BAD BRO
by Vixeneis
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN!] Luhan dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung.Faktor keluarga membuat Luhan menjadi pria panggilan.Karenanya Sehun sang adik berubah seiring kehamilan Luhan."Lupakan bahwa kita bersaudara.Aku mencintaimu dan biarkan aku menjadi ayah bagi anakmu"/"Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk mencintaiku,Ru."/Ayah dan Ibu kembali."
1. The Truth

**Bad Bro Chapter I - HunHan**

**by Naomi-ssi **

**Cast: HunHan**

**Genre : Incest/Brother Complex/Sad**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**FF ini pernah saya post di beberapa fanpage dan status FF ini masih dalam tahap penggarapan dengan ****_pen-name _****MFL. Saya harap pengunjung bisa mengerti. **

**.**

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied...**_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading! Have a fun time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun P.O.V-**

Semuanya telah berubah. Kehidupanku berubah 360derjat semenjak kakakku diterpa angin itu. Angin yang membawanya ke jalan yang salah, dan saat itulah tatapan sayangku dan rasa sayangku kepadanya hilang diterpa angin yang dibawanya sendiri. Tatapanku berubah dingin, hatiku membeku untuknya.

Dahulu, semuanya tak seperti ini. Kami adalah saudara yang akur dan saling menyayangi. Walaupun rasa sayangku lebih dari sekedar saudara, aku tau itu menyimpang tapi sudahlah ini tak berlaku lagi. Perubahan sikapku terjadi pada malam itu.

_Aku membaringkan diriku disebuah tempat tidur berkuran single bed. Mataku sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari jam dinding yang berada tepat di depanku. Sekarang telah menuju pukul 11 di malam hari, namun kakakku tak kunjung pulang. Apa yang ada difikirannya kali ini, akupun tak tau. Entah apa kambing hitam yang akan dilemparkannya padaku kali ini. _

_ Sebuah cahaya lampu dari luar membuat perhatianku terfokus kesana. Kudekati jendela itu dan mengintip siapa yang datang dari kendaraan itu, kuharap itu Luhan. Dua orang pria baru saja keluar dari kendaraan bermerek itu, seseorang diantara mereka mengecup bibir pria lainnya. Bukan, dugaanku salah. Ia mencium bibir pria itu dalam. Beberapa menit kemudian pagutan tak tau tempat itu terlepas._

_Tunggu! Itu Luhan._

_Ya itu adalah Luhan. Pria yang ku yakini Luhan itu melambaikan tangannya pada pria yang satunya yang telah menaiki mobilnya. Luhan berjalan menyebrangi jalanan dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu. Aku berjalan malas keluar kamar dan membuka pintu. _

_ Luhan tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa yang tak berada jauh dari pintu masuk. Langkah kakinya tampak aneh, seperti sesuatu yang menganjal di sekitar selangkangannya. Penampilannya tampak acak – acakan. Rambutnya, dan juga bibirnya tampak sedikit bengkak dan berdarah disudutnya. Dua kancing baju teratas juga tak ada pada tempatnya. _

_Aku berusaha mengintip sesuatu dibalik syal hijau muda yang dikenakan Luhan. Namun Luhaan segera mengeratkan lilitan syal itu. Sialan, dia menyembunyikannya. Ada suatu hal yang aneh, cara berjalan Luhan! Ia berjalan dengan melebarkan pahanya dan jalannya lambat sekali. Kecelakaan ? Mana mungkin kecelakaan, sebab ku pastikan titik sakit Luhan berada di sekitar selangkangannya._

_"Apa yang sehunnie lihat ?" Tanya Luhan curiga dengan raut wajah cemas. _

_Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk tepat di depan Luhan. Lalu melirik jam dinding yang berada disana. Pukul 11 malam lewat lima belas menit. Dugaanku mungkin saja seratus persen benar jika fakta - fakta yang diperlihatkan Luhan membuatnya tertampar telak. Mataku terus saja bergerak seolah mengintrogasi setiap jengkal tubuhnya._

_"Kenapa Sehunnie melihatku seperti itu." Cicit hyung kecil _

_Aku berdehem kecil, sekiranya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Tubuhku aku sandarkan pada sandaran sofa yang kududuki. Sementara Luhan tampak duduk gugup di depaknku._

_Beberapa menit kemudian aku berdiri. "Hyung sudah makan ?" Luhan menggeleng menandakan Ia belum mengisi perutnya. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan, mengambil sebuah sumpit diatas piring yang berisikan kimchi spaghetti kesukaanya. Terakhir meletakannya di depan Luhan. _

_"Makanlah."_

_Luhan mengangguk dan memakan makanannya. Disela – sela acara makannya aku mencoba melempar beberapa pertanyaan yang tadinya tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Bukan, semuanya harus dimulai dari pertanyaan ringan. _

_"Baru pulang ?"_

_Ia mengangguk. _

_"Balik darimana ?"_

_Aku menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku. Mulutnya yang tertutup rapat bergerak – gerak mempertemukan rahang atas dan rahang bawahnya. Setelah menelan makanan yang Ia kunyah tadi lalu Luhan membuka mulutnya. _

_"Beberapa tugas kelompok dari dosen harus hyung kerjakan."_

_"Kau tidak kecelakaankan ?"_

_"APA?!"_

_Luhan terkejut dan meletakan piring serta sumpit tadi diatas meja lalu menenguk air yang tadi juga aku ambil bersamaan dengan spaghettinya._

_Ia berdehem. "Apa maksudmu ?"_

_Seringaian tipis tercetak di bibirku. Aku mengangkat satu kakiku dan menumpukan mata kakiku pada tempurung lutut kiriku. Tubuhku bangkit dari sandaran sofa._

_"Tidak.. aku hanya sekedar bertanya. Bajumu dan rambutmu terlihat acak – acakan, aku pikir kau kecelakaan." Aku menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman miring kilas._

_Hyung menyentikan jarinya. "Ah! Aku bukan kecelakaan tadi setelah pulang dari rumah temanku ada beberapa gerombolan pemabuk menggeroyokiku."_

_Aku mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Apa gerombolan pemabuk itu memberi tanda di tubuhmu ?" _

_Luhan membeku diam, Ia menatap syal yang Ia kenakan. Selanjutnya Ia terkekeh. "Hanya beberapa pukulan, hyung dapat menghindarinya."_

_"Oh."_

_Tujuanku teralih para piring dan gelas yang tadi digunakan Luhan untuk mengisi perutnya. Disaat aku ingin beranjak mengambil alih peralatan makan itu tiba – tiba saja suara Luhan mengintrupsiku untuk mendengarkannya lebih lama. Kali ini aku duduk disampingnya. _

_"Tunggu sebentar."_

_Aku mengangguk. Ia memutar tas yang tadinya berada di belakang punggungnya menjadi diatas pangkuannya. Bola mataku mencoba mengintip hal yang menyita waktuku itu. Namun Luhan tak kunjung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Ia malah kembali mengajakku bercerita. _

_"Hyung dengar kau belum membayar iuran sekolahmu, beberapa buku paket dan juga uang ujian."_

_Aku berdehem membenarkan ucapannya. Luhan kembali sibuk dengan tasnya lalu beberapa lama Ia meletakan seikat uang di depanku, tepat diatas meja. Aku mengangkat alisku bingung. Tentu saja bingung, setauku kami tak ada yang bekerja jadi dimana Luhan mendapat uang?_

_AKu mengambilnya membolak – balikan lembaran won itu. Asli! Ini benar – benar won asli. Lalu tanganku melempar uang itu kembali ke meja. Tatapan curiga tertuju kepada hyung. _

_"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang ?" Tanyaku curiga lalu tatapanku beralih pada tas yang berada di pangkuannya._

_Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia menaikan satu kakinya diatas meja. Mataku membulat melihat kaki kirinya itu, Luhan benar – benar berubah. Tata kramanya nol besar! Bahkan di depan adiknya sendiri. _

_Pria itu terkekeh dan menatapku dekat. "Kau tidak perlu tau Sehunie. Masalah mencari nafkah adalah pekerjaanku. Yang kau harus tekuni hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar."_

_Mulutku mengangga. "AKU HARUS TAU OH LUHAN! KAU BEKERJA APA? KAU MENDAPATKAN UANGMU DARIMANA? Apa menjadi peringkat kelas dan juara umum masih kurang untukmu hyung?" _

_Luhan menggeleng dan dirinya tampak berusaha mentralkan emosinya. "Tidak, dunia ini luas Sehun. Peringkat kelas dan juara umum belum seberapa. Itu hanya sekedar huruf "A" murahan yang tercetak di kertas bodoh."_

_Rahangku mengeras. Sementara jam dinding terus berputar menunjukan hingga tengah malam. Aku tau aku hanya seorang siswa SMA, tapi bukan berarti aku harus ditipu bulat – bulat oleh kakakku sendiri. Aku tak pernah tau Luhan seperti ini, aku pikir Ia bangga dengan hasil belajar, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Padahal aku melakukannya hanya karena dirinya, tapi hasil jerih payahku bahkan tak dipandang sebelah mata. Yang terpenting aku tak menyukai nadanya, nada Ia menganggap remeh hasil belajarku selama ini. Itu menyakitkan. _

_"Untuk terakhir kalinya ku peringatkan JANGAN MENGALIHKAN TOPIK PEMBICARAAN LUHAN!" Tanpa sadar nada bicaraku meninggi. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatapku tak percaya, pasalnya baru kali ini aku meneriakinya. _

_"KAU BAHKAN BERANI MENGHARDIK HYUNG-MU SENDIRI ?! TAKE A MIRROR, TANPA AKU KAU TAK BISA MENGECAP PENDIDIKAN, MAKAN TERATUR BAHKAN KAU TAK BISA HIDUP OH SEHUN!"_

**-Sehun P.O.V off-**

** .**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

_"Untuk terakhir kalinya ku peringatkan JANGAN MENGALIHKAN TOPIK PEMBICARAAN LUHAN!" Tanpa sadar nada bicara Sehun meninggi. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Sehun tak percaya, pasalnya baru kali ini adiknya itu meneriakinya. _

_"KAU BAHKAN BERANI MENGHARDIK HYUNG-MU SENDIRI ?! TAKE A MIRROR, TANPA AKU KAU TAK BISA MENGECAP PENDIDIKAN, MAKAN TERATUR, BAHKAN KAU TAK BISA HIDUP OH SEHUN!"_

_"APA ?! JADI KAU MERASA RUGI KARENA AKU ?!" _

_Emosi Sehun tersulut. Benar – benar tinggi bahkan dengan beraninya Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Luhan dan menghantam punggung kakaknya pada dinding di belakang sofa. _

_Luhan terkesiap namun Ia terlalu ahli menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Berkali – kali Ia menghela nafas dan menatap adiknya yang lebih tinggi daripadanya. Namun tatapan Sehun ternyata lebih tajam daripada tatapannya sendiri, membuat Luhan merasa ditelanjangi oleh adiknya. _

_"Asal kau tau saja. Aku sama sekali TIDAK membutuhkan uang – uangmu Luhan Lebih baik aku menjadi gelandangan daripada memakan uangmu." Ujar Sehun menekankan kata 'TIDAK' di dalamnya. _

_Begitu saja, tangan Luhan melayang keras menuju pipi kanan adiknya. Sangat cepat bahkan Ia tak mampu mengontrolnya. Sehun memeganggi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas karena tamparan sang kakak. Bahkan Luhan sendiri terkejut karena aksinya._

_"Jaga ucapanmu. Bagaimanapun aku adalah kakakmu."_

_Sehun terkekeh di depan wajah Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kakaknya. "Kakak yang kotor hm? Kakak yang bahkan menjual dirinya dengan iming – iming menafkahi adiknya."_

_Mata rusa Luhan membulat menatap Sehun. Bagaimana bisa—batin Luhan. Tangan dingin Sehun beralih mengusap permukaan wajah Luhan. Jemari telunjuk kiri dan kanannya berada pada sudut mata Luhan. _

_"Mata ini… mata kotor yang telah berani melihat hal – hal yang harusnya belum kau lihat." Ujarnya_

_Tangan dingin Sehun terus turun menuju bibir merah ranumnya. Kuku panjang Sehun menekan kuat permukaan bibir Luhan membuat Luhan terpekik kecil, _

_"Bibir ini… dengan leluasa merekat pada bibir orang-orang. Mengecap alat vital para pria yang pernah bermain bersamamu."_

_Luhan membeku, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangan Sehun turun pada leher luhan yang berbalut syal itu. _

_"Wow… aku tidak pernah tau kau sakit sebelumnya."_

_Selanjutnya Ia melepas syal biru itu. Luhan telah mencoba memberhentikannya namun Sehun segera menepis tangan kakaknya. Setelah melepasnya Ia membuang syal itu sembarangan. Matanya membulat._

_"Aigoo…. Aku tak menyangka kau benar – benar murahan Luhan."_

_Sehun menyentuh salah satu kissmark yang berada di leher Luhan. Menekannya dan mengusapnya kasar. Membuat rintihan terdengar nyaring dari bibir empunya. Sehun terkekeh Ia berjalan mundur dan duduk sementara Luhan masih tetap berdiri. _

_"Buka bajumu…"Titah Sehun_

_Luhan mengeleng keras. "Kau akan melepaskannya sendiri atau aku yang menariknya hinga robek ?"_

_Terpaksa, Luhan melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Setelah terlepas semuanya terlihatlah tubuh Luhan yang dipenuhi berbagai tanda. Benar – benar kotor dimata Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja Sehun telah mengintrogasi tas milik Luhan. Ia menatap remeh kertas – kertas yang berantakan di dalam tas Luhan._

_ Kakinya perlahan melangkah kearah Luhan yang setengah telanjang. Sehun tepat meludah di dada Luhan yang diberi tanda – tanda keunguan. Tanpa sadar, air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya karena perlakuan adiknya. Ia mengangkat tas itu tinggi, tepat diatas kepala Luhan yang hanya setinggi dadanya._

_ Sehun menguncang kecil tas itu dan selanjutnya kertas kertas bernama won itu keluar dari sana. Menghujani sekujur tubuh Luhan, melalui pucuk kepalanya hinga ujung kakinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, sebenarnya Ia ingin melawan. Namun tak ada alasan yang cocok untuk Sehun. Hanya itu satu – satunya yang cepat menghasilkan lembaran uang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan juga adiknya. _

_ Sehun berjongkok mengambil pakaian hyung-nya dan melemparnya begitu saja tepat pada wajah Luhan yang tengah dilinanggi air mata._

_"Dasar murahan. Penghibur jalang, kau disewa berapa hah ?!"_

_"Sehunie.. kau harus mendengar penjelasanku dahulu."_

_"Tidak! Telingga-ku tuli memiliki kakak sepertimu, Luhan."_

_Luhan menanggis tersedu – sedu di atas sofa. Ia mencoba memasang bajunya yang sedari tadi dirinya tengah telanjang. _

_"Aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan."_

_Malam itu emosi Sehun benar – benar berada di puncaknya. Telah lama Ia mengetahuinya namun sekarang baru semuanya terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Sehun menelungkupkan tubuhnya di single bed yang berada di kamarnya dan mencoba mengubur dirinya dibalik selimutnya._

_"Maafkan aku hyung… hiks…hiks…" _

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar. Sehun hanya berdehem kecil membalasnya. Tanpa menebak, dirinya tau siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan memasukinya menghampiri adiknya yang berada di depan meja belajarnya dengan sebuah buku paket tebal.

"Ayo sarapan." Luhan melempar seulas senyum

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Sebisa mungkin Ia menyibukan diri dengan memasukan buku – bukunya pada tasnya kendati tak ingin bertatap dengan kakaknya. Dan hal itu membuat senyum yang merekah di wajah Luhan tadi luntur seketika.

"Pergilah." Ucap Sehun datar.

Tak tau pasti entah Luhan mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas sang kakak masih tetap menetap disana. Matanya menangkap pada sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang berada diatas lemari Sehun. Foto itu diambil saat mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke tujuh tahun, —Luhan sangat mengingat hal itu— kakak beradik itu memakai sebuah topi khas ulang tahun yang berbentuk kerucut berwarna hijau.

Sedikit harapan mengantung dihati Luhan. Bahwa Sehun, adiknya itu tak membencinya sepenuhnya. Terbukti dengan foto itu menandakan bahwa Sehun masih mencintai sang kakak meskipun rasa sayang itu dikikis oleh Luhan sendiri.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berdiri diam disana. Akhirnya dirinya mengerti, tangannya mencengkram bingkai foto itu dan melemparnya tepat ke dalam tong sampah. Di waktu yang sama, perhatian Luhan menjadi kacau tiba – tiba saja perasaan sesak mendomisili dadanya ketika melihat benda persegi panjang itu telah pecah di dalam pembuangan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya. "Baiklah…. Aku keluar."

Beberapa menit setelah terdengar debuman pintu kamar akhirnya Sehun menyandang tasnya dan tersenyum miris kepada tempat sampah berbentuk keranjang itu. Ia kembali berjalan pada keranjang tadi lalu mengintip benda yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Sialan. Sudah pecah."

Tangannya terjulur kedalam benda itu, tak ada satupun sampah yang berada disana kecuali kaca-kaca yang pecah yang diakibatkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengambil sebuah kertas yang dinamakan foto itu. Lalu menatapnya lama. Ia mendekatkan selembar foto itu pada bibirnya dan mengecupnya kecil.

Dirinya terkikik geli mengingat tingkahnya tadi. Lalu kaki jenjangnya menuntunnya menuju meja belajarnya. Sehun menyelipkan foto tadi diantara tumpukan buku yang menghiasi meja cokelat itu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membingkai kita kembali, hyung." Monolognya sendiri sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Ada yang pernah baca ? Saya fikir mungkin sudah ada beberapa. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan FF ini SEBELUMNYA DI POST dengan PEN NAME MFL. MFL adalah Pen-name saya sebelum berubah menjadi 'Naomi-ssi'. **

**Maaf saya melakukan post ulang. Jika saya tidak mendapat review atas ketikan ini maka kemungkinan besar FF ini akan saya hapus karena -mungkin- sebagian besar pernah membacanya.**

**Mind to Review? Gomawo^^**


	2. Red Light

**Bad Bro Chapter II - HunHan**

**by OhRu (prev:Naomi-ssi)**

**Cast: HunHan**

**Genre : Incest/Brother Complex/Sad**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**FF ini pernah saya post di beberapa fanpage dan status FF ini masih dalam tahap penggarapan dengan **_**pen-name **_**MFL. Saya harap pengunjung bisa mengerti.**

**.**

**_Standar Disclaimer Applied..._**

**_._**

**Happy Reading! Have a fun time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Dapat Ia tangkap Luhan tengah duduk di meja makan berbentuk bundar dengan menghadap kearahnya. Adiknya itu berjalan cepat kearah Luhan. Setelah memposisikan kursinya agak jauh dari Luhan, Sehun segera mengolesi selai pada rotinya dengan cepat.

Ia melahap roti itu dengan sekali lahap dan meneguk susu yang berada disampingnya. Luhan tersenyum kecut kearah Sehun yang terlihat begitu buru – buru. Luhan tau, benar – benar mengetahuinya, Sehun makan dengan cepat karena ingin menghindar darinya.

Tak lama Sehun bangkit dari duduknya bahkan Luhan belum menyentuh rotinya sekalipun.

"Sehun kita harus bicara…."

"Tidak! Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih sarapannya, lainkali aku akan mengantinya."

Bahkan adiknya sendiri tak sudi untuk makan dengan uang hasil 'kerja'nya. Luhan menangkap Sehun yang terburuburu menancap gas pada kendaraannya sedangkan sekarang masih pukul tujuh pagi, artinya satu jam sebelumjam pelajaran dimulai. Dan terlalu jelas bahwa Sehun hanya menghindar darinya.

Luhan memilih merapikan meja makan. Ada sekitar seratus delapan puluh menit lagi menuju kelas pertama Luhan. Dari meja makan, pria itu beralih pada kamar Sehun. Ia memasuki dengan perlahan. Ruangan itu terkesan gelap dan suram. Gorden coklat yang tidak disibakkan menambah warna keoranyean disana.

Seluruh perabotan disana berwarna gelap, hitam dan coklat menghentikan pergerakannya ketika dirinya hanya mendapat pecahan kaca di keranjang sampah itu. Seingatnya tadi Sehun melempar bingkai foto itu lengkap menuju keranjang sampah. Namun yang tersisa kini hanya bingkainya dan pecahan beling.

"Apakah Sehun menyimpan foto itu?"Gumam Luhan bertanya kecil.

"Bagaimana jika dia membuangnya. Lebih bahaya jika merobek dan membakarnya."

Luhan menggeleng–gelengkan kepalanya. Menepik pikiran gila yang berputar di poros otaknya. Tapi selanjutnya pria itu diam, pikiannya ada benar juga sebenarnya. Mengingat Sehun yang terus menghindar darinya, dan bisa saja bayang–bayang itu sesuai dengan kejadian sesungguhnya.

Akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif untuk merapikan kamar adiknya yang terlihat berantakan. Menganti sprai di _single bed _itu dan menyusun buku–bukunya. Mata rusanya menangkap sebuah buku yang menurutnya menarik. Perlahan Luhan membuka buku itu dan ternyata berisi biodata Sehun.

**Favorite Think: Luhan Hyung**

**Dream: Is not complicated. Making happy Luhan Hyung, that more than simply enough. He is perfect brother to me. And I love him.**

Luhan diam beribu bahasa membaca tulisan adiknya itu, Ia terus kebawah ternyata terselip sebuah kalimat disana. Ada sebuah sebongkah penyesalan disana.

**Note: Hyung menyuruhku menduduki F. Hyung menyuruhku berhenti belajar dan berhenti meraih "A+". Anything for you hyung. I'll grant that. Because I learn for the shake of you. Noprob, If that make you happy.**

Tungkai pria itu menjadi lemah. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu yang berada di dekat meja itu. Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menyesali kebodohan yang diciptakannya.

"_Mian_….hiks."Isaknya ditengah tangisannya yang tak kunjung reda.

Kata maaf memang tak cukup untuk mewakili tinta merah yang digoresinya selama ini, dan itu sama sekali tak akan membuat perubahan secuilpun. Terlebih dirinya yang meraung – raung dengan kata maaf tanpa ada Sehun disini. Dan tentu saja Sehun tak akan dapat mendengarnya.

"Sehun… kenapa tak masuk kelas tadi ?" Tanya seorang siswa bejalan pelan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah dudukdi meja paling belakang di perpustakaan.

Sehun mengintip sedikit siapa yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan menutup buku ensiklopedi yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menghampiri temannya.

"Ada apa Baek ?"

Baekhyun, teman Sehun. Bahkan Sehun menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan hanyalah Baekhyun yang dekat dengannya selama ini. Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Sudah kubilangkan. Jangan pernah bolos pelajaran apapun, kau itu siswa teladan. Bagaimana jika predikat itu pindah kepada oang lain huh ?!"

Sehun tesenyum singkat mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tiada hentinya. Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih rendah daripadanya. Bahkan seorang teman lebih peduli daripada seorang kakak.

"Tidak masalah Baekhyun. Aku tidak peduli."

Kebetulan jam ini pelajaran kosong pada kelas mereka karena guru yang mengajar sedang tak hadir. Dan dua jam tadi Sehun memilih membolos di perpustakaan. Mereka bejalan beriringan dengan diselangi oleh gelak tawa keduanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan hyung-mu lagi ?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi melengahkan pandangan kepada Baekhyun yang sedikit mendongak menatap kearahnya.

"Tidak, tenang saja." Alibi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Baekhyun tampaknya tak akan berhenti berbicara untuk beberapa menit terakhir. Yah, itulah Baekhyun terkesan cerewet dan terlalu mendalami peran seorang ibu. Meskipun Sehun tak mendengar sepenuhnya ocehan Baekhyun tetapi pria itu tak peduli dan terus saja melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tau, tadi Kai menghampiriku dan menanyaimu." Ujar Baekhyun lagi

Namja bekulit putih itu melengah cepat kearah Baekhyun yang menatap lurus kedepan. Detik berikutnya Ia menghela nafas dan mendengus kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan si keling itu ?" Baekhyunpun ikut mendenggus.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali – kali Baek. Aku dengan Kai hanya terlibat masalah kecil. Okay, aku akui aku memang salah karena tak sengaja membuat orang itu jatuh di kantin minggu lalu."

"Dia telah membalasnya dengan menyembunyikan buku pr-ku dan aku dihukum oleh Kim Sonsaengmin. Dan kukira itu cukup seri untuk sebuah 'ketidaksengajaan'. Bocah itu terlalu kekanakan dengan terus saja mengangguku." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan menggerutu kesal.

Baekhyun mendonggak menatap Sehun iba dan menepuk pelan punggung temannya.

"Aku akan membantumu Sehun, ya walaupun tak banyak sih." Ujar Baekhyun yang diselinggi tawa kecil dari Baekhyun.

Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun. Ia mencubit kecil pipi tirus Baekhyun dan terus berjalan menuju kelas. Sesampainya di kelas telihat Kai dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menggangu beberapa siswi perempuan.

Sebisa mungkin, Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Namun sia – sia saja karena si raksasa Chanyeol telah mengetahui keduanya.

"_Hi, buddy_. Ternyata kau masih hidup." Sapa Chanyeol.

Kai ikut melengah karena suara temannya mengintrupsikannya. Senyuman miring di bibirnya tekembang lebar, pancaran matanya terus saja tak bersahabat kearah Sehun. Sementara itu dibawah sana, pergelangan tangan Sehun terasa dicengkram erat oleh Baekhyun yang tampak ketakutan.

"Aku sedang tak ingin mencari masalah, asal kalian tau saja."

Dan Sehun sama sekali tak ambil fikir kejadian tadi. Segera saja Ia menarik Baekhyun agar menjauh dari mereka tapi tidak sebelum sentuhan seorang Kim Kai membelai sudut bibirnya dengan begitu keras. Darah mengalir disudut bibirnya, Baekhyun tampak panic sedangkan Chanyeol menatap tak suka kearah ekspresi Baekhyun.

_"Bananas!"_ Umpat Kai

"Kau tau, aku belum sempat menyentuh seseorang hari ini. Kau mau merasakannya, bung ?" Seringai Sehun.

Emosi Sehun tersulut tinggi dan Ia tak akan lari dari ini. Jika dia lari sama saja Sehun sedang berusaha kabur dari masalah dan tak lebih dari seorang pengecut ulung. Ia menarik kerah seragam yang dikenakan Kai dan menghantamnya ke pintu kelas.

Baekhyun terlepas dari gengamannya dan para siswa mulai membentuk sebuah lingkaran menyaksikannya. Tak ada seseorangpun yang berani mengadukan hal ini kepada guru dan alasan satu – satunya adalah Kai yang akan menghabisi mereka jika ada yang melakukan hal itu.

"Shit! Sudah kujelaskan, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar. Bo."

Sehun melepas cengkramannya pada kerah kemaja Kai dan menepuk – nepuk telapak tangannya seolah dia telah menyentuh kotoran.

"Ayolah man. Justru kau-lah yang gelandangan disini." Kai mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ia membenarkan letak kerah seragamnya.

Baekhyun ingin segera berjalan kearah Sehun namun tidak setelah seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Jarak mereka terlampau dekat dan bisa saja orang – orang mengartikan mereka sedang melakukan kontak intim.

"Morning, Baby doll" Ujar Chanyel sembari menampilkan seringaian tipis disana.

"Enyahlah. Kita pergi Baek." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kelas setelah menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pegelangan temannya itu.

Sesampainya diluar Baekhyun malah berkata bahwa tas-nya ketinggalan. Jujur saja Sehun merasa kesal dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil tasnya itu di dalam kelas. Baekhyun berhasil mencapai bangkunya dan menyusun peralatannya yang ebrserakan diatas meja.

Sayup – sayup telingganya menangkap beberapa penggalan percakapan Kai dan Chanyeol di belakang sana. Dan Baekhyun benar – benar berharap kedua 'singa lapar' itu tak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Pria itu mengintip sedikit – sedikit kearah belakang. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin mencari masalah, Ia memilih untuk cepat keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sudah ?"

"Ne. Kajja."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari sekolah menuju parkiran. Ia memasuki mobil milik Sehun bersamaan dengan sang pemilik.

"Kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun yang masih diam.

Sehun terdengar menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Kau merekomendasikan suatu tempat?"

"Taman kota sama sekali tak buruk mungkin. Kita bisa belajar disana."

Sehun terlihat berfikir untuk sementara waktu sebelum dirinya mengangguk mengiyakan usulan Baekhyun. Pria itu menancap gas menuju taman kota yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Ponselmu telah berdering sedari tadi." Chanyeol melempar sebuah ponsel hitam milik Kai. Kai menyambutnya dengan telaten dan membuka kuncinya dengan cepat.

Selanjutnya sebuah senyuman mereka di bibir pria itu ketika nama seseorang tertera disana. Ia sedikit menyesali untuk meladeni si bintang kelas itu tadi. Dan well Ia melewatkan sebuah panggilan yang Ia tunggu – tunggu sedari tadi.

"Sialan."

Chanyeol terdengar memanggil – manggilnya namun Kai sama sekali tak peduli dan tak melihat situasi di belakang. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dan mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku panjang yang tak jauh berada di depan kelasnya. Kai mengotak – ngatik ponselnya sebelum mendekatkan benda persegi panjang itu di telingganya.

"Yeoboseo."

_"Kai-ya!"_

Kai terkekeh renyah. "Ya, baby? Ada apa ?"

_"Kau menyebalkan!"_

"Mwo ?"

_"Aku telah menghubungimu dari tadi pagi. Tapi kau tak menanggapinya, menyebalkan."_

"Kkk… Mian, baby." Senyuman Kai melebar begitu saja.

_"Sekarang, jadi atau tidak huh ?! Kalau tidak, aku ingin pergi. Ada seseorang yang juga mengajakku."_

Tiba – tiba senyuman lembut itu menjadi sebuah kurva yang dipaksakan. Ia melihat layar ponselnya gusar dan kembali mendekatkannya kepada telingganya.

"Ya. Jadi. Kau sudah pulang ?"

_"Begitulah, sekarang aku hanya punya satu mata kuliah."_

"Mau ku jemput ?"

_"Kalau tidak keberatan."_

"Baiklah, tunggu aku lima belas menit lagi."

_"Terimakasih."_

"Tak masalah, sayang."

Kai segera memutuskan sambungan ponsel dan bergegas menyandang tasnya dan keluar dari penjara ini. Sebelum Ia berhasil meloloskan satu langkah lagi keluar dari kelas, tiba –tiba saja suara Chanyeol menginterupsikannya untuk berhenti.

"Membolos ?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Begitulah, aku membuat janji dengan seseorang." Jawabnya seadanya sebelum menghilang di ruang kelas.

Chanyeol tampak mengedikan bahu sebelum kembali focus dengan ponselnya.

Kai memberhentikan mobilnya di depan seseorang. Pria yang tampak menunggunya itu mengulas sebuah senyuman sebelum Kai datang dan menghampirinya.

"Menunggu lama ?" Tanyanya mengecup singkat bibir lawan bicaranya.

Pria yang lebih rendah tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng. "Tidak, kau datang lima menit lebih awal."

_"Kajja."_

Mereka memasuki kendaraan milik Kai. Sesampainya di dalam bukannya menjalankan mesin mobilnya justru Kai memilih untuk menggoda pria disampingnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada namja itu.

"Kau tau berapa kali aku memikirkanmu dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir ini ?" Tanya Kai menarik dagu lawan bicaranya untuk menatapnya.

Pria itu terkekeh dan menggeleng lucu. "Sebanyak aku memikirkanmu hm ?" Godanya.

"Ya. Aku cukup gila Luhan." Jawab Kai

Namja yang dipanggil Luhan kembali terkekeh dan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kai lalu mengecup bibir pria itu singkat dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Jangan memulai apapun yang akan kau sesali Luhan." Tegasnya

Kai meraih Luhan dan bukan hanya ciuman kecil. Luhan melahap Kai dengan buasnya. Sementara Kai membalasnya dengan penuh gairah meletup di tubuhnya. Bibirnya mulai menekan bibir Luhan dengan mendesak. Tangannya bergerak masuk melalui celah di kemeja Luhan.

Menuju pinggang dan naik lagi ke puting pria itu dan menekan lalu mencubitinya. Luhan melepas paksa ciuman itu dan menyingkirkan tangan besar Kai dari tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah, lagipula kita akan melanjutkannya nanti." Ujar Luhan.

Sementara itu Kai tampak mengangguk dan menjalankan kendaraannya membelah jalan raya kota Seoul yang begitu ramai. Selama dipejalanan mereka bercengkrama hangat dan banyak tertawa. Tanpa Kai ketahui, Luhan mengulum senyum di dalam hati.

"Aku jadi heran, kenapa akhir - akhir ini kau sering mengajakku membolos ?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari membuang cup capucino miliknya ke sebuah tong sampah.

Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang duduk besebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Ia melihat kosong ke depan, ya. Sehun mendengar seluruh keluh kesal temannya itu sedari tadi. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawabnya.

"_Mian_, Baek. Dirumah, aku sedang benar – benar berada dalam masalah."

Awalnya Baekhyun mendengus, lalu mendongak kearah Sehun dan tersenyum manis.

"Ceritakan saja jika kau ingin."

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menghirupnya dan kembali membuangnya. "Hyung selama ini sama sekali tak bangga atas apa yang aku capai. Ia tak menyukai aku berada di peringkat kelas, peringkat umum dan beberapa nilaiku yang nyaris sempurna."

"Aku tau Baek, hyung sama sekali tak membutuhkan itu semua." Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Karena hyung mengatakan bahwa "A+" hanya sekedar sampah murahan."

Lalu pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku taman. Baekhyun dapat menangkap raut sedih di wajah putih Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan Ia sedikit berharap agar masalah Sehun dapat segera selesai.

"Masalahmu, masalahku juga Sehun" Ujarnya pelan. _Karena aku mencintaimu _Sambung Baekhyun di dalam hatinya.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar ringan Baek, terimakasih." Sehun membalas pelukan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menepuk kecil punggung sempit Sehun dan tersenyum disamping telingga pria itu. Beberapa detik setelah pelukan itu terlepas, kedua pria itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Emm… Sehun."

"Ya ?"

"Sudah pukul satu. Saatnya bekerja."

Sehun segera melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelengan kirinya. Baekhyun benar, sekarang telah memasuki pukul satu dan itu artinya _shift_ kerja untuknya. Sementara itu terlihat jelas bahwa dahi Sehun benar – benar berkerut.

"Bukannya kau mengambil _shift _malam ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tadinya begitu. Mengingat kau juga bekerja disana aku memilih menganti _shift_-ku sama dengan milik-mu."

"Hitung – hitung kita dapat bercengkrama jika sedang sunyi." Sambung Baekhyun

Namja disamping Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar penuturan temannya. Sehun merangkul Baekhyun dan membawanya berdiri.

"Karena café tak jauh dari sini, bagaimana jika kita berjalan kaki ? Kupikir sama sekali tak sopan seorang karyawan membawa kendaraan lebih mewah daripada bos-nya."

Sehun tertawa renyah. Ia mengangguk dan mengiyakan usulan Baekhyun. Berbicara tentang aventador miliknya itu didapatkan Sehun pada Ia baru menginjak kelas awal sekolah menengah atas. Dahulu, uang sakunya begitu melimpah diberi orangtuanya setiap bulannya dan Luhan telah mengajarkannya dari dulu untuk menabung.

Tanpa sadar Sehun berhasil membeli kendaraan itu dengan uang tabungannya walaupun ditambah beberapa juta dari orangtuanya dan kakaknya. Dan akhinya kendaraan itu tak ikut tersita ketika para anggota bank ketika mengambil seluruh asset keluarganya.

"Ide yang bagus. Kajja."

"Kajja, ayo masuk." Ajak Luhan lalu membuka pintu rumah minimalis itu. Kai tampak mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Kau tinggal sendiri ?"Tanya Kai sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tinggal bersama adik-ku."

"Dia tidak sedang berada disini kan?" Tanya Kai memastikan, tentu saja dia tak ingin tertangkap basah oleh adik Luhan.

Luhan kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, biasanya dia pulang pukul enam atau mungkin tujuh. Kau dapat pulang lebih awal daripadanya agar tak terjadi masalah."

Kai mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya."As you wish princess." Godanya

"Berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu, ugh."

"Kemarilah" Kai melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan dan membuat Luhan berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisiknya serak di tepi telingga Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum menggoda.

Kai menundukan kepala untuk mencium Luhan, lidahnya bergumul lapar dengan lidah Luhan. Pria yang lebih rendah menekan tengkuk pria yang lebih muda darinya dan menuntun mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tanpa sadar Luhan membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri dengan bibir yang masih saling menarik.

"Aku benar – benar gila ingin menyentuhmu." Ujar Kai setelah tautan itu terlepas. "Aku hanya melihat beberapa fotomu di ponselku dan mulai berfantasi liar."

Luhan merangkak keatas tubuh Kai yang kini berbaring dibawahnya. Ia menyentuh pipi pria itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. Tak cukup dari itu, Ia juga menggesekan seluruh tubuhnya ke tubuh pria yang dibawahnya.

"Begitukah? Jika iya, mendekatlah sayang. Cium aku sebelum—mhhh"

Luhan merintih dan membalas pagutan panas dari Kai lagi. Tangan pria itu bergerak lincah di sekujur tubuhnya dan membuka seluruhnya. Ia memilintir puting kecoklaan Luhan, kemudian turun ke puncak pahanya dan menekannya dari balik celana dalam yang dikenakannya.

Luhan terkesiap ketika Kai mencumbui lehernya. Ia menjenjangkan lehernya agar namja itu sedikit lebih leluasa. Sementara itu Kai masih menekannya dibalik satu – satunya kain yang masih melekat di kulitnya.

Kai melepas bibirnya dari leher Luhan. Dengan tak sabaran Ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Ia tiba – tiba menggulingkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan menarik Luhan hingga pria itu berada diatas. "Kali ini aku tak akan membantumu. Lepas kain yang masih menutupi tubuhmu."

Pria itu tersenyum dan melepas satu –satunya kain yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya sambil terus menggesekkan tubuhnya.

Kai bangkit dan kembali menggulingkan tubuh Luhan yang kini berada dibawahnya. Kai menyeringai dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu sembari sekali – kali memilin puting keras dibawahnya. Ia terus turun hinga salah satu puting Luhan berada di dalam mulutnya.

Ia menghisap dan mengigitnya benar – benar kuat dan membuat Luhan dibawahnya mengelinjang. Lalu turun lagi kebawah menciumi perut pria itu. Ia sedikit turun dan membuka kedua paha Luhan dengan pahanya sendiri. Membimbing sesuatu menyatu dengan tubuh Luhan. Menyelip dengan perlahan – lahan.

"Kaihh." Rintih Luhan menekan tubuhnya.

"Sebentar Lu." Ujar Kai susah payah.

Kai terus mendorong tubuhnya memasuki tubuh Luhan dengan keras. Dan berakhir Luhan yang menjerit nikmat. Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuhnya seirama dengan Kai yang menariknya. Punggungnya melengkung dan mulutnya yang terus saja melanturkan kata – kata kotor.

Punggungnya kembali melengkung dan Ia memuaskan dirinya dengan nafsu dan gairah yang begelora di pembuluh darahnya. Merasakan tubuhnya melesat menuju puncak kenikmatan bersama Kai lagi.

Luhan terengah – engah dengan dadanya yang dipenuhi peluh. Kai tampak mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Kubilang dua ronde bukan ?"

Sebagai jawaban Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu-nya yang menggoda.

"Sudah pukul lima Sehun. Kajja kita pulang." Bisik Baekhyun dibelakang Sehun yang masih mengelap beberapa meja yang kosong.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum melesat menuju dapur dan meletakan beberapa piring, gelas dan sendok kotor. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan dan menyimpan seragam kerjanya disebuah loker yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak café.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari café. Sehun menghela nafas dan menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur disekitar pelipisnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya buru – buru mengeluarkan sehelai tisu dari kantong celananya. Ia sedikit berjinjit sebelum mengusap peluh yang ada di sekitar pelipis Sehun.

"Terimakasih, teman."

"Ya. Teman." _Hanya teman Sehun—_Batin Baekhyun gusar.

"Butuh tumpangan untuk pulang ?" Tawar Sehun.

Baekhyun terlihat cengengesan sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak, arah pulang kita berlawanan. Aku akan menjemput tas-ku yang berada di kendaraanmu lalu menuju halte."

"Mau ku antar hinga halte ?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Boleh saja, itupun jika kau tak keberatan."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang berat untukmu Baek."

Senyum manis merekah di bibir Baekhyun ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Sadar jika itu hanya sebuah godaan dari temannya tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menjitak kening temannya.

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU !"

"Tapi kau terlihat senang." Sehun tertawa puas setelahnya.

"YAK!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal dan berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun dibelakang masih terkekeh lebar dan berusaha mengejar Baekhyun di depannya.

.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Tidak masalah Baek. Sekarang segera naik bus-mu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, Ia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum berlari kearah bus.

"Terimakasih, Sehun."

Tanpa sadar senyuman kembali merekah di bibir Sehun. "Ya, sama – sama" Jawabnya pelan.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Sehun segera kembali melajukan kendarannya untuk pulang. Hanya memakan waktu lima menit dari halte ke rumahnya. Sehun terus saja mengendarai dengan hening hingga tiba – tiba Ia menangkap seorang yang Ia kenal tengah meronta disamping seorang pria yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar daripada kenalan Sehun.

"_Ahjussi,_ apa maksud ini ?!" Ujarnya yang diselinggi dengan kalimat minta tolong.

Sehun menoleh kesana kearah pria yang bersuara dengan nada tinggi itu. Si pria yang jauh leih besar berusaha menarik tangan si pria yang seumuran dengan Sehun tetapi Sehun memberontak.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun keluar dari kendarannya, Ia berjalan cepat kearah dua orang pria itu lalu berseru. "Kyungsoo!" dan langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang terjadi padanya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si pria yang tak dikenal. Semuanya berjalan cepat ketika kepalan tangan Sehun melayang ke arah wajah pria itu.

"Jangan ikut campur, Bocah!" Seru pria itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Ancam pria itu dengan rahangnya yang tiba – tiba saja mengeras. Ia menatap Sehun sengit.

"Masalah temanku juga masalahku, Ahjussi!" Pekik Sehun.

Sehun dapat mengirakan bahwa umur pria di depannya sekitar tigapuluhan atau baru menginjak tigapuluh. Wajahnya agak seram karena penuh dengan kerutan marah, hidungnya agak bengkok dan bibirnya tampak berkerut,

"HAH!" Pria itu mendengus.

"Dan tentang bocah jalang ini yang menggodaku."

Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang masih berada di genggaman pria itu membulatkan matanya. "APA?! Ahjussi gila ya ?!"

Pria bertubuh gempal itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sehun berusaha bergerak menghalanginya, syukurlah Kyungsoo tak apa – apa. Tetapi tangan besar pria itu mendaat di pipi kirinya.

"Sehun!" Pekik Kyungsoo

Sehun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Sehun tau ada darah yang mengalir menuju lidahnya. Berikutnya Sehun memukul pria itu bertubi – tubi hinga tergolek di tanah. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tampak gemetar dan memilin ujung seragamnya. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Ujarnya

"Sehun-ssi terimakasih. Aku benar – benar tak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa. Jika kau tak ada. Aku tak tau aku telah menjadi apa."

Sementara itu pria yang dipuja terkekeh kecil. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Berhati – hatilah Kyungsoo. Ya, sama-sama. Segeralah pulang."

Sebelum Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dari Sehun tak henti – hentinya mulutnya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sehun. Akhirnya pria itu memilih pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya pelan.

"Hei brengsek! Tunggu!"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca spionnya dan terlihat seperti gerombolan atau teman – teman dari pria bertubuh gempal yang tergolek ditanah itu. Pria itu tak ingin berkelahi jika memikirkan konsekuensi terburuk yang akan terjadi nanti.

Ia segera menancap gas kendaraannya dengan nafas terengah – engah seperti tengah mengikuti ajang lomba lari. Pandangannya tak pernah luput dari gerombolan preman yang terus mengejarnya itu.

Sehun tau dirinya memang tak bisa berlari namun kecemasan lebih membahayakannya daripada lomba lari. Ia terus mengatur deru nafasnya akibat kecemasannya yang terlalu hebat. Beberapa meter lagi rumahnya. Sehun segera melesat kesana tanpa peduli ada sebuah motor yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Ia hanya berharap gerombolan preman itu tak akan tau dimana dirinya tinggal. Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan tergesa membuka pintu rumah. Peluh kembali berselancar di dahi dan pelipisnya.

Sebelum dirinya berhasil membuka pintu rumah ternyata pintu bercat oranye itu telah dibuka dari dalam dan memperlihatkan dua orang pria.

"Sehunie…." Ujar pria yang lebih rendah.

"Sehun ?" Gumaman pria disampingnya begitu rendah sehingga kedua orang itu tak menyadarinya.

Sementara itu pria yang berada disamping pria yang lebih rendah tampak mengerinyitkan dahinya ketika menangkap pemandangan itu. Dan hanya satu yang berkecamuk didalam pikian Kai. Apakah adik yang dimaksud Luhan itu adalah Sehun ?

Jujur saja Sehun sempat kaget melihat Luhan sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Kai. Tiba – tiba saja bayangan Luhan yang tengah disentuh oleh tangan menjijikan Kai menghantui otaknya dan membuat Sehun spontan menatap tak suka kearah keduanya.

"Menyingkirlahh."

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan ketika tangan pria itu terjulur mengusap bibirnya. Ia sedikit mendorong Luhan ke kiri agar Ia dapat memasuki rumah dan mengubur dirinya di dalam kamarnya.

Lain dengan Sehun dan lain pula dengan Kai yang tampak bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Luhan yang terisak kecil. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Kai segera memeluk Luhan erat dan menyuruh pria itu melupakan sejenak kejadian tadi.

Setelah dirasanya cukup tenang. Kai keluar dari rumah itu dan menaiki motornya. Kai dapat menangkap bahwa Luhan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ada apa lu ?"

Luhan mendudukan kepalanya, Ia mengigit bibirnya keras. "Itu…. Apa kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun ?"

Kai mengerinyitkan dahinya dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk membenarkan."Benar. Ah aku tau apa maksudmu Lu. Garis besar yang perlu kau tau adalah aku satu kelas dengan adikmu dan…. Kami tak berteman"

Luhan diam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai sebelum bibirnya menyapu permukaan bibir pria itu. Kai benar – benar diam. Semuanya seperti drama saja. Disisi lain Ia menyukai Luhan dan ternyata Luhan mempunyai adik seorang Oh Sehun. Harusnya Kai menyadari kedua marga orang itu yang sama.

Tetapi fikiran begitu tak akan pernah menyelinap masuk diotaknya ketika racun cinta bertebaran di otaknya. Dan dia hanya peduli Luhan dan Luhan. Tak peduli asal usul Luhan, keluarga Luhan, saudara Luhan dan bahka pekerjaan 'hina' Luhan.

"Aku mohon…. Jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapapun, Kai. Apa saja yang kau mau akan ku lakukan. Tapi tolong… jangan pernah katakan apapun tentang aku adalah hyung dari Sehun." Luhan menghela nafas getir.

"Karena itu… hanya akan membuatnya marah kepadaku."

Dan kalimat itu dapat ditangkap oleh Kai bahwa hubungan kakak beradik itu sama sekali tak baik. Kai tersenyum simpul dan mengacak surai Luhan.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun hyung. Dan menyangkut itu, aku juga tak akan meminta imbalan sepersenpun."

"Jadi… boleh aku pergi sekarang ?" Pamit Kai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai yang memacu sepeda motornya menghilang dari sana. Pria itu berbalik dan mengunci pintu rumah ketika hari mulai malam dan matahari hampir bersembunyi.

"Sehunie…" Panggilnya.

BRAAKK!

"Hyung…" pangil Sehun serak yang diringi sebuah kaca pecah dari ruangan itu. Luhan terkesiap dan segera berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan memutar knop pintunya.

"Lu….hanhh… Hyunghh…" Ujar Sehun susah payah.

**TBC/END**

**.**

**.**

**OhRu note: ****_Maafkan aku telah melalaikan ff ini. Beberapa waktu akunku tidak bisa dibuka dan ya, semuanya berlalu cepat. Jangan lupa memberikan kritik ataupun saran. Hehe, aku juga menganti pen-nameku yang semula Naomi-ssi menjadi OhRu_**


	3. A Dirty

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 3; By: SeluBoo**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Length: Chaptered**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, TYPO'S, INCEST, BROTHER COMPLEX. SIDERS GO AWAY! **

Luhan diam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai sebelum bibirnya menyapu permukaan bibir pria itu. Kai benar – benar diam. Semuanya seperti drama saja. Disisi lain Ia menyukai Luhan dan ternyata Luhan mempunyai adik seorang Oh Sehun. Harusnya Kai menyadari kedua marga orang itu yang sama.

Tetapi fikiran begitu tak akan pernah menyelinap masuk diotaknya ketika racun cinta bertebaran di otaknya. Dan dia hanya peduli Luhan dan Luhan. Tak peduli asal usul Luhan, keluarga Luhan, saudara Luhan dan bahka pekerjaan 'hina' Luhan.

"Aku mohon…. Jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapapun, Kai. Apa saja yang kau mau akan ku lakukan. Tapi tolong… jangan pernah katakan apapun tentang aku adalah hyung dari Sehun." Luhan menghela nafas getir.

"Karena itu… hanya akan membuatnya marah kepadaku."

Dan kalimat itu dapat ditangkap oleh Kai bahwa hubungan kakak beradik itu sama sekali tak baik. Kai tersenyum simpul dan mengacak surai Luhan.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun hyung. Dan menyangkut itu, aku juga tak akan meminta imbalan sepersenpun."

"Jadi… boleh aku pergi sekarang ?" Pamit Kai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai yang memacu sepeda motornya menghilang dari sana. Pria itu berbalik dan mengunci pintu rumah ketika hari mulai malam dan matahari hampir bersembunyi.

"Sehunie…" Panggilnya.

BRAAKK!

"Hyung…" pangil Sehun serak yang diringi sebuah kaca pecah dari ruangan itu. Luhan terkesiap dan segera berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan memutar knop pintunya.

"Lu….hanhh… Hyunghh…" Ujar Sehun susah payah.

**CHAPTER 3:**

"SEHUN!" Pekik Luhan dan berlari menghampiri Sehun yang terkapar lemas dilantai kamarnya.

Luhan terus menepuk – nepuk pipi adiknya dan menumpukan kepala Sehun dipahanya. "Bangun Sehun…. Jangan bercanda."

"Hyu….ngh"

Air mata Luhan menitik begitu saja melihat Sehun yang berbicara terbata – bata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja Sehun sudah menarik tengkuknya kuat menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata Luhan membelalak lebar.

Sehun mencium paksa bibir Luhan lalu mengigitnya tak sabaran. Ia mengambil banyak udara dari mulut Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan tampak mengerti dengan apa maksud Sehun hanya diam saja dan membalas seadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun melepasnya dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Luhan, Begitu hingga dadanya terasa kembali normal.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia benar – benar dalam sadar ketika bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir kakaknya tadi. Semuanya tak lebih untuk menghilangkan asma-nya yang tiba – tiba kambuh tadi.

Dua tahun belakangan ini asma Sehun tak pernah kambuh lagi karena Ia selalu menghindari olahraga yang belebihan dan Luhan juga sering mengawasinya. Namun tadi Ia sungguh seperti berlari ketika mengendarai mobilnya dengan begitu cemas. Detak jantungnya kembali tak normal dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Dan dua tahun terakhir pula Sehun tak memasok inhaler lagi dikamarnya. Ia fikir Ia tak akan membutuhkan benda seperti itu lagi. Namun ternyata salah, benar – benar salah.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun ?"

Sehun menggeleng. Sama sekali tak gentle jika Ia menceritakan semuanya kepada kakaknya. Ayolah, Oh Sehun bukan lagi Sehun yang masih berumur tigabelas tahun yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Luhan.

"Terimakasih. "

"Kembali menyimpan inhaler di kamarmu sehuna."

"Terimakasih lagi hyung."

"Ya. Sama – sama."

"Sehun…" Panggil Luhan

Sehun melengahkan pandangannya kepada Luhan yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya,

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak… tidak apa – apa. Istirahatlah yang cukup, aku akan kembali membawakan segelas air dan mengobati lukamu. Dan kau berhutang sebuah cerita untukku."

Sehun tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Sungguh mustahil, bahkan Luhan sendiri tak pernah melihat senyuman semanis itu lagi. Dan mungkin dirinya termasuk beruntung.

Luhan tersenyum tak kalah lebar dari senyuman adiknya lalu berlalu pergi dari kamar adiknya. Namun Luhan benar – benar tak pergi, Ia mengintip Sehun dari celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Pria itu tampak meneggelamkan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya. Dan bahunya bergetar. Akankah Sehun….. menangis ?

Sehun benar, Ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Luhan berlalu pergi dari kamar Sehun. Ia memilih untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya yang terlihat berantakan karena ulah Kai. Setidaknya Sehun benar – benar ingin sendiri sebelum Luhan kembali ke ruangan itu.

Beberapa waktu setelah kamar Luhan telah kembali rapi. Sosok manis itu berjalan perlahan dari sebuah ruangan dengan membawa segelas air putih untuk Sehun dan menjenjeng kotak P3K. Sesampainya di depan kamar Sehun, Luhan berusaha memutar knop pintu dengan tangan kirinya yang menjenjeng benda persegi itu.

"Sehun…" Panggilnya

Pria yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Luhan dan mengambil ancang – ancang mendekati Luhan. Namun sepertinya Luhan tau maksud dari gerakan adiknya.

"Jangan bergerak…. Aku tak kesulitan. Tenang saja."

Senyuman kembali merekah di bibir Sehun ketika mengingat sifat keras kepala kakaknya. Benar – benar masih melekat erat diotaknya. Seolah seperti film singkat yang dimainkan. Alur yang manis dan tiba – tiba saja menjadi ending yang buruk.

Single bed yang dibaringi Sehun agak sedikit bergerak kecil ketika Luhan menduduki dirinya disana. Ia meletakan gelas itu dan juga kotak yang di pegangnya tadi. Luhan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, Ia memegang dagu Sehun dan melihat sebuah luka yang tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam saja ketika Luhan menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ia benar – benar menikmati masa – masa seperti itu. Masa – masa dimana Luhan bersikap manis dan tegas dihadapannya. Dan tiba – tiba saja film singkat Sehun berganti dengan peristiwa yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Bagaimana seseorang menghimpit tubuh Luhan dan menjamahnya dengan kotor. Dada Sehun terasa sesak dan hampir saja air mata bergulir di kulitnya jika dirinya tak mengontrol emosi yang membuncah itu.

"Aku benar – benar butuh waktu sendiri." Ujarnya.

Luhan menarik jemarinya dari wajah Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun sangat tesirat disana mata rusa yang penuh dengan luka dan perih. Dan Sehun benar – benar tak tau apakah pandangan itu berisi tentang hidup mereka, pekerjaan Luhan, dan dirinya sendiri. Dan Sehun akan mencoreng pilihan kedua karena Luhan sepertinya menikmati pekerjaannya.

Dan pria manis itu masih mematung di depan Sehun. Dia tidak beranjak dari duduk manis. Hinga kembali Sehun membuka suaranya. "Pergilah."

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sehun luka. Berikutnya Ia mengangguk. "Kita harus bicara di meja makan setelah ini."

"Ya."

Dan kalimat singkat itu membuat Luhan benar – benar pergi dari rungan adiknya. Sementara Sehun tampak menumpukan punggungnya pada dashboard ranjangnya. Bagaimana Luhan dan Kai berjalan beriringan tadi, Bagaimana Luhan mengecup bibir teman sekelasnya itu. Fatalnya, bagaimana Kai yang tengah menghimpit tubuh Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Sehun.

Pria itu menjambaki rambutnya dan mendesah gusar. Percuma saja Ia melakukan itu dan peristiwa itu telah berlalu dan tak mungkin akan berubah. Hari – hari disekolahnya pasti akan mencekam ketika Kai mengolok – oloknya dengan membawa nama Luhan beserta dirinya.

"Hyung…. Kenapa kau bisa…. Seperti….ini." Isaknya yang tiba – tiba saja air matanya telah mengalir sedari tadi.

Sehun menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Menit berikutnya Ia menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Ibu dan ayah pasti marah mengetahui dirimu Lu." Lirih Sehun.

"Brengsek! Tidak mungkin, mereka tak peduli!" Umpatnya kesal.

"SEHUN! MAKAN MALAM SIAP!"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring Luhan dari luar. Sehun memilih untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melucuti pakaiannya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia membasuh wajahnya, terasa sedikit perih ketika percikan air itu menggenai luka lebam yang berada di pipinya.

Sehun kembali berjalan menuju lemari dan memakai pakainnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusul Luhan di meja makan.

Sehun hanya menatap malas kimchi jjigae yang diletakan Luhan dengan panci – pancinya diatas meja makan. Dan juga pandangannya teralih pada bibimbab disampingnya. Tanpa bertanya Sehun sudah tau darimana Luhan mendapat uangnya.

"Makanlah…." Ucap Luhan.

Adiknya menghela nafas da menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar, tenang saja. Aku tak akan merusak uangmu disana."

Sehun berdiri dari kursi dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan mengotak – atik channel teve. Mata rusa Luhan terus memerhatikan pergerakan Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja nafsu makannya menjadi buruk, Ia mengakhiri acaranya di meja makan dan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

Sementara itu Sehun yang sadar hanya menjaga jarak terhadap Luhan dengan menggeser sedikit kesampingnya tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Luhan dapat melihat sebuah acara comedy yang ditayangkan disana dan adiknya sama sekali tak tertawa. Luhan menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Kau serius tidak ingin makan ? Aku akan menyu—"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Sehun baru saja ingin berdiri jika Luhan tidak menariknya kembali duduk. Sehun hanya menurut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa bewarna coklat itu.

"Kau ingin kemana ?" Tanya Luhan

"Rumah Baekhyun."

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Sehun terpaksa menarik kedua kurva di bibirnya dan memilih untuk berdiri. "Ya, Kai teman sekelasku. Dan esok dapat ku temui aku dengan berbagai kotoran di seragamku. Aku pergi."

Setidaknya itu kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum pergi dari rumah minimalis itu. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi kendaraan dari luar dan Luhan tau, Sehun benar – benar pergi. Dan sialannya Ia tidak tau adiknya kembali pukul berapa.

"Kenapa kau datang malam – malam hm? Jangan katakan kau kembali bertengkar dengan kakakmu." Tebak Baekhyun sembari menggeringkan rambut Sehun dengan handuk kecil ditangannya

"Tidak Baekhyun, kami tak bertengkar."

Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan duduk disamping Sehun, Ia mencubit pipi pria itu gemas.

"Lalu apa hm? Kau tak mungkin datang dengan berhujan – hujanan jika tak darurat."

"Yeah, ini lebih gila."

"Apa ?"

"Hyungku dengan Kai saling mengenal dan Kai tadi bertamu dirumah."

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, Ia mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Lalu dia bertemu dengamu ? Dia berkata apa ? Bagaimana reaksinya ? Kalian tidak berkelahikan ? Hyungmu tau ?" Sebenarnya ini yang sama sekali tak Sehun suka ketika bercerita dengan Baekhyun, pria itu selalu menanggapinya dengan berlebihan. Dan nada bicaranya atau bertanya terdengar cepat seperti kereta api.

"Cukup Baekki!" Pekik Sehun histeris.

Sementara itu Sehun hanya terkekeh dan membelai pipi Sehun. "Mian…ok?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia memijit pelipisnya dan melirik Baekhyun yang berjalan ke sudut ruangan lalu kembali padanya. Temannya itu melempar sekaleng soda kearah Sehun dan disambut dengan telaten oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi… mungkin kau dapat bercerita Sehun."

Sehun diam sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Ia meneguk soda itu hingga bersisa setengah dan "Tidak ada yang ingin ku ceritakan sebenarnya, hanya saja bagaimana bisa hyungku berteman baik dengan Kai. Dilihat dari segi pandangku, ini seperti drama saja."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dan mengerinyitkan dahinya. Ia mengetuk – ngetuk jemari lentiknya pada dagunya. Mencoba untuk berfikir. Selanjutnya Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Kaupun tau, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk dimintai saran. Tetapi menurutku, sebentar…."

Pria itu melengah cepat kearah Sehun. "Tadi kau bilang berteman baik ?"

"Terimakasih noona."

Luhan keluar dari sebuah apotek yang berada di tengah keramaian. Ia menghela nafas dan bejalan perlahan menuju rumah, Luhan berharap tak terjadi masalah selama di perjalanan. Langkahnya begitu ringan meskipun perutnya belum sama sekali diisi.

Dikejauahan ini menangkap sosok yang Ia kenal sedang bersama orang banyak dan salah satu orang itu tampak ketakutan. Itu bukan menjadi masalah bagi Luhan, dia bukan pahlawan dan dia juga tak berniat menolong orang itu.

Tanpa sengaja kedua obsidian mereka bertubrukan membuat orang itu datang menghampiri Luhan yang berada di tepi trotoar sambil melempar senyuman hangatnya. Pria yang menghampiri Luhan tampak mengenggam tangan Luhan yang begitu dingin dan tangan Pria itu —Kai— terasa hangat baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam hm?" Tanya Kai mengajak Luhan untuk duduk disebuah halte yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Membeli sesuatu."

Luhan masih benar – benar kaku atas apa yang dilakukan Kai tadi. Ia benar – benar merasa shock, selama Ia mengenal pria itu Kai tak pernah berprilaku semanis tadi.

"Membeli apa ?"

"Inhaler." Lalu Luhan menggoyang sebuah kantung ditangannya.

Kai tersenyum begitu lembut. Ia mengganguk. Telunjuk Luhan terangkat dan menunjuk sesuatu, "Ada apa disana ?"

"Uh ?" Kai ikut melihat arah telunjuk pria manis itu. Lalu menggeleng menandakan tidak terjadi apa – apa.

"Tidak apa – apa. Pria itu menabrakku tadi dan teman – teman menghadangnya, bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Jawab Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

Luhan mengangguk – angguk paham, Ia mengetuk teunjuknya pada dagunya imut. "Kau terdengar begitu kejam." Dan selanjutnya terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulut Kai dan disusul dengan rambut Luhan yang kusut akibat diacak oleh pria itu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan mencuri beberapa kecupan di bibir tipis itu.

"Kapan aku terlihat kejam hm ?"

"Tapi kau kejam. Kenapa menghadang pria itu ? Lihatlah dia menangis."

Kai menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau tidak akan menolongnya bukan ?"

Luhan menggeleng dan merenggut. "Tentu saja tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Kalian terlihat seperti Gangster, menggerikan."

Jemari Kai membelai pipi lembut Luhan lalu terdengar kekehan yang meluncur dari mulut Kai. Luhan mengerucutkan wajahnya sebal dan menepuk paha pria disampingnya sedikit keras.

"YAK! Jangan tertawa seperti itu."

"Kau tidak merasa kedinginan ?" Kai melihat Luhan yang biasa saja, padahal minggu ini adalah musim dingin.

"Sedikit." Luhan terkekeh renyah.

Sosok Kai adalah sosok yang suka ditebak. Pergerakannya begitu reflek dan tak terencana. Tiba – tiba saja tangannya telah mengenggam hangat tangan Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. Kai adalah satu – satunya patner yang tak pernah ditemui Luhan sebelumnya. Luhan tau, patnernya dulu hanya sekedar pelanggan di ranjang dan tak akan peduli bagaimana Ia diluar dan tak pernah melakukan tegur sapa.

Dan Kai berbeda, dan itu adalah salah satu point mengapa Luhan menyukai pria berkulit tan itu.

"Merasa hangat ?"

Luhan terkekeh renyah. Ia menarik kedua simpul bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Kau membantu, terimakasih. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Mau kuantar ?"

"Tidak usah."

Pria manis itu akan melangkah pergi sebelum Kai mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Waktu tiba – tiba saja berhenti ketika bibir pria itu menyapu permukaan bibir Luhan lalu menyesapnya sedikit sebelum melepasnya. Luhan mengerinyit bingung lalu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ada apa ?"

Kai mengerling jahil sementara itu Luhan berdecak lidah. "Kau free besok ?" Tanyanya.

"Akan ku kosongkan jadwalku, untukmu."

"Kau begitu manis. Pukul berapa ?"

"Aku bisa pukul dua siang. Aku akan ke apartemen mu."

Luhan mendekat dan mencium pipi pria itu tak tersenyum sensual.

"Aku menunggumu manis." Jawabnya sembari meremas kecil pantat Luhan.

Luhan berbalik dan melambai pergi menjauhi Kai. Sementara itu Kai terlihat menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum menyeberang jalanan yang tak begitu ramai.

"Hey bro. Kalian apakan kucing manis ini ?"

Kawanan pria itu terbahak keras. Namja berkulit tan itu berjongkok di depan seorang namja yang menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Kai menyeringai dan menarik dagu orang itu. Obisidian mereka bertubrukan, membuat sesuatu bergerumuh tak nyaman di dalam dada salah satu diantara mereka. Kai menggeleng, menampik fikiran gila yang beselanjar di poros otaknya.

_Bibir Luhan lebih manis daripada bibir sampah itu_—Batin Kai mantap.

Ia menekan keras dagu tak runcing itu. Mata owl sang pria di depannya terus melempar tatapan memelas terhadapnya. Dan Kai adalah Kai yang sama sekali tak kenal rasa kasihan dan kurang ajar.

"Jangan pernah memunculkan wajah sialan ini di depanku, D.O KYUNGSOO!"

Kai melepas tangannya dari dagu pria itu dan menepuk – nepuk telapak tangannya pada celananya seolah Ia telah memegang sebuah kotoran hina. Ia menggirim sinyal pada kawananya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo masih terjongkok lemas di tepi trotoar.

Luhan membuka pintu rumah perlahan, takut – takut jika Ia tertangkap basah oleh adiknya. Reventon pria itu telah terparkir indah digarasi rumah. Luhan menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu rumah.

Ruangan itu kini terang dan jelas dengan cahaya lampu. Obsidian rusa Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk di sofa dengan berselanjar kaki diatas meja. Pria itu sibuk membalik-baikan halaman buku.

Pandangan mereka bertubrukan, membuat Sehun menutup bukunya dan melemparnya begitu saja diatas meja.

"Balik darimana ?"

Pria manis itu berjengit takut dan berjalan kaku menuju meja makan.

"Apotek. Membeli inhaler untukmu."

"Berhentilah bersikap sok peduli." Rutuk Sehun sebelum pria itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Luhan mengurut dadanya. Organ itu tiba – tiba menjadi sesak. Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Sehun dan memutar knop pintu itu hati – hati.

"Ada masalah ?"

Sang kakak menggeleng dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Sehun dan membukanya. Sehun hanya mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung, Luhan membuka sebuah laci yang ada di dalam lemari itu, sebelum Ia memasukan seluruh inhaler yang dibelinya, matanya menangkap secarik foto.

Pergerakannya menjadi kaku, rahangnya mengeras. Menit berikutnya, Luhan mengulum senyuman begitu manis. Topi kerucut hijau dan merah, Sehun ternyata menyimpan foto itu. Foto ketika sedang merayakan ulangtahun Sehun pada umur lima tahun dan disana Luhan berumur sekitar Sembilan tahun.

"Apa yang kau lihat disana ?" Suara dingin Sehun mengintruksikannya.

Luhan buru – buru memasukan inhaler tadi dan menutup lemarinya erat.

"Mimpi indah, Sehun."

"Itu menjijikan, aku sudah delapan belas." Sehun berbalik memunggungi Luhan, bahkan adiknya itu lebih memilih memerhatikan tembok daripada kakaknya.

Dan hal itu hanya membuat dada Luhan sesak saja, pria manis itu buru – buru menutup pintu kamar adiknya dan keluar dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya dan Luhan benar – benar menghilang dari kamar adiknya.

_Aku juga._

"Aku akan pulang telat hari ini." Ucap Luhan sembari meneguk segelas susu.

Raut wajah Sehun begitu datar, Ia melirik sekilas kearah Luhan dan mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Aku berbicara padamu Oh Sehun."

"Ya. Aku tau, terimakasih atas sarapannya. Aku pergi."

"SEHUN! HYUNG BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" Pekik Luhan.

Brakk…

"BRENGSEK!"

Mood sarapan Luhan tiba – tiba saja hilang. Bahkan masakan di depannya berubah bak sampah yang menjijikan. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, Ia memijit dahinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Ia harus segera bergegas, kelas pertamanya bersama Dosen Wu. Dan dirinya tak akan pernah absen dari dosen tampan itu. Luhan hendak memutar knop pintu namun pergerakannya haus terhenti ketika seseorang membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

Dibalik gorden, Luhan mencoba mengintip siapa yang berkunjung disaat dia hendak pergi. Veneno itu berhenti manis di pekarangan rumahnya dan Luhan bisa menebak siapa didalam. Segera Ia bergegas keluar rumah dan menghampii seseorang yang menyandakan tubuhnya pada body mobil itu.

"Pagi, Wufan." Sapa Luhan.

Pria yang dipanggil Wufan tersenyum simpul dan membukakan pintu bagi Luhan. Luhan menaiki kendaraan Wufan dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang.

"Kau manis pagi ini sayang. Mau bermain ?" Tanya Wufan membelai pipi tirus Luhan.

"Jangan gila, aku tak ingin dicurigai orang."

"Ayolah Lu. Tak sampai hinga inti, aku benar – bena merindukanmu."

Luhan tampak berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku pegang ucapanmu. Ayo pindah ke jok belakang."

"Kau yang terbaik sayang." Goda Wufan.

Pria manis itu menarik paksa kedua sudut bibirnya dan meloncati jok itu dan disusul oleh Wufan.

"Tetapi jangan tinggalkan kissmark!" Ancam pria itu.

Wufan bedecak lidah. Ia menghimpit Luhan dibawah tubuhnya. "Jangan gila. Apa itu sex tanpa kissmark."

Luhan mendorong dada Wufan keras hingga menubruk pintu mobilnya sendiri. "Kau mau atau tidak hah ?!"

"BRENGSEK! Keparat kau sialan!"

Sialan. Luhan membuat Wufan marah dan itu sama saja membunuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk keluar dari kendaraan ini, dan well Wufan menguncinya. Brengsek dia benar – benar akan habis.

Pria itu merutuki dirinya tadi dengan beraninya menghardik Wufan. Wufan sama saja dengan singa buas jika sedang marah dan Luhan akan benar – benar menyesal.

Brakk!

Seseorang memecahkan kaca mobil Wufan. Dan menarik Luhan keluar dari sana. Wufan merutuk siapa yang menganggu acaranya. Semuanya begitu cepat, entah bagaimana Luhan mempunyai kekuatan untuk meloncat melalui kaca mobil pria itu.

"Tenang Luhan. Tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku takut Kai…. Bantu aku."

Pria manis itu bersembunyi dibelakang punggung kokoh Kai. Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada difikiran Wufan tiba – tiba saja kendaraan itu lenyap dari hadapannya. Dan mungkin Luhan tau, Wufan tak ingin menerima konsekuensinya, karena disini Wufan-lah yang terbukti bersalah.

"Baik – baik saja Lu ?"

Luhan mengangguk ketakutan ketika Kai memeluknya erat. Kai berkali – kali mengecup dahi Luhan agak membuat pria itu sedikit tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?"

"Pri…pria tadi ingin aku bersamanya. Aku…. Takut Kai hiks… dia kasar, aku telah menolaknya."

Luhan menghentikan tanggisannya. Dia cegukan kecil di dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu….Lu."

Masalahnya bukan Luhan takut kepada Wufan. Bercinta memang pernah mereka lakukan tetapi Luhan sama sekai tak menyukai Wufan yang seperti ini. Biasanya jika dirinya berkata tidak maka Wufan akan berhenti, dan begitu sebaliknya.

Tapi tadi entah mengapa Wufan berbeda dari biasanya. Sialan, hari ini dirinya memiliki kelas dengan Wufan. Luhan akan memutuskan untuk membolos daripada kembali tatap mata dengan dosennya itu.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan Kai."

Kai mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung, Ia sama sekali tak mengeti tetapi Kai membawa Luhan memasuki kendarannya. Di dalam sana, Luhan memijit pelipisnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin menceritakan peristiwa tadi ?" Tanya Kai melengah kearah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dan Kai sama sekali tak ambil pusing. Ia memilih kembali memeluk Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria manis itu. Pelukan itu terlepas digantikan dengan kecupan singkat yang mendarat di bibir Luhan.

Namun bukan hanya sekedar kecupan, Luhan menahan kepala Kai yang hendak menjauh dan kembali menyesap bibir pria itu dalam. Kai menarik sudut bibinya dan menelan bibir ranum Luhan bulat – bulat.

Tak beberapa lama pagutan itu terlepas digantikan dengan keadaan canggung diantara mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan di apartemenku hm ?"

"Baiklah. Sesuai janjiku semalam."

Kai menginjak pedal gas cepat dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Kau tau apartemenku sama sekali tak rapi."

"Well…. Kita tak berbicara tentang kerapian-kan sayang ?"

"Kau benar. Apa kata – kata terakhirmu ?"

"Tidak ada. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Kai meniduri Luhan disofa itu dengan keadaan terlentang. Sementara itu tubuh pria tan itu datang dari atas lalu mendaratkan lengannya disamping kiri dan kanan kepala Luhan.

Kai melingkarkan satu kaki ke kedua kaki Luhan, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke tulang rusuk Luhan. Kai memagut bibir Luhan dalam dan berusaha melepas kemeja pria itu. Mulut Kai berpindah menuju salah satu puting Luhan.

Kai melucuti seluruh pakaian Luhan. Ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara paha Luhan dan mulai memijit kulitnya. Luhan sedikit berjengit ketika jemari Kai memijat kulit pahanya. Kai memutar putingnya dan menciumi leher Luhan.

Pria berkulit tan itu bergerak lincah diatas tubuh Luhan. Ia mencium Luhan lagi dan melepasnya ketika Luhan kehabisan udara. Gairah bergelora ditubuh keduanya, Kai kembali menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan lalu turun menuju leher jenjang pria itu dan kembali turun menuju dadanya.

Kai membalas dan memutar tubuh Luhan. Tangannya menyusuri tubuh Luhan yang kini tak terbalut apapun. Luhan memasukan lidahnya liar menuju rahang Kai. Jari – jari tangan Kai mencubiti dadanya. Kekurangan pasokan membuat mereka menghentikan pagutan panas itu.

Kini salah satu putting Luhan telah berada di dalam mulut Kai, Ia menyesapnya dan terkadang mengigitinya.

"Kai… aku ingin memin—"

"Chanyeol!" Kai menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan.

Mata Chanyeol masih melebar, dan tadi dia jelas – jelas melihat Kai sedang menyetubuhi pria cantik itu.

"Sebentar, mau bermain threesome? "

.

.

.

**TBC/END ?**


	4. Our Sin

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 4;SeluBoo**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Warning: YAOI, TYPO'S, INCEST, BROTHER COMPLEX. SIDERS GO AWAY**

**_Standar Disclaimer Appllied.._  
**

* * *

"Kai… aku ingin memin—"

"Chanyeol!" Kai menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan.

Mata Chanyeol masih melebar, dan tadi dia jelas – jelas melihat Kai sedang menyetubuhi pia cantik itu.

"Sebentar, mau bemain threesome ?"

* * *

**CHAPTER IV:**

Luhan yang masih berada di atas sofa telonjak kaget lalu segera memakai seluruh pakaiannya. Okay, ini memalukan pasalnya baru sekali ini Luhan diperlakukan seperti ini. Dirinya sangat tau bahwa tubuhnya adalah barang yang patut di obralan, jengkalan tubuhnya hina. Dan tuhanpun akan segera memalingkan wajah darinya. Tapi, tertangkap sedang melayani pelanggannya adalah aib terbesarnya.

Perhatian terpusat pada Luhan yang telah memakai seluruh busananya, baik Kai maupun Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa Luhan menolak permintaan mereka. Dan lagi, seumur hidup Luhan, dirinya tak pernah bermain bertiga.

"Lu… kau menolaknya ?" Tanya Kai mencengkram pergelangan Luhan yang hendak angkat kaki dari apartemennya.

_Kau masih bertanya ? Otakmu terletak di dengkul ? Bukankah jelas ?_

"Lepas. Kai." Jawab Luhan datar dan menghempaskan tangan pria berkulit tan itu.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya mengerinyit bingung, ayolah, apa yang salah dengan threesome ? Dan Ia yakin bahwa pria manis itu pria jalang yang sering diceritakan Kai kepadanya. Benar – benar manis, tetapi sikapnya terlihat seperti _'anjing betina'_ yang SOK suci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

_Kau membuatku seperti pelacur yang kelewat hina, brengsek._

Luhan menggeleng dan berusaha agar ai matanya tidak mengalir begitu saja. Pria itu kembali menepis jemari Kai yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau tidak perlu membayar, tenang saja."

Pria manis itu membungkukan badannya sebelum berjalan melewati Kai dan menyambar tasnya yang berada di meja pria itu. Sementara itu Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Chanyeol berusaha mengeluakan suara namun Luhan yang mengetahuinya segera memotongnya.

"Maaf, aku punya urusan mendadak." Senyum palsu yang di dukung Luhan sepertinya cukup meyakinkan pria bertubuh jangkung itu sebelum pergi dari apartemen Kai.

Dan sekarang Luhan tak ingin kembali ke rumah dengan fikiran yang seperti ini. Benar – benar rumit dan menyebalkan. Luhan terus berjalan di trotoar tanpa tentu arah, Ia tak akan mengambil pusing kemana sepasang kakinya ini akan kemana mengambil langkah.

Kaki jenjangnya membuat Luhan berhenti di taman kota dan duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kai sepertinya pas pada ulu hatinya. Betapa dirinya terlihat murahan saja dimata pria itu. Harusnya Luhan tak harus marah dan seperti ini.

Yang harus dipebaikinya sekarang adalah perasaannya. Lucu sekali seorang _'call boy'_ jatuh cinta kepada pelanggannya. Bagai dunia terbalik saja, mungkin akhir zaman akan segera memunculkan batang hidungnya. Harusnya Luhan memikirkan kembali posisinya.

Bagaimana mau seorang Kai yang tak lain adalah putra dari seorang menteri yang tak akan menoleh kepadanya dan mengejar – ngejarnya. Busuk sekali. Pemikiran sampah Luhan yang seperti itu harus dimusnahkan segera. Karena dia adalah sosok makhluk yang beda kasta dengan Kai yang sempurnya. Luhan berada di kasta asocial sedangkan Kai…. Ah tak usah dijelaskan, rasanya hanya menambah goresan pilu di hatinya.

Akhirnya, Luhan hanya duduk diam di salah satu bangku taman kota yang tepat berada di pusat kota. Suasananya tak begitu ramai hingga membuat Luhan bisa menenangkan fikiran dan juga hatinya.

Kaisoo addicted

* * *

"Sehun… ingin makan sesuatu ?" Tanya Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di sofa apartemen-nya.

Pria bekulit putih nyaris albino itu hanya menggeleng dalam diam. Banyak cabang fikiran yang membawanya tak lagi sadar di tempat itu.

"Sehun, ada apa denganmu ?"

Baekhyun menepuk kecil paha Sehun sebelum duduk disamping pria itu. Dahi Baekhyun mengerinyit sempurna. Ia yakin ada masalah serius menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa – apa."

Pria manis itu hanya mendengus pelan. "Kita jadi jalan malam ini hun ?" Tanya Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

Sehun masih diam tak bergemening. _Mood_nya tiba – tiba hilang begitu saja, sesuatu mengganjal di hati dan otaknya. Dan ini menyangkut Luhan, _hyung_nya. Sehun tak dapat mendeskripskikan kasus ini, tetapi entah mengapa fikirannya dari beberapa jam yang lalu terus terlayang kearah Luhan. Seolah dirinya merasa bahwa Luhan sedang tak baik – baik saja.

"Oh god. Kau kembali melamun tuan Oh." Racau Baekhyun kembali menepuk paha Sehun. Dan membuat pria yang bersangkutan menoleh kearah temannya itu.

"Apa ?"

Apa. Bahkan Sehun menanyakan itu dengan tampang polosnya, tak lupa juga dengan alis berkerut. _Hell,_ Baekhyun bukanlah seorang _mind reader_ dan Ia tak tau apa yang difikirkan pria itu walaupun dirinya ingin mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Sehun sembari menggerutu sebal dan berdecak lidah.

"Tadi aku bertanya, apa kita jadi jalan nanti malam ? Tapi kau malah melamun, ugh! Menyebalkan." Baekhyun kembai merutuki Sehun lagi. Sementara itu namja yang dirutuki tampak terkekeh geli dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Mian Okay? Tentu… Jadi pastinya Baekkie."

Sehun mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Pria imut itu menjadi salah tingkah, pipinya memanas kendati Sehun kembali memanggilnya Baekkie. Jujur saja sudah lama Ia tak mendengar panggilan itu meloncat dai bibir tipis Sehun.

"Sehun…." Pangil Baekhyun kecil. Pria itu kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya lekat.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau tau… bahwa kita cukup dekat untuk dikatakan berteman." Baekhyun bahkan melupakan metode bicara yang baik dan benar.

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangkat alisnya bingung, setelah itu Ia berdecak dan mengangguk-angguk. Sementara Baekhyun telah berkeirngat dingin untuk sekedar mendengar jawab Sehun. Ia merutuki dirinya yang berucap terlewat frontal.

Samar – Samar dapat Baekhyun lihat terlihat kerutan samar di dahi Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Baek ?"

"Bukan. Bukan apa – apa, hanya saja….."

_Aku mencintaimu._

"Ya ?"

_Kau tidak peka, bagaimana ada siswa genius sepertimu._

"Hubungi aku jika kau kita jadi pergi atau tidak." Baekhyun sedikit mendelik kesal namun untung saja hal itu tak diketahui Sehun. Ia menghela nafas lalu menariknya kembali.

"Kupikir kau harus segera pulang. Ya, bagaimana juga jika nanti kau telat pulang, hyung-mu akan ah sudahlah."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. AKan ku hubungi kau nanti."

Dan selanjutnya terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup. Dan di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Baekhyun sendiri. Pria mungil itu berkali – kali membentur – benturkan keningnya pada dinding apartemennya.

_Tuan Byun, kau bodoh!—_Rutuknya.

* * *

Sehun mendorong pintu rumah dan mendapati rumah itu tanpa penghuni. Ia edarkan pandangan pada jam tangannya dan disana tertera pukul lima. Lima sore, dan Luhan masih belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Fikiran gila kembali berselanjar dengan indah di poros otaknya.

_Namja_ itu memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu sembari menunggu kepulangan Luhan. Dan dirinya berharap Luhan baik – baik saja dan terbukti bahwa tadi itu hanya fikiran bodoh saja.

Bukannya tertidur tetapi malah bayang – bayang Luhan malah begitu kentara dengan otaknya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu diedarkan pandangannya pada jam dinding berbentuk segitiga yang menempel di dinding.

Jarum pendek disana telah menunjukan angka lima. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya saja. Sehun menaruh perhatian pada ponselnya yantg tergeletak diatas meja. Terlihat beberapa pesan masuk disana. Tangannya menyambar smartphone itu dan membuka kuncinya yang telah Ia hafal di luar kepala.

Baekhyun. Hanya tertera nama pria itu. Sehun mendesah gusar dan kembali meletakan ponselnya di tempat semula. Tak ada niat sama sekali membalas pesan Baekhyun. Dan belum ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di rumah. Dan itu berarti bahwa Luhan masih belum pulang.

Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Luhan yang sedang berada di bawah Kai. Dan itu berita buruk, benar – benar buruk.

Sehun lagi - lagi menepis fikiran kotornya. Terdengar sebuah dering melantun dari ponselnya, sedikit banyak Sehun berharap jika itu Luhan. Begitu melihat nama siapa yang berada di layar itu membuat pria berkulit pucat menghela nafas.

'Baekhyun' tertera lagi nama itu disana. Ingatan Sehun terlayang pada atap sekolah dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sehun tak habis fikir bahwa alasan utama Ia tak memiliki teman di sekolah hanya karena Baekhyun.

Deringan ponsel itu berhenti, Sehun kembali meraih ponselnya dan mengetikan deretan angka yang telah Ia ingat. Nada sambung terdengar jelas ketika Sehun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telingga nya dan menunggu seseorang mengangkat panggilanya.

_Tidak aktif!_

Pria berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan ujung bajunya dan membiarkan sosoknya tampak seperti siswa berandalan. Sehun meraih jacketnya yang tersampir di kepala kursi dan segera keluar dari rumah.

* * *

Langit berubah gelap seiring berputarnya jarum pada porosnya. Matahari menghilang dari peradabannya dan akan digantikan oleh bintang kecil yang bertaburan di langit malam Seoul.

Taman kota tak begitu ramai dan tak juga begitu sepi. Tampak beberapa pasangan yang memasuki taman dan ada juga yang pergi dari sana. Mereka becengkrama bersama dan tertawa bersama. Ada juga yang hanya berdiam diri bersama pasangannya.

Luhan menatap sepasang kekasih yang tertawa renyah di sudut taman. Seandainya itu dirinya, betapa beruntung sosok Xi Luhan. Tanpa harus seperti ini _—kedingan tanpa sebuah dekapan hangat— _seandainya Kai ada disini mungkin malam ini akan terasa sedikit hangat.

Entah bagaimana malam ini terasa begitu dingin, padahal bulan ini bukan saatnya untuk musim dingin di Seoul. Tetapi rasanya semilar angin yang berhembus seolah menggoyak kulit dan menusuk tepat ke dalam tulang.

Luhan menatap nanar pada pohon rindang disana, fikirannya terbang pada peristiwa tadi. Nyaris lima jam Ia berada di taman ini dan tidak melakukan apa – apa _—selain bernafas tentu saja—. _Pria bersurai madu itu menghela nafas dan memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika angin malam menyapa tubuhnya. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk beranjak dari sini, jika pulang maka yang akan Luhan hindari adalah tatapan tajam adiknya.

Untuk sesaat Luhan memohon kepada tuhan agar Ia melupakan perkataan Kai tadi dan juga perasaannya terhadap pia itu. Okay, Luhan tau Tuhan tak akan mengabulkan doanya, mengingat apa – apa saja dosa yang telah Ia cetak di dunia ini.

_Untuk malam ini saja, aku mohon agar aku mel— hangat!_

Permohonan Luhan gagal karena sebuah cup hangat menempel di pipinya. Luhan tak tau apa isinya dan siapa yang menyodorkanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sekarang berputar kearahnya.

"Sehun." Ujar Luhan tak percaya.

Sehun duduk disamping Luhan. Ia menyodokan sebuah cup berisi cappuccino kepada hyung-nya dan diterima oleh Luhan.

"Terimakasih. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Entahlah, hanya mengikuti naluri saja."

Suasana kembali hening dan tiba – tiba saja terdengar nada dering ponsel yang entah milik siapa. Mereka segera meronggoh saku masing – masing dan mengecek ponselnya.

"Emm.. Sehunie, kupikir itu ponselmu."

Sehun tergagap dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jacketnya lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada layar datar itu. Nama Baekhyun kembai tertera disana, pria berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas sebelum mendekatkan ponselnya ke telingganya.

"Yeoboseo."

_~Sehuna. Kita jadi pergikan ? Aku akan menunggumu.~_

Sehun tediam lalu melirik sekilas kearah Luhan yang tampaknya menyimak percakapan tersebut.

"Maaf baek. Aku harus pergi dengan hyungku. Bagaimana jika besok sepulang sekolah ?"

_~ .Ya. Teserah kau saja. Aku mengantuk, ingin tidur~_

Pria bekulit pucat itu menatap layar ponselnya bingung ketika nada putus terdengar disana. Kenapa Baekhyun tiba – tiba seperti itu ? Setidaknya itulah fikiran yang mengganjal di fikirannya.

"Sehunie." Panggil Luhan membuat fikian Sehun buyar seketika.

Pria yang lebih muda segera menyimpan ponselnya dan tersenyum menatap Luhan. Ia menjejelkan kedua tangannya disaku jacket itu.

"Jadi kita memiliki nada dering yang sama ? Kompak sekali." Decak Sehun.

Luhan hanya terkekeh manis. Detik ini Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa Luhan terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Menghilangkan seluruh imagenya yang dahulunya membuat Sehun benci kepadanya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu saja ketika melihat Luhan yang meniup – niup telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa tak memakai sarung tangan saja ?" 

Luhan mendongak dan mengerinyikan dahinya, melupakan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Tadi pagi tak sedingin ini." Cicitnya

Sehun tiba – tiba saja meletakan tangannya diatas paha Luhan dan beranjak mengenggam kedua tangan pria yang lebih tua.

"Kau dingin sekali."

Luhan hanya tertawa renyah dan mengepalkan tangannya didalam genggaman Sehun. Pria bermata rusa tak dapat mendefiniskan dengan jelas alur dari kerja otak adiknya. Kadang Sehun terlihat seram dan terkadang manis seperti saat ini. Tangan Sehun sepertinya terlalu pas untuk mengenggam tangannya. Begitu tepat, seperti tak ada satupun celah yang terasa dingin.

"Kau sudah makan malam ?" Tanya Sehun yang kini berjongkok di depan Luhan dan masih mengenggam erat tangan pria itu.

Pria itu menggeleng, menandakan bahwa sedari siang tak ada makanan yang masuk ke lambungnya.

"Mau makan sesuatu ?"

"Tak masalah."

Setelah kalimat itu berakhir dan usai juga genggaman tangan Sehun. Kini, Ia merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Ayo. Aku tau sesuatu yang dapat kita lahap di sekitar sini."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman seiring senyuman manis Luhan terus terkembang.

* * *

"Aku pernah melihatmu bekerja disini." Kata Luhan sembari mengetuk – ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya.

"Benarkah ? Tapi aku tak bekerja disini. Asal kau tau saja." Sahut Sehun bohong dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi itu.

"Ya. Mungkin waktu itu aku hanya salah liat saja."

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan pria menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah menu di tangannya.

"Masih merasa dingin ?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng dan menampilkan senyuman manis kepada adiknya. Sehun tersenyum lega. Seseorang berdehem di dekat mereka. Oh, keduanya bahkan tak tau ada seorang pelayan disamping mereka. Sang pelayan menyodorkan menu pada Sehun, wajah mereka bertemu dan membuat keduanya cukup kaget.

"Ehm… menunya tuan." Pelayan yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun itu segera memperbaiki sikapnya yang terasa kurang berkenan itu.

Sehunpun sama, mengendalikan ekspresinya. Ia menerima menu yang disodorkan pelayan itu dan meliriknya sekilas. Bahkan pria berwajah pucat itu sudah hafal seluruh menu diluar kepala. Sementara itu Luhan hanya menatap keduanya bingung, rasanya ada aura yang berbeda di sekitar sini. Aura yang seolah berkata bahwa Ia diharuskan untuk segera enyah dari meja ini.

"Kau mau makan apa Lu ?"

Luhan mendongak dari acara merunduknya. Ia tersenyum simpul, "Apa saja, hm Sama seperti kau saja Sehunie."

Samar – samar terdengar bunyi gertakan gigi sang pelayan yang tentu saja tanpa diketahui Luhan maupun Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang masih memilih menu makan malam yang cocok bagi dia dan Luhan lain halnya dengan Luhan, Ia sedikit melirik pelayan yang tengah menunggu itu.

Pria berkulit putih lalu menyebutkan pesanannya kepada si pelayan yang mencatat dengan patuh. Jujur saja Sehun sebenarnya bekerja di café ini. Dan Ia sama sekali tak tau bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai shift malam.

Baekhyun berlalu dengan mengirim sinyal mata kepada Sehun.

"Kau mengenal orang tadi ?"

"Tidak."

Sehun sedikit mendesah gusar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali pada sandaran kursi. Ia melirik Luhan yang duduk diam tak bergeming.

"Hyung…. Aku harus ke toilet."

Pria itu berlalu setelah melihat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas, tak habis fikir bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tiba – tiba datang ke café malam ini juga. Oh seingatnya tadi pria itu berkata ingin tidur. Entah bagaimana cara dirinya untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepada Baekhyun nanti. Meningat pria bermarga Byun itu lumayan keras kepala.

"Berkencan dengan kekasihmu eh ?"

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari arah wastafel. Mau tak mau Sehun segera memutar kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang berada disana. Mimpi buruk, disana ada Baekhyun.

"Baek." Ujarnya

"Mesra sekali hm."

"Dia hyung-ku."

Baekhyun terkekeh sinis. Ia menepis ketika jemari Sehun yang hendak menyentuh pipinya. "Aku harus bekerja. Maaf sekali."

"Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku!"

**_BLAM!_**

"Sialan!"

Sehunpun ikut keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menyusul Luhan ynag menunggunya di meja berbentuk bundaran itu.

"Menunggu lama hyung ?"

Luhan mengulas senyuman dan melempar pandangan pada seorang pelayan yang berbeda dari pelayan tadi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau datang tepat waktu Sehunie."

Sehun menarik kursi di depan Luhan dan tersenyum. Ia mendudukan pantatnya dikursi itu. Tak beberapa lama seorang pelayan yang belum pernah Sehun lihat sekalipun datang menghampiri mereka dan pergi setelah menyajikan makanan diatas meja.

"Ayo makan hyung, kali ini biar aku yang traktir."

Angin malam begitu terasa mengoyak kulit dan menerobos tulang. Jalanan terlihat begitu ramai dikarenakan sekarang malam minggu. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya dan sebagian kecil ada juga yang datang pada pusat perbelanjaan bersama keluarganya (dan untuk hal ini, Sehun menatap miris kepada orang – orang yang datang bersama keluarganya). Luhan yang paham mulai mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Aku hyung-mu. Jangan bersedih lagi. Kau merindukan ayah dan ibu hm? Ya. AKu juga sama."

Sehun sedikit tersentak ketika Luhan berujar seperti itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang hyung."

Meskipun Sehun menutupinya tetapi detik inipun Luhan tau bahwa Sehun sedang merindukan ayah dan ibu. Mereka terus menyusuri trotoar dan sedikitnyapun hati dan fikiran Sehun sudah merasa baik daripada tadi. Luhan tampak memeluk dirinya sendiri, udara malam Seoul benar – benar buruk dan bisa membuatnya mati beku.

"Iya. Tampan sih, tetapi masa kekasihnya yang kedinginan begitu, dia biarkan saja."

"Jika aku berada di posisi kekasihnya mungkin aku sudah berceloteh panjang lebar. Tapi tampaknya kekasihnya itu fine–fine saja."

"Jinja! Dasar kekasih tidak peka."

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja."

Sehun dan Luhan melonggo mendengar dua orang gadis berceloteh di sudut toko sambil melirik kearah mereka. Terlebih Sehun, pria itu bahkan berkali – kali menelan _saliva_-nya. Kakak beradik itu masih terdiam setelah kedua gadis itu menghilang.

"Ehem."

Sehun berdehem lalu melepas jacketnya dan memasangkan-nya pada Luhan. Pria manis itu mendongak kearah Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Orang itu benar. Kau kedinginan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kau ?"

"Pakai saja. Aku tahan banting, kau tau ?"

Luha tertawa renyah dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih."

Tangan Sehun terjulur mengusap pipi Luhan yang sedikit memerah. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya kecil.

"Lihatlah pipimu memerah, sudah ku bilang. Kau itu tidak tahan dingin, jangan keluar malam lagi jika akan berdampak seperti ini."

_Hyung_-nya itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan terdiam.

"Tetapi kau yang membuatku harus diluar hinga jam ini."

Pria yang lebih tinggi menatap Luhan dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Benar juga." Gumam Sehun

Suasana kembali hening. Sehun juga tampaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu berlainan dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi terus menerus memilin ujung _jacket _Sehun.

"Sehunie."

"Hm ?" Sehun mengubah fokusnya pada Luhan yang kini tampak lucu disbanding apapun.

"Kau melupakan mobilmu ?"

Pria itu diam lalu menjawab "Bagaimana bisa aku mengingat mobil setelah tau bahwa kau belum pulang setelah lewat dari jam lima."

Seulas senyuman tercetak di bibir Luhan ketika mendengar Sehun mendengus setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ?"

Sehun melengah cepat kearah Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau saudaraku bodoh."

Luhan kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman. Akhir – akhir ini Sehun bersifat random sekali. Setengah enam termasuk waktu yang cepat untuk dirinya pulang. Bahkan tiga hari yang lalu dia kembali ke rumah pada pukul dua pagi dan Sehun sama sekali tak mencarinya. Bahkan satupun nama Sehun tak ada di _'inbox'_ pesan ponselnya. Dan Luhan cukup lega bahwa Sehun tak benar – benar membencinya dan pria itu _'sedikit'_ berubah. Luhan kembali menyeruput _bubble tea_ yang tadi sempat mereka beli di sebuah kedai kecil. Hanya Luhan saja, karena Sehun berspekualisi bahwa minuman itu terdengar dekat dengan bocah dan dirinya mengaku telah menginjak dewasa.

"Kau mau ?" Pria yang lebih tua menggoyangkan _cup bubble tea_-nya kearah Sehun yang dijawab gelengan oleh pria itu.

Pria yang lebih muda terkekeh geli dan mengusak surai Luhan gemas. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala itu. "Minum saja, aku tidak mau hyung menangis karena aku menghabiskan milikmu."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah gerombolan yang dirasa Sehun bahwa dia pernah melihat orang – orang itu. Bahaya, Luhan dalam bahaya. Dan detik ini hanya Luhan yang Ia khawatirkan. Bagaimanapun Sehun tau bahwa Luhan sama sekali tak mempunyai satu saja teknik bela diri.

"Ada apa Sehun ?" Cicit Luhan ketika Sehun tiba – tiba berputar dan ingin kembali menapaki jalan yang tadi juga mereka lalui.

"Ssst Lu—"

"YAK!"

"Brengsek." Umpat Sehun pelan dan kembali memutar badannya berhadapan dengan beberapa gerombolan orang itu. Sehun yakin mereka adalah seorang gangster.

Sehun mencium adanya bahaya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Tanpa sadar cengkramannya pada lengan Luhan mengerat seketika. Demi apa, Sehun akan mengoyak tubuh orang – orang itu jika mereka berhasil menyentuh kulit Luhan seinchi saja.

Dengan perasaan was – was Ia menatap kelima orang yang berdiri di depannya. Seorang pria yang pernah didefenisikan Sehun berumur akhir tiga puluhan atau sudah masuk awal empat puluh.

"Sehun… mereka siapa ?" Cicit Luhan takut.

Pria yang lebih muda sebisa mungkin menenangkan sang saudara. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Nah, sekarang kau jangan lepas dariku. Pegang apa saja dariku dan berusaha berlindung di belakangku jika mereka mulai menyentuhmu. Biar aku menghadapinya."

Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibirnya yang tipis. Rambut di atas kepalanya sudah mulai menipis, tetapi alisnya lebat. Dan hidungnya sedikit bengkok. Tak salah lagi, Sehun yakin bahwa orang ini yang tempo lalu mengangguk Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengingatku bukan ?" Tanya pria itu. Ia menyeringai lalu membuang sisa rokoknya ke tanah, dan menginjaknya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengajarimu supaya tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Luhan dapat mendengar gertakan gigi Sehun. Luhan tau ini ialah situasi yang buruk. Ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya meminta tolong kepada orang – orang di tempat sepi ini. Satu hal yang Luhan tau bahwa Ia hanya akan menyusahkan Sehun untuk bergerak mengingat tak satupun ada bela diri yang Ia pelajari berbeda dengan Sehun yang telah mencapai sabuk hitam Taekwondo.

Pria tadi melambaikan tangannya dan keempat orang di belakangnya bergerak maju menyerang Sehun maupun Luhan. Sehun sempat menghindari dari beberapa tinju yang melayang kearahnya dan Ia masih tetap mengengga erat pergelangan Luhan. Salah seorang diantaranya sempat mengenai rahangnya.

Sebuah kaki melayang hinga dada Sehun dan Luhan bersyukur ketika Sehun dapat menangkap kaki panjang itu. Sehun masih diam ketika tiga orang lagi bergerak kearahnya dengan segera Ia melemparkan orang tadi kearah dua diantara tiga lainnya.

Tampak pria yang tadi berbicara kepada Sehun dan salah satu diantara kawanannya mulai bergerak menyerang Sehun. Yang satunya Sehun berhasil menendang dadanya hinga kembali tersungkur menabrak dua orang yang tadinya ingin berdiri malah kembali tergolek bersama.

"Mungkin kau bisa berbangga hati karena menjatuhkan mereka. Tapi tidak untuk-ku, kau tau. Aku dapat mengotori kulit putih kekasihmu itu ?"

Pria itu tertawa keras. Luhan kembali ketakutan, Ia harus terlonta – lonta saat menggengam kemeja sekolah adiknya dan ketika Sehun bergerak itu membuatnya mengikuti langkah kaki adiknya. Pria itu berjalan kearah Luhan dan Sehun berusaha menarik Luhan agar bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Namun pria itu berhasil mengengam tangan Luhan dan hampir menariknya jika Sehun tidak segera mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di sudut bibir pria itu dan tendangannya di perut itu.

Dan waktu ketika seluruh gangster itu masih mencium tanah dimanfaatkan Sehun untuk segera berlari dari sana dengan Luhan yang juga ikut berlari. Tak beberapa lama terdengar langkah kaki di belakang dan juga diringi teriakan seseorang diantara mereka.

"Jangan lari, bocah!"

Entahlah, mereka tak tau sekarang mereka berada dimana. Setiap mereka menjumpai belokan maka disana mereka akan mengambil jalan. Hinga keduanya merasa sedikit aman mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah pabrik mabel yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Gengaman pada tangan Luhan melemah dan akhirnya terlepas. Pria yang lebih muda menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kokoh itu dan terduduk lemas disana. Sementara itu Luhan masih menetralkan paru – parunya.

Sehun.

Ia teringat bagaimana keadaan Sehun. Dan Luhan dapat melihat Sehun sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan nafas tersengal – sengal. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun dan mengengam tangan adiknya erat. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan perlahan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Dan setitik cairan kembali mengalir di kedua sudut mata Luhan ketika Sehun mengigit bibirnya. Luhan sedikit ragu untuk membuka bibirnya tetapi apapun akan dilakukannya agar Sehun selamat. Dan Luhan memberi akses bagi Sehun.

_Maafkan aku tuhan._

Sehun kembali mengambil banyak udara dari mulut Luhan dan melakukannya berulang kali hinga paru – parunya terasa tak sesak lagi. Ia melepas bibir Luhan dan masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangunan itu.

Jemarinya berusaha mencapai pipi Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut. "Uljima. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Luhan hyung."

_Sehun tidak membencinya. _

**TBC/END ?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 IS UP!**

**A/N:**

**Terimakasih yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, memberikan kritik, mengikuti atau menambahkan ff ini pada favorite. Aku menghargainya. Luhan dan Sehun terlihat telah membaik bukan? Hanya untuk sementara, chapter depan akan ku buat nista lagi /digampar. Sebenernya juga ga tega bikin Luhan nc-an sama yang lainnya u,u, aku punya sedikit kabar baik bahwa chapter depan HunHan ensi-an yoo! **

**Review:**

**_pandayehet88_** :Liar dikit kok bebi

XOXO KimCloud:Udah mulai manis kan?

hunhahahan: Satu sama duanya dibaca juga dong. HunHan moment-nya udah kerasa belum?

ruixi1:HunHan kok, ntar Kai-nya disingkirin di mars deh sama Kyungsoo

NinHunHan5120: Ini dilanjut tayange

ChikasikiHunHan947: Aku juga ga tega ngetiknya huhu, hayoo apanya yang bersatu ? /g ini mulai bersatu/? HunHan nc-annya chapter depan ya bebi

Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N: KaiSoo ga pake nyesek-nyesekan bebi

Nue Lazuardi: Aku juga sama u,u. Next chapter deh mungkin ada emansipasi uke /g tapi ga janji lho ya. *digebukin*

: Aku ga bisa bebi, mommy daddy harus bersatu. *deer eyes*

rappergadungan: Jangan nangis dong, ntar orang kira aku ngapa2in kamu bebi /g

yuiharuno47: udah kerasa incest-nya belum?

**Big Thanks:**

XOXO KimCloud|ChagiLu|pandayehet88| .39|hunhahahan| |ruixi1|PlayerJEJ|NinHunHan5120| ChikasikiHunHan947 | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | Arabel-SL | Nue Lazuardi | | | Kiela Yue | rappergadungan | yuiharuno47 | lisnana1 | bambielulu | Bottom-Lu |  
zoldyk | OOH LU HAN | farfaridah16 | chanchan19 | younlaycious88 | Kaisoo addicted | LuluHD | HunHanina | mr albino | Putri | Mirnanda88HunHanEXO | choiharin | Aria F | Delu4Selu | meosshi | 1004baekie.


	5. That Night

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 5;SeluBoo**

** Pairing: Hunhan**

**Genre: Incest/Brother Complex/Sad **

* * *

Sehun.

Ia teringat bagaimana keadaan Sehun. Dan Luhan dapat melihat Sehun sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan nafas tersengal – sengal. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun dan mengengam tangan adiknya erat. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan perlahan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Dan setitik cairan kembali mengalir di kedua sudut mata Luhan ketika Sehun mengigit bibirnya. Luhan sedikit ragu untuk membuka bibirnya tetapi apapun akan dilakukannya agar Sehun selamat. Dan Luhan memberi akses bagi Sehun.

_Maafkan aku tuhan._

Sehun kembali mengambil banyak udara dari mulut Luhan dan melakukannya berulang kali hinga paru – parunya terasa tak sesak lagi. Ia melepas bibir Luhan dan masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangunan itu.

Jemarinya berusaha mencapai pipi Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut. "Uljima. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Luhan hyung."

_Sehun tidak membencinya. _

* * *

**CHAPTER V:**

"Sehun."

"Hm."

"Jangan membenciku lagi."

"Ya. Aku tidak akan membencimu lagi hyung."

Detik berikutnya dengan segera Luhan menghambur ke tubuh Sehun dan mendekapnya erat. Sehun mengulas senyum dan tersenyum samar. Perlahan Ia juga memeluk Luhan erat.

"Sehunie.."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang kini berada disampingnya. Manik mata itu kembali menjalin kontak.

"Kau tau sekarang kita berada dimana ?"

"Entahlah hyung. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, jika sudah lumayan aman, Kita akan pulang."

"Kau juga kelelahan, Sehun."

Telapak tangan Sehun mengusap surai rambut Luhan. Ia tersenyum sekilas. "Jangan fikirkan aku hyung, sebaiknya sekarang ini kau istirahat dulu. AKu akan membangunkanmu nanti dan kita akan pulang."

Tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas damai yang bersahut – sahutan. Bahu kiri Sehun tiba – tiba sedikit berat, Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sampingnya dan terlihat Luhan yang tengah bersandar disana dengan mata terpejam.

"Kubilang juga apa, kau mengantuk. Dasar."

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan tersenyum simpul. Matanya sedikit menelusup ke bagian leher Luhan, dengusan kesal terlontar dari Sehun. Matanya menangkap bercak – bercak _'sialan'_ di leher itu.

"_Hyung_… berhentilah _hyung_. AKu mohon."

"Apa arti selama ini kau mengajarkan kebajikan kepadaku namun kau-lah yang mencorengnya. Maaf, maafkan aku yang telah mengabaikan seorang kakak sepertimu. Terlebih aku minta maaf kepada perasaanku kepadamu."

Pria berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Diam sejenak.

"Sebagai seorang kekasih." Sambungnya.

Detik berikutnya Sehun memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menghela nafas gusar, sadar telah berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila. Obsidiannya menangkap Luhan yang mengeliat resah disampingnya. Dengan perlahan, Sehun memindahkan kepala Luhan dari bahunya menuju pahanya. Ia kembali mengusap surai caramel itu lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahinya. "Mimpikan aku, jaljayo."

Tak selang beberapa menit dari itu, Sehun mendengar bahwa ponselnya berdering, okay ini bukan ponsel Luhan karena benda itu bergetar tepat disamping pahanya dan mendapati nama Kyungsoo tertera disana. Memang, setelah peristiwa itu mereka menjadi dekat bahkan hinga bertukar nomor ponsel. Sehun menggeser tombol dial disana lalu mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke telingganya.

"Yeoboseo."

_~Sehun-ssi ?~_

"Ya. Ada apa Kyungsoo ?"

_~Kau tidak berada di rumah ? Kulihat rumahmu gelap sekali.~_

"Eoh, kau berada di depan rumahku? Mian Kyung, aku sedang tak berada di rumah."

_~Sekarang kau berada dimana ?~_

Sehun diam sesaat dan mengalihkan perhatian pada seluruh bangunan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya redup.

"Entahlah. Begini, tadi aku dikejar kembali oleh preman yang waktu itu. Aku dan hyung-ku hanya asal lari saja asal selamat, sepertinya ini pabrik mabel yang terletak di pelosok."

Di line seberang tak terdengar jawaban membuat kerutan samar di dahi Sehun. Ia menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap layarnya yang ternyata masih terhubung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo."

_~Pabrik Mabel Seokjin.~_

"Ya ?"

_~Dahulu yang memiliki pabrik itu bernama Seokjin. AKu tau itu dimana, tunggu aku disana. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi aku akan datang, hati – hati.~_

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

Tutt… tutt..

Sial.

Sehun menghela nafas gusar. Ia menatap Luhan yang berada dibawahnya yang telah tertidur dengan damai. Pria itu kembali mengecup dahi Luhan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dingin itu. Tangannya perahan mengengam kedua tangan Luhan yang berada di perut pria itu dengan erat. Tangan kakaknya memang benar – benar dingin.

Tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi berdenting, dan kali ini Sehun yakin bahwa itu berasal dari ponsel Luhan, karena tadi nada pesan-nya tidak seperti itu —mengingat dering panggilan mereka yang sama. Sehun merongoh tas yang sedari tadi menyelempang di bahu kanan kakaknya.

Syukurlah Luhan tidak memasang sandi pada ponselnya. Dan segera dapat Sehun lihat 'Kai' pria yang menggirim pesan baru untuk Luhan. Sehun segera mengalihkan perhatian pada kakaknya, lalu setelah memastikan aman Ia segera membuka pesan baru milik Luhan.

**Aku tidak ada maksud untuk seperti itu. Maaf, aku minta maaf. Kumohon agar hubungan kita dapat berjalan semestinya. Besok aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa.**

**From: Kai**

Sehun menatap tak suka kearah ponsel itu tepatnya pesan tadi. Hubungan ? Yeah si hitam dekil itu seolah berkata bahwa Luhan hanyalah miliknya. Oh, Sehun baru tau bahwa master-nya disini adalah Kai. Dengan segera jemarinya menekan menu pada pesan itu dan menghapusnya lalu kembali menyimpan ponsel kakaknya.

Berselang tujuh atau delapan menit setelah itu. Sehun merasakan pintu pabrik terbuka dengan suara panggilan yang khas dan familiar bagi Sehun.

"Sehun.. kau berada di dalam ?"

"Ya Kyungsoo, aku disini."

Pintu pabrik itu terbuka lebar dengan penerangan redup terlihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Setelah Sehun mengisyratkan tak dapat menyusul Kyungsoo menuju pintu, akhirnya pria bermata bulat itu berlari kecil kearahnya.

Pria itu sedikit tersentak lalu memekik kecil dan akhirnya tak jadi karena Sehun telah lebih dahulu menginterupsikannya untuk diam. Sehun sedikit menunjuk kearah pahanya yang kini di tiduri seseorang. Kyungsoo tampak mengangguk kecil.

"Kupikir kau hanya bercanda ingin menyusulku hinga kemari." Mulai Sehun

Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengulas masalah itu, Ia malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan "Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini ?"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam perjalanan saja."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan masih saja berdiri di depan Sehun. Sementara Sehun terlihat sedang menepuk kecil pipi Luhan seraya berbisik. "_Hyung_… bangun."

Namun sama sekali tak mendapat perlawanan berarti dari kakaknya membuat Sehun mendesah kasar dan mengirim sinyal bantuan kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekat dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya di depan Sehun. Awalnya Kyungsoo terkejut karena sebelumnya Ia rasa pernah melihat orang yang dikatakan kakak dari temannya. Rasanya Ia pernah melihat pria di depannya bersama Kai ketika malam itu, ah sudah lupakan saja. Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya salah lihat.

"Dia tidur." Ulasnya

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan berdecak sebal.

"Luhan hyung memang tipe susah di bangunkan jika sudah tertidur."

"Kau gendong saja."

"Dia terlihat pucat." Lagi – lagi pria bermata _owl _itu berkomentar.

Sehun menarik alisnya dan mengamati wajah Luhan yang ternyatanya memang sedikit pucat, tak selang beberapa lama Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan. Dan well, terasa panas.

"Kupikir dia tak makan teratur, jadi bisa tolong aku untuk meletakan Luhan di punggung-ku ?"

"Hum. Ya."

Butuh lumayan keringat untuk sekedar memindahkan posisi Luhan menuju punggung Sehun dan _well_, sekarang berakhir. Luhan terlihat begitu lelap di punggung adiknya.

"Tubuhnya tidak seberat yang ku kira."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, sekarang mungkin kau dapat berjalan pulang."

"Ah ya, ayo keluar dari sini."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung itu dengan Luhan yang masih bergelantung di leher Sehun dengan begitu damai. Perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun terasa cepat karena Kyungsoo terus menunjukan bagai jalan tikus dan Sehun sedikit tau bahwa Kyungsoo tinggal di sekitar daerah ini.

"Jadi ceritanya mengapa kau bisa berada di pabrik itu ?"

"Entahlah. Awalnya aman – aman saja disaat perjalananku pulang bersama Luhan hyung. Tiba – tiba saja mereka menghadang jalan kami, dan ya aku dan Luhan lari tak tau kemana, lalu ya kami berakhir di pabrik mabel itu."

Pria bermata bulat itu mengangguk. "Jika saja, kau tidak datang waktu itu mungkin kau tak akan dikejarnya."

Sehun melengah cepat kearah Kyungsoo, Ia menggeleng kecil dan mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Lupakan saja, lagipula itu telah berlalu. Oh ya ngomong – ngomong mengapa kau bisa sampai dirumah-ku ?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak sebelum menjentikan jarinya.

"Itu… tadi aku di sekolah kembali dari pustaka dan aku menemukan buku kimia milikmu tertinggal di perpustakaan. Kebetulan setelah balik dari supermarket aku melewati rumahmu."

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya, Ia kembali memperbaiki posisi Luhan di punggungnya. Sehun diam berfikir.

"Kimia ? Bukuku ?"

"Iya, milikmu."

Ia menjentikan jarinya dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku lupa membawanya. Terimakasih Kyungsoo, kau teman baik."

"Tidak masalah Sehun. Ngomong – ngomong tentang _hyung_-mu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Benarkah ? Kapan?"

Pria bermata bulat itu tampak diam berfikir. Ia membuka mulutnya. "Malam hari disebuah _halte_ bersama Kai."

"Kai? Kim Jongin maksudmu ?"

"Mereka orang yang sama."

Bahkan menelan ludahpun susah. Tenggorokan Sehun tercekat, Ia melirik Luhan yang berada di punggungnya. Apakah Luhan bertemu dengan makhluk itu dihari yang sama saat asma Sehun kambuh ?

"Luhan hyung bilang, mereka berteman." Ungkap Sehun. _Teman seks maksudku—_ Sambung Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Pantas mereka tampak akrab bahkan hinga berciuman."

Hampir saja Sehun tersedak jika dirinya tidak segera mengendalikan emosinya. Bisa – bisa saja Kyungsoo nantinya akan memandangnya aneh.

"Nah, sudah sampai."

_"Jinja ?"_

Sehun menegadah, melihat apakah bangunan disampingnya adalah rumahnya. Ternyata benar, Kyungsoo cukup membantu. Pria bermata elang itu mengulas senyuman.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo."

"Tidak masalah, sebentar….. ini bukumu."

Setelah menerima bukunya dengan sebelah tangan, Sehun kembali berterimakasih dan Kyungsoo berlalu pulang. Dan kali ini yang ada difikiran Sehun, bagaimana caranya merongoh kunci rumah dengan Luhan yang berada di punggungnya dan buku paket kimia ditangannya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal tadi bisa saja dia meminta tolong Kyungsoo untuk membukakan pintunya. Sehun sedikit berjongkok dan meletakan buku paket dibawah dan tangan kirinya yang kosong itu sibuk merongoh saku celananya dengan tangan kanannya sedang menopang Luhan dari bawah agar tak merosot begitu saja.

Pria berkulit pucat itu mendorong pintu rumah setelah membukanya. Ia membiarkan buku itu disana dan membawa Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan menidurkan hyung-nya.

Wajah damai Luhan jika terlelap benar – benar polos, rasanya Sehun seperti dibawa saat mereka masih menginjak belia. Ketika itu Luhan benar – benar menakjubkan dimatanya. Bagaimana caranya Luhan menenangkan Sehun yang menangis setelah pulang dari persidangan. Bagaimana Luhan datang menghampirinya yang menangis dibawah pohon Akasia. Bagaimana Luhan yang memeluknya dan meminta berhenti menangis. Rasanya kala itu Sehun hanya bisa menangis dan membuat beban bagi Luhan. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas.

"Kau mengangumkan Luhan." Bisik Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Dan… aku terjerat olehmu."

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan berjalan keluar, Ia memungguti buku paketnya yang berada dibawah. Baru saja dirinya hendak memasuki rumah namun niatan itu ditunda Sehun ketika sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mengetuk retinanya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menyipitkan matanya hendak melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Ia menghampiri tepi jalan dengan buku paket di tangan kirinya. Seorang laki – laki dengan mobilnya.

"_Anyeong_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu paman ?"

Laki – laki itu melengah, dapat Sehun perkirakan Ia memiliki umur sekitar akhir limapuluh-an. "Oh Sehun ?!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan melangkah cepat menuju laki – laki itu. Rasa terkejut begitu mewakili dirinya kala ini. Ia memeluk pria yang tak lagi muda itu erat, benar – benar erat hinga orang itu susah bernafas.

"Sehun… jangan…. Memeluk paman seerat ini."

Akhirnya Shim Ahjussi dapat bernafas lega ketika Sehun secara tiba - tiba melepas pelukan itu. Sementara itu Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Paman mengapa bisa disini ?" Tanya Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

Shim Ahjussi tampak tertawa keras ketika perangai Sehun sama sekali tak berubah dengan kurun waktu lima belas tahun. Tepat ketika Sehun menginjak tiga tahun dengan segala kepolosan dan sifat ingin taunya.

"Kendaraan paman rusak tuan muda."

"Harusnya paman jangan memanggil tuan muda lagi. Paman tidak bekerja dibawah ayah lagi."

Pria itu hanya tertawa renyah, sementara itu Sehun mengusap ke dua tangannya. "Paman ingin berkunjung ? AKu fikir lebih baik biarkan mobil ini diluar sementara paman masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruamh sederhana milik Sehun dan Luhan sementara paman Shim tampak mengedarkan pandangan pada tempat tinggal Sehun. Dia juga tak habis fikir megapa tempat tinggal tuan-nya dahulu bisa berubah drastic seperti ini.

Shim jadi membayangkan bahwa dahulu Sehun hidup di sebuah _mansion_ megah layaknya istana tak seperti sekarang dengan rumah minimalis seadanya. Dahulu tampak berkeliaran banyak _maid_ namun sekarang paman Shim berani bertaruh tak ada pembantu rumah tangga disini.

"Maaf paman, semuanya benar – benar berubah bukan ?" Ujar Sehun seolah tau apa yang ada di fikiran paman Shim.

"Tidak apa – apa tuan muda. Ini tak terlalu sesederhana itu." Jawabnya

Sehun tampak merolling bola matanya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Paman berhentilah memanggilku dengan tuan muda."

"Ah ya nak Sehun."

Pria yang tak lagi muda itu mengangguk dan tampak berdiri di ujung sofa. "Paman duduklah." Kata Sehun.

Ia mengangguk kembali dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari sana. Sementara Sehun berlalu menuju dapur dan kembali dengan dua akleng softdrink di tangannya. Pria berkulit pucat pasi itu meletakannya satu diatas meja dan satunya Ia teguk hingga setengah.

"Bagaimana kehidupan paman sekarang ?" Sehun mulai berbasa – basi.

"Masih tetap sama, sekarang paman berkerja pada Empire Group. Masih menjadi seorang dokter di rumah itu."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Empire Group sedang banyak – banyaknya di ceritakan khayalak umum. Group yang diperkasai oleh menteri Korea Selatan yang tak lain bukan adalah milik keluarga Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa nak Sehun kaget seperti itu ?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa – apa paman."

* * *

"Sehunie…"

Terdengar panggilan dari sebuah ruangan yang tak lain adlaah kamar Luhan. Pria berwajah bak boneka itu meregang perutnya dan berjalan terseok menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

_Hoek.._

_Hoek.._

'Kenapa aku jadi mual begini ?' tanyanya sendiri.

Luhan tampak menundukan kepala tepat di depan kloset. Ia kembali meremas perutnya. Hanya mual saja tidak sampai muntah, pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat menyusul Sehun yang kini entah berada dimana.

"Sehunie…" Panggil Luhan memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat dua orang pria yang duduk di sofa. Tanpa menebak yang satunya Ia yakin adalah Sehun sementara yang satunya Luhan tak ingat.

Adiknya melengah cepat kearah Luhan diikuti dengan pria paruh baya dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa bangun hyung ?"

"Perutku mual… hoek."

Pria manis itu kembali meremas perutnya. Sehun dan paman Shim tampak bingung dengan Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Tidak tau. Kepalaku pusing dan aku ingin muntah tetapi tidak keluar – keluar."

Paman Shim tampak melebarkan matanya. Ia menggeleng dan menempik fikiran anehnya. Sementara itu Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya seolah berkata 'apa-yang-terjadi'.

"Izinkan paman memeriksa Luhan, nak Sehun."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan setelah melihat kedua orang itu masuk. Pria itu merosot di sudut ruangan dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Apa yang salah? Kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba seperti itu? Pemuda itu berkali – kali meluruskan fikirannya bahwa Luhan hanya masuk angin. Namun sekeras – kerasnya Ia berfikir positive akan ada fikiran negative yang mengoyak semuanya. Sehun menjadi terdiam ketika Ia baru sadar bahwa luhan adalah 'special'.

"Jangan katakan…. Aku akan membunuhmu Kim Jongin!"

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, gemertak giginya kian terdengar disana dan diikuti dengan umpatan – umpatan kasar. Tak beberapa lama dari itu Paman Shim keluar sendirian tanpa Luhan disampingnya. Sehun segera berlari mendekat pada paman Shim yang kini mengurut pelipisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _hyung_ ?"

Paman Shim tampak menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa untuk membuka mulut perihal Luhan. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sehun dan meremasnya sedikit.

"Dengar paman, jangan beritau ini dahulu kepada Luhan. Mungkin ini bisa juga salah. Luhan... _intersex._ Kita sudah tau ini bukan ?"

Rahang Sehun mengeras, tanpa menebak lagi Ia sudah tau apa yang dilontarkan paman Shim beberapa waktu nanti.

"Dari gejala yang kudengar dari Luhan, kusimpulkan bahwa Luhan memiliki jabang bayi. Luhan memiliki rahim dan kita tau itu semua. Luhan mengandung."

"DENGARKAN AKU SEHUN! Jangan beritau ini kepada Luhan, jika dia bertanya jawab saja masuk angin. Segera bawa hyung-mu menuju rumah sakit. Aku bukan dokter kandungan, kau tau itu."

"Aku harus segera pulang. Tuan Kim baru saja menghubungiku. Terimakasih."

Paman Shim berlalu di depan Sehun dengan Sehun yang tampak akan merosot disana. Cukup sudah keluarganya saja yang hancur. Jangan Luhan, Sehun tidak tau bagaimana jadinya sifat Luhan nantinya. Bersyukur jika Luhan menerima bayi itu, jika dia malah melakukan aborsi ?

Sehun memutar knop pintu dan melihat Luhan yang tampak bersandar di _headboard _ranjangnya. Dengan memberanikan diri Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping Luhan yang setengah berbaring.

"Apa yang paman Shim katakan ? AKu tidak sakit parah kan ?"

Adiknya itu menggeleng. Mata mereka kembali berbenturan, obsidian rusa yang terus melontarkan kesedihan. Itulah yang dapat Sehun simpulkan jika dia dengan Luhan bertatapan sedekat ini. Setiap kali mereka membuat eye-contact dan Sehun selalu mendapat luka itu di mata Luhan.

"Kau hanya masuk angin."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berputar membelakangi Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan mengenggam tangan adiknya.

"Mau menemaniku tidur untuk malam ini ?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju kamarnya. Sehun menganti seragamnya dengan setelan rumah biasa.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumah dan garasi tertutup Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang memeperlihatkan Luhan tengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Luhan yang paham menggeser posisi duduknya dan memberikan ruang untuk Sehun berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Seolah tau apa yang difikirkan Sehun, Luhan berucap.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas menyuruh Luhan berbaring disampingnya. Ia menaikan selimut hingga dadanya dan Luhan. Sehun memutar tubuhnya menjadi miring kearah Luhan, Ia memeluk pinggang kecil kakaknya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tak bisa tidur."

"Entahlah. Setiap aku memejamkan mataku aku malah membayangkan anak kecil berlarian ditaman. Aku sendiri tak mengenalnya dia siapa, huft kenapa aku menjadi aneh eoh."

Sehun tampak diam, feeling! Ini hanya feeling, Luhan tak tau.

"Melambangkan kebahagiaan ?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya dan mengangguk cepat atas tanggapan Sehun. Mungkin bahagia, apa yang bahagia sebenarnya ? Hidupnya ? Sepertinya harus dikoreksi terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa yang bahagia ? Sehunie atau aku ?"

"Kenapa meletakan namamu di belakang ?"

"Eoh? Lupakan saja. _Jinja_, aku tidak bisa tidur. Bantu aku supaya cepat tidur." Luhan merengek dengan menarik – narik t-shirt yang digunakan Sehun, membuat Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya karena Luhan benar – benar berubah manis.

"Mau mendengar dongeng ?"

"Aku bukan bayi ugh, aku kakakmu."

Sehun merolling bola matanya. Apanya yang kakak jika sikapmu seperti bayi besar.

"Kemarilah."

Luhan menarik alisnya lalu mengangguk. Ia mendekat kearah Sehun dan menghilangkan rongga kosong diantara mereka. Sementara itu sang adik merengkuh tubuh Luhan begitu erat. Luhan masih mengerjapkan matanya, terlalu cepat untuk dicernanya.

Pria bermata rusa itu masih mengerjap bingung ketika bibir Sehun hinggap di bibirnya. Luhan memilih diam dan memejamkan matanya daripada melepas pagutan yang sayangnya begitu lembut ini. Sebelumnya tak ada orang yang menyentuhnya sedemikian lembut ini, berfikir bahwa dirinya adalah berlian yang terlepas saja akan pecah.

Pagutan itu begitu manis, entah siapa yang memulainya Luhanpun tak tau kapan Sehun berhasil membuka pakaiannya. Sehun menyentuh rambut Luhan dengan tangannya membelainya, kemudian pindah ke wajah Luhan dan menciuminya tanpa meninggalkan celah satu mili-pun.

Mulut Sehun berpindah ke rahang Luhan dan terus turun menuju cerak lehernya hingga dadanya yang kini tak memakai busana apapun. Luhan sendiri tidak tau mengapa dirinya tak menolak semuanya dan sialnya Luhan malah membalasnya dan melawannya.

Apa yang lebih hina darinya? Disetubuhi adik kandung sendiri? Sekiranya neraka dengan kobaran api besar tak cukup untuk Luhan.

Sekarang Luhan berdiri dengan telanjang bulat di depan Sehun, kecuali wax ala Brazil yang baru dilakukannya. Sehun menatap rakusnya sebelum berhasil membuat Luhan terjatuh dibawahnya. Sehun kembali menyetuh setiap inchi tubuh Luhan tampak meninggalkan kehampaan sedikitpun.

Lidah Sehun bergerak lihai sebelum meninggalkan jejak menuju pusat gairah kakaknya. Napas Luhan terdengar terengah, tangannya mencengkram pahanya sementara dengan lembut Sehun memaksa kakinya terbuka. Sehun menurunkan kepala dan mulai menggoda Luhan dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Aku tidak tau ada setan apa disini, tetapi izinkan aku menyelesaikan hina ini. Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang akan meninggalkanmu sendiri dan aku akan berjalan disampingmu. Selalu bersamamu. Kabulkan bahwa aku tidak lagi ingin mendengar bahwa kau pulang dengan sentuhan bodoh orang – orang di tubuhmu."

Luhan mengulas senyuman dan mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, bisa kita langsung ke inti sekarang ?"

Napas Luhan tercekat, Ia mengepalkan erat tangannya hinga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Digigitnya bibirnya sebelum mengangguk memberi izin kepada Sehun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun.

"Lakukanlah. Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Luhan serak.

Luhan menarik napas sementara Sehun membuat inti gairahnya meledak. Ia mengeliat dibawah Sehun dengan suara lengguhan ketika Sehun terus menerus menciptakan keajaiban. Dan ketika Ia mencapai puncak, Luhan berteriak dengan nama sang adik, melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Tidurlah, kau mengantuk Luhan."

Sehun kembali merengkuh tubuh telanjang itu dibawah selimut. Ia memeluk erat kakaknya dan mengecup singkat dahi Luhan sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Luhan mengangguk di dalam dekapan itu dan melingkarkan tnagannya dengan erat kepingang Sehun.

Pria berkulit pucat pasi itu menghela nafas dan terus mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan yang kini bersandar di dadanya. Penglihatannya menerawang, Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku melakukannya, karena aku ingin melindungimu. Itu saja, aku tidak pernah bermaksud buruk padamu. Selamat tidur, mimpi indah. Aku akan melindungimu, dari siapa saja yang berniat jahat padamu. Jaga dirimu dan aegya lucu itu."

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**A/N:**

**oKai, aku sendiripun merasa nc ini sedikit bodoh. Demi apa, aku tidak bisa membuatnya terlalu frontal. Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun bersatu, semoga menyukai ini :-) Sedikit bocoran tentang chapter 6, ofc seluruh chap hampir berisi dengan lovey-dovey HunHan, dan KaiSoo mulai melakukan pendekatan. Akan terungkap sebuah fakta mengenai HunHan, dan salah satu dari mereka mengetahuinya.**

* * *

**Q: Dimana orangtua HunHan? Kenapa Kai jahat sama Kyungsoo?  
**

**A: Orangtua HunHan? Rahasia,etapi ntar di chapter 10 atau 11-an oratunyahunhan bakal dateng**

**Q: Kapan Luhan hamil anak Sehun?**

**A: Eh? bukannya anak Kai ya? **

**Q: HunHan bakal pacaran ga? Kapan HunHan nc? Baekhyun disingkarkan ya**

**A: Bakal pacaran kok, tapi karena iniorang berdua labil jadi putus nyambung begitu ntar-nya. HunHan ensian sekarang! Maaf kalo ga hot, duduk diatas kompor coba, biar hot. /Kill me pls!?/**

**Q: Kenapa Sehun tiba- tiba baik pada Luhan? Luhan itu suka sama Kai?**

**A: Gimana ya cara jelasinnya, logis-nya Sehun itu baik gegara Luhan bantu dia di gudang itu, tapi ada faktor lain kok, dan ini dominan. Iya, Luhan itu suka sama Kai, karena Kai yang '_kata Luhan'_ satu-satunya orang yang baik sama dia.**

**Q: Cinta Sehun bertepuk sebelah tangan? Luhan hanya mencintai Sehun sebagai adik?**

**A: Cintanya tepuk tangan kok,ga sebelah tangan. Tapi Luhan masih belum percaya sama perasaannya dia aja.**

**Q: Apa Sehun suka sama Baekhyun? Kai-nya suka sama Luhan? Anak yang dikandung Luhan nanti anak Sehun kan ya?**

**A: Sehun cuma nganggep Baekhyun temen deket doang kok. Kai emang suka sama Luhan, tapi karena tau adik Luhan itu, ya gatau deh ya/plak/ Bukannya anak Kai, ya? Soalnya mereka yang sering"bikin" kan?**

**Q:Chapter depan mereka ribut lagi? **

**A:Ah kayanya aku salah, mereka ribut di beberapa chapter ke depan. Bukan sekarang, mian.**

* * *

**Big Thanks:**

**_XOXO KimCloud| ChagiLu| pandayehet88 | hunhahahan| ruixi1| PlayerJEJ| NinHunHan5120| ChikasikiHunHan947 | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | Arabel-OSL393 | Nue Lazuardi | Kiela Yue | rappergadungan | yuiharuno47 | lisnana1 | bambielulu | Bottom-Lu | zoldyk | OOH LU HAN | farfaridah16 | chanchan19 | younlaycious88 | Kaisoo addicted | LuluHD | HunHanina | mr albino | Putri | Mirnanda88HunHanEXO | choiharin | Aria F | Delu4Selu | meosshi | 1004baekie | himekaruLi | HUNsayHAN | | luluyaya | little kimbap | | euneunji | luluyaa | HunsayHan |_**


	6. This is Mad

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 6 - SeluBoo**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Genre: Incest/Brother Complex/Sad**

* * *

**PREVIOUS STORY:**

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun.

"Lakukanlah. Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Luhan serak.

Luhan menarik napas sementara Sehun membuat inti gairahnya meledak. Ia mengeliat dibawah Sehun dengan suara lengguhan ketika Sehun terus menerus menciptakan keajaiban. Dan ketika Ia mencapai puncak, Luhan berteriak dengan nama sang adik, melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Tidurlah, kau mengantuk Luhan."

Sehun kembali merengkuh tubuh telanjang itu dibawah selimut. Ia memeluk erat kakaknya dan mengecup singkat dahi Luhan sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Luhan mengangguk di dalam dekapan itu dan melingkarkan tnagannya dengan erat kepingang Sehun.

Pria berkulit pucat pasi itu menghela nafas dan terus mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan yang kini bersandar di dadanya. Penglihatannya menerawang, Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku melakukannya, karena aku ingin melindungimu. Itu saja, aku tidak pernah bermaksud buruk padamu. Selamat tidur, mimpi indah. Aku akan melindungimu, dari siapa saja yang berniat jahat padamu. Jaga dirimu dan aegya lucu itu."

* * *

**CHAPTER VI:**

"_Aku muak Kyuhyun, KENAPA KAU TIDAK PULANG KEMARIN ITU HAH ?!"_

"_Sudah kubilang pekerjaan padat sekali! Suami-mu lelah dan kau malah mengomelinya."_

"_Kau berselingkuh dengan gadis jalang itu ?"_

_Kali ini nada bicara Sungmin benar – benar naik dari biasanya, suaminya tidak pulang semenjak tiga hari yang lalu dan pria itu kembali hari ini dan memasuki rumah seolah tak terjadi apa – apa saja. Belum lagi pria itu pergi dengan masalah diantara mereka._

"_Siapa yang kau sebut jalang ?" Nada tanyanya benar – benar datar dan seolah menyudutkan istrinya malam itu._

"_Siapa lagi, Seohyun? Hah! Aku akan menandatangani surat perceraian secepatnya."_

_Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, Sungmin sebelumnya tidak pernah mempermainkan masalah ini sebelumnya. Dan dirinya tau ini serius, apa yang harus dirinya lakukan dengan kedua anak mereka yang belum cukup dua-puluh tahun. Dan menjadi duda serta single parent? Itu mimpi buruk._

"_Sudah kubilang! Jangan pernah mempermainkan pernikahan Sungmin! Kau sendiri tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan dengan Siwon empatbelas tahun yang lalu? Dan aku menerimanya."_

"_Jangan pernah membahas pria itu dan jangan berusaha mengalihkan topic. Aku dijebak olehnya."_

"_Apa maksudmu mengalihkan topic pada masalah aku dengan Siwon hah ?! Kau juga ingin menikah dengan Seohyun ? Katakan saja, Fine! Kau mendapatkannya."_

"_HEY!"_

"_Aku akan memberesi barangku malam ini juga."_

"_Yeobo, kita harus bicara."_

_Kyuhyun mengejar istrinya yang berlari dari ruang tamu, perhatian seluruh maid terfokus kepada tuan dan nyonya mereka. Sebab, selama mereka bekerja disini, tak pernah ada pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Tn Oh dan Ny Oh. Dan sekalinya terjadi tak ayal ada pelayan yang melihatnya dengan mulut mengangga._

_Sementara diruangan berbeda terlihat dua orang anak laki – laki yang saling berpelukan disudut ruangan. Disana Luhan dan Sehun berada. Dengan Luhan yang baru menginjak kelas dua di sekolah menengah atas dan Sehun baru saja berumur tigabelas tahun. Sehun kala itu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Ia tak cukup cerdik untuk mengulas apa yang dikatakan oleh orangtuanya tadi, sementara Luhan tampak memeluknya dan menangis seengukan disana. Bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak memberitau situasi apa yang dihadapinya sekarang._

"_Hyung, uljima. Jangan menangis lagi, kau akan terlihat jelek." Ujar Sehun._

_Luhan menunduk, kala itu Sehun masih setinggi dadanya. Jemari adiknya menari di pipinya yang basah lalu naik ke sudut matanya dan mengusap mata Luhan. Luhan benar – benar mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tak menangis pada malam itu, namun hasilnya nihil Ia malah menangis dengan adiknya yang terus menenangkannya._

"_Umma dengan Appa kenapa ?"_

_Remaja berumur sekitar tujuh-belas tahun itu menggeleng menandakan tidak tau. Sebenarnya dirinya berbohong, hanya saja Sehun begitu polos dan sama sekali tak mengerti arti dari kalimat Ibu dan Ayahnya tadi._

"_Lalu hyung kenapa menangis ?"_

_Oh, Luhan tak tau harus menjawab apa kali ini. Ia diam sebentar mencari alasan yang tepat namun Sehun malah menyadarkannya._

"_Hyung! Kenapa melamun ?"_

"_Hoit! Sehunie, hyung hanya merindukan Jangmi, tenang saja."_

_Jangmi adalah kucing betina jenis angora milik Luhan yang diberikan Sehun saat ulangtahun kakaknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu hewan itu mati ditabrak kendaraan pada saat kucing itu berlari ke jalan raya. Rasanya alasan yang diberikan Luhan tepat, membuat Sehun seketika percaya bahwa Luhan tak akan berbohong padanya. _

"_Jinja? Hyung cenggeng sekali. Ah lainkali aku harus membelikan bayi rusa untuk hyung" Komentar Sehun._

_Luhan melebarkan matanya dan mengusap kedua bola matanya kasar. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap adiknya._

"_Apa katamu?! Bayi rusa?! Aish, segera tidur ini sudah pukul sebelas, kau bisa telat untuk ospek tau?!"_

"_Tidur bersama~" Rengek Sehun dan diselingi dengan aegyo-nya yang membuat Luhan segera menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu._

"_Nah, sekarang Sehunie tidur. Aku ada di ranjangku. Jika malam nanti kau terbangun panggil saja hyung."_

_Setelah menyelimuti Sehun, Luhan hendak melangkah pergi menuju ranjangnya namun Sehun segera menahan lengannya. _

"_Aniya, tadi aku mengatakan ingin tidur bersama. Berarti Luhanie harus tidur satu ranjang denganku."_

_Luhan menghela nafas menghadapi sikap adiknya yang benar – benar kekanakan ini. Ia mengirim kode agar Sehun menggeser tubuhnya agar dirinya dapat berbaring disamping adiknya. Sehun mengerti lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, membuat ruang kanan menjadi hampa dan Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disana._

"_Apa aku akan memiliki teman baru besok ?"_

"_Pokoknya hyung harus mengantarkanku."_

_Disamping kekanakan ternyata Sehun juga manja. Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguki ujaran adiknya. Ini gila, Sekolahnya dengan sekolah Sehun adalah kompleks yang sama otomatis Ia juga akan melewati Junior high-school nya dulu yang tak lain akan menjadi tempat dimana Sehun akan menuntut ilmu. Ini terlalu bertele – tele._

"_Sehunie, ayo memohon kepada tuhan agar kau tidak mimpi buruk dan harimu besok menyenangkan."_

_Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, Ia memejamkan mata dengan tangan di dadanya sementara Luhan juga sama._

"_Sehunie memohon apa ?"_

"_Aku berdoa agar besok aku memiliki teman yang banyak dan juga agar Luhan hyung serta Umma dan Appa dapat menemani aku selamanya. Apa itu terdengar egois?"_

_Luhan membuat senyuman dimatanya lalu menggeleng menandakan bahwa permohonan Sehun tidak mengandung unsur egoisme. Sehun segera memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menaiki selimut hingga dadanya. _

"_Kajja, ayo tidur."_

"_Jaljayo, mimpi indah Sehunie."_

* * *

"ASTAGA!" Pekik seseorang lalu bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ia mengusap matanya dan menghela nafas tak lupa beberapa kali menepuk – nepuk pipinya. Akhirnya, Ia menghela nafas.

"Ouh hanya mimpi. Aneh sekali, kenapa harus memimpikan itu." Sehun, _namja_ itu menggaruk kepalanya dan berniat ingin tidur kembali namun tak jadi ketika dirinya menyadari sosok disampingnya tak ada.

Dimana Luhan ?

"_Hyung."_ Panggil Sehun.

Ia menyibak selimut dan kembali menutupnya ketika menyadari seluruh tubuhnya tak memakai apapun. Sehun diam dan benar – benar diam untuk berfikir, selanjutnya Ia menggelengkan kepalanya teringat apa saja yang dilakukannya tadi malam bersama Luhan.

Setelah mendapati celana pendeknya diujung meja, Sehun mengedarkan pandangan, memastikan bahwa Luhan belum kembali. Dengan segera Sehun mengambil celana itu dan memasangnya cepat.

Pria berumur delapan belas tahun itu membuka pintu kamar dan meneriaki nama kakaknya sembari mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"Ouch Sehunie." Ujar Luhan yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dari dapur.

Sementara itu Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung, Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi kurang delapan menit. Luhan tak menjawab namun malah menutupi wajahnya membuat Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau tidak memasang baju." Jawab Luhan dibelakang telapak tangannya.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan menatap tubuh bagian atasnya tanpa busana dan mengedikan bahu. Ia mendekati Luhan dan merangkul bahu kakaknya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau telah melihatnya." Sembari membawa Luhan berjalan kembali memasuki kamar pria bermata rusa itu.

Luhan juga menurut namun terus mengalihkan perhatian dari tubuh adiknya. Sementara itu Sehun tampak peduli dan terus membawa Luhan kembali ke ruangan dan mengunci pintu kamar itu. _T-shirt_ nya terletak diatas nakas. Oh, kenapa tadi tak terlihat. Setelah memasang bajunya Sehun kembali berbaring disamping Luhan yang kini memunggunginya.

"Kenapa bangun sepagi ini ?"

Akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya setelah suasana hening tercipta beberapa menit tadi. Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, Luhan menjawab.

"Perutku mual, dan muntah."

Sehun menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia juga berbalik ke kiri memunggungi Luhan. Fikiran buruk kembali melintas diotaknya. Pria itu melirik sekilas ke belakang, menontonkan punggung Luhan yang menghadapnya. Sehun menghela nafas kembali dan memilih menghadap punggung kakaknya.

Pria berumur delapan belas tahun itu merengkuh tubuh Luhan dari belakang dan menyisipkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Sementara itu sang kakak tampak kaget dan meremas kecil jemari Sehun yang kini berada diatas perutnya.

Setelah rengkuhan itu terlepas, mereka berbaring dengan berhadapan. Matanya saling memandang tanpa ada sepatah katapun meloncat dari bibir keduanya. Suasana dini hari itu benar – benar sunyi dengan kegiatan mereka. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal, sebagai respon Luhan menarik alisnya keatas.

"Maafkan aku tadi malam."

Luhan mendengus dan tersenyum ketika mengingat apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam. Tak jelang beberapa lama pria kepala dua itu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa – apa."

Sontak Sehun melebarkan matanya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tak yakin. 'Apa-kau-bilang-tadi'

"Ya. Tidak apa – apa. Kenapa kau bangun ?"

"Mimpi buruk." Celetuk Sehun

"Tentang apa ?"

"Tidak, tidak apa – apa. Ayo tidur saja."

Luhan mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya ketika Sehun tiba – tiba memeluk pinggangnya dan mengecup dahinya berkali – kali. Pria manis itu meremas kecil baju yang dikenakan Sehun. Ia mendongak ketika kecupan kecil tadi berakhir.

Mata rusanya bertemu dengan mata elang adiknya. Jelas jauh berbeda dengan pandangan Sehun ketika mendapatinya pulang tengah malam. Jemari Luhan mencubit kecil pipi tirus adiknya dan menyentil dahi Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan tiba – tiba saja membawa Luhan pada pagutan manis kasih sayang, sama sekali tak ada unsur nafsu disana sebelum terlelap hingga pagi hari.

* * *

Sang surya telah menembus cakrawala. Membuat sinarnya terbias pada gorden oranye yang berada di sebuah ruangan tidur yang ditempati kakak beradik itu. Ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu berdecit lalu perlahan seseorang membuka kelopak matanya. Mengerang kecil olehnya.

Luhan ingin bangkit namun meredam keinginannya ketika pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat. Luhan menatap sang adik yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

"Sehunie." Ujar Luhan

Pria itu menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun yang masih terlelap disampingnya dengan cara menghentak – hentakan tubuhnya. Tak mendapat perlawanan dari Sehun membuat Luhan menggerutu kesal.

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun." Ujar Luhan datar ketika melihat kelopak mata Sehun yang berkedip kecil dalam tidurnya. Detik berikutnya Sehun membuka matanya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Pagi _hyung_."

"Ugh-, jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Kau membunuhku."

Lagi – lagi Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan mencium kening kakaknya. Bola matanya berputar kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul enam.

"Jadwal pagi ?"

"Aku masuk pukul 10, guru – guru ada rapat pagi ini."

"Baguslah, kufikir kau akan telat."

"Kau sendiri ?"

"Tidak ada mata kuliah yang harus aku ikuti hari ini."

Sebenarnya ada satu, itupun dengan dosen Kris. Luhan sama sekali tak berniat mengikuti kelas dosen itu mengingat peristiwa tempo hari. Itu menggerikan sekali.

"Sehun… aku mendapat panggilan dari ibu minggu lalu."

Rahang Sehun menggeras, tiba – tiba saja Ia memberi jarak antaranya dengan Luhan. Sehun akan bangkit jika saja Luhan tidak menangkap tangannya.

"Ibu dan Ayah sudah berbaikan dan menikah kembali. Sekarang mereka menetap di Kyoto. Mereka akan pu—"

"Cukup. Aku ingin mandi." Potong Sehun dan buru – buru bergegas keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Sehun tidak pernah tau mengapa dirinya membenci kedua orang tuanya. Jujur, bukankah itu kabar baik bahwa orang tua mereka kembali menjalin kasih setelah perceraian itu. Dan apakah Sehun berfikir karena kedua orangtuanya telah mengabaikannya dengan Luhan hinga seperti ini. Atau berfikir bahwa kedua insan itu tak akan merestui hubungannya dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Sementara itu Luhan yang masih terdiam di ranjangnya beberapa waktu lalu bangkit dan menuju dapur.

Ia mengigit ujung kukunya ketika melihat isi kulkas yang benar – benar tak bisa diolah. Hanya tersisa minuman dingin disana. Luhan sempat ragu ketika dirinya melirik sebungkus _ramen_ di dekatnya. Ia cukup tau Sehun tak terlalu suka dengan makanan _instan_. Setelah mempertimbangkannya, Luhan memilih merebus _ramen _daripada tidak sarapan sama sekali. Tidak masalah, rasanya untuk alasan ini Sehun mau memakannya. Tidak apa asal Sehun makan, maka Luhan akan ikut kenyang. Atau mereka bisa makan bersama.

Bayang – bayang kejadian malam itu terbayang oleh Luhan ketika sedang merebus _ramen_ itu. Ia berkali – kali menggelengkan kepalanya supaya sadar dan kembali ke dalam aktivitasnya.

"Luhan."

"YA!"

Luhan berteriak keras ketika Sehun menepuk bahunya lalu berikutnya pria itu menggerutu melihat Sehun yang cengengesan sendiri. Luhan mendelik sebal ketika Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya kepada Luhan. Jemari lantik pria manis itu bergerak memasang dasi adiknya.

"Aku kakakmu, tak sepantasnya aku harus mendongak melihatmu."

"Kau tidak tau bahwa sang kakak harus mengalah kepada adiknya."

"Tapi tidak dalam urusan tinggi badan."

Sehun terkekeh dan membenarkan kerah seragamnya. Ia melirik sebuah panci diatas kompor disana.

"Apa yang kau rebus ?"

"Hanya tersisa sebungkus _ramen_, aku belum belanja. Tidak apa-kan ?"

Adiknya itu bergumam seolah berfikir. Lalu detik berikutnya Ia mengangguk. Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Tunggu saja aku di meja makan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, Sehun berlalu dikanannya. Itu artinya Sehun tidak keberatan untuk memakan _ramen_nya.

Sang pemuda berumur dua-puluh-dua tahun itu berjalan menuju meja makan dengan panci di tangannya. Tentu saja menggunakan serbet untuk membawanya. Ia melirik adiknya yang sedang membaca secarik kertas dan mendudukan pantatnya disamping sang adik sembari meletakan panci tadi diatas meja makan.

"Itu apa ?" Tanya Luhan

"Apa ?"

Sehun buru – buru menyimpan kertas itu di dalam tasnya. Luhan menarik alisnya curiga melihat gelagat Sehun yang tampak gugup di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusak surai sang adik.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" Tegas Sehun

"Jangan mencoba berbohong dengan _hyung,_ Sehun."

Sehun menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia sibuk dengan tas-nya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas disana dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan merasa tertarik dengan kertas itu, pria itu membaca dengan seksama disamping Sehun yang sudah mengigiti jari-jarinya dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan.

Kakaknya melipat kertas itu, terlihat sekali mata rusa itu teredam oleh emosi. Ia sedikit menghentakan tangannya ke meja ketika meletakan kertas itu di meja makan. Pandangannya seolah berkata ingin memakan Sehun. Ini benar – benar buruk. Beberapa waktu kemudian ekspresi Luhan merubah menjadi lembut mengingat ini juga perbuatannya.

**_Disana tertulis bahwa OH SEHUN menduduki peringkat terakhir dengan nilai seluruhnya yang buruk. Tidak ada huruf A dan B disana. Hanya terdapat E dan F. Sekolah memanggil orangtua atau wali dari Sehun untuk ke sekolahnya perihal perubahan drastis ini._**

"Maafkan aku, ini benar – benar memalukan."Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan mencoba curi – curi pandang pada Luhan. Takut – takut sang kakak akan mengamuk.

"Sehun." Ujar Luhan

"Aku akan memperbaikinya, sungguh."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Luhan yang kali ini tak menampilkan ekspresi marah atau kecewa. Lama tak berkutik akhirnya Luhan menghela nafas dna membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku yang menyuruhmu waktu itu berhenti meraih nilai A. Aku seperti menjilat ludahku sendiri, maafkan aku. Aku bangga, aku bangga padamu yang selalu muncul sebagai bintang sekolah. Jangan lakukan ini lagi okay? Maafkan aku."

Sang adik menarik kursinya mendekat kearah Luhan dan memeluknya erat. "Berhenti mengucapkan maaf lebih banyak. Aku tau yang kau alami. Maafkan aku untuk kali ini, tidak ada kesalahan yang sama dalam kedua kali."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan datang ke sekolahmu lusa."

Pelukan itu terlepas, Sehun mengangguk mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"_Kajja,_ saatnya makan." Ucap Luhan yang tiba – tiba saja berubah ceria dan menyodorkan sepasang sumpit pada Sehun.

Acara makan itu benar – benar hangat seperti mereka dibawa ke lima tahun yang lalu. Luhan selalu saja tertawa ketika Sehun menceritakan hal – hal lucu kepadanya. Dan ketika adiknya mencuri beberapa kecupan di bibirnya yang membuat Luhan menggerutu sebal.

_Haruskah sekarang Ia menerima bahwa dirinya ternyata lebih mencintai Sehun adik kandungnya hinga mengalahkan perasaannya pada Kim Jongin?_

Tersisa sekitar tigapuluh menit lagi untuk bel pertama berbunyi. Setelah membereskan meja makan bersama dan mencuci piring bersama. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mencuci piring bersama hanya Luhan yang mencuci piring dan Sehun hanya memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang dan terkadang mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan dan menggelitiki pinggang kakaknya, membuat acara cuci piring Luhan berjalan lambat dari biasanya.

"Kau akan berbelanja hari ini ?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dekat pintu rumah. Sehun baru saja selesai memasang sepatunya dan Luhan sedari tadi menemani Sehun disampingnya.

"Gunakan uangku yang ada diatas meja belajar." Ujar Sehun

Luhan hendak protes namun Sehun justru memotongnya. "Pakai saja, dan jika aku tau kau menggunakan uangmu, aku tak akan makan tau." Ancaman Sehun khas seperti bocah sekolah dasar dengan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Kakaknya hanya terkekeh dan menepuk pipi tirus Sehun.

"Saatnya berangkat bukan ?"

"Ah, hampir saja telat. Aku pergi."

Sehun hendak memutar knop pintu rumah jika saja kakaknya tak menarik seragamnya hinga mau tak mau membuat Sehun harus kembali mundur kebelakang. Sang adik hanya mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung dan Luhan kembali menggerutu.

"Sehunie."

"Hm ?"

Luhan berjinjit dan menarik dasi Sehun. Ia mengecup bibir tipis adiknya dan tersenyum malu. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun.

"Berangkatlah, kau sudah telat. Aku mencintaimu."

Kakaknya mendorong Sehun keluar dari rumah. Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku pergi, aku juga mencintaimu Lu."

Luhan masih setia menatap jejak adiknya setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu Sehun dan kendaraannya melesat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Luhan buru – buru menutup pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu itu.

"Oh tuhan apa yang aku lakukan. Apa aku benar – benar mencintainya? Ini gila" Monolog Luhan sebelum enyah dari dekat pintu.

* * *

_Siswa itu melangkah menaiki tangga untuk mencapai atap gedung. Dari kabar burung yang Ia dapatkan bahwa Kyungsoo berada diatap sekolah. Setelah mencapai puncaknya ternyata benar, disana ada Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo._

"_Jangan mendekatinya, kau paham?"_

"_Sebenarnya apa hak-nya denganmu? Kau menyukai Sehun?" Kyungsoo tampak melawan peringatan yang diberikan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun mengertakan giginya bersiap ingin melayangkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo namun sebisa mungkin Ia menahannya._

"_Iya, aku ingin kau enyah dari hadapannya."_

_Kyungsoo tampak menyeringai dan mendengus. "Lalu kau melarangku mendekatinya. Apakah Sehun tak mencintaimu hinga kau seperti ini? Berarti kabar selama ini hanya palsu? Lucu sekali."_

"_Brengsek!"_

"_Sudahlah, aku tak punya urusan mengurusi bocah sepertimu. Lagipula aku dengan Sehun hanya berteman lalu apa pula masalahnya denganmu, ini lucu."_

_Sehun yang mendengar tampak mematung sebelum suara derap langkah mengema di telingganya. Buru – buru ia turun menuju lantai dasar. Jadi, apakah itu alasannya selama ini tak memiliki seorang temanpun selain Baekhyun ? Baekhyun ternyata kejam juga._

* * *

Bel tanda pelajar usai berbunyi. Membuat guru segera menutup pelajaran mereka dan siswa memberikan salamnya. Disudut ruangan tampak Kai yang malas sekali mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi sementara itu kelas hampir kosong. Hari ini Chanyeol tak masuk kelas membuat Kai harus duduk seorang diri bak orang gila. Ia akan membunuh temannya itu besok.

"Kim Jongin." Panggil Park _Sonsaengmin_ ketika menyadari siswanya masih duduk di bangkuku.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya kepada siswa yang bersangkutan, dia mau mengajarimu. Kyungsoo berada di kelas XII-2."

Kai menatap gurunya itu dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Tapi _sonsaengmin_…"

"Atau kau belajar dengan Sehun? Jangan membuat Kyungsoo menunggumu karena yang membutuhkan ini dirimu bukan Kyungsoo. Aku pamit."

_Shit! _Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo bukanlah pilihan bagi Kai. Apakah ini disebut menjilat ludah sendiri ? Jangan tanyakan padanya, Kai sendiri tidak tau. Pria itu menyandang tasnya dan melangkah menuju XII-2 yang berada tepat disamping kelasnya.

Sosok Kyungsoo tampak duduk dengan sebuah _novel _dikursinya. Kai mendehem kecil dan memasuki kelas, pria yang lebih pendek menutup _novel_nya dan meyimpannya ditasnya.

"Kufikir kau tak akan datang, tunggu apalagi ? Keluarkan bukumu." Kyungsoo mulai membuka percakapan.

Kai tampak mendelik sebal dan menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadap dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku matematika dari dalam tasnya dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Apa yang tak kau pahami ?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa – basi.

Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo disini berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang selama ini dihadapi Kai. Logikanya, Kyungsoo tak akan takut kepada Kai karena ini dipekarangan sekolah lagipula Ia hanya ingin membantu pria itu yang terjerat belenggu matematika yang menurut pria itu menyusahkan. Jika Kyungsoo diinjak kembali harga dirinya oleh Kai disaat sedang mengajari bocah itu maka dirinya tak segan – segan untuk melaporkannya kepada guru konseling.

"Semuanya."

"Jangan konyol. Aku tidak dibayar untuk ini asal kau tau."

Kai mendengus. "Tadi kau bertanya apa yang tak aku pahami dan aku menjawab seluruhnya, itu salah?"

"Okay. Bab pertama aku tak akan mengulang kedua kalinya."

"Aku medengarmu." Jawab Kai mengotak – atik ponselnya dibawah meja membuat Kyungsoo geram saja.

Pria bermata bulat itu mendengus dan memukul meja. "Simpan ponselmu, aku benar – benar akan melaporkanmu pada Park _saem_ jika masih begini."

Kini giliran Kai mendengus, lalu pria itu menyimpan ponselnya disaku dan mendengarkan seluruh ujaran dari Kyungsoo. Mendengarkan bukan berarti menyimak bukan ?

Sehun tampak berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu pulang dan sekolah ini tampak tak berpenghuni saja. Setelah balik dari ruang guru dan menghadap hampir seluruh guru mata pelajaran membuat Sehun merasa gila saja.

Ini baru pertama kali nilainya merah semua dan guru – guru itu memeringatinya seolah pernah tinggal kelas delapan tahun saja. Lagipula ini hanya hasil ulangan tengah semester jadi Sehun tak begitu merasa takut.

Hampir seharian Sehun tak melihat Baekhyun maupun dikelas atau diamanapun. Aneh sekali Baekhyun tak mengabarinya hari ini dan lebih aneh lagi bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama – sama tak masuk sekolah dihari ini. Kabar yang Ia dengar bahwa Baekhyun menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol perihal ekstrakulikuler music yang diadakan lusa lalu dan Sehun sama sekali tak pernah mendengar Baekhyun berbicara tentang ekstrakulikuler music.

Tujuannya kali ini adalah kelas Kyungsoo. Sehun telah berjanji untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang hari ini dan pria bermata bulat itu menyetujuinya. Kakinya berhenti didepan kelas pria itu. Apakah Kyungsoo menunggunya terlalu lama dan memilih pergi pulang sendiri.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Sehun memasuki kelas itu.

Dua insan tampak melengah kearahnya secara tiba – tiba. Sehun merasa kaget ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin tengah berdua diruangan sepi, tapi untunglah ada beberapa buku diatas meja membuat fikiran negatif Sehun seketika sirna.

"Sebentar Jongin, aku harus berbicara dengan Sehun. Kau pahami saja dahulu, tanyakan kepadaku apa yang tak kau mengerti."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya diselingi dengan decakan sebal Kai dan sebuah umpatan yang sama sekali tak digubris pria bermata bulat itu dan malah berlalu keluar kelas.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku melupakan jadwal untuk mengajari Jongin."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi guru _private_-nya ?"

"Entahlah Park _sonsaengmin_ menyuruhku."

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Katakan kepadaku jika dia menyakitimu."

Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum dan mengacungi jempolnya.

"Hati – hati dijalan Sehun."

"Kau juga."

Sehun berlalu pergi dari sekolah itu sebelumnya matanya sempat melirik Kai yang berada di dalam kelas itu dengan focus pada buku pelajaran. Bolehkah dirinya tertawa untuk sekarang ? Ekspresi Kai konyol sekali ketika memahami pelajaran itu.

Ketika memastikan bahwa Sehun telah menghilang dari padanganya, Kyungsoo segera melesat memasuki kelas. Ia kembali mendudukan pantatnya di depan Jongin.

"Kau sudah selesai ? Ada yang masih belum dipahami ?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dari buku itu dan meletakan buku paket itu diatas meja. Jemarinya berputar menunjuk beberapa judul dibuku itu.

"Yang ini, ini dan ini."

"Ini butuh waktu yang panjang." Gumam Kyungsoo lalu menarik buku itu menghadapnya.

"Kau mau melanjutkan ini dirumahku jika tak keberatan ?"

"Hanya sampai pukul tiga jika kau mau."

* * *

"Kau sedang berada dimana ? Baiklah, baiklah aku akan kesana. Jangan mencoba pulang. Ne~"

Sehun mematikan sambungan ponselnya dengan Luhan. Ia menyimpan ponselnya dan beralih untuk melakukan _starter _pada kendaraannya. Pria itu mengulas sebuah senyuman ketika mengingat hubungannya dengan Luhan yang kian membaik. Luhan sudah mau mendengarkan perkataannya, bukankah itu hal yang baik?

Masalahnya sekarang hanya perasaan Sehun kepada Luhan yang berlebihan. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tak ingin banyak berharap. Itu menyakitkan jika tak berhasil digapainya.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan melajukan kendaraannya menuju sebuah supermarket, Luhan berkata Ia ada disana dan Sehun akan menjemputnya. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang akan disinggahinya, Sehun segera memarkirkan kendaraannya dan berjalan memasuki supermarket.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, katanya Luhan akan menunggu di dekat kasir namun tak ada seorangpun disini. Bunyi berdenting terdengar dari ponselnya, buru – buru Sehun meronggoh saku celananya.

**Aku ada di stan makanan ringan, kesana saja.**

**From: Lulu Hyung**

Tanpa banyak basa – basi Sehun segera mencari letak dimana stan makanan ringan. Ia mengintip setiap stan yang dilewatinya, ini mengesalkan mengingat dirinya tak pernah berbelanja disini.

"Luhan… kau Luhankan ? Yang waktu itu bersama Kai ?"

Luhan menjantuhkan keranjang belanjanya saking kagetnya hinga barang – barang belanjaannya berserakan. Ia melengah ke belakang menatap dua orang pria dengan tinggi berbeda. Seketika rasa takut mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Benarkan ?"

"Yeolie… dia siapa ?" Tanya seseorang yang lebih pendek menarik – narik kemeja yang digunakan pria tadi.

"Temanku sayang."

"Namanya Luhan ? Sehun pernah bercerita bahwa _hyung-_nya juga bernama Luhan. Aku ingat, kau orang yang tempo hari itu di _café _bersama Sehun-kan?"

Pria bersurai madu itu benar – benar tak tau harus apa sekarang. Kedua orang itu benar – benar memojokannya.

"Kau gigolo yang bersama Kai ?"

Tidak! Luhan bukan lagi gigolo. Dalam kasus ini Luhan benar – benar membutuhkan Sehun untuk membawanya pergi.

Bersyukurlah bahwa tuhan masih menyayangi Luhan, tak jelang beberapa menit kemudian adiknya itu datang. Sehun tampak berlari kearah Luhan.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?"

"Bukan urusanmu, lalu kau sendiri mengapa disini ?"Baekhyun bertanya balik dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya melihat kedua orang itu benar – benar dekat seperti perangko.

"Aku menjemput kekasihku."

"Sehunie!" Pekik Luhan

"Tetap disana Luhan." Ujar Sehun memperingati.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak saling menarik alis mereka. Mereka terkekeh membuat Sehun benar – benar geram.

"Oh jadi dia kekasihmu, lalu kau kenapa mengatakannya _hyung_-mu ? Kau pengkhianat kawan."Tanggap Baekhyun dengan nada memojokannya.

Cukup, Sehun tak ingin bertengkar ditempat umum. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi diam mematung setelah adiknya itu datang.

"Kalian menjijikan. Kakak adik saling mencintai, cocok untuk diangkat menjadi drama." Komentar Chanyeol.

"YAK!"

Sehun benar – benar tersulut emosi, Ia maju selangkah namun Luhan kembali menariknya ke belakang.

"Sehunie, jangan. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Lu, orang seperti mereka harus diperi pelajaran jika tidak mereka akan kelewatan."

"Bantu aku membereskan ini. Kita harus pulang." Ujar Luhan seraya berjongkok memungguti belanjaannya yang sempat berserakan tadi dan memasukan ke keranjang.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan yang sibuk memasukan belanjaan ke keranjang hijau itu. Terlihat Baekhyun menendang keranjang itu sebelum pergi bersama Chanyeol.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Sehun

"Sehunie sudah, okay ? Jangan meladeni mereka."

"Mereka tak bisa dibiarkan lu."

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Ayo kita pulang."

_Kau terlampau baik Luhan. Lebih darik sosok malaikat._—Batin Sehun tersenyum dan membantu Luhan memasuki belanjaannya ke dalam keranjang.

Luhan berdiri dari jongkoknya dan diikuti dengan Sehun.

"Kita pulang ?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, sang kakak mengandeng tangan sang adik dan berjalan beriringan menuju kasir. Sehun melirik pucuk kepala Luhan yang sama tinggi dengan penglihatannya dan hari ini Ia mengetahui suatu hal yaitu Luhan adalah sosok yang kuat dan sama sekali tidak pendendam. Luhan terlihat seperti Luhan yang lalu.

Suasana di dalam kendaran benar-benar hening , yang terdengar hanya deru mesin saja. Sehun menagalihkan perhatian dari jalanan pada Luhan yang tampak melihat kearah jendela. Tangan kanan pria itu lepas dari kemudi dan mengenggam tangan sang kakak.

Luhan memutar wajahnya melihat Sehun yang kini juga membagi fokusnya dengan jalanan dan sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau diam sedari tadi ?"

"Aku tidak mau menghancurkan focusmu pada jalanan."

"Itu bukan jawaban!" Tegas Sehun

Pria bermata rusa itu menghela nafas. "Aku kembali berhasil mempermalukanmu. _Mian_, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Yang kau maksud Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ?"

"Aku tidak tau nama mereka, yang jelas dua orang tadi."

Sehun tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Laju kendaraan dapat Luhan rasakan kian melambat.

"Luhan, tidak ada yang harus kupermalukan darimu. Jika aku malu, aku akan memilih pergi daripada menyusulmu dan akan bertengkar dengan mereka."

"Maafkan aku selalu membuatmu terlibat masalah."

Fokus Sehun benar – benar berada pada Luhan kali ini, akhirnya pria berkulir pucat itu menepikan kendaraannya dan mematikan mesinnya. Ia menghadap ke kanan yang menampakan raut wajah sedih. Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil sang kakak dan mengecupi dahi itu berkali – kali. Luhan terus saja membisikan kata maaf tiada henti membuat Sehun sedikit merasa jengah. Setelah rengkuhan itu terlepas, Sehun mencuri kecupan di bibir Luhan beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Bukankah kita harus saling tolong menolong? Siapa lagi yang kita miliki disini? Aku milikmu, kau milikku Luhan. Tak ada orang lain yang peduli kepada kita dan setidaknya kita berdua."

"Hiks."

"Kumohon jangan menangis sayang."

"Sehunie… jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks hiks."

"Aku disini Luhan, _uljima_. Hapus air matamu kau jelek ketika menangis."

Sehun mengulurkan jemarinya pada ujung mata Luhan dan mengusap cairan yang mengalir dari sana. Ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang terpejam.

"Kita harus sampai hinga rumah kan ?"

Luhan mengangguk, untuk entah keberapa kalinya Sehun kembali mengecupi dahi Luhan sebelum kembali menginjak pedal gas menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

* * *

"Hey! Bantu aku memindahkan isi belanjaan ini."

"Sebentar _hyung,_ tunggu!"

Luhan mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun mau tak mau harus dirinya bergerak. Pria itu berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka isi belanjaannya. Memasukan beberapa daging dan minuman soda disana dan juga makanan mentah lainnya.

"Pangeran datang!" Sehun berseru dari belakang dan menjongkokan tubuhnya disamping Luhan.

Sang kakak hanya memutar bola matanya dan berakting seolah tersedak membuat Sehun menggerutu sebal dan menepuk kecil paha Luhan.

"Lanjutkan ini, aku lelah sekali."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Entahlah."

Luhan tertawa renyah dan bangkit dari acara jongkok kulkasnya. Sehun hanya mengerinyitkan dahinya lalu mengangguk mendengar pintu kamar Luhan tertutup.

Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rencananya Luhan berniat ingin sekedar merebahkan tubuhnya entah mengapa hari ini rasanya dirinya lelah sekali namun melihat sprai yang dikenakan di ranjang itu memiliki bau tak sedap perihal semalam membuat dirinya harus membuka sprai yang digunakan pada ranjangnya itu dan mengantinya dengan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya di almari abu – abu diujung ruangan sana.

Sesuatu jatuh melayang di dekat kaki Luhan. Pria manis itu mengerinyitkan dahinya dan memungut sesuatu yang tak lain adalah sebuah amplop. Mengabaikan sprai tadi dan malah memusatkan perhatian pada amplop itu. Luhan mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kertas.

Kerinyitan di dahinya bertambah ketika melihat tulisan ibunya disana. Luhan terdiam dan membaca kertas itu.

**_Untuk Luhan dan Sehun_**

**Maafkan ibu atas keegoisan ibu dengan meninggalkan malaikat kecil ibu. Ibu mencintai kalian, sangat mencintai kalian. Ibu minta maaf karena memutuskan pergi dari rumah dan memberikan hak asuh kepada Ayah, padahal dalam sidang Ibu yang memenangkannya. Ibu merasa tak sanggup jika menggurusi kalian, Sehun dan Luhan pasti akan merasa kekurangan.**

**Untuk Luhan, sayangi dan lindungi adikmu. Sehun benar – benar berharga. Dia begitu cerdas dan tampan. Suatu hal yang Ibu ingin beritau kepadamu tentang Siwon Ahjussi, Ibu benar - beanr melakukan itu, dan menghasilnya Sehun. **

**Tapi bagaimanapun juga Ibu mencintai kalian berdua. Kalian malaikat kecil Ibu, kalian kebahagian Ibu.**

**Ibu akan kembali, suatu hari nanti bersama ayah. Kita akan kembali menjadi keluarga utuh dengan kedua malaikat Ibu yang dewasa dan cerdas.**

**_Eomma._**

Luhan diam, benar – benar diam. Rasanya lucu sekali semenjak lima tahun ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka dan Luhan baru menemukan kertas itu di bawah pakaiannya. Benar, ini adalah kamar kedua orangtuanya dulu saat perusahaan mereka mengalami bangkrut dan ibunya menetap disana hanya sekitar satu minggu dan pergi untuk selamanya. Entah kemana Luhan sendiripun tidak tau.

Pria manis itu mengelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpan kertas itu ditempat semula. Berharap agar Sehun tak menemukannya.

_Dan sudah terjawab deskriminasi Kyuhyun pada Sehun dan Luhan_

"Luhan _hyung."_ Panggil Sehun.

Derap langkah kian terdengar, Luhan benar – benar panic. Terlihat knop pintu tampak berputar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

.

**_TBC/END ?_**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ciee yang pada shock Luhan hamil anak Kai /gantong aja gue. Terimakasih yang benar-benar menunggu FF ini, terimakasih lagi untuk telah meluangkan waktu demi membaca cerita ini. Bocoran Chapter 7, Luhan dan Sehun kembali perang, udah kenyang kan sama manis-manisnya mereka? /plak . Flashback ChanBaek yang tiba-tiba udah kaya orang pacaran. Kyungsoo yang bakal kretek gara-gara Kai. Penasaran? Penasaran aja ya . /g**

**Apa nc-nya terlalu buruk? Apakah ada yang sampai memutar otak untuk kalimat klise itu? kk~ maafkan saya, demi apa saya masih merinding buat ngetik nc yang frontal**


	7. Don't Hate Me, hyungie

**Bad Bro CHAPTER ****7; Seluboo  
**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Genre: Incest/Brother Complex/Family  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUS STORY:**

Luhan diam, benar – benar diam. Rasanya lucu sekali semenjak lima tahun ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka dan Luhan baru menemukan kertas itu di bawah pakaiannya. Benar, ini adalah kamar kedua orangtuanya dulu saat perusahaan mereka mengalami bangkrut dan ibunya menetap disana hanya sekitar satu minggu dan pergi untuk selamanya. Entah kemana Luhan sendiripun tidak tau.

Pria manis itu mengelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpan kertas itu ditempat semula. Berharap agar Sehun tak menemukannya.

_Berarti ibu yang selingkuh dengan Siwon ahjussi itu benar__?_

"Luhan _ hyung."_ Panggil Sehun.

Derap langkah kian terdengar, Luhan benar – benar panic. Terlihat knop pintu tampak berputar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

* * *

_**CHAPTER VII**_

Pintu terbuka, melihatkan Sehun berdiri disana yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya. Luhan menghela nafas, Ia cukup handal meremas surat tadi dan melemparnya kedalam lemari dan menutupnya. Kini pria itu tengah berbarin di ranjangnya. Dan tak lupa juga dengan itu, Luhan segera melompat untuk mencapai ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah."

Sehun memasuki ruangannya dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Sang kakak berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menetralkan emosinya. Ia menelusuri Sehun dengan pandangannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Kenapa pandanganmu begitu panjang ?"

Akhirnya Sehun buka suara, Luhan menggeleng dan melengahkan kepalanya kearah lain.

"Keluarlah." Ucap sang kakak tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

Sang adik yang menangkap aura yang tak beres dari Luhan segera menghentikan langkah kakinya yang akan mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Ada apa memangnya ?" Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Luhan."

"TINGALKAN AKU SENDIRI"

Sehun diam layaknya patung. Teriakan serta umpatan Luhan benar – benar menyakitkan. Yang herannya kenapa ini terjadi tiba-tiba. Sehun masih diam dan mengelolanya. Akhirnya Sehun paham lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Perbaiki _mood_-mu. Aku harus bekerja." Ujarnya dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan dengan cara menghempaskannya.

Luhan yang berada dalam ruangan itu segera menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajah dibalik telapak tangannya. Rasa sesak mendominasi dadanya, seperti sesuatu menusuk tepat disana,

"Tuhan... apa kau menghukumku seberat ini.. _hiks,hiks_." Lirih Luhan di sela tangisannya.

Ia berkali – kali mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir deras. Luhan menekan keras dadanya karena sedari tadi rasa sesak disana tidak berkurang. Bahkan bukan hanya sekedar dadanya saja yang sesak, rasanya tenaga Luhan hilang entah diserap apa. Bahkan bernafaspun susah. Sehun yang tidak tau apa – apa harus kena imbasnya. Luhan lagi –lagi menghela nafasnya dan menetralkan emosinya. Namun hasilnya sama saja, Ia mengatai Sehun keparat, dan itu juga mengatai dirinya sendiri.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya, semuanya menjadi rumit. Hubungan mereka tidak dapat dipastikan akan baik – baik saja. Sehun akan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Dua puluh dua tahun hidup di dunia, biasanya Luhan dapat mengontrol emosinya, namun sekarang rasanya berbeda sekali.

Sekarang bukan hanya sekedar keluarganya saja yang berantakan tapi juga hidupnya. Tuhan benar – benar menghukum manusia keji sepertinya. Menjual tubuh layaknya barang yang di obral dan sang pencipta menyapanya dengan surat sang ibu. Akhirnya mendapati Luhan yang berlinangan air mata diatas ranjangnya.

* * *

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu Sehun, kulihat ada yg salah denganmu hari ini." Jongdae teman satu rekan kerja Sehun berujar dengan _novel_ di tangannya.

Sehun yang duduk termenung di kasir tampak kaget dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada pria yang lebih besar daripadanya. Ia menghela nafas, café sore ini tampak sunyi dengan hanya beberapa pengunjung saja.

"Ada masalah kecil_ hyung_." Sahut Sehun

Jongdae yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya tampak menutup_ novel _tebal itu. Lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sehun.

"Nilaimu merosot lagi ?"

"Itu sudah diatasi. Ada yang salah dengan _hyung_-ku hari ini."

"Ada apa ?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu begitu mengenal Kim Jongdae. Seorang mahasiswa seni di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Jongdae sebenarnya juga orang yang tidak berada dalam posisi kaya, Ia hanya sederhana dan memilih mencari uang tambahan sendiri daripada meminta kepada orangtuanya yang hanya bekerja sebagai pengantar pos dan ibu rumah tangga. Walaupun uang yang diberikan orangtuanya tiap bulan cukup namun Jongdae lebih memilih menyimpannya dan memakai hasil kerjanya. Jangan lupa, Jongdae juga mendapat beasiswa di universitas itu.

Sehun memang sering bercerita dengannya, karena pria itu sering memberi solusi dan tidak membeberkan curahan Sehun kepada siapapun.

"Pagi dan siang hari dia terlihat baik – baik saja, namun setelah menyusun perlengkapan dapur, Ia tiba – tiba bersikap dingin dan tidak jelas sama sekali. Bahaya, Ia mengumpat kepadaku. Ini aneh hyung." Mulai Sehun

Jongdae tampak mengangguk paham dan mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Kau tidak berujar menyingungnyakan ?"

"Sama sekali tidak, terakhir kali sebelum dia seperti itu, aku hanya berkata aku akan menyusulnya ke kamarnya."

"Ini aneh sekali. _Hyung_-mu tidak memiliki masalah apapunkan ?"

Sehun diam sebentar lalu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau, kami seperti saling tertutup."

"Cobalah untuk terbuka, dan pahami saudaramu."

Pria berkulit pucat itu hanya mengangguk – angguk. Ia melayani seorang wanita dengan gaun putih langsat selutut di depannya. Setelah memberikan kembalian sejumlah won, Sehun tampak kembali menyambung percakapannya dengan Jongdae.

"_Hyung,_ ngomong – ngomong dimana Baekhyun ?"Tanya Sehun

"Aku juga tidak tau, tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu karyawan lain mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengundurkan diri—"

Hening sesaat sebelum Jongdae melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bukannya, kau teman Baekhyun ?"

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Dia mengundurkan diri, atas alasan apa ? Kami tiba – tiba saja menjadi jauh."

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi orang – orang berkata kekasih Baekhyun yang melarangnya bekerja."

Sehun hanya manggut – manggut paham dengan fikiran yang bercabang entah kemana. Ia mengingat peristiwa di supermarket tadi. "Apakah kekasih Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol ? Ini aneh sekali."

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya diam ketika Kai menginput sandi apartemen-nya. Ketika pria itu melangkah masuk dan mengajak Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, maka Kyungsoo akan menurut dan mengangguk dengan canggung. Ketika Kyungsoo melangkah, Ia merasakan seolah masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Kai.

"Kau dapat duduk. Tak keberatan jika aku menganti pakaian?"

Pria bermata bulat itu hanya mengangguk. Ia mendudukan pantatnya di sofa ketika lawan bicaranya melangkah pergi meninggalkannya di ruang tamu.

Sepeninggalan Kai, Kyungsoo diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mata bulatnya menjelajahi sudut hinga sudut apartemen pria itu. Apartemen ini tergolong besar bagi Kyungsoo, sinar matahari masuk melalui pintu kaca yang menuju beranda dan dari beberapa jendela yang terbuka. Nilai pertama, Kai adalah pecinta kebersihan.

Dan juga perabotan disana tersusun dengan rapi. Nilai kedua, Kai adalah orang yang rapi. Ruangan ini cukup rapi untuk penilaian bagi Kim Jongin yang terlihat semerautan. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah almari kira – kira setinggi dadanya dan disana terdapat beberapa figura.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, Ia berjalan kearah barat. Figura tadi benar – benar menghipnotisnya untuk kesana. Kyungsoo mengambil figura itu dan menelitinya dengan rinci. Disana terlihat Kim Jongin tampak bahagia dengan pose 'v' sign bersama seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang sedang memeluk Kai. Menurut Kyungsoo, gadis itu terlihat seperti hyung dari Sehun.

Pemikiran pertama bagi Kyungsoo adalah cocok. Mereka cocok bersanding, gadis itu cantik alami dan Kyungsoo akui disana Kai benar – benar tampan, tatapannya teduh tak seperti biasanya yang terlihat gersang. Berat hati Kyungsoo akui mereka serasi karena tiba – tiba ada sesuatu meghantam keras dadanya hinga terasa sesak. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tau ini disebut apa.

"Apa yang kau lihat disana ?"

Pria bermata bulat itu telah meletakan figura itu beberapa detik sebelum suara Kai menginterupsinya. Ia segera memutar kepalanya kearah Kai yang bicara di belakangnya. Kyungsoo benar – benar terlihat kikuk.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya

Kai menatap figura yang kini diperhatikan Kyungsoo. Pria itu telah berada disana disaat Kyungsoo menatap lama figura itu. Ia berdecak dan melanjutkan mengancingi kemejanya, sementara itu Kyungsoo tampak menutup matanya dan mengalihkan perhatian. Dan Kai hanya mengangkat bahu dan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Nama Choi Jinri, dia cantik, orang yang special bagiku." Ujar Kai tanpa Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Dia cantik."

Kai meliriknya dan mengangguk membenarkan. "Kapanpun dan dinamapun."

Kyungsoo tak pernah mengerti ketika dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Menurutnya dirinya tak pernah memiliki riwayat bermasalah dengan dada. Sampai Kai menepuh bahunya dan memberikan tatapan bingung lalu Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng karena dirinya juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, pada dadanya, pada perasaannya yang aneh.

"Kau masih mau mengajariku ?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

.

.

Mereka duduk disebuah meja belajar berwarnya cokelat tua yang diketahui Kyungsoo berasal dari pabrik mabel terbaik di Asia. Ketika Kai bertanya Kyungsoo hanya menjawab seperlunya. Kai juga banyak diam mengikuti Kyungsoo yang juga diam. Anehnya, kenapa ada perasaan bersalah ketika Ia mengenalkan Jinri kepada Kyungsoo dan juga jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedekat ini.

Apakah termasuk menjilat ludah sendiri jika Kai ternyata menyukai Kyungsoo yang selama ini hanya Ia anggap sebagai sampah menjijikan ? Jangan tanya Kai, dia sendiri tidak tau dibalik perasaannya yang masih tetap utuh kepada Jinri, semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu Ia hanya terkagum pada paras Luhan yang persis dengan paras Jinri yang memukau.

* * *

Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sudah berapa kali Ia bolak – balik kesana hanya untuk buang air kecil dan sesekali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan_ system_ ekresinya, jika bisa Luhan akan memeriksanya nanti.

Hari semakin larut, Sehun masih belum terlihat. Tiba – tiba saja Luhan memikirkan surat sang ibu, Jika Sehun mengetahuinya kira – kira apa reaksi yang dijumpai Luhan ? Terkejut, marah atau malah membenci Luhan yang dianggap menyembunyikan hal ini.

Sembari terus memotong sayuran, Luhan masih memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa Ia tidak pernah menemukan surat itu padahal Ia cukup sering membongkar lemarinya.

Luhan merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Setelah membuka _flap_ serta _keyword_-nya, jemari Luhan bergerak cepat di layar ponsel itu.

"**Pulang sebelum makan malam. Aku segera memasak dan minta maaf soal tadi. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku hilang kendali seperti tadi."**

Ia menghela nafas dan kembali menyimpan benda persegi itu disakunya dan melanjutkan untuk mengupas beberapa kentang. Tiba – tiba saja Luhan merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Pisau tadi terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh mengenai keramik dibawah, untung saja Luhan menghindar hingga tak mengenai benda tajam itu.

Tak jelang beberapa lama pandangannya goyang lalu ambruk dan Luhan tidak dapat melihat apapun. Harapannya sebelum itu adalah Sehun dalam keadaan baik – baik saja.

* * *

_**»FLASHBACK«**_

_Seorang pria berperawakan mungil dan berparas imut nampak melangkah ke sebuah apartemen. Tangannya melayang ke udara dan hendak menginput kombinasi sandi. Pria itu merasakan ujung sepatunya mengenai sesuatu. Ia—Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menunduk dan kembali menangkap sebuket Lily putih dibawah sana. Ia memutar kepalanya dan berharap bahwa sang pengirim masih ada disekitar sini, Ini buket bunga ketujuh yang diterima Baekhyun semenjak balik dari Busan empat hari yang lalu. Ketika pria itu sedikit berjongkok mengambil bunga tadi, samar – samar telingga mendengar derap langkah kaki seesorang. Gerakannya berhenti disaat Ia merasakan seseorang melangkah disekitarnya lalu diselingi dengan suara gemercik berasal dari plastic._

_Baekhyun berdiri setelah menjangkau bunga tadi, Ia mumat kepalanya ke sumber suara. Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama ketika Ia melihat sosok ayng dikenalinya memegang buket bunga dengan warna serta jenis yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berdehem kecil._

"_Kau juga tinggal disani ?"Interupsi Baekhyun_

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Ia menunduk dan melihat lily kuning pada genggamannya dan juga pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil._

"_Mengunjungi seseorang."Jawabnya_

_Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, Ia ingin melangkah masuk. Pintu apartemennya terbuka sedari tadi namun Chanyeol menghambatnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, membuat angan – angan Baekhyun ingin melonjat ke ranjangnya sirna._

"_Kita memiliki bunga yang sama."Ujarnya_

_Pria mungil itu menarik kaki kirinya setelah mengetahui Ia tak dapat memasuki apartemennya sendiri lalu tersenyum kecil._

"_Aku tidak tau, ada seseorang yang tak ku kenal meletakan bunganya disini."_

_Pria bertubuh lebih besar bergerak kaku. Ia mendekat dan membuat Baekhyun bingung. Tangan Chanyeol terjulur menyeahkan sebuket lily kuning itu._

"_Ini bungamu ke delapan. Baekhyun-ah aku mencintaimu."Kata Chanyeol tanpa ada rasa gugup disana._

_Baekhyun masih diam mencerna apa yang menimpa dirinya, Ia diam mematung disaat Chanyeol mengambil tangannya dan mengecupnya._

"_Baekhyun-ah, would you be mine ?"_

_Ia masih diam seperti tadi. Lalu masih berfikir apa yang terjadi, sebelum tangannya bergerak lepas dari genggaman Chanyeol dan menerima bunga tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum._

"_Aku mencintaimu, disaat kita memulai kelompok music."Jelas Chanyeol_

_Baekhyun masih tersenyum sembari bergumam pelan 'aku juga' dan Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat._

_**»OFF«**_

* * *

Deru mesin kendaraan tak lagi terdengar, Sehun lagi – lagi tersenyum ketika membaca ulang pesan pada ponselnya. Setelah menutup_ flap_ ponselnya, pria berumur delapan belas tahun itu menyimpannya pada saku jacketnya dan berjalan menuju rumah. Sehun mendorong pintu rumah, Ia mendapati rumah dengan keadaan sepi. Setelah merenganggkan tangannya yang terasa benar – benar pegal, Sehun lalu berjalan menjelajahi rumah mencari Luhan.

"Lu…"Ujarnya sembari membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

Karena tak mendapati Luhan disana, Sehun kembali menutupnya. Sehun berhenti dari langkahnya, Ia diam berfikir. Tadi Luhan mengirim pesan kepadanya bahwa Ia menyuruh Sehun pulang untuk makan malam bersama. Bisa jadi jika Luhan sekarang berada di dapur, begitulah fikiran otak jenius Sehun.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju dapur rumah. Suasana hening disana membuatnya ragu sang kakak ada di tempat yang diperkirakannya. Biasanya ketika memasak Luhan s erring bersenandung kecil dan bahayanya bahkan sang kakak pernah menyetel salah satu_ music rock_ milik Avenged Sevenfold dengan_ volume_ penuh. Intinya telingga Luhan harus mendengar suara lain selain bunyi wajan, minyak goreng dan spatula ketika memasak. Tapi sekarang, suasana kelewat sunyi.

"Luhan."

Nafas Sehun terkcekat ketika mendapati sosok Luhan tergeletak di lantai dapur. Sehun panic dan segera berlari kearah Luhan.

Sehun menepuk kecil pipi Luhan. "Luhan. Jangan fikir ini lelucon, ayo bangun Lu.

"Luhan!" Kali ini Sehun berucap keras.

Berkali – kali Ia menepuk pipi sang kakak, namun Luhan tak memberikan perlawanan berarti. Tingkat kecemasan pada dirinya benar – benar berada di tahap akhir. Kesimpulan, Luhan tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu _hyung_ ?"Tanya Sehun sendiri disana sebelum bergerak mengendong sang kakak.

* * *

Bangunan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi siapa saja, terutama bagi Sehun. Diluar sana Ia tampak duduk dengan resah serta berjalan mondar – mandir. Knop pintu terdengar berputar seiring dengan kepala Sehun juga ikut menoleh kesana. Pria yang tak lagi muda yang terbalut dalam stelan putih terlihat seperti ingin mencabut nyawa Sehun Ketika dokter itu memanggilnya, disaat itu juga nafasnya seolah berhenti menderu.

"Anda kerabat dari saudara Oh Luhan ?"

Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum tipis "Aku Oh Sehun. Ngomong – ngomong kenapa anda yang harus menangani Luhan ?"

Dokter itu juga tersenyum tipis Ia mengulurkan lengannya dan benar – benar membuat Sehun bingung, namun pria itu juga menjulurkan tangannya. Berbicara tentang_ 'Kenapa anda yang harus menangani Luhan'_ membuat beberapa orang awam berspekulasi bahwa Sehun tergolong tidak sopan. Sebelum dokter ini memasuki ruangan Luhan, terlebih dahulu ada seorang dokter yang Sehun ketahui ber_name-tag_ Park lebih dahulu menagani Luhan dan keluar dengan tergesa – gesa, membuat Sehun tak dapat bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan tak jelang beberapa lama pria yang dihadapan Sehun ini tadinya juga berlari kearah ruangan Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, Dokter Lee, Saya Dokter kandungan disini."

Rahang Sehun mengeras, Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan pria itu katakan. Rasanya seluruh tulang sendi pria bermarga Oh itu melemah ketika mendengar _'kandungan'_ di kalimat tadi.

"Menurut pemeriksaan saya, Oh Luhan adalah seorang _male pregnancy._ Ia memiliki rahin di tubuhnya. Dokter Park adalah dokter umum, Ia memanggil saya ketika Ia tahu bahwa gejala yang dialami Luhan bukanlah gejala demam biasa."

Benar saja, bernafas saja rasanya sulit bagi Sehun detik ini juga. Ia menarik nafas dan rasanya tercekat untuk menghembuskan karbondioksi keluar dari paru – parunya.

"Jaga kondisi saudara Oh Luhan, suami yang baik harus setia mendampinginya di dalam keadaan apapun dan jangan sampai saudara Luhan kelelahan. Kandungan saudara Luhan berumur satu bulan, saya akan memberikan surat keterangan setelah anda mengurus administrasi. Saudara Luhan telah sadar dari pingsan dan boleh dibawa pulang malam ini juga. Kalau begitu saja permisi."

Dokter Lee berlalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang. Sehun masih saja diam disana, tadi Dokter Lee seolah berkata dirinya adalah suami dari Luhan. Ia menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafas. Sehun menggeleng kecil lalu melirik pintu ruangan yang tertutup, tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ingin memutar knop pintu.

Ketika Sehun melangkah dan menangkap Luhan yang berada diatas ranjang yang mengenakan sprai putih itu tampak sedang duduk diam disana. Sehun berjalan mendekat, Ia memberi kode dengan lirikan mata bahwa Luhan harus segera turun dan pulang.

Sang kakak turun dari ranjang itu dan berjalan tanpa kesusahan. Luha n mengerinyit bingung dan menatap seluruh ruangan disana.

"Kenapa aku ada dirumah sakit ?"

"Kau pingsan di dapur."

"Aku sakit apa ?"

"Kita harus pulang."

Disaat Sehun menariknya keluar, Luhan malah menggaruk tengkuknya bingung namun juga mengikuti langkah kaki sang adik yang membuatnya keluar dari ruangan tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Ah dirinya ingat, kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya buram ketika ingin memasak dan Luhan tak sadarkan diri begitu saja.

"Jangan lupa starter kendaraan, aku harus ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Sehun seraya menyodorkan kunci kendaraan pada Luhan,

Luhan hanya diam ketika Sehun melangkah pergi menjauh darinya. Apa yang terjadi padanya ? Sebenarnya dia sakit apa ?

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi ?" Akhirnya Ia bertanya ketika Sehun mulai menjauh, Luhan tak tau apa Sehun mendengar atau tidak namun adiknya itu terus saja berjalan.

Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

Suasana di dalam kendaraan itu begitu sunyi, Sehun tampak focus dengan jalanan sementara Luhan berkali – kali melirik adiknya. Mulutnya gatal sekali ini melayangkan barang satu atau dua buah pertanyaan.

"Sehun-_ah_"Mulai Luhan

Sang adik memutar kepalanya kearah Luhan sesaat lau kembali terborgol kepada jalanan Seoul yang sedikit menipis dari biasanya.

"Ada apa ?"Tanyanya

"Apa yang dokter katakan tentang kondisiku ?"

Luhan bertanya tanpa basa – basi, Ia cukup kesal ketika masih berada di rumah sakit tadi, Sehun tak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya hal yang sama terjadi kembali, Sehun berusaha tak mendengar dan focus pada jalanan, Luhan yang paham sang adik sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu membuat dirinya kembali mendesak Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang sama dilayangkan bertubi – tubi.

"SEHUN! KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA ?!"

Hingga sampai disaat titik jenuh dan bosan Sehun mendengarnya. Jalanan tampak lebih sepi dari tadi, kendaraan yang melaju kencang itu tiba – tiba melakukan rem mendadak, membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit terpental ke depan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pancaran panas, Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat lalu meronggoh saku celananya, Ia mencengkram sehelai kertas dan melemparkannya kepada Luhan.

"KAU MENDAPATKANNYA! KAU MENGANDUNG ATAS KEMAUANMU SENDIRI JALANG!"

Luhanpun sama, Ia mencengkram kertas itu tak kalah kuat dari cengkraman sang adik. Rahangnya kaku, cepat - cepat Ia membuka lipatan pada kertas. Matanya berjalan dari kiri hingga ke kanan membaca deretan hanggul disana. Hingga berhasil pada akhir kalimat dengan kalimat **POSITIVE (+) **bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung.

Matanya terasa panas, Ia terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sehun tampak membuang wajahnya dari Luhan. Ekspresi terkejut jelas sekali di raut wajahnya, Luhan tak pernah menduga hasil dari pekerjaan keji-nya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kamu mau kan!" Sehun masih berujar keras ketika wajah Luhan tengah berlinangan air mata.

Luhan menghadap kearahnya, menyadari bahwa Sehun tampak tak shock sepertinya, Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak terkejut ?"

Sehun hanya diam tak berkutik. Ia masih menatap Luhan tanpa sedikit mengubah apapun.

"Kau mengetahui ini ? Berapa lama kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku ?"

"Tepat setelah paman Shim keluar dari kamarmu."

_**PLAK**_

Ketika tamparan keras terasa mengahantam pipi Sehun dengan diiringi dengan umpatan pada dirinya, Sehun hanya mampu diam dalam perasaaan sakit. Nafas Luhan tersenggal ketika Ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja." Ujar Sehun pelan.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BAIK- BAIK SAJA!" Teriak Luhan

.

.

**TBC/END ?**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Terimakasih pada teman - teman yang masih menunggu FF ini. Aku sendiri tidak tau ini adalah anak Kai atau Sehun sebenarnya. Bocoran tentang anak siapa yang dilahirkan Luhan ada pada chapter 10. **

**Leak for Chapter 8:**

**-HunHan retak kembali  
-Flashback ChanBaek  
-Moonlight club  
-KaiHan bertengkar  
-Aborsi  
**

**Dan satu lagi rahasia, ini menyangkut HunHan dan janinnya.**

**Q/A:**

**Q: HunHan satu ibu beda ayah ya? Berarti ga bisa nikah?  
A: Iya. Dari awal genre-nya kan Incest beb. HunHan nikah kok di chapter belasan.**

**Q: ChanBaek kenapa berubah jadi jahat?  
A: Sebenarnya bukan ChanBaek, cuma Baekhyun aja. Karena Chanyeol klepek-klepek sama Baekhyun jadi deh dia ikutan jahat juga. Ini juga akan terbongkar di chapter belasan. /semuanya aja lo bongkar di chapter belasan/**

**Q: Apakah KyuMin merestui mereka?  
A: Restu ga restu sebenarnya ga terlalu penting bagiku. Persentasenya 95% untuk tak akan mendapat restu orangtua mereka. 5% lagi? So, ini adalah pertimbangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan tegas.**

**Q: HunHan itu saudara tiri?  
A: Awalnya kufikir mereka saudara tiri, hingga seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa satu ibu beda ayah masih tergolong saudara kandung karena mereka lahir di rahim yang sama. Kalau satu ayah beda ibu baru bisa disebut saudara tiri, karena mereka terlahir di rahim yang berbeda. So, HunHan adalah saudara kandung.**

**Q: Nanti endingnya HunHan atau KaiHan?  
A: ofc HunHan. Dari awal aku ga pernah srek buat bikin KaiHan karena aku official couple ship. Paling KaiHan cuma buat selingan aja.**

**Q: Kai masih hidup?  
A: Endingnya bakal hapily ever after kok say. Gaada death chara, jadi stay enjoy.**

**Q: Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Mengingat dulu dia benar - benar membenci Baekhyun.  
A: Chanyeol lebih mengarah ke Tsundere (untuk pengertiannya silahkan cek wiki :D hehe) walaupun ini karakternya buat cewe tapi aku ngerasa cocok buat dipasangkan sama Chanyeol. Selain emang ini ff fokus sama HunHan dan males bikin slightnya /plak.**

Especially for manlylittledeer, prnya udah selesai belum? hehe. Aku terhura banget baca reviewnya hehe.

Terimakasih buat yang capek - capek baca ini FF, favorite, follow dan review.

_**Thank you so much for:**_

_manlylittledeer | luwinaa | pandayehet88 | Uchiharuno Rozu | whitechrysan | Silver Orange | tyasWufan | | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | himekaruLi | .39 | luluyaa | rappergadungan | ChikasikiHunHan947 | HunsayHan | Luhan Oh | zoldyk | ruixi1 | | littlekmbap | ChieAtsuko | ChagiLu | Euneunji | Nue Lazuardi | SELUsin | XOXO KimCloud | PlayerJEJ | NinHunHan5120 | | Kiela Yue | yuiharuno47 | lisnana1 | bambielulu | Bottom-Lu | farfarida16 | | chanchan19 | younglaycious88 | 1004baekie | meosshi | Delu4Selu | Aria F | choiharin | Mirnanda88HunHanEXO | Putri | mr albino | HunHania | LuluHD | Kaisoo addicted | DahsyatNyaff |  
_

**_Last, thank you so much for silent readers :-)_  
**


	8. Believe Me, hyungie

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 8' Vixeneis (prev:SeluBoo)**

* * *

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Genre: Family/Incest/Brother Complex. **

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII:**

Suasana kendaraan begitu sunyi. Sehun berubah diam dan mengendarai kendaraannya tanpa suara pasca setelah insiden tamparan tadi. Kendaraan itu melaju diatas kecepatan rata – rata. Desiran angin seolah menjadi nada tetap di telingga masing – masing. Saking sunyinya, mereka dapat mendengar helaan nafas satu sama lain.

"Berhenti disini!"

Suara tegas Luhan meruntuhkan kesunyian yang dibangun disana. Sontak Sehun menginjak pedal gas kaget. Ia menghela nafas menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak biasa, antara bingung atau entahlah Ia tidak tau kenapa Luhan meminta berhenti ditengah jalan padahal diluar sedang hujan gerimis. Bahkan Sehun masih berdiam diri ketika kakaknya membuka pintu mobil dan segera diguyur gerimis di luar sana. Ketika pintu itu tertutup, Sehun baru sepenuhnya sadar. Ia segera menyusul Luhan yang tampak baru berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya tampak berlari lebih kencang dari tadi, Sehun dibelakangnya juga ikut berlari mengejar. Namun sia – sia saja ketika Ia melihat Luhan melompat menaiki bus. Entah mengapa hujan semakin lebat bersamaan dengan kepergian Luhan. Sehun hanya terdiam ketika air itu terus membasahi tubuhnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Ia mendesis geram dan menendang roda kendaraannya ketika kembali di kendaraannya.

Dengan keadaan basah kuyup Sehun kembali memasuki kendaraannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan meronggoh saku jacketnya.

"Oh Shit!"

Ia mengumpat ketika membuka _flap_ ponselnya dan kembali menyimpannya ketika melihat _notice _**Low Battery** dilayar ponselnya. Pria berumur delapan belas tahun itu menghela nafas dan mneghidupkan mesin kendaraan. Sehun melirik segumpal kertas, surat keterangan dokter yang diremas oleh Luhan.

"Brengsek! Kenapa hidupku menjadi berantakan!"

Sehun menjambak rambutnya kembali. Fikirannya benar – benar berantakan. Masalahnya dengan Luhan belum sepenuhnya tuntas dan terselesaikan, dan sekarang mereka kini dihadapkan dengan masalah baru yang lebih rumit. Terlintas di fikiran Sehun bahwa dirinya telah membuat kesalahan fatal dan terlalu nakal. Hidupnya kini layaknya drama. Ditinggalkan orangtuanya dan kakaknya mencoba tak perduli. Sehun tau bahwa Luhan adalah tipe orang mudah putus asa dan bisa stress jika ditimpa masalah serius. Maksudnya, jika Luha tengah ditimpa masalah Ia akan terus memikirkan masalah tersebut dan bahayanya Ia akan menanggapinya dengan mabuk.

Sehun tentu tak mungkin mengejar Luhan bersama bus tadi, lagipula Ia tidak tau bus itu memiliki tujuan kearah mana. Akhirnya Ia memilih untuk menghidupkan mesin kendaraan dan berniat pergi dari jalanan sepi ini.

* * *

_Seorang namja berparas itu tampak mendengus sebal dan menggerutu setiap langkah kakinya. Ia melangkah cepat dan lebar pada tujuannya. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan menghela nafas. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pintu apartemen, Ia melangkah ragu, tangannya yang mengepal tampak berada di udara. Pencet atau tidak, sesuatu di dalam dirinya sedang bertengkar. Pria itu menangkup kedua pipinya dan menghela nafas._

"_Fighting, Baekhyun."_

_Baekhyun mengumpat, persetan dengan nilai ekstrakulikulernya yang akan kosong jika tak memasuki ruangan di depannya. Dalam sejarah seorang Byun Baekhyun belum pernah mencetak nilai ekstrakulikulernya yang kosong ataupun F. Ia menendang kecil pintu di depannya dan menggerutu sebal._

_Tak jelang beberapa lama, seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat tatkala Chanyeol, —sekarang Ia tengah berada di apartemen Chanyeol— berdiri di depannya dengan bertelanjang dada. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar begitu keras, sampai – sampai Ia takut Chanyeol akan mendengarkannya._

_Selanjutnya sepuluh jemari lentiknya berada di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan pandangannya karena busana Chanyeol yang terlalu 'tertutup'. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya mendecih kecil. _

"_Kita sama-sama namja. Buat apa malu ?"_

_Baekhyun berdehem canggung dan melepas kesepuluh jemarinya di matanya. Ia mengusap bagian tengkuknya dan sedikit mendesis. _"_Kau benar, berniat untuk latihan hari ini ?"_

_Chanyeol berbalik memungungi Baekhyun, Ia melangkah ke dalam apartemennya. _"_Ikuti aku."_

_Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sembari berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol. Bahkan di depan matanya, dengan mudah Chanyeol memasang sebuah kemeja. Jika dia adalah salah satu penggemar Chanyeol, maka sekarang juga mungkin matanya akan melompat keluar. Namun sayangnya, Ia bukanlah penggemar Chanyeol._

"_Duduk saja, tunggu sebentar."_

_Pria berparas imut itu mengangguk canggung. Chanyeol berlalu entah kemana meninggalkannya sendiri. Baekhyun tampak duduk disebuah sofa dan memainkan jarinya. Mata sipitnya berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru apartemen Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol kembali dengan gitar di tangannya. Dengan tangan sepanjang itu, Chanyeol bisa membawa gitar yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Baekhyun hanya menggunakan satu tangan._

"_Kau memiliki piano ?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan_

"_Ada grand piano diujung sana."_

"_Kita harus memulainya darimana ?"_

"_Aku memakai kunci G."_

"_Okay, aku akan bermain piano."_

* * *

Jarum jam nyaris menunjukan pukul dua pagi, disana namja tampan itu tampak duduk disebuah sofa yang menghadap ke teve. Acara _teve_ menawarkan _stand up comedy_, namun hal itu sama sekali tak menarik minat Oh Sehun. Ia masih terus memasang ekspresi datarnya dengan raut wajah resah. Berkali – kali Ia melirik ponselnya yang sedang di _charger_ tepat berada disampingnya. Luhan masih belum menampakan dirinya.

_"Shit!"_

Sehun mengumpat dan berdiri dari duduknya, Ia menarik ponselnya dan ingin segera melesat keluar rumah, namun niatnya terhenti ketika bel rumah berbunyi. Perasaannya melambung, berharap itu adalah Luhan. Bergegas pria bermarga Oh itu membuka pintu rumah.

"Dari tanda pengenalnya, orang ini mempunyai alamat disini."

Seseorang yang entah siapa berbicara kepada Sehun dengan merangkul Luhan disampingnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Sontak Sehun segera mengiyakannya dan berterimakasih. Ia menarik Luhan dan menutup pintu rumah. Luhan yang terhuyung – huyung tampak tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya.

"Sehun… kau ugh, Hik! Adikku, aku jalang mengandung hik! Bayi…. Pelangannku."

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya ketika Luhan berbicara kepadanya. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu _Ia segera menggendong _bridal_ Luhan dan membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dengan kakinya. Pemikirannya benar, Luhan akan menanggapi masalahnya dengan mabuk.

"Tidurlah Luhan, kau benar – benar kacau."

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin beranjak pergi, namun niatnya tertahan ketika Ia melihat tanda samar di leher kakaknya. Bibir sang kakak juga tampak membengkak. Sehun lebih memilih menindih Luhan daripada meninggalkannya sendirian di kamarnya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan ? Kau kemana ?"

"Moonlight ughh…"

Luhan sedikit melengguh ketika milik Sehun terasa menekan miliknya. Adiknya tampak paham dan menjauhkannya namun Luhan malah menekan pantat Sehun. Dengan jengkel, Sehun benar – benar menindih Luhan dan menekan milik sang kakak.

Moonlight, cukup popular dikalangan kelas Sehun. Itu ialah _club _ternama di Korea Selatan, disana mereka tak hanya menyewakan jasa _'wanita' _saja namun beberapa _'call boy' _juga berada disana, dikhususkan bagi pria yang mempunyai seksualitas yang menyimpang. Kabar seimpang siur yang Ia dengar, club itu juga akan menmbah sebuah menu yang dikhususkan untuk wanita pecinta sesama jenis. Persetan dengan _club _gila itu, Sehun tak akan ambil pusing. Sehun mencengkram jari jemarinya, buku – buku jarinya memutih. Ia sedikit menggertakan giginya, tanpa aba – aba Sehun membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan. Memperlihatkan tanda _'bekas pakai' _kontras dengan warna kulit Luhan yang putih. Sehun menempelkan jemarinya disalah satu _'tanda' _disana dan menggosoknya dengan keras, membuat Luhan merintih.

"J-jangan _hiks….."_

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun akan menghentikannya dengan hanya sekedar tidak. Ia butuh kepastian. Luhan terlalu gegabah memilih keputusan, Luhan plin plan dan tak punya pendirian tetap. Ia dapat merubah keputusan yang semulanya _'a' _dan akan menjadi _'b' _dalam waktu sekitar satu jam. Sehun tidak tau setan apa yang bertamu di otaknya, ketika Ia juga ikut menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Luhan, namun sang kakak dapat menengadahkan lehernya. Ia menciumi, mengigiti setiap inci tubuh sang kakak. Tampak seperti kesetanan, benar – benar tidak ada kelembutan disana.

Disaat Sehun telah menyelesaikan _foreplay_nya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan kembali memasangkan pakaian Luhan. Dirinya tak ingin membuat Luhan 'keluar' dalam keadaan mabuk. Helaan nafas teratur terdengar dari Luhan, Sehun tampak menggusak surai rambut Luhan dan mencium dahinya.

"Mimpi indah."

Selanjutnya berlalu keluar kamar sang kakak menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur. Sebelum menutup pintu, Ia mengintip kearah Luhan dan mendengus "_Oh shit,_ bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu disamping kau adalah kakakku, dan kau murahan." Racaunya sendiri.

* * *

Mentari muncul di ufuk timur. Cahaya oranye-nya terbiaskan ke gorden di ruangan itu. Luhan baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, lalu merenggangkan persendiannya yang terasa kaku. Pria bermata rusa itu memijit pelipisnya dan menyandarkan kepala pada _dashboard _ranjang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi, tak ada sebersit niat untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya semalam. Hening seolah menelan ruangan itu, selanjutnya Luhan mencengkram erat _bad cover_ yang dikenakan ranjangnya.

"_Fucking shit!_ Harusnya kau mati saja, brengsek. Gara-gara kau, semuanya menjadi berantakan."

Pria itu berkali – kali memukul perutnya yang terlihat rata. Luhan mencengkram _bed cover _itu menjadi tak berbentuk. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik kearah nakas. Pandangannya tertuju pada ponselnya disana. Luhan tersenyum cerah. Ia menjentikan jarinya. Lagi, Luhan melempar pandangan pada jam dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. Ia memiliki waktu untuk itu semua. Segera Ia bangkit dari berbaringnya dan berjalan untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang mengoles selai pada roti. Ia bangkit dan ingin melangkah, namun suara Luhan terlebih dahulu telah menginterupsinya. "Jangan mencoba untuk mengikutiku."

"Hati – hati dijalan."

Entah bagaimana caranya Oh Sehun dapat tersenyum setelah disemprot sang kakak dengan ketus dan dingin. Bahkan Ia dapat melemparkan perhatian disana. Bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar jelas bagi Sehun, Ia memejamkan matanya pelan.

* * *

"Aku berada di halte bus."

"…"

Ah ya, aku melihatmu, tunggu disana."

"…."

_"Arraseo baby."_

Luhan, pria manis itu mendudukan pantatnya. Ia menghela nafas. Kembali layaknya jalang murahan, sebenarnya ini bukan pilihan bagi dirinya. Jika boleh memilih, Luhan akan menjalani kehidupan layaknya orang normal saja. Jujur saja, walaupun dirinya menikmati sentuhan pelangannya tetapi Luhan yang sesungguhnya masih memiliki harga diri, nilai moral dan etika. Jika bukan karena factor ekonomi, Luhan mungkin tak akan pernah rela disentuh makhluk apapun.

Tak jelang beberapa lama sebuah Reventon merah berhenti di depannya. Ketika sang pemilik menurunkan kaca mobilnya, disaat itu juga Luhan tersenyum —paksa tepatnya. Si pengemudi keluar dan menghampiri Luhan. Luhan sedikit menyeringai, sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Luhan hanya mendorong dada pria itu.

"Jangan memulai sesuatu yang ingin kau sesali Junmyeon."

Pria yang dipanggil Junmyeon itu mencolek dagu Luhan. Dan menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman miring. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya disamping telingga Luhan dan sedikit mengigitnya.

"Aku tidak menyesal Oh Luhan."Bisiknya

* * *

Luhan tampak sedikit menarik leher orang di depannya dan membisikan sesuatu. "Kau yakin ingin kesini di pagi hari ?"

Luhan mengangguk, ketika Kim Junmyeon bertanya kepadanya. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki Moonlight dengan anggun bersama Junmyeon disampingnya.

"Club lebih sepi di pagi hari, aku menyukainya." Jawab Luhan.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Ketika mereka telah berada di dalam ruangan, Luhan tampak menaikan satu kakinya ditas meja sebentara itu Junmyeon datang dari arah _bartender_ bersama beberapa botol _vodka _di tangannya.

"Kau mau kita mengambil ruangan ?"

"Nanti saja."

Luhan menenggak beberapa gelas. Jujur saja _Vodka_ sebenarnya bukan tandingan Luhan, hanya dengan beberapa gelas minuman itu bisa segera membuatnya teller dalam waktu singkat. Namun semuanya terpaksa karena Luhan memiliki sebuah "_tujuan" _maka, Ia harus menuntaskannya. Kepalanya terasa terhuyung ke belakang menandakan kesadarannya mulai berkurang. Junmyeon tersenyum miring, Ia segera menangkup pipi Luhan dan memagutnya dengan liar. Luhan juga tak tinggal diam, Ia membalasya bahkan menindih Junmyeon disofa itu.

Ketika mereka saling menarik satu sama lain dan Jumnyeon telah menganti posisi dengan Luhan berada dibawah. Tiba – tiba saja Junmyeon merasakan punggungnya basah. Sontak, Ia melepas tautan itu dan Luhan berdecak sebal.

"Apa yang…. Yixing!"

"_Mian _aku… Junmyeon! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Kedua orang itu sama-sama terkejut, kaget, penasaran, kalut dan lain sebagainya. Sementara itu Luhan yang mabuk tampak kesal dan memukul pinggang Junmyeon.

"Sayang… ouch, ada apa ?" Tanya Luhan sembari memukul kecil punggung Junmyeon.

Pria yang dipanggil Yixing tampak menyeringai lebar di depan Jumnyeon. Ketika Junmyeon menyentuh tangannya namun Yixing menepisnya dengan keras.

"Sayang ? _What the hell!_ Kau berselingkuh dengan jalang murahan seperti ini ?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, _bitch!"_ Luhan mengumpat di sofanya. Ia hendak bangkit namun vodka benar – benar melumpuhkan kekuatannya ditambah Junmyeon yang juga ikut menekan pundaknya, membuat pantatnya kembali mencium sofa.

Junmyeon tampak gelagapan dan mendorong Luhan kembali ke sofa ketika hendak bangkit kedua kalinya. Ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Yixing yang hendak angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Tak beberapa lama datang seorang pria paruh baya tambun menghampiri mereka.

"Yixing-_ie_ kufikir kau masih berada ditempat yang sama. Kemana saja ?"

Junmyeon menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai, Yixing mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Yixing_-ie_ benar – benar membuat Yixing mati kutu dan ternggorokannya tersendat. Seringaian Junmyeon tampak melebar seiring dengan pria tambun itu mendekat kearah Yixing dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Cengkraman Junmyeon terasa benar – benar erat di pergelengannya. Dan selanjutnya satu tarikan keras dari Junmyeon berhasil membuat dua sejoli itu enyah dari moonlight. Berlainan dengan pria tambun tadi yang sempat kesal, senyuman miring tercetak di bibirnya ketika meliihat Luhan meminum sesuatu dibalik gelasnya. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mau bermain sayang ?"

_"With my pleasure honey."_

Dan ketika _ahjussi_ itu mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar, tergesa dengan nafsu yang membuncah. Luhan hanya melenguh dan menikmatinya. Tak sadar bahwa Luhan yang sebenarnya terkubur di dirinya sedang menangis meraung.

* * *

Sehun menutup buku paketnya. Ia meghela nafas, disana tertera pukul tujuh lewat tujuhbelas menit tetapi Luhan belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya sejak sarapan pagi tadi. Niat awal Sehun adalah menghubungi si sulung. Namun niatnya benar-benar tertunda ketika pintu rumah tertunda. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghela nafas lega. Namun senyuman yang terpatri diwajah pria berumur delapanbelas tahun itu hanya sebentar. Lengkungan itu luntur dan pudar seketika disaat melihat cara berjalan Luhan yang mengangkang dan terhuyung. Ia dapat mendefinisikan sesuatu terjadi pada selangkangan Luhan.

Yang bungu berusaha untuk mencoba untuk mendekat dan berniat ingin membantu Luhan, tetapi sang kakak segera menghindar. Namun Sehun berkeras hati mendekat kearah Luhan, sekitar dua atau tiga langkah lagi untuk membuat Luhan jatuh dipelukannya namun niatnya gagal ketika sebuah suara meluncur di bibir kakaknya.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun yang saat itu hanya bisa Ia capai. Dengan kekuatan lemah dan diambang sadar. Sementara itu sang adik dapat merasakan sumsum tulang belakangnya tepat menabrak sudut sofa. Ia ingin menyusul Luhan namun sang kakak telah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya rapat. Sehun bangkit dan mengusap tengkuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Kita harus bicara di pagi hari!" Sehun berteriak agar Luhan dapat mendengarnya.

* * *

"Aku tidak tau mengapa kau makan secepat itu. Kau tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah sepagi ini 'kan ?"Celoteh Sehun ketika Luhan memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

uhan mengangkat pandangannya dari piring lalu mengarahkannya kepada Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan kembali terfokus pada makanannya. Tak menghiraukan bahwa Ia belum menjawab pertanyaa san kakak. Luhan melahap porongan roti terakhir lalu meminum segelas air mineral dan berlalu cepat. Ketika memutar knop pintu, pergerakan Luhan terhenti karena sang adik memanggil namanya.

"Apa alasan kau mabuk semalam ? Ini hari kedua kau kembali mengonsumsi _alcohol._ Kau tau kan bahwa _alcohol_ tidak cocok de—"

"Terserah ku! Dengan janin maksudmu ? Oh bagus, jika janin sialan ini mati. Aku tak lagi harus tersiksa-kan ? Janin sialan ini butuh hiburan dengan pesta _alcohol."_ Lalu diselingi dengan memutar bola mata dan berdecak kesal.

Luhan benar - benar akan mengangkat kakinya dari rumah namun tidak lagi ketika Sehun kembali bersuara. Ia mengumpat pelan dan membalikan tubuhnya, namun Sehun masih belum bicara dalam lima detik. Berikutnya terdengar debuman pintu yang dibanting.

Sehun mendorong piringnya yang berisikan sepotong roti dengan selai kacang. Setelah meminum segelas air, Sehun beranjak dari meja makan. Jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang delapan menit, namun Luhan sudah berlalu pergi entah kemana. Sehun membersihkan meja makan lalu mencuci sejumlah piring kotor. Ia terdiam sesaat di depan meja belajar setelah mengerjakan sesuatu yang dapat dikerjakannya. Pria berumur delapanbelas tahun itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kesepuluh jari panjangnya dan menghela nafas .

Hari ini ada tur sekolah ke Jeju dibidang Sains, khususnya Biologi. Seharusnya Sehun terpilih dari dua puluh peserta lainnya, namun karena Ia sengaja melakukan kesalahan pada ujian tengah semester yang diselenggarakan dua minggu lalu. Terpaksa Sehun menelan ludah pahit, nilainya yang biasanya A+ kini lengser jauh berada di posisi E dan Kim Jongin, benar – benar mengalahkan siswa sepertinya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sikunya. Sehun menghela nafas, dirasakannya bunyi berdenting yang berasal dari ponselnya yang tepat dihadapannya. Sehun mengambilnya dan membuka flap ponselnya. Dahi Sehun mengerinyit maksimal ketika disana tertera nama Kyungsoo. Ia membuka ikon pesan dan membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Kyungsoo.

* * *

Langkah kakinya berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat, pria itu berhenti disebuah apartemen mewah. Ketika Ia ingin menekan bel namun seseorang, tepatnya dua orang ptia telah lebih dahulu membuka pintu bersama seseorang disampingnya. Luhan tercekat, nafasnya tersendat di kerongkongan kendati melihat jarak kedua umat itu benar – benar menempel layaknya perangko. Sebelum Luhan t erlebih dahulu membuka suaranya, seseorang diantara salah satu diantaranya membuka mulut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Nada bicara dingin, menusuk dan terdengar tak bersahabat mengetuk gendang telingga sosok Oh Luhan. Sementara itu disamping Kyungsoo yang tadi bersuara adalah Kai. Kyungso tampak bingung dengan siatuasi yang dihadapinya. Ia hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

"Kai, hiks… aku mengandung, anakmu."

Luhan terisak, air matnaya yang tadi berada dipelupuk mata kini mengalir perlahan dengan tanggisannya. Cairan bening itu keluar dengan cepat memaparkan betapa sakitnya seorang Luhan disini. Ia ingin kembali kepada Kai yang memeluk tubuhnya seperti saat itu. Namun bukannya Iba, pria tan di depannya malah menyeringai lebar.

"Hanya itu ? Sebaiknya kau pergi, karena yang meniduri jalang sepertimu bukan hanya aku saja."

Ia terkesiap dan juga Kyungsoo tampak mengulum bibir bawahnya. Luhan meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya lalu menatap Kai sendu. "Kai, aku serius…."

Tubuhnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu. Luhan mendudukan pandangan, dan menatap pertunya yang masih tampak datar. Ia akui kesalahan penuh seluruhnya berada di tangannya. Sehun sudah beberapa kali memberikan lampu kuning kepadanya, dan ketika Luhan mendapat lampu merah pertama kalinya. Ia benar – benar ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia juga teledor untuk bercinta tanpa menggunakan pengaman, melupakan bahwa fakta seorang _intersex_ terdapat pada dirinya. Namun ditengah fikirannya yang kalut, pria berkulit tan itu malah berlalu dihadapannya tanpa perasaan bersalah.

Kyungsoo ingat, Ia tau siapa orang yang di depannya. _Hyung_ dari Sehun, kalau tak salah namanya Luhan, seingatnya. Oh Luhan lengkapnya.

"Kau masih mau disana, Kyungsoo ?"

Hanya tertinggal Kyungsoo dan Luhan dibelakang. Pria bermata bulat itu tertengun ketika melihat tumpukan cairan bersarang disudut mata Luhan. Ia mendekatkan diri kepada Luhan dan menepuk bahu pria itu.

"Aku tau kau orang yang baik. Kau tak mungkin berbohong, maafkan Kai, Aku akan segera menghubungi Sehun."Ujar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia hendak membuka_ flap_ ponselnya, namun dengan lemah Luhan menghalangi Kyungsoo dengan menggengam jemarinya.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun."

"Tapi, dia harus segera membawamu pulang." Sela Kyungsoo ketika mendengar penolakan dari Luhan.

"Okay, aku pulang dan jangan menghubungi Sehun."

Kyungsoo kembali menutup_ flap_ ponsel dan menyimpannya. Ia tersenyum dan ketika Ia ingin mengangkat kaki namun niatnya batal ketika suara Luhan bertamu di gendang elingganya. Kyungsoo melengah, dilemma antara Luhan ataupun Kai yang menunggunya diujung ruangan.

"Katakan kepada Kai, aku tidak berbohong tentang kehamilanku."

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum ketika Sebuah lengkungan kurva terpatri diwajah Luhan. Senyuman terpaksa, jika Kyungsoo disuruh untuk mengartikannya. Kyungsoo membantin bahwa Luhan sebenarnya orang yang baik yang sayangnya terkurung dipenjara krisis ekonomi.

"Aku akan mengatakannya."

Pria bermata bulat itu kembali tersenyum, Ia mengangguk dan akhirnya berlalu dihadapan Luhan menuju Kai yang menunggunya diujung ruangan. Sejauh mata memandang, akhirnya Luhan melihat Kai serta Kyungsoo menghilang dibalik tikungan. Tak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sempat mengetikan beberapa huruf di ponselnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan mengambil langkah berlawanan arah dari arah yang diambil Kai serta Kyungsoo. Melewati tangga darurat lebih baik daripada harus satu lift dengan Kai.

* * *

Kendaraan beroda empat menepi di pinggir jalan, dengan tergesa sang pengendara membuka pintu kendaraan dan berlari ke suatu tempat. Setelah memerika alamatnya, tak salah lagi ini benar dengan alamat yang dikirim Kyungsoo tadi. Baru saja Sehun hendak memasuki area apartemen, telah lebih matanya melihat sosok yang dicarinya keluar dari kedai bir yang tak jauh d ari sana.

Ia mengambil langkah lebar dan menghampiri sosok itu, Luhan. Sang kakak tampak terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja telah berada disini. Ketika sebuah cengkraman kuat terasa di pergelangannya, Luhan sedikit memberontak namun Sehun telah lebih dahulu menyeretnya memasuki kendaraan.

"Masuk Luhan!" Titahnya

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula apa hakmu memaksaku."

Sehun tak mengubrisnya, dengan sedikit banyak paksaan akhirnya bokong Luhan menempel di jok mobil itu. Sehun segera membanting pintu kendaraan dan berputar menuju jok sebelah. Ketika bokong keduanya benar – benar menempel, akhirnya Sehun buka suara dengan sedikit memaksa agar Luhan menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau membeli _bir_ ?"

"Kalau iya kenapa ?" Luhan berujar tak kalah keras dari suara Sehun.

"Alkohol tidak bagi bagimu, bagi janinmu juga." Sehun masih berada dalam lemah – lembut, tak ada gunanya menyelesaikan masalah dengan teriakan, umpatan serta hardikan.

"Aku peduli ?"

"Kau benar – benar berubah jauh, apa hanya karena kau mengandung menjadi berubah sebesar ini ?"

"Pedulimu ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Kai? Mencoba meminta tanggung jawab ?" Sembur Sehun tepat pada tujuan, sebenarnya ini adalah tujuan utamanya.

"Kenapa kau mengekangku? Setidaknya biarkan aku untuk menerima bir yang telah kupesan!"

Luhan bersikeras ingin turun namun Sehun telah lebih dahulu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan mengunci pergerakan kedua lengan sang kakak.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Apa tujuanmu datang ke apartemen Kai? Kau benar meminta pertanggung jawaban ?"

Mata rusa Luhan kini benar – benar merah terbakar amarah. Ia berdecak keras. "IYA! Aku meminta pertanggung jawaban! Apa ?! Tidak suka ?!"

"Dia sialan lu."

"Apa peduliku ?! Aku hanya tidak ingin membesarkan anak ini sendirian!"

Sehun mencengkram erat kedua bahu Luhan, Ia sedikit mengucangnya membuat Luhan terlontang lantung. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau tidak sendirian."

Luhan hanya menyeringai, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau tidak sendirian." Ia menirukan suara serta ekspresi Sehun ketika mengucapkannya. Luhan terkekeh sinis.

"Aku tidak butuh!"

"Aku curiga kau ingin melakukan aborsi, dengan mengonsumsi alcohol terus menerus."

Seringaian di bibir tipis Luhan melebar, Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Menandkana jawaban Iya, tepat, benar.

"Bagaimana jika itu anakku? Masih ingin aborsi?" Tak sadar, bahwa setan di dalam tubuh Sehun sedang menggila.

"Kau menanamnya minggu lalu, dan aku tidak bodoh."

"Usia kandunganmu satu bulan? Kita melakukannya satu bulan yang lalu, tepat disaat kau mabuk dan membuka pakaianku._ See?_ Masih ingin berdalih jika itu bukan anakku?"

Seringaian lebar benar – benar jelas di wajah Sehun. Luhan melebarkan matanya dengan tatapan panas dan siap ingin membunuh siapa saja.

.

.

**_TBC/END ?_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Terimakasih banyak untuk yang selalu menunggu FF ini. Maaf aku menganti pen name-ku. SeluBoo - Vixeneis. Aku masih berada dalam masa - masa labil, jadi aku harap bara pengunjugn bisa mengerti hehe :D. Apakah chapter ini kurang greget?_**

**_Leak for Chapter 9:_**

**\- Set 3 years later**

**\- Ziyu as Luhan's child  
**

**\- KaiSoo hapily ever after**

**\- Perfect daddy material**

**\- Luhan &amp; Ziyu Conflict.  
**

**\- Hunhan Conlict (again)  
**

**\- DNA test**

**Hasil test DNA-nya? Rahasia :v**

**Ciee yang frustasi *lirik luwinaa **

**Eh beb, di fp udah update chapter 12 lho /ceritanya mau ngomporin/ (peduli setan mau update apa kaga, lo updatenya lumutan banget, oke) *toel fafarah9**

**Q/A:**

**Q: Ini hurt semua?  
**

**A: Begini beb, kalo happy bakal happy banget, hurt bakal hurt banget /walaupun gua sama sekali kaga yakin/ Ini ga Hurt semua kok. Bakal ada HunHan kembali bersatu padu manis - manis macem manisan di bulan ramadhan yang penuh berkah. Wassalam!**

**Q : Beneran aborsi?  
**

**A: Walaupun aborsinya ga bakal tuntas. Tapi chapter ini Luhan melakukannya dengan pertahap. Mengonsumsi alkohol salah satunya.**

**Q: Itu anak HunHan atau KaiHan  
A: Kita lihat di chapter 10. Serius beb, gua ga php. Ntar anak siapakah itu akan ada di chapter 10.**

**Q: Konfliknya masih banyak kah?  
A: Kalo HunHan ga bakal banyak – banyak banget. Nanti ada sesuatu yang 'wow' sebenarnya ga wow-wow –banget-sih dan ini malah dibikin untuk memperpanjang konflik yang bikin pala puyeng. Atau Cuma pala gue sendiri aja yang puyeng waktu baca ulang ini ff, macem mediasi KrisHan yang ga kelar – kelar *lirik Youngmin.**

Kalo ada yang masih ga mudeng dengan ff amburadul ini, bisa tanyakan di comment box.

Terimakasih buat yang capek - capek baca ini FF, favorite, follow dan review.

**_Thank you so much for:_**

_manlylittledeer | luwinaa | pandayehet88 | Uchiharuno Rozu | whitechrysan | Silver Orange | tyasWufan | luluyaa | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | himekaruLi | luluyaa | rappergadungan | ChikasikiHunHan947 | HunsayHan | Luhan Oh | zoldyk | ruixi1 | | littlekmbap | ChieAtsuko | ChagiLu | Euneunji | Nue Lazuardi | SELUsin | XOXO KimCloud | PlayerJEJ | NinHunHan5120 | | Kiela Yue | yuiharuno47 | lisnana1 | bambielulu | Bottom-Lu | farfarida16 | | chanchan19 | younglaycious88 | 1004baekie | meosshi | Delu4Selu | Aria F | choiharin | Mirnanda88HunHanEXO | Putri | mr albino | HunHania | LuluHD | Kaisoo addicted | DahsyatNyaff | | LS-Snowie | mandwa | firda-xmin | .39 |_

_**Last, thank you so much for silent readers :-)**_

_**Ppyong!**_


	9. Empty

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 9; Vixeneis**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Genre: Family/Incest/Brother Complex.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IX:**

**_Seoul, Korea Selatan_**

Tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Janin Luhan kini sudah berganti menjadi balita. Laki – laki berparas manis itu melahirkan dengan operasi _Caesar_. Sebagaimana kehadiran anak tanpa ayah, sang anak yang diberi nama Ziyu itu kini tumbuh layaknya parasit bagi Luhan.

Sebagian orang berpendapat adalah anak yang terlahir dari hubungan terlarang hanya membuat malu dan menumbuhkan kebencian sang Ibu. Benar terjadi pada Ziyu, Luhan yang melahirkannya sama sekali tak menganggap Ziyu sebagai anaknya. Minimnya kasih sayang membuat Ziyu tumbuh seperti benalu. Semulanya bocah itu sama sekali tidak memiliki nama hingga satu tahun dan hingga Sehun datang mengatakan namanya adalah "Oh Ziyu" menyuruh Ziyu memanggilnya _Appa_. Melindungi Ziyu ketika disakiti sang Ibu.

Sekarang, Luhan tak lagi sama dengan Luhan yang di jumpai tiga tahun lalu. Luhan menjadi kasar dan arogan. Tak hanya menjadi _call boy, _kini Luhan juga bekerja disebuah _bar._ Bahkan Ia pernah tidak pulang sama sekali. Ditambah lagi dengan Ziyu yang mengalami lemah otak, hal ini disebabkan karena tak sedikit Luhan menegak bir dan sebagainya. Dan juga Luhan juga pernah beberapa kali ditemukan Sehun selesai mengonsumsi pil untuk mengugurkan janin. Namun Ziyu benar – benar memiliki tekad kuat untuk hidup dan menyapa ibunya.

Berbicara tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan masih tetap sama. Tak jarang mereka bertengkar hebat karena Ziyu. Masalah sekecil apapun akan menjadi kobaran api. Namun kini Luhan begitu licik, hanya dengan melihat Ziyu Ia malah membayangkan ketika Kai memompa miliknya di lubangnya. Membayangkan seorang Kim. Yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah segalanya. Membuat pipinya panas, darahnya berdesir dan tersenyum kala itu.

Kini pria berkulit _Tan_ itu hilang entah kemana. Bak ditelan bumi, pria itu tak lagi tinggal di apartemen yang lama. Korea Selatan menganti presiden, Kim Jongsuk_—ayah Kai—_ yang dulunya menjabat menjadi menteri kesehatan lengser. Kabar burung yang tedengar oleh Luhan bahwa Kim Jongsuk dan keluarganya pindah ke California, mengurus rumah sakit kanker disana yang mana adalah milik keluarga Kim.

Kembali lagi kepada kehidupan Luhan. Pria manis itu sering menyakiti Ziyu ketika Sehun tidak berada di rumah. Fatalnya Luhan pernah sengaja menyiram paha Ziyu dengan air mendidih membuat kulit bocah itu melepuh. Untung saja Sehun segera pulang dan membawa Ziyu ke rumah sakit. Bayangkan saja air panas yang baru saja mendidih dan dengan tidak berperasaannya Luhan menyiramnya kepada buah hatinya, darah dagingnya. Ziyu selalu berharap Sehun sesering mungkin berada di rumah, namun itu nihil. Sehun kini menempuh pendidikan di Yonsei _University _jurusan kedokteran spesialis penyakit dalam. Mendapatkan beasiswa karena prestasinya benar – benar membantu dirinya sendiri. Tidak dua puluh empat jam, Sehun tak mungkin akan melindungi Zhiyu terus menerus. Ia harus bekerja di _Café_ seperti biasa.

**_Brakk_**

Luhan yang ingin saja beristirahat tampak segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia memutar knop pintu dan mendapati seorang bocah disana yang sedang meremas ujung kemejanya dan menunduk. Jika berlama – lama disini Luhan bisa – bisa diserang darah tinggi. Ia mengumpat kecil dan berjalan menghampiri bocah itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan ?!"

Luhan bertanya begitu ketus, mata rusanya menatap panas pada pecahan beling di dekatnya. Matanya menatap tak suka bada balita disampingnya. Ia mencengkram erat rahang sang anak meremasnya sedikit membuat sang anak terpekik keras bahkan menangis. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat cengkraman Luhan lepas atau melonggar tetapi malah mencengkram semakin keras.

"Kenapa tidak semua piring saja kau lempar ke lantai hah ?!"

"_Mian_…_eomma _hiks, Ziyu tidak sengaja." Isak Ziyu masih ditengah tanggisannya.

"Tidak sengaja kau bilang ?"

Jika tadi rahang, sekarang telingga Ziyu yang menjadi sasaran Luhan. Luhan menariknya dan memutarnya. Tanggisan Ziyu benar – benar pecah, Ia berkali – kali merintih meminta maaf namun satu diantaranya sama sekali tidak ada yang menggoyahkan kebencian Luhan.

"Kenapa kau selalu merepotkan ku saja hah?!"

Tangan Luhan kini lepas dari telingga anaknya. Ziyu tampak gemetar dan ketakutan, air mata yang baru terus saja mengalir.

"Ziyu hiks… salah ap—"

"SALAH! KAU LAHIR DI DUNIA INI SAJA SALAH!"

Perkataan Ziyu terpotong oleh semprotan Luhan. Luhan hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan, namun sesuatu menghalangnya. Ia berbalik dan sedikit banyak tercekat melihat wajah sang adik yang penuh dengan kilatan marah. Luhan mencoba memberontak namun Sehun benar – benar kuat, akhirnya Sehun menghempaskan Luhan dan mendorong Luhan ke sudut dinding.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengurusi anakmu dengan baik, sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan kekerasaan padanya. Kau tau? Komnas HAM bisa menuntutmu dan juga lembaga perlindungan anak."

Luhan terkesiap ketika Sehun berbicara hanya beberapa inchi saja dari wajahnya, selanjutnya sang adik pergi membawa Ziyu dengan cepat keluar rumah. Luhan mendengus dan mengejek nada bicara Sehun tadi.

"Tidak ada perlindungan untuk anak haram!"Umpatnya seorang diri.

Pria manis itu bergemuruh sendiri, Ia meninju tembok di belakangnya. Tak selang beberapa lama ponselnya berdering di meja tamu. Luhan berjalan santai menuju tujuannya dan menemui nomor seorang yang benar – benar Ia hafal. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum menyeramkan.

"_Yeoboseo chagiya_."Sapa Luhan

* * *

"_Appa, _kita kemana ?"

Sehun yang masih _focus _menyetir, memalingkan wajahnya sebentar ke arah Ziyu yang duduk di jok sampingnya. Ia sedikit mengulum senyuman sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ziyu., "_Appa_ juga tidak tau, Ziyu ingin kemana ?"

Zhiyu, menggumam sebentar dan berfikir. Tak jelang beberapa lama terdengar jentikan jari dari bocah itu., "_Appa, _mau membelikan Ziyu _ice cream _?"

Sehun yang dipanggil _appa_ kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_With my pleasure, baby_."

Dan kendaraan itu melaju pesat di jalanan yang tak begitu padat. Sehun terus saja bercerita tentang berbagai lelucon picisan, berniat membuat Ziyu tertawa dan melupakan sebentar masalahnya dengan Luhan yang tak kunjung selesai. Banyak tertawa, tak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. _Kedai ice cream_ yang menjadi langganan mereka kini tepat berada di depan mata. Ziyu tampak riang dan membuka pintu mobil secepat yang Ia bisa. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat antusias Ziyu, sekali lagi Ia berhasil membuat bocah itu melupakan masalah yang menimpanya.

Sebelum keluar, Sehun menghentikan mesin kendaraan lalu keluar dan menghampiri Ziyu yang terlihat benar – benar tak sabar.

"_Appa! _Ayo cepat."

Ziyu bahkan menarik – narik tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun benar – benar terkekeh dan menuruti kemauan sang balita. Sesampainya disana, tanpa ragu Ziyu memesan dua _cup ice cream vanilla chocolate _kesukaannya. Sudah pasti satunya untuk Sehun. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke sungai Han. Ziyu memainkan jari jemarinya di riak sungai itu. Seolah membayangkan dirinya dikejar – kejar oleh riak itu. Beberapa kali terekekeh.

Sementara itu Sehun hanya memerhatikan Ziyu yang terlihat begitu senang. Ia benar – benar mirip dengan Luhan, parasnya, kelakuannya dan jangan lupa _ice cream. _Sehun tersenyum, Ia hanya menakutkan satu hal sekarang. Sebentar, jika diperhatikan sekilas, mata Ziyu bukan seperti mata rusa Luhan tetapi seolah mirip mata elangnya. Ia ingat bahwa Kim Jongin tidak memiliki mata seperti Ziyu.

Fikiran Sehun terus berspekulasi sendiri, hingga detik ini Luhan masih tak percaya bahwa tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum Ziyu lahir. Tepat disaat Ia menemukan Luhan disebuah tempat untuk membeli _bir _dan peristiwa selanjutnya diatas Sehun semakin bulat, Ia meronggoh sesuatu dan membuka _flap_ ponselnya. Belum ada pesan atau panggilan dari rumah sakit. Ia mendesah kasar dan kembali menyimpan ponsel tadi sebelum sebuah cubitan terasa di lengannya.

Sehun tak sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sedari tadi Ziyu memanggilnya, dan memberitahukan bahwa _ice cream_ mereka telah sampai di depan mereka. Sehun tersenyum sebentar, "Setelah ini temani _Appa_ ke suatu tempat, tidak apa – apa kan, Ziyu ?"

Ziyu yang kini sibuk dengan _ice cream-_nya tanpa mendongak dan menjilat ice cream diujung sendok. Ia menggumam sebentar, "_Appa_ ingin kemana ?"

"Kita membelikan sesuatu untuk _eomma._"

Bocah itu mengangguk. Dan sibuk dengan i_ce cream_-nya, Sehun juga memulai memakan _ice cream-_nya. Berkali – kali mereka terkekeh ketika Sehun menceritakan sebuah lelucon. Dan wajah Ziyu benar – benar antusias mendengar sebuah cerita pendek Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak boleh diceritakan kepada anak seumuran Ziyu.

Tiba – tiba saja suasana disamping mereka menjadi hening, Ziyu tak lagi tertawa ketika Ia menceritakan sebuah cerita.

"Ada dua orang pangeran muda disuatu istana di Roma. Umur mereka berjarak empat tahun, tetapi kelakuan adiknya lebih dewasa daripada si Kakak."

Sehun diam sebentar, Zhiyu mengulum es krimnya. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi _appa_ ?"

"Raja dan Ratu sudah pergi entah kemana karena jebakan oleh kerajaan lain. Sang kakak dari diantara kedua pangeran itu diangkat menjadi Raja. Adiknya memberi sebuah ucapan selamat, dan Kakaknya tersenyum. Kehidupan rakyat disana benar – benar aman dan damai sampai sang Kakak berubah dan melupakan kewajibannya sebagai raja."

"Sang kakak sering pergi ke kerajaan lain, jarak pulang dan Adiknya sudah memperingati beberapa kali. Hingga sesuatu terjadi kepada Kakaknya, dan menyesal membuat tahta kerajaan turun kepada sang Adik. Mulai saat itu sang Kakak tak menyukai keberadaan sang Adik, tetapi sesuatu yang salah menyerang adiknya, yaitu…."

"Ziyu ?"

Sehun menghentikan ceritanya, Ia melihat Ziyu yang ternyata melamun dan memandang ke sebuah meja. Pria berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu mendesah kasar dan menghela nafas. Pandangan Zhiyu benar – benar mengguratkan kesedihan ketika menatap seorang wanita yang sedang mencium kening seorang bocah dan mereka bercerita dengan antusias.

Pria itu cukup paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Zhiyu, Ia kembali menegur Ziyu. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi, namun bocah tiga tahun itu hanya menggeleng d an kembali melelehkan _ice cream_ di lidahnya. "Sudah? Ayo temani appa membeli _bubble tea."_

Mereka keluar dari kedai _bubble tea_ dengan tiga _cup_ yang dua diantaranya berada di tangan Sehun dan sisanya berada pada Zhiyu. Bocah itu mengangkat _cup bubble tea_ itu sama tinggi dengan penglihatannya. Ia mengerinyitkan dahinya dan memutar _cup_ itu dipandangannya._ Menggemaskan sekali, rasanya pasti manis_. Begitulah isi fikiran Ziyu.

"Kenapa_ Appa_ membeli tiga? Bukankah kita hanya ingin membelikan untuk _Eomma _saja ?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus surai rambut Zhiyu sembari berjalan menuju parkiran., "_Eomma, Eomma_-mu memaksa _Appa _untuk mencobanya waktu itu. _Appa_ sudah bilang jika ini tidak enak tetapi _Eomma_-mu selalu berkata ini enak. Dan ya, _Appa _menyukainya. Tidak ada salahnya kan, Ziyu mencobanya ?" Jawab Sehun kembali mengulum senyum.

"_Eomma_ menyukai minuman seperti ini? Benarkah manis? Ziyu ingin mencobanya sekarang juga."

Yang mana hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun, lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian Ziyu mencobloskan sedotan kepada _cup bubble tea_-nya, menyeruputnya sedikit dan berekspresi seolah seperti _chef _di teve yang pernah Ia tonton bersama Sehun.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Manis! Ah pantas saja _eomma_ menyukainya, manis seperti wajah eomma."

Sehun terkekeh. "Aigoo…. Ziyu sudah bisa untuk menggoda _eomma."_

Ziyu sedikit tersipu. Ia menarik ujung kemeja Sehun dan membuat pemuda itu melengah kebawah. Sehun bergumam sedikit, lalu Ziyu membuka mulutnya., "Lain kali, kita membeli ini lagi. Bolehkan appa?"

"Boleh."

Ziyu kembali menyeruputnya, lalu beberapa menit kemudian suaranya terdengar mengetuk gendang telingga Sehun. "Tapi _Appa, _Ziyu tidak pernah melihat eomma membeli ini. Dirumah hanya botol – botol kaca dan _eomma _melarang Ziyu menyentuhnya. Sebentar, apa minuman itu sama sekali tidak boleh diminum oleh Ziyu ?"

_Itu Whiskey dan Vodka_—Batin Sehun.

"Itu pahit, tidak enak. _Eomma _benar, Zhiyu jangan menyentuhnya apalagi meminumnya. Itu adalah…"

Zhiyu memiringkan kepalanya. "Adalah ?"

"Obat _eomma_. Zhiyu paham? Jangan menyentuhnya, _ne_?"

"_Arraseo."_

"_Kajja, eomma_ pasti menunggu dirumah."

Dan Sehun membawa Ziyu digendongannya, karena langkah kaki mereka yang sungguh berbeda.

* * *

Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan di garasi, Ziyu dan Sehun bersamaan turun. Dengan mengandeng Ziyu, Sehun memutar knop pintu. Perasaannya tiba – tiba saja berubah tidak baik selama perjalanan tadi. Dan itu terbukti saja ketika Ia mulai melangkah masuk, terdengar lengguhan dari bibir Luhan dari arah sofa. Samar – samar mata elangnya menatap pria asing diatas Luhan, segera Sehun menarik tangan Ziyu untuk keluar dari rumah, dan ketika Ziyu bertanya kenapa. Sehun hanya menjawab Ia harus pergi ke cefe untuk bekerja.

Zhiyu bersorak riang namun Sehun segera membungkam mulut balita itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Stt… jangan berisik. _Eomma _sedang tidur." Bohongnya

"_Arraseo."_

Zhiyu hanya mengangguk ketika Sehun kembali mengeluarkan kendaraannya di garasi dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan normal.

* * *

**_California, Amerika Serikat._**

"Jongin."

Kim Jongin melengah kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan sejumlah piring kotor. Pria itu menyahut dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada laptop yang bercahaya.

"Aku ingin bertanya "

Sembari terus menarikan jarinya diatas_ keyboard_ laptop, Jongin juga membuka suara menyahut ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tanya saja ." Ucapnya dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus kepada benda elektronik itu.

"Mengenai Se—"

"Kau tau aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Sehun selama kami berada di kelas satu hingga tamat _senior high school._ Jadi aku tidak tau apa – apa."

"Maksudku, bukan. Kau tau ini sudah dua tahun semenjak Luhan, _hyung _Sehun itu mengandung. Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi mereka ?"

Rahang Jongin mengeras ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari arah wastafel. Ia menutup rapat _laptop _yang tadinya mengangga itu. Dan melempar sebuah berkas yang berada di tangannya kepada meja kaca di depannya.

"Itu bukan anakku, asal kau tau. Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkannya di dalam rahim Luhan dan aku tidak perlu mengunjungi orang-orang itu. Ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan, aku harus pergi."

Kyungsoo menghentikan acaranya_—mencuci piring—_ lalu mengintip sedikit kearah sofa. Kai tampak berjalan keluar dan memutar knop pintu. Ia mendesah kasar dan mencucu tangannya, lebih baik menunda untuk mencuci piring daripada dia akan melempar – lempar piring dan gelas itu hinga pecah berkeping – keping.

Ia mendengus kesal dan meronggoh ponselnya di saku celananya. Membuat pesan singkat untuk Kai lalu kembali menyimpannya.

"**Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Segera pulang setelah rapat selesai, cuaca diluar benar – benar dingin. Saranghae^^"**

Tiga tahun terasa cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Sekarang Ia menempuh kuliah di salah satu campus ternama di California. Walaupun waktu test dulu Ia gagal untuk memasuki Harvad tetapi Kyungsoo lulus memasuki universitas terkemuka di California. Kai berkata tidak apa – apa, dan membuat Kyungsoo benar – benar tenang. Hingga sekarang Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau mengapa Kai memintanya menjadi kekasih pria itu pada kelulusan dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah guru – guru menjabarkan peraih peringkat sepuluh besar tertinggi dan Kyungsoo mendapati peringkat pertama sementara itu Sehun peringkat kedua. Dan Kai tidak satupun.

Setelah kelulusan, Kai yang dikerubuni banyak siswi juniornya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berada di depan kelas XII-2 dan menariknya ke taman belakang.

"_Kyungsoo, aku ingin mengatakan ini satu kali dan aku tidak ingin menerima penolakan."_

_Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit gugup ketika pria itu berbicara serius. Ia meremas kecil ujung seragamnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya karena tinggi bada Kai yang melebihi tinggi badannya._

"_Aku tidak suka bertele – tele. Jadi, Would you be mine Kyungsoo ?"_

_A—a! Mulut Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka dan mengangga. Tak menyangka beberapa kali pertemuannya untuk mengajar Kai ternyata membuahkan hasil bahwa pria itu menaruh hatinya pada jiwa Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu masih saja diam dan ketika terasa sepuah ketukan pelan di dahinya Kyungsoo kembali sadar di alamnya. Dan Ia mengangguk. Kai tersenyum cerah dan sebelum pria berkulit itu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo, terlebih dahulu Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai._

"_Aku ingin kau memperjelas semuanya. Aku tidak mau kau mencintaiku karena sebuah pelarian."_

_Kai mendesah kasar, tak cukupkah perhatian yang Ia berikan selama ini kepada Kyungsoo? Mengapa siswa cerdas itu masih saja bertanya. _"_Aku mencintaimu, bukankah jel—"_

"_Maksudku bukan begitu!" Selanya_

"_Aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang Oh Luhan dan Choi Jinri." Sambung Kyungsoo dan menatap ragu pria itu. _

"_Jinri? Dia temanku, aku menyukai dan ketika aku mengajaknya bertemu di suatu café, Ia tertabrak ketika menyebrangi jalan. Dan Luhan, aku hanya terpesona oleh parasnya, Ia mirip dengan Jinri. Kau meragukanku Kyungsoo ?"_

"_Tetapi Luhan hamil." Bela Kyungsoo masih belum terima dengan penjelasan Kai._

"_Itu bukan anakku, memangnya bitchy seperti dia hanya melayaniku saja? Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku selalu memakai pengaman ketika menyetubuhinya."_

_Guratan wajah Kai benar – benar terlihat lelah dan frustasi. Pria itu mengumpat kasar dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya tetapi Kyungsoo telah lebih dahulu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang._

"_Okay, okay. Aku mempercayaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, a—aku tidak bermak—maksud seperti i—tu."_

_Pertahanan Kai runtuh seketika, Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kyungsoo lalu menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. Jemarinya bergerak menghapus lelehan cairan diujung mata bulat Kyungsoo._

"_Jangan menangis. Seharusnya kau tersenyum, nilaimu benar – benar memuaskan dan kekasihmu benar – benar tampan."_

* * *

Pintu rumah dibuka oleh Ziyu. Pemandangan kelewat biasa mereka saksikan. Kaki Luhan berada diatas meja tamu dengan bersandar dan menyaksikan _stand up comedy_ tanpa ada sedikitpun suara tawa disana. Ziyu tampak berlari kearah Luhan dan Sehun membiarkannya. Ia mengulum senyum ketika bocah itu berlari seperti bocah dengan _bubble tea_ di tangan kanannya. Namun Sehun tidak bisa memperhatikan semuanya, ketika Ziyu tersandung kakinya sendiri membuat langkah segera berjalan kesana.

Ternyata tidak hanya itu,_ bubble tea_ yang tadinya berada di tangan bocah itu sukses pindah membanjiri tubuh Luhan. Luhan terkejut dan menatap geram kepada Ziyu yang kini berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Namun sebelum Ziyu benar – benar bangkit. Luhan telah lebih dahulu bangkit dan membantu Ziyu bangkit dengan menarik daun telingga anaknya. Kontan saja Ziyu terpekik dan mengigit bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Sehun yang berada tak jauh darisana bergerak cepat sebelum Luhan akan mendorong dada anaknya hinga tersungkur disana.

"ZIYU!"

Sehun bergerak cepat, ini benar – benar tidak bisa diolah otak jeniusnya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Bukannya membantu Ziyu dari lantai tetapi ialah malah menarik kerah baju Luhan dan menghantamnya ke dinding disamping mereka. Luhan sedikit meringis lalu menyeringai, Ia mencoba berontak namun Sehun benar – benar kuat menekan bahunya. Gurat wajah Sehun benar – benar menunjukan kemarahan, tanpa sadar sebuah tamparan mendarat di kedua pipi Luhan. Sang kakak mengusap sedikit pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dude?!_" Pekiknya

"Inilah yang harus kulakukan dari dulu." Ujar Sehun lalu mengangkat jemari telunjuknya tepat di depan Luhan.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga anakmu dengan baik, setidaknya jangan sakiti dia."

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan, walaupun pipinya terasa panas tetapi Ia masih memiliki mulut untuk membahas ucapan Sehun., "Senjata makan tuan eoh? Dari awal aku sudah mengatakan tidak ingin mempunyai anak seperti dia, kau tidak tau apa saja yang Jongin lakukan kepadaku. Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku?!"

Sehun menghela nafas gusar. Ia merenggangkan cengkramannya pada bahu sang kakak lalu mengusap sedikit wajahnya.

"Tidakkah cukup seumur hidup ini aku selalu bersamamu? Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi jalang seperti ini ? Harus berapa kalikah aku memberimu peringatan? Bukankah dengan lahirnya Ziyu, kau harus intropeksi diri dan memperbaiki kesalahanmu."

Telapak tangan Luhan baru saja bersarang di pipi Sehun. Pipi ataupun telapak tangannya sama – sama terasa panas. Rahang Sehun mengeras, berikutnya Luhan meloloskan diri dari kukungan sang adik lalu memasuki dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Rahang Sehun mengeras ketika mendengar suara debuman pintu. Ia mengerang dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, lalu tak beberapa lama membanting tubuhnya pada pada soa, Ia mematikan teve yang berceloteh ria.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sementara otak – otaknya terus menjelajahi hal – hal yang dirasa janggal. Otaknya bercabang meskipun pandangannya kosong pada teve yang diam dengan cantik. Ia mendesah kasar, dan tak selang beberapa lama terdengar suara isakan dari arah belakangnya.

"Ziyu."

Sehun memanggil kecil dan melengah ke belakang. Menangkap Ziyu yang berjongkok dan bersandar di dinding. Pria itu bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju bocah itu dan merengkuhnya erat membawa Ziyu kembali ke sofa.

"_Eomma_ tidak sayang Ziyu hiks."

Dengan telapak tangan yang terus mengusap ujung kepala bocah tiga tahun itu, Sehun menyalahkan tanggapan Ziyu, "_Eomma_ menyayangi Zhiyu. Ziyu pasti mengantuk, Ziyu dapat tidur—"

Perkataan Sehun terhenti seiring terdengarnya dengkuran halus yang berasal di bawahnya. Ia menatap Ziyu yang sedang terpejam dan terlihat damai. Mengulum senyuman, lalu membaringkan bocah itu di sofa yang di dudukinya. Sebenarnya sofa itu cukup lebar untuk sekedar berbaring. Lama melamun sembari menatapi wajah Ziyu membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit berfikir kenapa Luhan bersikeras mengatakan bocah ini adalah hasilnya dengan Kai.

Mata Ziyu mirip mata rusa Luhan. Bibirnya juga mirip Luhan. Tulang rahangnya benar – benar mengcopy milik Sehun dan Luhan tidak memiliki tulang rahang tegas seperti yang dimiliki Zhiyu. Hidung mirip dengan Sehun. Dan lidah tipis itu benar seperti milik Sehun. Aneh saja Luhan dapat berfikir bahwa kebenciannya kepada Ziyu disebabkan bocah itu adalah hasil perbuataannya bersama Kai. Sehun sebenarnya tidak menyangkal, sebaiknya kita mengamati bukti fisik saja. Perhatikan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki bocah itu, barang satupun tidak ada yang diwarisi Kai. Rasanya lebih dominan milik Sehun.

Seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu memikirkan ini karena—Hamasaki Ayumi dengan _Fly High_! Sehun menghentikn fikirannya lalu meronggoh ponselnya yang berdering.

_"Yeoboseo Ahjussi."_

"Sehun-_ssi_, hasilnya sudah keluar. Besok kau dapat melihatnya." Terdengar suara berat seseorang di line seberang,

"_Jeongmal?_ Terimakasih _Ahjussi,_ besok aku akan menjemputnya. Terimakasih kembali telah mengabarkanku."

"Bukan masalah yang besar sebenarnya. Kalau begitu aku menutup telfon, bolehkah? Aku harus segera pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak Shim_ Ahjussi._"

"Sama – sama, Sehun-_ssi._"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya lalu menutup _flap_ ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas sembari memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Besok Ia harus ke rumah sakit setelah jam kuliah usai. Sehun tidak pernah tau mengapa Ia bisa senekat ini. Seminggu yang lalu Ia dan Ziyu mengunjungi rumah sakit . Demi dewa langit, Ia benar – benar berfikir bahwa Ziyu adalah anaknya dengan Luhan. Kalaupun hasilnya diluar dugaannya-pun tidak apa – apa, tujuannya hanya ingin memastikan dan membalikan seluruh kata- kata Luhan yang Ia terima tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"Besok aku harus menjemput hasil tes DNA."

Sementara itu seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip di balik celah pintu kamarnya tampak bingung dan menutup pintu itu pelan tanpa suara.

"Sehun melakukan DNA dengan siapa? Ziyu?" Duganya.

.

.

**_TBC/END ?_**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Terimakasih banyak untuk yang selalu menunggu FF ini. Aku menghargainya, terimakasih yang sudah menambahkan favorite, mengikutinya dan mengomentari ini bahkan mengoreksiku.**_

_**Leak for Chapter 10:**_

_**-Sampel test DNA**_

_**-KyuMin nonggol**_

_**-HunHan konflik**_

_**-Autis &amp; Lemah otak.**_

_**Thank you so much for:**_

_manlylittledeer | luwinaa | pandayehet88 | Uchiharuno Rozu | whitechrysan | Silver Orange | tyasWufan | luluyaa | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | himekaruLi | luluyaa | rappergadungan | ChikasikiHunHan947 | HunsayHan | Luhan Oh | zoldyk | ruixi1 | | littlekmbap | ChieAtsuko | ChagiLu | Euneunji | Nue Lazuardi | SELUsin | XOXO KimCloud | PlayerJEJ | NinHunHan5120 | | Kiela Yue | yuiharuno47 | lisnana1 | bambielulu | Bottom-Lu | farfarida16 | | chanchan19 | younglaycious88 | 1004baekie | meosshi | Delu4Selu | Aria F | choiharin | Mirnanda88HunHanEXO | Putri | mr albino | HunHania | LuluHD | Kaisoo addicted | DahsyatNyaff | | LS-Snowie | mandwa | firda-xmin | PC | | LoveHyunFamily | blackhackerWu | ThehunLuhannieYehet | RoxyFuji Naxy777Max | firda-xmin | cici fu | _

**_Last, thank you so much for silent readers :-)_**

**_Ppyong!_**


	10. Closer

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 10; Vixeneis  
**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Genre: Family/Incest/ Brothe Complex.**

* * *

**Chapter X:**

"Kumpulkan _essay_ di hari Jum'at, lewat dari hari itu. Saya tidak akan menerimanya."

Dosen Lim berlalu keluar, Sehun menghela nafas dan merapikan beberapa buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Ia mendongak ketika mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di depannya

"Sehun-_ah_"

"_Ye, _ada apa Seulgi-_ssi ?"_

"Mau makan siang bersama ? Kita dapat menyelelesaikan _essay_ Dosen Lim juga bersama."

Sehun menyandang tasnya dan menatap gadis di depannya datar. Ia tersenyum simpul dan sedikit mendehem sebelum membuka suara.

"_Mian_ Seulgi-_ssi,_ aku ada urusan di luar. Aku pergi."

Datar, sangat datar. Sementara itu gadis bernama Seulgi itu berceloteh di belakang dengan nada menggebu – gebu. Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Seulgi, Ia kembali tersenyum ketika segerombolan mahasiswi menyapanya.

"Sehun-_ssi,_ bisa bantu aku tentang makalah yang diberikan Dosen Jung tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak paham karena tidak datang pada pertemuan itu."

Pria itu melirik ke sumber suara, gadis dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang dan jepitan _ cherry_ merah. Ia mengulum sedikit senyuman.

"_Mian_ Hayoung-_ssi,_ tapi hari ini aku ada urusan. Bisakah lain waktu? Kufikir besok jadwalku tidak padat. Bagaimana ?"

"_Jinja? Gomawo_ Sehun-_ssi._ Hm, kalau begitu hati – hati dijalan."

Sehun memberikan anggukan kala Hayoung melanturkan kalimat itu. Terdengar seperti segelintir kepedulian, namun Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Toh, dari semester dua kabar itu telah terdengar, kabar Hayoung menyukai Sehun.

Hayoung, namanya Oh Hayoung. Hayoung cantik, menarik dan mempesona. Intelegen tinggi. Satu lagi, gadis itu ramah dan memiliki sopan santun serta tata krama mengangumkan. Sehun tidak peduli tentang ketelitian Hayoung terhadapnya. Ia akui, sedikit tersanjung kepada perlakuan Hayoung kepadanya. Gadis itu benar – benar memerhatikannya. Sehun tidak habis fikir bagaimana perlakukan 'berlebihan' dibalasnya dengan 'sedikit' sanjungan. Jika saja Sehun bukan _gay_, Ia mungkin tertarik pada Hayoung. Sangat disayangkan.

Oh Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan berdesis, setengah jam menuju makan siang. Semoga tidak terlambat, pikirnya. Kemudian sedikit berlari mencapai kendaraannya di parkiran. Semoga Seoul tidak macet.

Sedikit banyak memanjatkan harapan sebelum memacu kendaraan beroda empat itu.

* * *

"Apa bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah memastikannya? Aku baru saja datang menjemputnya, lagipula pukul sepuluh? Aku masih mengikuti kelas Haruka _Sensei._ "

"Kau tidak memberikan sampel-nya kepada orang lain'kan ?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun berbicara panjang lebar kepada orang asing. Bagaimana mungkin, Ia menjemput sampelnya sekarang, pukul satu. Dan wanita itu malah mengatakan dirinya telah menjemputnya pada pukul sepuluh. Tak banyak pergerakan, perawat itu masih saja belum mengerti, padahal Sehun telah melayangkan tatapan bingung.

"_Nuna_, semalam Dokter Shim memberitauku hasil test itu diambil sekarang. Aku menyetujuinya pukul satu siang."

"Dokter Shim ? Tapi Tuan, pukul sepuluh tadi telah ada seorang pria yang mengambil sampel itu dengan nama Oh Sehun."

Perdebatan konyol itu masih terjadi. Ia tidak pernah memiliki ide buruk kepada orang asing sebelumnya, tetapi sekarang ini Sehun ingin mencekik leher perawat itu dan memberikan hasil _test_-nya lalu Sehun pergi. Ya, pria bermarga Oh itu dapat bernafas lega, Paman Shim lewat dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sehun ?"

"Eoh, paman."

"Ada masalah apa ?" Tanya Paman Shim yang masih menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Paman, bukankah aku telah setuju menjemput sampel itu pukul satu. Tetapi suster ini terus berkata telah ada yang mengambilnya."

Pria paruh baya iru berdehem, Ia membetulkan kemeja dan meminta suster itu untuk meninggalkan mereka, "Pukul sepuluh, Luhan datang kemari. Menjemputnya atas namamu."

Luhan? Bahkan sekarang Sehun tidak tau bagaimana caranya berekspresi yang tepat untk ditunjukan di situasi ini. Darimana Luhan tau Ia melakukan test. Ia mendengus dan tersenyum simpul, menutupi kekesalan yang mendalam.

"Terimakasih paman, aku pergi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban iya atau tidak dari paruh baya itu, Sehun segera berlari cepat menuju parkiran rumah sakit. Ia harus sampai dirumah sebelum Luhan melukai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Gila sekali, nekat atau apa tepatnya, Sehun memompa kendaraan dengan kecepatan penuh. _Notice_ mengatakan 40km/h, bahkan pria itu kini hampir menuju 70. Tak jarang orang yang hampir tertabrak olehnya mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahinya.

"Sialan!"

Sehun menginjak _pedal_ rem ketika _traffic light_ menunjukan warna merah-nya. Ia mendesah dan berdecih ketika lagi – lagi suara operator menjengkelkan kembali mengiang.

"Sebenarnya Luhan sedang apa."

Pria itu berceloteh, lalu memacu kendaraan dalam angka tiga masih dalam _traffic light_ merah. Tidak ada polisi ataupun siapa yang mengawasinya. Ia hanya takut jika Luhan berubah menjadi seorang _bipolar._ Tidak ada percobaan bunuh diri-kan?

* * *

_**Tokyo, Jepang.**_

"Kau tidak berniat mengunjungi anak – anak Kyu? Aku tidak dapat menghitung sudah berapa tahun kita meninggalkan mereka tanpa uang sepersenpun."

Lelaki yang tak lagi muda itu menangalkan kacamata yang sedari bertengger di hidungnya. Ia melemparnya asal pada meja di depannya, lalu menutup _laptop_ yang mengangga. Dibawanya pandangan pada seorang pria yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari dekatnya.

"_Yeobo, _setelah aku juga ikut mengejarmu hingga Osaka, aku juga merindukan anak – anak. Aku tidak tau mereka mendiami bangunan yang mana."

Ia menghela nafas. Sementara itu yang mendengarkan tampak mendengus lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap lampu – lampu _neon_ yang begitu menyilaukan Tokyo.

"Ayolah, apalagi yang kita tunggu? Kita sudah rujuk, apa yang salah? Anak-anak akan kembali bahagia, apalagi Sehun. Aku merindukannya, kita meninggalkannya diumurnya yang ku katakan masih belia dan juga Lu—"

"Luhan menggurus Sehun dengan baik, aku yakin itu. Lagipula Luhan tipe mandiri." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin mendengus kembali. "Mereka masih mendiami bangunan yang sama kan ? Ayolah, _sold out_ dua tiket ke Korea detik ini juga."

"Tidak."

Pria berwajah manis itu memutar kepalanya ketika mendengar kalimat 'suami'nya. Mengerinyitkan dahi sebagai tanda meminta penjelasan. Tidak tau apa yang dimaksud 'tidak' kali ini. Sementara itu Kyuhyun, suaminya tampak menghela nafas dan menghampiri Sungmin yang menghadap ke luar, kota Tokyo.

"Mereka tidak mendiami rumah itu lagi _yeobo."_

Sungmin mendesah kasar dan melempar tatapan ingin membunuh pada Kyuhyun. Nafas 'suami'nya tercekat.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu ?! Bukankah kau bisa meminta bantuan Jaehyun ?"

"Sial, itu tidak terfikir—"

"Ayolah Kyu, tidak ada waktu untuk mengutuk. Rencanaku, setelah alamat Luhan dan Sehun ditemukan. Kita segera pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Tokyo." Ujar Sungmin tanpa ada nada ragu disana.

Oh Kyuhyun terkenal keras kepala diantara karyawan dan seluruh kerabat kerjanya. Namun bersama Sungmin, oh yeah semuanya berantakan. Setelah peristiwa Seo Joohyun menggodanya dan membuatnya _'hampir' _berpaling kepada wanita itu dan Kyuhyun berhasil kembali mendapatkan Sungmin. Ia menjadi benar – benar lunak dan tak dapat menolak permintaan Sungmin. Walaupun diawalnya mereka bertengkar kecil, tapi tetap saja akhirnya Ia akan mengikuti seluruh kata pendamping hidupnya itu.

Sungmin melirik kecil kearah Kyuhyun yang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Jaehyun, bisa datang ke tempatku saat ini ?"

* * *

"Baekhyun, kau mencintai Sehun ?"

Ruangan yang sedari tadi diam itu, kini tambah mencekam. Baekhyun melepaskan pisau dari genggamannya. Kandas sudah, mood memasaknya menurun. Pandangan terlempar pada Chanyeol yang menonton teve. Ia mendesah dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Tidakkah cukup menjadikanku Park Baekhyun ? Kufikir aku harus segera memanggil Dokter Lee."

"Bukan."

Pria berparas manis itu mengeringkan telapak tangannya dengan tisu yang tersedia di dekatnya. Sembari sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu bukan ?" Tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab, Ia menatap Baekhyun dari arah sofa. Mengabaikan acara drama yang sedari ditunggunya.

"Aku tidak bodoh sayang, tiga tahun lalu semasa berada di senior high school, semenjak kau berteman dekat dengan Sehun. Aku merasa tatapanmu kepada Sehun berbeda daripada kepada orang lain."

Baekhyun mendesah kasar dan mendudukan diri disamping Chanyeol. "Benar, kau benar." Timpalnya

Pria betubuh jakung itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut atau apa, Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan tatapan itu.

"Luhan, kakaknya yang kita temui di supermarket waktu itu. Sehun mencintai kakak kandungnya, Ia selalu bercerita Luhan begini, Luhan begitu. Meskipun awalnya aku mencintainya, tapi asal kau tau Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengusak surai rambutnya. Ia mendesah dan mendekap 'suami'nya itu. Meletakan dagunya diatas bahu Baekhyun.

"Jangan lanjutkan, Okay aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak tahan Chanyeol. Kau mendekatiku dengan konyol kala itu, mengirim puluhan bunga. Aku adalah orang yang gampang menyerah, aku menyerah mengejar Sehun dan—"

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya, Chanyeol membungkuk dengan cepat menyatukan bibir mereka. Berataut begitu manis dan mesra. Menciumi pendamping hidupnya. Hanya sebentar, Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun diam. Salahnya membahas topic tak bermutu ini.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku." Ujar Chanyeol mantap setelah kedua belah bibir itu terlepas.

* * *

"Luhan…."

Sehun memasuki rumah tanpa sopan santun. Mendorong pintu dengan kakinya. Ia berlari dan mengetuk sebuah pintu bercat cokelat muda.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri !"

Pria itu berdecih. Berkali – kali memutar knop pintu yang terkunci, bodoh tidak memiliki hasil apapun dan juga tak mengubah apapun. Teryata Luhan mengunci dirinya. Teriakan pria itu benar – benar terdengar frustasi. Tidak ada pilih lain, segera Sehun menghamntam tubuh pada pintu itu. Satu, dua kali gagal. Sehu menghirup nafas. Entah keberapa kalinya Ia menghujam pintu itu dengan tubuhnya. Pintu terbuka, melihatkan Luhan yang sedang berdiri diujung ruangan bersama sebuah cutter yang terarah pada nadi Luhan.

Diam, walaupun Ia cukup terkejut dan tidak percaya Luhan akan menanggapinya sejauh ini bersama cutter itu. Pria itu melangkah maju, namun Luhan malah mundur.

"Jangan mendekat, atau aku pergi ?!" Ancam uhan.

Benar – benar berantakan, kelopak matanya membengkak dan memerah.

"Jangan lakukan Lu. Kau sama saja melarikan diri dari masalah." Bujuk Sehun, berusaa mengatur emosinya.

Namun Luhan diam tak bergeming, setia dengan posisinya yang tadi. Semnetara itu Sehun sudah bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Walaupun dahulunya Sehun menghadapi Luhan yang penuh bermasalah tetapi di dalam sejarah hidupnya Ia belum pernah menaggani kasus ini.

"Luhan, turunkan _cutter _ itu. Berbahaya."

Gelengan Luhan menjadi jawaban bujukan kedua Sehun. Ia malah menempelkan ujung _cutter_ itu ke kulit putihnya. Jemari Sehun dibawah sana telah berubah menjadi kepalan.

"Kau mengun—"

"Kapan kau melakukan test itu ?! Mengapa kau melakukannya hah?!"

"Luhan—"

Kaki itu mundur kembali. "Kapan ?!" Potongnya

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan mendesah kasar. "Lima hari yang lalu, kenapa kau menjemputnya ?"

"Jawab pertanyaan-ku!" Tegas Luhan

"Dimana kau meletakan hasil test-nya?"

Sehun memilih mengabaikan Luhan dan malah bertanya yang lainnya. Pria itu melempar pandangan seiring Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kertas dan amplop putih itu berada disana, diatas ranjang Luhan. Tanpa aba – aba kaki Sehun melangkah menuju tempat itu, tangannya menangkap kertas itu Dia arahkan pandangan pada tulisan bercetak tebal dibaris terakhir. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, kertas itu terasa berat di tangannya. Sekejap, rasa bahagia menghampiri hatinya, namun perasaan itu tiba-tiba hilang lalu digantikan dengan rasa kalut yang mendalam.

Pelipis Sehun berdenyut cepat. Nafasnya menjadi berat dan terputus – putus. Ia menatap pada Luhan yang memegang _cutter_ dengan lemah. Pancaran mata Luhan sama dengan dirinya.

"Turunkan, Oh Luhan."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sehun memohon seperti itu. Terasa lama ketika benda tajam itu menyentuh lantai. Segera, Ia turun dari ranjang dan menghantam tubuh Luhan degan pelukannya. Memeluk erat kakaknya itu. Namun Luhan masih bertahan dengan raut wajah kagetnya, dan hanya diam tak berkutik. Ia menarik kembali tangannya yang akan memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"A-aku berharap Ziyu anak dari Kai, Hun."

Detik ini juga Sehun tidak tau bagamana caranya berekspresi ketika kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari Luhan. Dan sialnya Ia mendengarkan itu.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyanya berat.

Luhan masih diam, sementara itu fikiran Sehun telah berputar kemana – mana. Luhan tak kunjung menjawab membuat sang adik mencengkram bahunya kuat dan menghempaskannya ke tembok di belakang. Menekan bahunya kuat. Terlalu tuli untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan. Ia marah, lagi-lagi Kai. Lalu Luhan terisak, membuat otot – otot wajahnya seketika mengendur.

"Kau tidak tau…."Luhan membuka suara

"Apalagi yang tidak aku tau ?"

Luhan terkesiap, Ia mencengkram erat ujung bajunya. Manik matanya beberapa kali mencuri pandangan pada Sehun. Kalimat itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia melempar pandangan kearah lain. Benar – benar terasa seperti dicekik.

"ANak seperi Ziyu rentan—"

"terhadap penyakit. Zhiyu mengalami lemah otak. Apa kau tak sadar bahwa anak itu merangkak, berbicara dan berlari tidak sesuai dengan umur bayi yang lainnya." Jelas Luhan yang sempat terpotong.

"Tapi kulihat Ziyu baik – baik saja Luhan !" Sehun masih berusaha bersikeras.

"Ziyu tidak sebodoh anak lemah otak." Kembali, Sehun membela.

"Dia juga diagnosa menderita autis."

Dua kalimat itu mampu membuat persendian Sehun lemas. Pria itu menatap tak percaya pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan bahwa perkembangan Ziyu tidak seimbang? Kemampuan bicaranya sepertinya sudah normal, tetapi kemampuan motoriknya masih terhambat. Kau pernah membawa anak itu ke taman bermain-kan? Ia bahkan tidak ingin berbagi jungkat-jungkit bersama orang lain, lalu ketika—"

"CUKUP!"

Sehun menetralkan nafas di paru – parunya, telingganya panas mendengar penjelasan itu. Mengapa Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Ziyu serinci itu? Lirikan matanya seolah berucap 'dimana', lalu manik mata Luhan berhenti disebuah nakas disamping ranjang itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, kaki jenjang Sehun melangkah cepat menuju objek disana.

Ia membuka nakas itu dan mengeluarkan sleuruh barnag yang ditemukannya berada disana. Mengeluarkan seluruh barang yang ada dan tidak di butuhkannya. Melemparnya secara asal, sampai mata Sehun menabrak secarik kertas. Lalu, Ia mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan teliti.

Tertera satu hari setelah tanggal lahir Ziyu surat ini dibuat dengan nama rumah sakit yang sama. Sehun mengangkat pandangan pada Luhan yang masih terdiam. Ia mnedengus dan melempar kertas itu sembarangan.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitauku? Kau tau banyak tentang anakmu."

Luhan menyeringai. "Itulah alasan mengapa aku mengonsumsi alcohol."

Sang adik diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Perang kedua orang itupun kembali dimulai. Sehun sadar, bahwa delapan puluh persen— atau lebih tentang autism atau lemah otak itu disebabkan oleh alcohol yang dikonsumsi Luhan pada masa mengandung.

"Kau…." Sehun bahkan tidak dapat mernagkai kata – kata yang baik dan benar.

"Alasannya aku tidak ingin melihat re-generasi Kai. Itu saja."

"Keras kepala, kau tidak lihat kata dibawa itu co—"

Luhan mendengus dan melipat tangan di dadanya. "Cocok, yeah kau menegaskan bahwa dia anakmu hun. Jadi, kau ingin menyalahkanku sepenuhnya?"

"Maksudku tidak begitu Lu—"

Penjelasan Sehun terputus oleh kekehan Luhan. "Kau ingin mengurus bocah itu atau tidak? Jika tidak, kita dapat membuangnya ke panti asuhan."

Kakaknya terkesiap kaget dan mengusap pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Sehun dengan keras. Benar – benar panas dan merah. Ia menatap nyalang Sehun.

"Kau ibunya, hyung! Aku bahkan sudah bersedia bertanggung jawab selama ini, tetapi kau menjawabnya dengan seperti ini? Sudah kukatan bahwa kita pernah berhubungan dihari yang sama dengan pesta ulang tahunmu, kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk lalu menggodaku untuk memasukan kelaminku ke lubang anal-mu."

Rahang Luhan mengeras. Marah karena Sehun berani menamparnya, tidak percaya dengan kalimat panjang itu barusan. Sungguh, Ia ingat kejadian itu. Tiga atau lima, Ia tidak ingat dengan jelas berapa minuman yang Ia tenggak. Sesungguhnya kejadian itu terekam, tidak sampai disana. Hanya sebatas Ia mencium bibir adiknya saja.

"Pagi harinya aku tidak—"

"Karena aku membersihkan seluruhnya."

Mata sipit Luhan melebar. "A—apa?"

"Pagi buta aku membersihkan seluruh kekacauan itu. Aku mengangkatmu, menganti sprei. Memasang busanamu dan aku segera pindah ke kamarmu."

Sehun mendesah berat. "Lagipula adik yang mana tega berbohong hinga sejauh ini ?"

Ketika Luhan ingin menyela, Sehun segera membungkamnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Darimana kau tau aku melakukan test itu ?"

Pipi itu masih memerah. Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar. "Aku menyimak percakapanmu melewati telfon tadi malam."

Sehun terpaku sejenak lalu mengacak rambutnya. Ia mendesah kembali lalu menghantam punggung Luhan ke tembok, serta menekan keras kedua bahunya.

"Ini peringatan terakhir, karena aku masih menganggapmu saudaraku. Jauhi pekerjaan laknat itu. Tubuhmu itu bukan barang yang bisa kau obral kepada khayalak orang."

"Kau lulus dengan IP yang buruk, bukan berarti kau tak dapat bekerja. Kau pintar memasak, kenapa tidak mencoba menjadi koki di suatu café ?"

Sehun diam sebentar, sementara itu Luhan masih tetap tak menjawab. Lalu sang adik meminimalisir jaraknya dnegan Luhan. Hingga keduanya dapat merasakaan nafas yang saling besahutan. Sedikit lagi, benda kenyal itu nyaris bersingunggan. Sedikit lagi.

"Kau yakin, apakah hasil test itu tidak salah ?"

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam ulu hati Sehun. Pria itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah si sulung. Menatap sakit pada sosok itu, Ia hampir mencapai garis finish, sedikit saja satu langkah lagi.

Akhirnya, Sehun memilih untuk melangkah menjauh dari Luhan. Punggung sempir itu terus mengecil dari penglihatan Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun." Panggil Luhan.

"Kau mencintai Kai, hyung?"

Sehun bertanya dengan posisi membelakangi Luhan. Beberapa detik ditunggunya, tak ada jawaban sedikit apapun dari kakaknya. Pria itu tersenyum kecut, rasa sakit jelas sekali terasa disana.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya. Ketahuilah, aku mengurusi Ziyu sampai sejauh ini karenamu. Semata – mata hanya karenamu."

"Haa…. Aku harus bekerja. Maafkan aku telah menamparmu tadi."

Luhan memandang kosong, Sehun pergi dari sana. Tidak, sungguh Ia tidak mencintai Kai lagi. Semenjak insiden itu, tidak lagi. Luhan hanya belum menerima kenyataan bahwa hubungan saudara sedarah itu berbahaya dan sedikit menjijikan. Jangan lupakan sebuah fakta bahwa anak hasil dari hubungan sedarah rentan terhadap penyakit dan rata – rata mereka meninggalkan dunia sebelum umur lima tahun.

Ia tidak tau apakah itu juga berlaku pada Ziyu atau tidak.

.

.

_**TBC/END ?**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Terimakasih banyak untuk yang selalu menunggu FF ini. Aku menghargainya, terimakasih yang sudah menambahkan favorite, mengikutinya dan mengomentari ini bahkan mengoreksiku.**_

_**Leak for Chapter 11:**_

_**-KyuMin kembali**_

_**-Hayoung &amp; Sehun**_

_**-HunHan baikan yeyeyeye**_

_**-Baekhyun &amp; Sungmin.**_

_**Thank you so much for:**_

_manlylittledeer | luwinaa | pandayehet88 | Uchiharuno Rozu | whitechrysan | Silver Orange | tyasWufan | luluyaa | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | himekaruLi | |rappergadungan | ChikasikiHunHan947 | HunsayHan | Luhan Oh | zoldyk | ruixi1 | | littlekmbap | ChieAtsuko | ChagiLu | Euneunji | Nue Lazuardi | SELUsin | XOXO KimCloud | PlayerJEJ | NinHunHan5120 | | Kiela Yue | yuiharuno47 | lisnana1 | bambielulu | Bottom-Lu | farfarida16 | hikaruzumakinaruto | chanchan19 | younglaycious88 | 1004baekie | meosshi | Delu4Selu | Aria F | choiharin | Mirnanda88HunHanEXO | Putri | mr albino | HunHania | LuluHD | Kaisoo addicted | DahsyatNyaff | | LS-Snowie | mandwa | firda-xmin | PC | egatoti | LoveHyunFamily | blackhackerWu | ThehunLuhannieYehet | RoxyFuji Naxy777Max | firda-xmin | cici fu | nisa | erliyana | my jeje | lueksoluosby |  
_

**_Last, thank you so much for silent readers :-)_**

**_Ppyong!_**


	11. Regret

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 11; Vixeneis  
**

**Cast: HunHan and other**

**Genre : Family, Incest, Romance.**

**Rate: M**

* * *

**Chapter XI:**

_**Sesungguhnya siapa yang terbaik diantara kami?**_

Luhan berusaha mengejar, tetapi Sehun telah lebih dahulu pergi dengan kendaraan roda empat itu. Pria itu mendesah dan menjambak rambutnya kasar, berkali – kali membenturkan keningnya ke dinding dengan pelan.

"Bodoh!"Umpatnya

Tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke bawah hingga pantatnya menyapa lantai yang dingin. Ia meringkuk diujung ruangan dengan memeluk lututnya yang sejajar dengan dada. Harusnya, Luhan mengatakan semuanya dengan benar, dengan jujur tentang hatinya, perasaannya. Namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya diam, membisu dan membatu. Harusnya Ia berujar bahwa Ia tidak mencintai lagi Kai keparat sialan itu, tentang perasaannya dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak tau itu apa, tetapi jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang ketika wajah Sehun mendekatinya.

Tentang seks pertamanya dengan adiknya sendiri, sebenarnya Luhan tidak cukup yakin, tetapi Sehun tidak mungkin mengancam dokter rumah sakit untuk mengetik _'cocok'_ tentang test DNA. Luhan tidak yakin bahwa sekeji itukah adiknya. Harusnya Ia cukup sadar tentang kehidupannya selama ini, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan menyetubuhinya, pergi dan tak lagi kembali. Orang yang Ia kenali, sungguh tak ada satupun yang setia dengannya. Dan tentang Oh Se Hun, Ia tidak tau mengapa sang adik masih betah bersamanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

Luhan meletakan dua mangkuk ramen diatas meja makan. Ia menarik kursi dan mendudukinya, berseberangan dengan Ziyu yang duduk diam disana. Bocah itu hanya diam dan mengambil sepasang sumpit, memakan ramennya dalam diam. Pria itu menatap _'anaknya'_ yang menundukan kepala. Luhan menegak air mineral dan mendesis sebentar.

"Ziyu mengapa menunduk terus hm ?"

Anak itu mendongak, dan menatap _innocent_ kearah Luhan. Hanya Ia berdua dengan Ibunya yang berada di meja makan. Dan Ziyu yakin bahwa pria itu yang berujar sebentar ini, anak itu mengerjap sebentar tetapi Luhan tidak membuka suara, jadi anak itu berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan makannya dengan menyodorkan segelas air mineral ketika melihat Ziyu makan dengan cepat, takut – takut sang anak tersedak. Ziyu yang melihat segelas air di depannya, nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia meletakan sumpit itu dan menatap ibunya sebentar, dan Luhan mengangguk. Dengan sedikit kalut, Ziyu meraih gelas itu dan meneguknya hingga menyisakan setengah dari segelas air itu.

"Setelah makan, Ziyu langsung tidur _ne_ ?"

Ziyu mengangguk dengan takut, dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sementara itu, Luhan telah selesai dengan makan malam beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Luhan hanya menatap Ziyu yang makan dengan lahap. Bocah itu terus saja menunduk, seolah Luhan adalah orang yang di takutinya, Luhan menghela naas gusar melihat Ziyu di depannya.

"Ziyu, coba panggil _eomma_…"

Bocah itu mengangkat pandangan dari piring dan menatap Luhan sesaat. Ia seolah merasa Luhan menyuruhnya memanggilnya _'eomma' _tetapi pria itu tak mengulangnya, bocah itu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya karena merasa sedikit ada masalah dengan indera pendengarannya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Ziyu mendorong piringnya dan meneguk minuman, bocah itu turun dari kursi dan berlari menu kamarnya.

"Sikat gigi dulu Ziyu, baru tidur."

Namun Ziyu tak mendengar atau mengacuhkan perhatian Luhan, bocah itu berbelok ke kamar tidurnya, menutup pintu. Mengabaikan ucapan Luhan untuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Pria itu sedari tadi menatap sakit kepada punggung kecil itu. Luhan mendesah kasar dan menendang kaki meja makan. Ia menghela nafas gusar dan memilih untuk merapikan meja makan.

* * *

"Sehun, kau tak ingin pulang ?"

Pria bermarga Oh itu mengangkat wajahnya dari meja kasir dan melirik sang pemilik suara. Ia mendesah kasar dan menyeruput _Americano_ yang beberapa waktu lalu dianjurkan oleh Jongdae untuk Ia minum.

"Masih ada dua jam lagi _hyung_, aku bisa bermalam di apartemenmu kan?"

Jongdae yang sedang membersihkan meja mengedikan bahunya dan memutar bola matanya, Ia menatap jam tangannya, benar ada dua jam lagi untuk _café_ tutup. Pria itu berjalan membuka pintu yang bertuliskan _'staff room'_, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sehun.

"Ku yakin kau sedang ada masalah."

Lalu Jongdae hilang dibalik pintu bercat oranye tua itu. Sehun mendesah kasar dan mengetuk – ngetukan jarinya di meja kayu itu. Pandangannya terangkat ke pintu masuk yang berlapis kaca itu. Matanya yang sipit membulat ketika membaca deretan huruf _'Oh Enterprise'_. Pria itu melirik kearah Jino yang kini entah sibuk dengan apa.

"Jino-_ya_! Bisa mengantikan aku sebentar, ada yang salah dengan perutku."

Jino yang mendengarkannya mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan menuju kasir, sedangkan Sehun masuk ke _ruangan 'staff room'_, Jino yang kini berdiri di depan mesin kasir hanya bingung, sejak kapan ada toilet di _Staff Room_, tetapi Ia memilih menggidikan bahu dan tidak peduli, mungkin Sehun ada urusan. Menurutnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ? Ah, maaf sekali malam ini kami kehabisan _Expresso_. Selain _Expresso_, di dalam menu semuanya tersedia."

Pria yang dibaluti jas hitam itu menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah _Staff Room_, lalu berdehem dan akhirnya membuka suara,"Benarkah disini ada karyawan bernama Oh Sehun ?"

Jino menarik alisnya, Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya dan meletakan telapak tangannya yang membentuk cekungan di pinggir telinganya. Jino mengerinyitkan dahi,"Maaf ?"

Orang itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, Jino diam sebentar dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia melirik sebentar kearah ruangan staff, tetapi belum ada pertanda seseorang akan keluar, maka Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Sehun. Bisa saja-kan orang ini, orang licik yang berkedok ingin mencari Sehun namun malah menguras isi kasir di depannya.

"Anda tau alamat Oh Sehun ?"

Jino mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak tau maksud tuan, kami disini melayani orang – orang yang ingin mengonsumsi Coffee kami, bukan menanyakan identitas karyawan disini. Dan—"

"Kalau boleh saya tau, Tuan ingin memesan yang mana ?" Lanjut Jino dengan mengulurkan buku menu yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

.

.

Setelah memastikan orang berjas hitam tadi keluar dari café, Jino segera menuju ruang staff, sebelum Ia melangsungkan niatnya, tiba – tiba saja Sehun sudah membuka pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

"Bung, kau mengenal orang tadi ?"

Sehun memijit pelipisnya dan berjalan kearah kasir, Ia menatap Jino dan tersenyum simpul. Ia menarik nafas, "Kurasa mereka utusan kedua orangtua-ku."

* * *

Luhan menghela nafas, Ia telah merapikan meja makan, mencuci piring. Dan sekarang pria itu tengah duduk disebuah sofa yang menghadap kerah _teve_, tetapi sedari tadi mata _doe_ itu tak pernah sekalipun focus kepada acara yang ditayangkan, Ia selalu mencuri – curi pandang pada arah itu melirik ponselnya, Ia memasukan sederet sandi dan menghubungi seseorang. Luhan mengigit bibirnya ketika nada sambung terdengar, Ia memainkan jemari kirinya dan bergumam _'ayo angkat'_ beberapa kali. Luhan melempar ponselnya pada meja pendek di depannya ketika mendengar suara operator. Ia mendesah kasar dan menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Luhan telah memastikan bahwa Ziyu telah tidur dengan nyenyak. Pria itu bahkan menyelimuti anaknya dan mencium keningnya untuk pertama kalinya, masalah datang ketika Sehun tak dapat di hubungi. Luhan hanya takut, bahwa malam benar – benar menggerikan. Ia tidak ingin peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu terjadi, dimana Sehun dikejar komplotan gangster itu dan berakhir dengan _asthma_ di gudang mebel.

Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Membuyarkan lamunannya dan berharap hal itu tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Kantuk yang mulai melanda membuat Luhan beberapa kali mengangguk – angguk kecil sebelum akhirnya menuju alam mimpinya.

* * *

Sehun berlari cepat seiring dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya dengan beberapa kendaraan mengejarnya. Pria itu melengah kearah belakang, Ia benar – benar salah untuk keluar dari apartemen Jongdae di pagi buta, Sehun cukup yakin orang di belakangnya adalah suruhan ayahnya yang kini entah berada dimana. Ia tidak habis fikir mengapa orangtua-nya punya nyali untuk kembali.

Pria itu bersembunyi dibalik sebuah bangunan purus – putus, nyaris satu – satu. Ia meremas ujung bajunya, dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun menyeka beberapa keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"J—jangan sekarang, hah."

Ia menekan telapak tangannya di tubuhnya, tepatnya di bagian jantung agar organ itu tak memompa terlalu brutal. Demi apapun juga, Sehun berharap tidak kehabisan nafas, karena Ia harus berlari sekitar duapuluh meter lagi untuk sampai ke rumah.

"Oh Sehun,"

Tidak lagi, kakinya masih lemas tetapi Sehun malah memompanya untuk berlari jauh lagi. Ia harus sampai di rumah sebelum orang – orang itu mendapatkannya. Pria itu melirik ke belakang, Sehun belok ke kiri dengan cepat, berharap orang – orang itu tidak mengetahuinya. Sehun tidak tau berapa menit untuk mencapai rumah, tetapi Ia dapat bernafas lega. Setelah memastikan bahwa tiada orang – orang mencurigakan. Pria itu memutar knop pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lantai rumah sebelum mengunci pintu rapat.

Ia mengumpat frustasi, keheningan di rumah membuat Sehun menduga – duga apalagi yang dilakukan Luhan setelah semalam Ia meninggalkan pria itu karena err—stress entahlah, Sehun tidak tau apa sebenarnya tetapi Ia cukup frustasi—_sebut saja begitu_— setelah bertengkar dengan Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka melarikan diri dari sebuah masalah, tetapi Ia lebih memilih menghindar daripada harus menunggu emosinya benar – benar membuncah.

Mata setajam elang itu melirik seisi rumah, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati sofa yang tengah ditiduri oleh Luhan. Tetapi Sehun lebih memilih mengabaikannya, Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dnegan lelah.

"Ziyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Ziyu yang sedari tadi tengah menghadap ke jendela itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan menghantam tubuh Sehun dengan sebuah pelukan. Sebenarnya pria itu benar – benar lelah, tidak tidur semalaman dan sebenarnya rencana awalnya adalah tidur hingga waktunya Ia akan pergi belajar dengan Hayoung.

Sehun memilih untuk berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya, lalu tak beberapa lama membalas pelukan balita tiga tahun itu. Sehun memeluknya dan membawa Ziyu ke pangkuannya. Semalam Ia tidur di apartemen Jongdae, rasanya Ia telah memastikan bahwa orang – orang berjas hitam legam itu tidak membuntutinya hingga apartemen Jongdae, tetapi perkiraannya salah.

Awalnya Ia fikir, keluar di apartemen Jongdae di pagi buta adalah tindakan yang benar, Ia menduga orang – orang itu tidak menunggunya semalaman. Lagi – lagi pemikiran mahasiswa jenius itu melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di _dashboard_ ranjang, Ziyu kini tengah duduk disampingnya dan Sehun tengah merangkulnya sekarang.

"_Appa_,"

Pria berkepala dua itu mengusap surai rambut Ziyu dan berdehem. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya risih.

"Semalam _Eomma_ mengajak Ziyu makan malam, meletakan semangkuk ramen di depan Ziyu, lalu bertanya. Tetapi _Eomma_ bertanya tidak marah – marah, berbeda sekali seperti biasa."

Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Ziyu diam sebentar, pria itu menghela nafas. Tak habis fikir bagaimana sikap Luhan bisa berubah – ubah seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya masa labil diumur Luhan telah habis? Sekarangpun Sehun tidak tau bagaiamana pandangan Luhan kepadanya. Sebagai seorang yang dicintai? Seorang adik? Atau pengacau hidupnya?

Sehun menghela nafas kembali, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya di pagi ini. "Ziyu hati – hati saja, jaga – jaga kalau _eomma_ berubah kembali. _Arra ? _"

Ziyu mengangguk – angguk, membenarkan. Bocah itu diam sebentar, lalu mengetuk – ngetuk ujung telunjuknya di dagu. Ziyu menjentikan jarinya dan memekik senang.

"_Appa! _Ayo kita ke taman,"

Mata Sehun yang tadi sempat terpejam sebentar kembali terbuka lebar, pria itu bahkan hampir menjelajahi dunia mimpinya. Sehun menguap dan menganggukan kepalanya, batal sudah niatnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tetapi tiba – tiba otaknya berfikir bahwa taman bukanlah tempat yang tepat, Ia bisa saja dilacak oleh orang – orang yang dikirim ayahnya. Sehun diam.

"_Appa_ lelah sekali sayang, bagaimana jika kita tidur saja?"

"_Appa_..."

Tidak! Bocah itu merajuk, Sehun merengkuh tubuh anaknya dan memeluknya. Pria itu mengusap surai rambut Ziyu kembali dan bangkit dari ranjang yang dirindukannya itu.

"Ayo beli es krim." Usul Sehun

Ziyu tersenyum cerah dan menarik tangan Sehun hingga menuju kamar mandi. Bocah itu mengapit kedua hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya,"Tapi _Appa _ mandi dulu, bau tau!"

Sehun hanya terekekeh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berkata iya. Sementara itu Ziyu tampak berjalan kearah dapur, tenggorokannya kering. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata menatap dengan perasaan campur aduk kepada ayah dan anak itu. Lebih memihak kearah miris.

* * *

Sepasang mata _doe _ itu masih saja menatap Sehun serta Ziyu. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan sakit atau tidak dapat di defenisikan tepatnya. Dibalik _tabloid_ yang Ia baca, beberapa kali Luhan mencuri pandang kearah Sehun dan Ziyu yang sedari tadi tengah berbincang sembari menyisir rambut mereka.

"Kedai es krim ya? Setelah ini, _Appa_ harus sekolah."

Ziyu merenggut sebentar mendengar kalimat itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menarik kembali tangan Sehun menuju kearah pintu rumah.

"Ayo cepat _Appa_, nanti _Appa _ pergi jadi waktu Ziyu tambah sedikit untuk bersama _Appa_."

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan memutar knop pintu serta membukanya, matanya melirik kearah sofa yang di duduki Luhan bersama tabloid yang menutupi paras indah itu.

"Kami pergi," Pamit Sehun lalu menutup pintu.

Pria itu diam sebentar, telingganya seperti menangkap sebuah suara dari Luhan. _'Hati – hati dijalan.' _Sehun cukup yakin Luhan mengatakan hal itu, tetapi bisa saja fungsi otaknya terbalik. Jika benar Luhan mengakui kesalahannya, setidaknya pria itu menyapa atau menyinggungnya. Tetapi Luhan hanya diam, seolah mereka masih menyelami masalah lalu. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Ziyu telah berada diatas mobil, pria itu mendesah sebentar dan berjalan memasuki pintu kemudi.

Sehun dan Ziyu duduk berseberangan, pria yang lebih besar tampak mengetuk – ngetuk ujung kukunya pada meja. Sedangkan Ziyu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, Ziyu terpekik senang dan bertepuk tangan kecil ketika seorang pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka.

Seorang wanita paruh baya meletakan dua mangkuk _ice cream choco vanilla_. Sehun bergumam sebuah ucapan terimakasih, wanita itu mengangguk dan berniat untuk mengusak surai rambut Ziyu, tetapi Ziyu malah menjauh, sedikit ketakutan.

Sehun yang menyaksikannya mendesah kasar dan tersenyum harap maklum kepada wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ibunya itu tampak berjalan menjauhi mereka. Ziyu sibuk dengan _ice cream_-nya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap mangkuknya dengan tak berselera. Masih banyak masalah yang menghampiri otaknya.

Pandangan pria itu melayang pada segerombolan gadis, mata setajam elang itu tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berada di tengah – tengah gerombolan gadis itu, rambut cokelat ikal dengan bando senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dengan dress merah marun hingga lutut dan sepanjang sikunya.

Tatapan mereka beradu, Hayoung —gadis itu— tersenyum kearahnya. Sehun juga balas tersenyum, lalu tak beberapa lama gadis itu menggobrol dengan teman – temannya sebelum berjalan keluar dari gerombolan temannya. Sehun hanya menatap gadis itu yang terus mendekatinya, mendudukan dirinya disamping ruang kosong Sehun. Ziyu yang melihatnya beringsut bergeser kearah kiri, takut kepada Hayoung mungkin.

"Untung kita bertemu disini, Sehun-_ssi._"

Sehun hanya membentuk sbeuah lengkungan di bibirnya dan mengangguk membenarkan. Pria itu melirik kearah Ziyu yang _focus_ dengan mangkum es krimnya, dan sedikit berjengit.

"Ada perlu apa Hayoung ?"

"Sehun-ah."

"Ye ?" Sahut Sehun singkat

"Kau mau ke apartemenku-kan? Membahas tentang makalah itu."

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Pandangannya teralih kepada Ziyu yang beringsut ke belakang seiring Hayoung menggapai untuk mengusap rambutnya.

"Maaf, keponakanku sedikit uhm—pemalu." Ujar Sehun segera memperbaiki penglihatan Hayoung, Ia masih malu untuk mengatakan Ziyu adalah anaknya —takut disangka pria menjijikan, padahal sebenarnya Ia—walaupun sebenarnya hingga sekarang Luhan berkata tidak tentang kasus itu.

"Jadi, kau bisa jam berapa ?"

Pria itu melirik jam tangannya, dan sedikit berdesis sebelum menjawabnya. "Pukul sepuluh pagi, satu jam dari sekarang. Kau mau ?"

Sehun menatap Hayoung yang menimang – nimang ucapannya, gadis itu membuat berbagai ekspresi di wajahnya sebelum berujar menyetujuinya. Gadis itu pergi, setelah pamit kepada Sehun.

"Aku akan mengirimu pesan tentang alamatku."

Lagi – lagi Sehun mengiyakan, lalu Sehun diam sesaat sebelum mengingat sesuatu. "Kau tau nomor ponselku ?"

Sehun bertanya sedikit berteriak, membuat perhatian —hampir seluruh pelanggan menghadap kearahnya. Pria itu tersenyum kikuk dan meminta maaf. Sejauh matanya memandang, Ia melihat Hayoung mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul sebelum pergi dari sana.

Lalu tak beberapa lama dari itu, bunyi berdenting terdengar dari ponsel Sehun. Pria itu mengeuarkan ponselnya, setelah membuka _keyword _ dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk disana. Dari nomor tidak dikenal, dibawah _text _ tertulis 'Hayoung' pria itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah melafalkan alamat apartemen Hayoung di benaknya. Dan tak beberapa lama, Sehun menyimpan ponselnya kembali di sakunya. Pria itu menghela nafas dan menatap Ziyu yang selesai dengan es krimnya, berlainan dengan Sehun yang seditpun tidak menyentuh mangkuk es krimnya. Ia mendesah kasar dan berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti dengan Ziyu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nah, _Appa_ akan mengantarkan Ziyu pulang. Ziyu di kamar saja _ ne_? Keluar bila ada hal penting, hati – hati kepada Eomma."

Ziyu menganggukan kepalanya, lalu bocah itu sekarang tengah berada di gendongan Sehun. Kaki jenjang pria itu melangkah lebar dengan sedikit tergesa, sebab Ia tidak ingin telat untuk datang ke apartemen Hayoung.

"Ziyu berhati – hati dengan _Eomma ne_ ?"

"_Arra, Appa_."

"_Okay, Appa_ akan pulang secepat yang _Appa_ bisa."

Bocah itu mengangguk, Sehun tersenyum lalu berbalik hendak memutar knop pintu kamar Ziyu, tetapi bocah itu malah menarik ujung baju Sehun. Membuat Sehun menunda niatnya dan berdehem sedikit.

"_Appa_, belikan _bubble tea, ne_?"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu tak beberapa lama mengangguk. Ia berjongkok, membuat tinggi badannya dengan Ziyu sejajar, lalu mengecup dahi Ziyu sebelum berlalu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar Ziyu kelewat pelan, tidak sadar bahwa di samping kiri ada Luhan yang tadinya mengintip ayah anak itu. Pria itu mendesah kasar, tidak terhitung untuk ke berapa kalinya. Ia berbalik dan membulatkan matanya, terkejut menatap Luhan yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Pria mungil itu menundukan kepalanya ketika Sehun menatapnya seolah seperti menelanjangi Luhan. Ia memutar langkahnya, berniat untuk segera menuju tempat Hayoung tetapi sang kakak malah menarik ujung bajunya, membuat Ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Ada apa _hyung _?"

Nafas Luhan tercekat di tenggorokannya, Ia menatap Sehun sesaat. Sejumlah kalimat yang Ia susun dari semalam masih tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Alis Sehun bertaut, pria itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeans yang dipakainya.

"Ayo kita asuh Ziyu berdua hingga Ia menjadi dewasa." Ujar Luhan, sedikit perasaan lega terasa di dada Luhan. Akhirnya Ia bisa melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak mencintai Kai, sungguh."

Lalu Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi tanda _'peace'_, pria itu mengigit bibir bawahnya seiring Sehun masih belum menjawab kalimatnya itu. Terasa lebih dari setahun dari Luhan, ketika Sehun membuka rahangnya. Pria itu meremas ujung bajunya tak karuan menjadi kusut.

"Aku tidak berharap sebuah kebohongan."Sahut Sehun

Sebenarnya Sehun juga menangkap kesungguhan di manik mata doe itu, tetapi masalahnya Ia takut bahwa Luhan hanya berubah hanya sekedar perasaan tertekan atau apalah namanya. Masalahnya bukan Luhan tidak memiliki perasaan lagi kepada Kai, melainkan apakah Luhan mencintainya? Menerima kekurangannya? Setia bersamanya walaupun orangtua mereka kembali. Bisakah Luhan ikut berjuang dengan Sehun serta Ziyu?

Dan perlahan, jemari Sehun mengusap pipi lembut Luhan. Entah sudah berapa lama, yang terasa seabad tidak pernah lagi menyentuh pipi kenyal itu, yang kini telah menirus sendiri.

"Berhenti dari _club._"

Luhan mengenggam jemari Sehun di pipinya, dan mendongak menatap adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pria itu mengangguk tanpa ragu, lalu tersenyum—entah bagaimana cara tersenyum ketika masalah seberat ini. Sudah seharusnya melupakan kesalahan Luhan-kan? Sudah empat tahun ini hubungan mereka memburuk walaupun tinggal diatap yang sama.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, pagi tadi aku datang kesana dan mengundurkan diri." Pria berparas manis itu sedikit mengulum bibir bawahnya, tangannya dan jemari Sehun masih berada di tempat yang sama.

"Dan yang terpenting, kau harus bisa menerima anakmu dan kekurangannya." Lanjut Sehun lagi.

"Aku sedang berusaha memberikan perhatian seorang _'ibu'_" Jawab Luhan

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Walaupun Ibu dan Ayah kembali ?"

Dan terakhir, Sehun dapat memerhatikan bahwa tubuh Luhan seketika menegang seolah tersengat ribuan _volt_. Pria itu masih diam karena Luhan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, selanjutnya Ia berlalu meninggalkan Luhan di depan pintu kamar Ziyu sendiri.

* * *

Seorang pria paruh baya memutar knop pintu dan berjalan memasuki sebuah ruang tidur, matanya menangkap pendamping hidupnya tengah duduk di ranjang berukuran king size itu. Namun tidak dengan ekspresinya terlihat risih.

"Ada apa _yeobo_? Kita telah sampai di Korea, apalagi sekarang ?"

Lalu berjalan mendekati lemari dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Perjalan Tokyo hingga Seoul benar – benar melelahkan, seharusnya mereka istirahat setelah tiba di Korea dua jam yang lalu. Mereka menempati sebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di pusat kota, milik Kyuhyun lima belas tahun yang lalu, yang sempat disita oleh pihak bank ketika usahanya mengalami kebangkrutan, dan menjadi gulung tikar. Kyuhyun telah selesai berpakaian, pria itu menghampiri Sungmin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pria itu. Bibirnya mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Kyu, apa ada perkembangan ?"

Pria itu berdesis sebentar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan hendak memutar knop pintunya, "Aku juga akan ikut membantu."

Lalu setelah pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun sempat kaget melihat Taehyun berada disana, pria itu memberi hormat kepada Kyuhyun sebelum menyampaikan tujuannya.

"Selamat pagi tuan. Kami hanya ingin memberitau bahwa Veneno milik tuan muda Sehun belum dijual, sekarang Lee Jaekyung tengah pergi mencari ke beradaan Veneno milik tuan muda Sehun."

Di dalam hati, Kyuhyun tersneyum lebar. Ia mengangguk. "Teruslah bekerja, kabarkan serinci mungkin info yang di dapat."

Taehyun mengangguk. "Ya tuan." Lalu pria itu mengangguk sebelum pamit dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menunda keinginannya untuk keluar, Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin yang mencuri pandang kearah sela pintu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat kerinyitan di dahi Sungmin.

"Sedikit lagi, Luhan dan Sehun akan ditemukan."

Sungmin tidak sempat bersorak karena Kyuhyun telah berpamitan kepadanya untuk pergi entah kemana, Ia tidak menangkap sepenuhnya karena terlalu senang. Ponsel milik Sungmin berdering diatas nakas, lalu pria itu meraihnya dan menempelkan ponsel di telingganya.

"Ada apa Baekhee ?"

"_Oppa_, ternyata anakku dahulu satu sekolah dengan salah seorang anakmu."

"Sungguh? Bisa kau mempertemukanku ?"

Panggilan itu berakhir beberapa saat kemudian. Sungmin tersenyum bahkan meloncat – loncat di ranjangnya, melupakan umurnya yang telah menginjak kepala empat. Lalu pria yang tak lag imuda itu itu berlari kearah kamar mandi setelah menyambar sehelai handuk.

* * *

"Ada lagi yang belum kau pahami Hayoung ?"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar, lalu mengetuk – ngetukan jemarinya di meja pendek. Hayoung bergumam lalu menatap Sehun, gadis itu tersenyum dan akhirnya mengangguk paham. Keduanya menghela nafas lega. Hayoung mendorong sekaleng _cola_ di hadapan Sehun, pria itu menatap Hayoung lalu tersenyum. Sehun menegaknya hingga tersisa setengah, pemuda itu masih belum sadar bahwa Hayoung menatap detik demi detik pergerakannya.

Lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sehun yang kelampau sadar pandangan Hayoung teralih kepadanya dan pria itu menurunkan kaleng _cola_, dan balas menatap Hayoung. Tiba- tiba gadis itu melengahkan kepalanya, seiring dengan remasan kecil di ujung gaun itu.

"Ada yang salah denganku? Sedari tadi kau terus menatapku." Ujar Sehun, menopang dagu dengan ujung telapak tangannya.

Gadis di depannya mendesis dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia bertopang dagu dan menatap Sehun, pandangan mereka beradu. Hayoung terasa seperti disengat jutaan volt ketika Sehun membentuk sebuah lengkungan sempurna di bibirnya. Gadis itu masih saja diam, sebelum Ia membuka mulutnya. Ini waktunya, untuk mengatakan seluruh kebenaran dalam tiga tahun.

"Aku jatuh cinta,—"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya, sungguh! Mereka berjarak sangat dekat, dengan duduk berdampingan kedua berhadapan terlihat sedang err—berciuman. Sementara itu, Hayoung tercekat karena melihat betapa dekatnya jarak mereka., Ia juga dapat merasakan deru nafas Sehun.

"kepadamu." Lanjut gadis itu.

Tetapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya, hanya diam terpaku tanpa sepatah katapun meloncat dari bibir tipisnya. Tidak menolak juga tak menerima penyataan cinta itu. Hanya sekedar pernyataan, Hayoung hanya ingin mengatakan seluruh perasaannya kepada pria bertubuh jangkung itu, sungguh Ia tidak berharap pria itu membalasnya, tujuan pertama adalah Ia ingin merasakan dadanya lapang terlebih dahulu.

Senyuman di bibir Sehun semakin lebar, dugaannya dari semester satu ternyata seratus persen benar. Pria itu tidak memberikan gambaran terkejut yang sebenarnya, melainkan hanya sebuah anggukan sebagai tanggapannya.

Telapak tangan Sehun melayang, sebelum mendarat di ujung kepala Hayoung. Pria itu mengusap ujung kepala sang gadis. Sementara itu Hayoung justru berharap bahwa Sehun membalas perasaannya, gadis itu mendonggak dan menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya, tidak paham.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga membalas perasaanku ?"

Sungguh, gadis itu bertanya dengan raut wajah _innocent_ layaknya malaikat. Disaat mengumpamakan Hyaoung dengan malaikat, Sehun malah membayangkan Luhan tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika Luhan mencintainya dengan singkat kala itu.

"Apa kau terkejut jika aku adalah seorang _gay _? Apa kau terkejut jika aku telah memiliki seorang anak ?"

Hayoung sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, tetapi Sehun malah menahannya dengan mengenggam telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Terakhir aku jatuh cinta ketika berada di tingkat akhir _senior high school_, aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria. Dan aku membuat kesalahan fatal, pria itu _intersex_. Lalu, anak yang kau lihat di kedai es krim tadi, sebenarnya adalah anakku."

Gadis itu terkejut, benar – benar terkejut Ia tidak menduganya. Ia fikir anak itu ialah keponakan Sehun, sesuai ucapan pria itu. Di lihatnya bahwa Sehun adalah pria yang baik – baik. Hayoung mendengar Sehun menghela nafas.

"Bisa rahasiakan ini dari pihak _campus _?"

Sungguh, sebenarnya Hayoung masih dalam _'mode'_ terkejutnya, Ia hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, pantas saja perhatian tiga tahun ini benar – benar terlihat sia – sia. Sehun tidak meliriknya sekilaspun. Lidahnya terasa berat untuk melontar satu kalimat penting lagi, namun Hayoung malah melontarkannya, tidak sama sekali memikirkan perasaannya yang akan datang.

"Boleh aku tau siapa pria yang mendapatkan hatimu ?"

Sehun menatap gadis itu, tidak menyangka bahwa Hayoung akan bertanya sedalam itu. Dengan menjawab jujur? Atau malah kebohongan yang berujung pada malapetaka.

"Oh Luhan, lulusan terburuk di Yonsei tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia, kakak kandungku."

Ini konyol, lalu Hayoung berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau dapat pulang Sehun," Ujar Hayoung.

Gadis manis itu berlari entah kemana, tetapi Sehun berifikir bahwa itu adalah kamarnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, perjalanan cinta Hayoung berakhir megenaskan. Ia bukannnya jatuh cinta, tetapi lebih tepat jatuh ke dalam memejamkan matanya erat, dan menumpukan dahinya pada punggung tangannya. Ia membenahi beberapa barangnya berserakan, sebelum berdiri dan keluar dari apartemen Hayoung, malaikat itu.

"Maafkan aku." Tuturnya seorang diri.

Lalu berlalu keluar dari apartemen itu menuju basement, tanpa sadar dua orang yang mengenakan jas hitam legam mengikutinya.

* * *

Sehun baru keluar dari sebuah kedai _bubble tea_, dengan sebuah kantong _ plastic_ berisi tiga cup minuman itu. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran. Tak beberapa lama, Sehun telah berada di kendaraannya. Ia sedikit menghela nafas dan melakukan starter pada mobilnya itu.

Sembari mengatur letak spion yang tadinya Ia katupkan, pra itu menatap kaca spion itu dan benar – benar kaget ketika sebuah McLaren yang berlebel 'Oh Enterprise' berada di belakangnya. Pria itu mengumpat dan memacu kendaraan dengan mode lambat, jalanan cukup sepi entah karena apa. Dalam dua detik pria itu telah melewatkan duapuluh kilometer, kebetulan sekali Seoul begitu lenggang hari ini. Lupa tentang Veneno adalah mobil sport tercepat?

Hanya beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapai rumahnya. Sehun tidak lagi menangkap orang – orang itu. Maka, dengan hati – hati pria itu membelokan kendaraannya memasukan ke dalam garasi rumahnya. Sehun menarik nafas, tepatnya menetralkan deru nafasnya yang seperti meledak- menutup pintu garasi, kepala Sehun berputar, atau tepatnya celingak – celinguk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sebelum berniat untuk memutar knop pintu. Baru saja dua langkah Sehun menapaki rumah, kini bahkan Luhan telah berada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terja—"

"Hush!"

Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di permukaan bibir Luhan. Mata _doe_ itu turun melirik jari panjang itu. Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika kulit jemari Sehun bergesekan dengan permukaan bibirnya. Tangan Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dari pintu rumah, Luhan tidak tau mengapa, tetapi Ia juga ikut khawatir ketika merasa aura di sekitar Sehun sedang tidak beres, Dapat Luhan rasakan, kulit telapak tangan Sehun berkeringat.

"Ayah dan Ibu kembali, dan sedang berusaha mencari alamat kita."

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar, obisiannya bergerak – gerak kesana kemari. Cengkraman di tangan Luhan terasa mengendur, tetapi Sehun malah mengeratkannya kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan Ziyu?"

Dalam hati, Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Mata setajam elang itu dapat melihat mata _ doe_ milik Luhan tengah mengeliat resah. Mereka terlalu banyak mengarungi berbagai masalah dan rintangan yang bertubi – tubi. Mungkin jika Ziyu tidak ada,—maksudnya jika Sehun tidak sehina ini hingga membuat kakak kandungnya mengandung, mereka mungkin akan merasa —sedikit— bahagia, mendengar kabar ini. Akar permasalahannya terpusat kepada kakak beradik ini.

"Kau ingin kita berjuang bersama ?"

Namun Sehun malah sama sekali tidak menangkap suara atau respon apapun dari Luhan, atas kalimat itu. Sehun-pun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung, apa yang terjadi dnegan Luhan. Pria itu terus menatap Luhan yang diam tak bergeming.

"Kau berubah fikiran Lu ?"

Sesungguhnya, ini terlalu cepat untuk berubah fikiran. Akhirnya, Sehun bertanya lagi, tetapi Luhan masih belum memberikan respon sedikitpun sedari tadi. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan dalam kurun waktu yang begitu pesat. Terlihat ragu bagi Sehun, Luhan terpaksa? Sehun-pun takut memutuskan. Dan, Ia mulai putus asa. Seolah ada panah menghubus dada sebelah kirinya dengan perlahan dan kejam. Ketika Sehun hendak mengambil langkah, yang artinya menyerah, namun Luhan segera menangkap pergelangan Sehun. Lalu tangan mungil itu merambat dengan pesat—_begitu laju_— hingga tengkuk Sehun, agar Sehun sedikit menurunkan badannya, setidaknya sejajar dengan Luhan.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Luhan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Sehun. Dan Sehun yang tidak dapat memprediksikan hal ini terkejut, atau terlihat seperti mimpi. Hingga akhirnya Sehun ikut menekan bibir Luhan. Namun, hanya sebentar lalu Luhan melepaskan secara sepihak, membuat kebingungan Sehun mulai merambat tinggi.

"Apa maksudnya tadi ?" Tanyanya

"Aku setuju, dengan kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, selamanya."

Ini lampu hijau? Sehun masih dengan mode _'bodoh' _untuk mengerti situasi ini. Katakanlah nilainya selalu berada di peringkat A, tetapi Ia sama sekali tidak unggul dalam masalah ini, percintaan? Seumur hidupnya Ia hanya satu kali jatuh cinta, kepada Luhan.

"Dan tentang Ayah dan Ibu, ayo kita hadapi bersama. " Lanjut Luhan, dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Tak ayal, Sehun merasa senang. Ia ikut tersenyum, begitu lebar dan menakjubkan! Luhan begitu manis di depannya sekarang, bahkan lebih kuat untuk kendali hormonnya. Dan Sehun cukup yakin bahwa Luhan tadi pagi hanya terkejut dengan berita mendadak dari Sehun.

"Kau masih ada waktu untuk berubah fikiran Lu."

"Sehun…. Aku serius, jangan mengangapku seperti itu." Jawab Luhan, dibumbui dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

Sekarang, Sehun berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah.

"Dan kenapa harus ada ciuman di bibirku ?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan tercekat, Ia tau seringaian itu, kilatan itu—cukup sering melihatkan di club—obsidian itu bergerak resah, mencari alasan yang rasanya cukup cocok, namun benar – benar terlambat. Benda kenyal dan tipis itu mendarat di bibir Luhan, tetapi sebelumnya bibir Sehun mencapai telingganya.

"Bukan salahku, jika malam ini cukup panjang."

Pria yang lebih tua memejamkan matanya erat, dan Sehun hanya terkekeh sebelum membelai bibir Luhan dengan bibir tipisnya. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh panas Sehun dari balik pakaiannya, bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih hingga ubun – ubun. Sehun menciuminya dengan begitu lembut. Mereka tidak melihat keadaan sekitar, semuanya begitu larut dalam emosi, nafsu dan termasuk cinta. Sehun menyentuh rambut Luhan dengan tangan, membelainya dan kemudian berpindah ke wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala pria itu. Luhan merasa dirinya berada di titik tanpa ada jalan kembali, menyerahkan sepenuh hatinya kepada Sehun. Tanpa tau api neraka benar – benar membutuhkannya, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengerang dalam, lalu menyentuh seluruh tubuh Luhan disana. Bahkan keduanya tanpa sadar telah melepas busana mereka. Mengangkat tubuhnya dan menekan tubuh Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan bahkan Luhan tidak dalam kesadaran ketika berada di atas sofa. Dan Sehun beridiri di depannya, dengan membuncah.

"Aku… tidak akan meninggalkanmu Luhan," Pria itu berbisik dengan nada begitu seksi bagi Luhan.

"Jangan begitu pelan…" Ucap Luhan

Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini, dulu. Kecuali Sehun, adiknya. Luhan menarik nafas, dan Sehun seolah membuat inti gairahnya meledak. Ia mengeliat dibawah kukungan Sehun, Sehun menggerang dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan. Tidak ingin kedapatan oleh anak _'mereka'_. Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan mulai mengikuti irama Sehun, mendorong tubuhnya sama kuatnya dengan Sehun menariknya.

Punggungnya melengkung, dan Ia memuaskan dirinya dengan gairah yang bergelora di pembuluh darahnya. Gerakan tubuh Sehun sama liarnya seperti gerakan tangannya. Luhan bergerak dengan cepat di tubuh Sehun seperti seekor binatang liar, tubuhnya terbakar di setiap tempat yang disentuh. Adiknya sama sekali tidak berhenti, bahkan mendorong tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Luhan terengah – engah, semakin mendekati puncak, dan hampir terisak ketika oleh rasa nikmat. Dan seluruhnya berputar pada poros semestinya. Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan begitu lama.

_**Mereka saling mencintai bukan? Sekalipun menjadi kayu bakar di neraka?**_

* * *

Pukul delapan malam. Seorang pria tampak keluar dari sebuah limousine, pria berparas manis itu berhenti disebuah taman yang terletak di pusat kota. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan berjalan untuk mencari sebuah bangku taman yang kosong. Salahkan anak si Baekhee yang tidak muncul – muncul itu, harusnya bocah itu telah datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Pria itu mengeram dan menundukan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku taman. Ia mendesah kasar dan memainkan ujung kakinya. Ia mendesis lalu berdecak ketika mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Yak! Bocah bodoh! Kau baru datang sekarang ?!"

Orang yang diumpati hanya berdecak sebal dan memutar bola matanya, Ia berjalan mendekati pria yang tak lagi muda itu, lalu ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kabarmu baik – baik saja Baekhyun ?"

"Tentu saja Sungmin _Ahjumma_, bagaimana—YAK!"

Sungmin menarik daun telingga remaja disampingnya. Ia berceloteh dengan bahasa Korea bercampur Jepang, sementara itu yang dijewer—Baekhyun—terus saja merintih kesakitan. Akhirnya karena tak tegaan, Sungmin melepaskan jeweran itu dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku ini laki – laki tau!"

Baekhyun mengejek dan berdehem sedikit. Pria itu mengusap daun telingganya dnegan kesal, lalu memperbaiki cara duduknya yang tadi sangat semberono karena langsung dijewer oleh Sungmin.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Ahjumma_. Ayolah Sungmin _Ahjumma_, kau ingin tau alamat mereka bukan ?"

Pria disampingnya melupakan kejadian tadi dan mengangguk antusias. Baekhyun masih belum bersuara membuat pria itu gemas.

"_Ahjumma_ telah memiliki cucu dari mereka." Pancing Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman miring tanpa diketahui oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin akhirnya bertanya "Luhan telah menikah ? Atau Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam diam, Sungmin mengerinyitkan dahinya, antara bingung, atau tak mengerti. Tidak, Ia tidak akan berteriak kaget disini, bisa – bisa _image_-nya turun, akhirnya anaknya itu laku juga. Tanpa di duga, Baekhyun mendekatkan bibir tipisnya disamping telingga Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma_ tau? Sehun dan Luhan pernah berhubungan _ seks _dan mereka menghasilkan seorang anak."

.

.

_**TBC/END ?**_

* * *

_**a/n:  
**_

_**Thank you so much! Buat yang selalu menunggu ff ini, atau ada yang sudah bosan? Hehehe. Tetapi aku janji aku akan menyeimbangi ff ini dengan chapter yang ku kirim di fb. Wanna to review? **_


	12. Back

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 12;Vixeneis**

**Cast: HunHan and other**

**Genre : Family, Incest, Romance.**

**Rate: M_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XII:**

Sungmin baru saja kembali dari taman. Pria mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa rumahnya. Ia masih terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Sebenarnya ini bukan kejutan besar, toh dulu Ia pernah menangkap Sehun hampir setiap malam mencium dahi Luhan. Bagaimana kata rekan kerjanya jika sempat tersorot berita mengenai ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan perusahaan suaminya gulung tikar untuk kedua kalinya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, pria itu melirik sekilas ponselnya diatas nakas, tidak ada pertanda pesan atau panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Ia berbaring dalam diam, mengubah berkali – kali posisi tidurnya.

Tuhan. Ia mengumpat, tidak dapat tidur dengan posisi bagaimanapun. Otaknya masih bercabang memikirkan kedua anaknya itu. Hendak ingin menyusul buah hatinya itu, tetapi Sungmin lebih memilih menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dan berkumpul bersama buah hatinya. Ya hanya berempat, tunggu…. Cucunya? Jika anak itu benar lahir dari rahim Luhan dengan hubungan bersama Sehun. Bukankah ini mimpi buruk? Apa kehidupan mereka empat tahun itu buruk sekali? Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, ya seharusnya jika Sungmin tidak memilih pergi ke Osaka dimana orangtuanya tinggal, maka mimpi buruk ini tidak akan terjadi, bahkan sesungguhnya tidak ada dalam mimpinya.

"_Yeobo_… kau belum tidur ?"

Sungmin memutar kepalanya cepat ke sumber suara, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah lemari dengan berusaha melepas dasi yang mencekik lehernya. Sungmin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, pria itu mengusap tengkuknya dan sedikit mendesis.

"Mereka masih belum menemukan Luhan dan Sehun." Keluh pria itu dengan menarik sebuah kaos _v-neck_ dengan bawahannya.

Sungmin meliriknya sekilas, dan mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kyuhyun berganti pakaian. Ia diam sesaat menatap tembok kosong itu, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Baekhyun, anak Byun Baekhee memberitau bahwa Sehun dan Luhan hidup baik – baiksaja. Mereka masih menghuni bangunan lama, tetapi rumah itu tertutup dengan bangunan baru, cukup besar."

Pria itu melebarkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun melompat, menindihnya dengan telanjang dada. "Sungguh ?!"

"Kya! Pakai bajumu Oh Kyuhyun!" Pekik Sungmin

* * *

"_Ziyu, ayo bangun. Ziyu belum makan malam, bukan? Ayo turun, Appa menunggu di meja makan."_

_Bocah itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan kedua tangan mengusap kelopak matanya. Masih buram untuk melihat Luhan di depannya, namun kelama – lamaan pandangannya menjadi jelas. Ziyu sedikit beringsut ke belakang, takut mungkin? Luhan melihatnya merasakan sesuatu yang sesak di organ tubuhnya._

_Akhirnya Luhan menghela nafas getir, pria itu menatap Ziyu luka. "Okay, Eomma minta maaf atas kesalahan Eomma kepada Ziyu selama ini. Dan—"_

_Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ya, Eomma mencintaimu. Jj…jangan membenci Eomma."_

_Ziyu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Luhan hanya menghela nafas getir. Lalu pria itu berbalik, membelakangi Ziyu mengambil langkah hendak pergi dari sana._

"_Okay, tidak apa-apa, Appa menunggu kita di meja makan." Putus Luhan akhirnya._

_Lalu, Luhan berjalan. Benar – benar pergi dari sana, sebelum sebuah pelukan dari belakang yang dilakukan tiba – tiba membuat Ia membulatkan mata yang seperti obsidian rusa itu terkejut. Jantungnya berdegub kencang._

"_Eom..ma saranghae."_

"_Ziyu mencintai eomma. Jangan marah lagi kepada Ziyu."_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan tersenyum yang beralasan anaknya. Kurva itu terus melengkung, begitu bahagia ketika pertama kalinya perasaan seorang 'ibu' berada di dadanya. Benar – benar manis, hanya dua kata yang mampu membuat dirinya bahagia. Pada kenyataannya, kebahagian itu berada disekitarnya._

* * *

Ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu berdecit, ketika seorang pria menaikinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Lalu tak selang beberapa detik, Sehun segera mengubah posisinya dengan duduk dan bersandar di _dashboard _ ranjang. Sehun memijit pelipisnya, sedikit frustasi menyelinapi otaknya. Ia baru saja menuntaskan sebuah masalah, lalu masalah yang lebih besar menghampiri hidupnya, dengan Luhan, dengan Ziyu. Masalahnya, waktunya itu berdampingan, membuat pria berkulit pucat itu bingung saja dengan segalanya. Lagipula mengapa orangtuanya harus kembali sekarang? Kenapa tidak tiga tahun yang lalu saja, sebelum perasaan asing kepada Luhan itu tumbuhnya.

Apapun alasannya, pria itu tidak akan mengorbankan kebahagiannya. Tidakpun Luhan, sekalipun Ziyu.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Luhan menutup pintu ruangan itu dan menghampiri Sehun. Pria itu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping adiknya. Sehun masih diam dengan posisi yang sama. Luhan mendongak menatap adiknya itu, pria itu masih tak bergeming. Pria bermata rusa itu menghela nafas, Ia ikut bersandar pada _dashboard_ dan memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Ziyu sudah tidur ?"

Akhirnya Sehun buka suara. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana kuliah-mu ?"Tanya Luhan mengusap surai rambut Sehun pelan.

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya. Pria itu menghela nafas dan membawa Luhan berada di dekapannya, yang lebih tua hanya diam tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini, aku berhasil membuat hati seorang wanita terluka. Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, dan aku menolaknya. Terlebih dengan penjelasan tentangmu."

Diam, Luhan yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun masih diam tak menjawab apapun. Pria itu mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun disampingnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Kufikir neraka-pun akan memuntahkan kita. Pertama kita ini bersaudara, dan kedua astaga kau laki-laki dan akupun sama."Ujar Luhan

Adiknya itu mengangguk, mengiyakan. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tubuh Luhan, merapatkan tubuh kedua insan tuhan itu. Malam semakin larut, jarum jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh. Tetapi kedua umat tuhan itu masih belum beranjak untuk menutup kedua matanya dan tidur. Tak beberapa lama, pelukan itu terlepas. Mereka berbaring di ranjang itu, dengan saling berhadapan.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Sehun

"Selain neraka, dimana tempat yang mengizinkan _'orang'_ seperti kita?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun perih.

"Perancis."

Luhan tertawa dalam perih. Pria itu menatap luka Sehun. Ini terlalu memberatkan mereka. Kerikil itu baru saja turun dari kepala mereka, tetapi sekarang bukan hanya kerikil, batu yang besar memberatkan punggung mereka. Hal yang tidak pernah terbersit di otak mereka, orangtua mereka kembali. Mimpi buruk itu benar – beanr terjadi, faktanya mereka tidak pernah bermimpi akan itu.

"Ayo kita pindah kesana."Ajak Luhan spontan.

Sehun balas tertawa hambar. Ia menggengam lembut tangan Luhan.

"Ya. Kita hidup bahagia bersama Ziyu disana."Tambah Sehun

"Masalahnya, kita tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis sayang." Lanjutnya.

Respon yang diberikan Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan kalimat tadi. Begitu bahagia rasanya ketika membayangkan hal kecil itu. Mereka terlalu banyak berharap.

"Jika Ibu dan Ayah memaksamu pulang. Maukah kau tetap bersamaku ?"Tanya Sehun entah ke berapa kalinya untuk malam ini.

Luhan meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Sehun, merengkuh tubuh pria itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Meneggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Adiknya itu terlampau paham dnegan situasi yang mereka hadapi.

"Dosaku terlalu banyak."Bisik Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk membenarkannya. Ucapan Luhan sepenuhnya adalah kebenaran. Mereka mulai memejamkan mata, memimpikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini belum mereka gapai. Tanpa orangtuanya yang tiba – tiba datang seperti ini. Mereka saling mencintai, sayangnya hanya mengetahui perasaan itu pada akhir ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sehun."

* * *

"Kau mendengarnya hun ?"

Ruangan itu masih hening, Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Secara langsung tingkahnya itu membuat Luhan mendecih kesal. Pria itu menggoyangkan-goyangkan tubuh Sehun yang tidur seperti mayat saja.

"Hei...bangun. Ada orang yang datang."Kata Luhan

Sehun akhirnya menyerah juga dengan menyingkap selimut dan bangun dari lelapnya. Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang dan terdiam sesaat mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih setengah – setengah.

"Kita tidak pernah mendapatkan tamu sebelumnya-kan ?"Tanya Sehun heran.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sementara itu Luhan masih diam di ranjangnya. Sehun berjalan malas-malasan menuju pintu rumah. Pria itu membuka kuncinya dan memutar knop pintu. Sedikit terkejut ketika kedua orangtuanya berada di depannya, menyapanya dengan ramah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Lalu, sentakan berikutnya dilakukan Sehun ketika Sungmin memeluknya begitu erat. Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu dengan sedikit sentakan. Ibunya menatapnya luka, lalu Sehun berjalan diikuti dengan kedua orangtuanya di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun ?" Tanya Sungmin, sedikit memberanikan diri. Meneguk salivanya berat sebelumnya.

"Ibu merindukanmu, nak." Tambah pria itu.

Sehun mendengarkan kalimat itu tanpa minat. Tamu pagi harinya adalah orangtuanya yang tak lain tak bukan orang yang menelantarkannya dengan Luhan karena masalah pribadi mereka.

"Dimana Luhan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Lirikan tak suka telak didapatkan Kyuhyun dari Sehun. Masih saja seperti itu, Kyuhyun seolah tidak menyukai dirinya. Hingga duapuluh satu tahun ini, pria itu masih saja tidak mengerti dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang selalu mengungulkan Luhan di bidang apapun.

"Luhan!" Panggil Sehun dari ruang tamu, sedikit berteriak.

"Sebentar!" Sahut Luhan entah darimana.

Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerinyitkan dahinya tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Mereka _'membuat'_ Sehun empat tahun setelah Sungmin melahirkan Luhan. Lalu Sehun memanggilnya tanpa sopan santun sedikitpun.

"Ada apa sayang ?"Tanya Luhan, memasang kancing baju terakhirnya.

Luhan tidak sepenuhnya sadar ketika melontarkan kalimat itu. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Luhan. Pria bersurai madu itu terbelalak, baru sadar beberapa waktu kemudian. Ada sepasang orang yang Ia kenali betul duduk disana, lalu Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sehun dengan sedikit , tanpa kedua orangtuanya ketahui, Luhan menggengam erat jemari Sehun. Sang adik melirik Luhan sekilas lalu melempar tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat kepada kedua orangtua mereka.

"Ehm, Hai Luhan. Apa kau baik – baik saja ?" Tanya Kyuhyun canggung, belum terbiasa dengan suasana ini.

Luhan mengangguk kepalanya dengan ragu. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, pria itu mengerinyitkan dahinya ketika remasan tangan Luhan semakin ketat terasa.

"Apa kalian baik – baik saja selama ini? Maaf…. Selama kami pergi?"

Sungmin berusaha memperbaiki kalimatnya. Dua sejoli itu tidak pernah memikirkan situasi ini akan terjadi, justru sebaliknya. Luhan dan Sehun menyerang mereka dengan pelukan rindu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, adakah salah satu dari kami mengharapkan kehadiran kalian ?"

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, melingkarkan tangannya dengan seenaknya di bahu Luhan. Tatapan protes telak didapatnya dari Luhan, namun Sehun benar – benar tidak peduli karena pagi menyenangkan mereka harus dihancurkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ruangan itu kembali hening. Terasa canggung pagi semuanya, pengecualian bagi Sehun yang begitu cemas. Entahlah, jantungnya berdetak dua kali, takut – takut Luhan akan dibawa pergi oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"_Eomma! Appa!"_

Kedua paruh baya itu menatap curiga pada Sehun dan Luhan setelah mendengar pekikan suara seorang bocah. Meminta penjelasan lebih, Luhan juga sama dengan melemparkan pandangan takut pada Sehun. Namun Sehun dengan entengnya mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telingga Luhan.

"Hampiri Ziyu, jangan keluar hingga kuminta."

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat, lalu berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pada orangtuanya. Menyisakan Sehun dengan dua orang disana.

"Siapa tadi ?" Selidik Kyuhyun.

Sehun diam, sementara Sungmin mengeliat risih. Ia tau, ini persis sekali dengan yang diceritakan anak Baekhee itu. Anak mereka tak kunjung menjawab juga, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan perut Sungmin terasa digelitik ribuan kupu – kupu. Sungmin mengumpat, mengapa anaknya itu bisa memasang wajah sedatar itu ketika sesuatu yang penting akan terbongkar.

"Ada urusan apa kemari ?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sehun tidak suka, namun Sehun mencoba tidak peduli sama sekali. Sungmin yang melihat ayah dan anak itu akhirnya ikut turun tangan.

"Ayo sayang kita pulang." Ajak Sungmin pada Sehun.

Pria itu bangkit dari sandarannya, Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan terkekeh lucu. Senyuman miring diberikannya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Pulang? Rumahku disini. Kalian kemari hanya ingin membawa kami ke istana busuk itu? Lalu kalian bertengkar lagi? Lalu kami akan pindah ke gubuk lagi? Lalu kalian akan pergi dan menelantarkan kami lagi? Lalu kalian akan kembali dan meminta kami tinggal dirumah kalian lagi?"

Bahkan Kyuhyun telah bangkit, dan telapak tangannya melayang di udara. Sindiran Sehun tajam dan tepat sasaran membuat Kyuhyun tidak suka sama sekali. Terlebih itu….. adalah Sehun. Mungkin Ia telah menampar Sehun hingga tersungkur diujung ruangan, tetapi Sungmin menahannya membuat Kyuhyun menurunkan telapak tangannya itu.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Umpat Kyuhyun, meludah tepat diujung kaki Sehun.

Sehun meletakan satu kakinya diatas meja. Namun sebelum Sungmin berhasil mencegah aksi Kyuhyun selanjutnya, terlebih dahulu Sehun tersungkur, punggungnya menghantam ujung sofa dan terduduk di lantai. Pria itu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa robek. Kyuhyun dengan tepat melayangkan kepalan tangannya disudut bibir anaknya.

"Anak tak tau diri! Sudah bersyukur aku menganggapmu sebagai anak kandungku, memakai margaku. Lalu kau seperti ini?! "

Sehun menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringaian. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa nyeri diujung bibirnya. Pria itu bangkit dengan susah payah. Sungmin menahan nafasnya ketika mengingat tuturan kalimat Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pria itu sudah mencoba melerainya, tetapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghempaskan lengannya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk mengurusi anakmu dengan Siwon sialan ini!"

Tepat, dugaannya selama ini benar sekali.

"Siapa Siwon ?" Sehun bertanya dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Pria itu menarik dan menghela nafasnya berkali – kali.

"Pamanmu! Aku memang tidak pernah mempertemukanmu dengannya. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku, anak haram!"

Sebelum emosi Kyuhyun berada di tahap akhir, Sungmin menghampirinya dengan cepat, menyamit lengan pria itu berusaha membawanya pergi dari rumah ini.

"Ayo kita pulang _yeobo."_

Sebelum Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu, Sungmin membalikan badannya.

"Ingat penawaran _eomma_."

Tidak beberapa lama dari kalimat itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lenyap dari rumah mereka. Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kalimat Kyuhyun masih terngiang – ngiang di benaknya, terjawab sudah sikap _'ayah'_-nya selama ini. Luhan anak _'mereka'._ Dan siapa itu Siwon? Ia tidak melirik jam dinding, setengah jam lagi untuk kelas pertamanya dengan Song _Kyusunim._ Sehun menghela nafas dan meninggalkan ruang tamunya untuk menyambar handuk di kamarnya.

.

.

Luhan membantu Ziyu mengosok giginya. Bocah itu sangat manja pada Luhan pagi ini, berlainan dengan Sehun yang masih diam membeku tak menyentuh roti dengan selai kacang itu. Luhan menatapnya bingung, kedua orangtuanya tak mungkin mencuci otak Sehun dalam waktu sekejab bukan?

"Sehun."

Pandangan Sehun dan Luhan beradu. Luhan mendorong piring Sehun, meminta agar Ia mau memakan barang sedikitpun. Namun Sehun malah bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tasnya, "Aku sudah telat." Jawab pria itu.

Kerinyitan muncul di dahi Luhan, pria itu meletakan sepotong roti kembali ke piring. Luhan menghampiri Sehun, namun adiknya malah berlari menuju mabang pintu.

"_Appa_ kenapa ?" Ziyu yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat suara juga.

Luhan menggeleng tak paham kepada anaknya.

* * *

Sehun memakirkan Veneno miliknya di parkiran kampus, diiringi dengan sekelompok mahasiswi menggerubuninya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli, melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke kelas. Mungkin, ada Lee Min Ho akan berkunjung kesini.

"Oh Sehun, astaga! Aku sama sekali tidak tau bahwa kau adalah putra dari direktur Oh _Enterprise_."

Dan keheranan Sehun akhirnya terjawab, ketika Son Wendy, teman satu jurusannya berujar seperti itu. Sebegitu majukah perusahaan orangtuanya hingga berita seperti inipun tersebar? Ia masih belum siap menjadi seorang yang diagung-agungkan di kampusnya.

.

.

Song _ kyusunim _ duduk di kursinya. Sementara anak didiknya disibukan dengan mencatat yang ditugaskannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan Sehun telah selesai dengan hal itu, Ia menopang dagunya disikuya. Banyak hal hari ini yang menggerubuni isi otaknya, yang pertama. Kedatangan orang tuanya yang terlalu mendadak, kedua adalah Siwon yang entah siapa merupakan ayahnya, ketiga yaitu, seisi kampus mengenalnya dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu. Apakah Ia harus berteriak dengan bahwa ayahnya bukan Kyuhyun. Astaga, itu memalukan sekali.

Song _kyusunim_ meminta seisi kelas mengumpulkan makalahnya. Sehun meronggohnya isi tasnya dan berjalan ke depan kelas, meletakan makalahnya di meja Song.

"Oh Sehun_-ssi."_

Pria itu menatap dosennya di depan matanya. Sementara seisi kelas menatap Sehun curiga, biasanya mahasiswa yang dipanggil oleh Song _kyosunim_ dalam masalah. Dan Sehun merasa Ia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, pada gurunya atau tentang tugas dan makalahnya kali ini.

"Rektor memintamu untuk mendatangi ruangannya."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya patuh, Ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Apalagi sekarang? Rektor memanggilnya? Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada Hayoung yang mengumpukan makalahnya, mengikuti gerakan gadis itu dari awal pergerakan hingga kembali berujung pada tempat duduk. Tidak mungkin Hayoung melaporkan bahwa Ia telah memiliki anak dengan kakaknya, bukan?Sehun meronggoh ponsel disaku celananya. Pria itu membuka ponselnya dan menemui banyak pesan singkat dari Luhan.

**From: Luhan**

"_**Jangan lupa sarapan. Apa yang terjadi memangnya?"**_

**From: Luhan**

"_**Apa yang ayah ibu sampai-kan?**_

**From: Luhan**

"_**Oh Sehun! Kau baik – baik saja?"**_

**From: Luhan**

"_**Aku benar – benar gila. Aku khawatir padamu bodoh!"**_

Sehun mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak membalas salah satu diantaranya. Ia mengetik dengan cepat di ponselnya, lalu menutup _ flap_-nya. Pria itu melirik kearah Hayoung yang juga mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel gadis itu. Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali membuka _ flap_-nya, mendapati balasan dari Hayoung.

**To: Hayoung**

"_**Kau memberi sesuatu pada rector ?"**_

**From Hayoung**

"_**Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan tentang kau dan hyungmu ataupun anakmu. Kudengar beasiswa bantuanmu akan dicabut. Dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan beasiswa prestasimu."**_

Setelah membaca deretan kalimat itu. Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sebelum gerombolan mahasiswi dikelasnya menghampirinya. Hayoung yang duduk di tempatnya memperhatikan gerakan Sehun terlalu rinci, hingga pintu kelas tertutup gadis itu menghela nafas.

* * *

Sehun keluar dari ruangan _rector._ Pria itu menghela nafas kasar. Beasiswa bantuannya dicabut, sedangkan beasiswa prestasinya tetap berjalan dengan dirinya membayar lima puluh persen sisanya. Sehun sudah berupaya menjelaskannya pada _rector_ tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Ia menghela nafas kembali, dengan gusar. Kakinya menginjak tangga dan berjalan dalam diam hingga menunju atap _campus._ Setibanya disana, Sehun bersandar pada dinding dan menghela nafasnya berkali – kali. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ingin menghubungi Luhan dirumah. Mimpi buruknya selama ini akhirnya terjadi juga dihari yang sama. Ibu dan Ayahnya kembali, Sehun bukanlah anak Kyuhyun, beasiswanya di cabut dan astaga! Apalagi sekarang? Astaga! Ia akan mengalami penuaan dini jika terus memikirkan ini semua.

"Sehun-_ssi."_

Pria itu melengahkan kepalanya, Hayoung berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Sehun tidak membalasnya ketika gadis itu tersenyum dan tak pula menghindar ketika gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Maafkan sikapku kemarin. Astaga! Tapi tentang hati itu memang jujur." Ungkap Hayoung

Sehun melirik Hayoung sekilas, mengangguk setuju. Pria itu hanya diam semari menatap langit putih Seoul.

"Aku tidak marah kau menolakku semalam. Itu tandanya malam ini aku harus pergi untuk menghadiri dan menyetujui orangtuaku untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak kolega bisnis-nya.

Sehun menatap Hayoung merasa iba. Namun gadis itu malah tersenyum mengatakan tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, tangan Sehun terangkat mengusap surai rambut Hayoung.

"Ya. Kau pantas memiliki seorang kekasih lebih baik daripadaku. Semoga acara malam-mu berhasil!"

Hayoung mendongak, tersenyum pada Sehun. Pria itu juga membalas hal yang sama. Mata setajam elang itu menatap dalam bola mata Hayoung.

"Apa kau menangis semalam ?" Tanya Sehun, nada iba dan perhatian bercampur disana.

Gadis itu berdehem sedikit sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menangis, tapi tidak sampai pagi." Lalu berusaha tersenyum.

"Apakah aku keterlaluan ?"

"Kau mengatakannya dengan baik. Aku menghargaimu."

Hayoung berdeham sedikit, mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui kau adalah putra direktur Oh."

Sehun melirik Hayoung sekilas. Pria itu sedikit merapikan kerah kemejanya.

"Aku tak berniat kau mengetahuinya. Dan orang – orang lainnya. Kenyataannya, mereka kembali membuat hidupku hancur."

"Hancur? Bukankah mereka orangtuamu ?"

Sehun diam tak menanggapi kalimat Hayoung. Tak selang beberapa lama, ponsel di genggamannya berdering. Dua pasang mata itu menatap kearah ponsel Sehun.

"Aku harus menerima panggilan ini dulu."

Hayoung mengangguk maklum. Memperhatikan gerakan Sehun yang mendekatkan benda persegi itu disamping telingganya.

"_Yeoboseo hyung."_

"Luhan?! Kau baik – baik saja kan? Oke, aku akan pergi kesana."

"Kau tunggu ok? Aku berangkat."

Sehun mematikan sambungan di ponselnya dan menyimpan benda itu di sakunya. Hayoung menatapnya cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi hun? Kau begitu cemas." Tanya Hayoung.

"Anakku, dibawa orangtuaku pergi dari rumah. Tolong izinkan aku dikelas Yoo _Kyusunim."_

Pria itu berlari pergi setelah mendapati Hayoung mengangguk. Ia harus merapikan perlengkapannya di kelas sebelum berniat untuk pulang. Oh Sehun berlari hingga parkiran campus. Banyak masalah yang dihadapinya ketika berada di kelas. Para mahasiswi yang sama sekalinya tak dikenalinya menggerubuni tempat duduknya. Membuat Sehun kesusahan menyingkir dari ruangan kelas. Namun akal cerdiknya berhasil untuk berfikir.

"Oh! Astaga! Disana ada Boram _Kyusunim._"

Segerombolan mahasiswi itu melengah ke belakang, dan hal itu membuat Sehun segera berlari dari tempatnya. Fakta bahwa Boram _Kyusunim _ adalah _buldoser _ di _campus _ mereka. Dan berterimakasihlah pada otak cerdiknya, Sehun dapat menduduki kendaraannya. Ia mendesah lega dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Pria itu mulai meninggalkan parkiran campus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini menyangkut Luhan dan anaknya. Jalanan benar – benar sepi, Sehun sama sekali tidak paham, namun pria itu memanfaatkannya untuk menambah laju kendaraannya. Semuanya berjalan tenang sebelum tiga kendaraan tiba – tiba menghadangnya. Spontan Sehun menginjak pedal rem dengan kaget. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentar ke depan.

Pria itu berdecih ketika melihat diujung kendaraan itu tertulis _'Oh'_ dan Ia akan segera melihat yang turun ibu atau ayahnya.

"Ziyu!"

Dengan cepat, Sehun keluar dari kendaraannya. Astaga! Sedikitpun tidak pernah terbayang olehnya akan menghadapi situasi ini. Ibunya kini berada disamping Ziyu, dan Sehun tau Sungmin terlalu erat mengenggam tangan Ziyu. Bocah itu merintih.

"_Eomma…"_Lirih Sehun

"Ah ya, Sehun sayang! Ibu tidak bisa terlalu lama disini. Tidak apa – apa jika kau tak pulang." Ucap Sungmin.

Sehun diam, masih terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna kalimat itu, "Jadi, sebagai gantinya. Bocah ini akan aman bersama kami."

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat di dalam saku celananya. Belum lagi tatapan memelas Ziyu, astaga Ia tidak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu. Bahkan Sehun sendiri ragu, di depannya itu adalah ibunya atau malah Iblis yang berwujud seperti Sungmin.

"Ah ya…. Aku baru tau bahwa anak kalian adalah Autis? Dan apa itu, lemah otak?"

"Kau tau kan, peraturan pertama keluarga Oh untuk membuang anak berkebutuhan seperti bocah ini!"

Ziyu meringis sedikit, ketika Sungmin menghentakan tangan bocah itu. Dan Sehun yang di depan mereka benar – benar tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Sehun kalah telak, jika Ia maju kesana dan merebut anaknya. Maka orang – orang di dalam mobil lainnya akan turun menangganinya. Membuat Ziyu memekik, menangis jika menjumpainya babak belur. Dan hasilnya sama saja, Ia tak dapat membawa Ziyu pulang.

"Kau bukan ibuku sialan!" Teriak Sehun.

Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Tadi pagi, aku sudah memintamu kembali dengan baik – baik—"

Walaupun pria itu menatap khawatir pada Ziyu, namun telingganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Anaknya itu terisak kecil, "Karena kau tidak mau kembali, jadi Kyuhyun membawa bocah ini sebagai tawanan. Apa kami terdengar kejam? Oh! Atau sebelum kami menunggu _'kedua anak tercinta'_ kami pulang, apakah kami harus menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memberi hadiah _'selamat datang dirumah haraboeji dan halmoeni'_ ditubuh anakmu ini ?" Nada kalimat itu benar – benar sirat akan ancaman.

Dan Sehun tau, amarahnya memang berada diujung tanduk sekarang setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Sehun kalut, sangat takut dan khawatir.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH ANAKKU SIALAN!"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. Dan Sehun tak lagi peduli dosa pada kedua orangtuanya. "Jangan menyentuhnya, kalian boleh melakukan apa saja padaku."

Sungguh, Sehunpun merasa harga dirinya merasa dibawah ketika mengutarakan kalimat tadi. Tetapi apapun akan Ia lakukan pada Ziyu, hingga harga dirinya terinjak dan berada dibawah. Sesungguhnya orangtuanya sama sekali tak berhak mengatur hidupnya, orang itu pergi dan kembali seenaknya.

"Luhan…. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sayang ?" Lirih Sehun

Tanpa sadar, sesuatu mengalir diujung pelupuk matanya. Ziyu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, yang mana membuat hatinya benar – benar mencelos.

"KEDUA ORANGTUAKU BUKAN IBLIS SEPERTI KALIAN!" Pekik Sehun, dadanya benar – benar terasa berat.

Ziyu kembali meringis, Sungmin bahkan memelintir tangannya. Bocah itu tidak paham, siapa orang di depannya. Apa itu neneknya? Appa memanggil Eomma pada wanita ini. Sungmin hanya diam, tak menanggapi teriakan Sehun tadi.

"Dan yang lebih memalukan. Dokter Bae memeriksa bocah ini, dia juga mengidap _Sindroma Down_ kan? Harusnya bocah ini berada di tempat sampah."

.

.

_**tobecontinued**_

**A/N:**

**Aku minta maaf, ini baru lanjut huwa! semuanya pada protes, aku kudu how ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku double update ok? Chapter 12 dan 13 biar disamain sama yang di epbi. Jangan lupa membaca fiksi-ku yang lainnya ok? Makasih buat manlylittledeer aku udah bisa buka ffn lagi :3 Terimakasih buat yang udah nungguin ini sampe lumutan, favorite, follow dan silent readers cepet sadar kamu nak :'(**


	13. Help!

**Bad Bro CHAPTER 13;Vixeneis**

**Cast:HunHan and others**

**Genre: Family, Incet, Romance**

**Rate:M**

* * *

Oh Sehun membuka pintu rumah dengan pandangan kosong, kalimat Sungmin mengingang – ngiang di telingganya. Ia masih ingat betul rentetan kalimat itu, anaknya mengidap sindrom menggerikan itu. Masalah datang hari ini dengan bertubi – tubi, membuat dirinya yang tak kokoh terbang tertiup angin. Sementara Sehun hanyalah sosok rapuh yang berusaha terlihat tegar dan kuat di depan Luhan serta anaknya, dibalik itu semua Sehun hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang masih butuh kasih sayang orangtuanya.

Kakinya telah menginjak ruang tamu, sedikitpun tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di rumah. Kakinya terus menyusuri ruangan rumah lebih dalam, lalu langkah itu tiba – tiba berhenti ketika dirinya mendengar alunan isakan di sudut ruangan. Mata setajam elang itu melirik ke ujung ruangan, Luhan meringkuk disana dengan isakan – isakan pilu di telingga segera menghampiri Luhan disana, ikut menjatuhkandirinya dan memeluk kakaknya. Luhan yang sadar atas kehadiran Sehun berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dan memeluk Sehun begitu erat.

"Maafkan _hiks _aku, Sehun, Ibu _hiks_ mengambil _hiks hiks hiks _anak kita." Isaknya.

Luhan kembali meracau, "Lakukan sesuatu Sehun! Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Ziyu! Hiks…, aku…."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya paham dan memeluk Luhan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu pelukan itu terlepas, Sehun duduk tepat di depan Luhan dengan beralasan tikar. Pria itu tersenyum, membuat Luhan mendongakan kepalanya. Tangan Sehun terjulur ke ujung mata Luhan dan mengusap sisa air mata Luhan dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis okay? Ziyu baik – baik saja, Ia akan baik – baik saja." Hibur Sehun, tangannya di pipi Luhan terasa bergetar.

Luhan masih terisak kecil, "Aku telah melakukan segalanya untuk mempertahankan Ziyu. Kami bersembunyi disini dan tidak _hiks_ membukakan pintu untuk Ibu. Tetapi, _hiks hiks_ seseorang datang dari belakang dan menangkap _hiks_ Ziyu, aku telah melakukan _hiks_ segalanya yang kubisa."

Tangan Sehun terjulur mengusap surai rambut Luhan sayang, Ia mengangguk paham dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya, "Jangan menangis lagi Lu, ayo kita lakukan bersama untuk mengembalikan Ziyu."

Mata _doe_ Luhan menatap Sehun dengan gurat luka, Luhan sedikit tersenyum kecil, "Aku butuh waktu sendirian."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu menuju dapur. Sehun yang menangkap punggung Luhan yang menjauh darinya membuat hatinya mencelos. Akhirnya Ia juga ikut bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya, Ia bersandar di pintu itu dan seketika tubuhnya jatuh merosot. Ia menekuk kakinya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya diantaranya, menyesali kebodohan yang dibuatnya. Jika difikir ulang, bagaimana bisa Ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? BAGAIMANA?!

Isakan kecil terdengar seperti penyesalan mengalun dan melantun – lantun di ruangan tidurnya. Ia meremas rambutnya kasar dan mengusap beberapa air tetes diujung pelupuk matanya.

* * *

"_Appa~ Ziyu tidak mau mandi, airnya dingin sekali."_

_Ziyu menjatuhkan crayon diatas tempat tidur dan menghentikan coretan di dinding kamarnya ketika mendengar suara decitan pintu, Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah senyuman. Bocah itu turun dari ranjang dan berlari kearah Sehun, memeluk pinggang Sehun yang setinggi hidungnya._

"_Appa pulang! Appa! Appa! Ayo lihat!"_

_Lalu dengan tangan mungil itu Ziyu menarik Sehun hingga keatas kasur. Membuat kerinyitan heran di dahi Sehun._

"_Ada apa sayang ?" Tanya Sehun._

_Jari telunjuk anak itu megacung dan menempel pada dinginnya tembok berwarna gelap. Ia menunjuk salah satu objek di gambarnya yang masih acak – acakan itu. Bahkan tembok itu sudah pernuh dengan coretan Ziyu dan Sehun akan terus membiarkannya tanpa memarahi Ziyu._

"_Ini Eomma." Ziyu menunjuk sebuah objek di sebelah kiri._

"_Ini Appa, dan ini Ziyu."_

_Sehun tersenyum, walaupun hanya sekedar gambar yang sama sekali tak berarti bagi kebanyakan orang tetapi Sehun terlalu lebar tersenyum. Ziyu masih mencintai Luhan, sangat mencintai Luhan walaupun Luhan sama sekali tak pernah meliriknya._

_Ziyu sayang Eomma dan Appa._

_Hatinya tersenyum membaca tulisan itu, tanpa sadar Sehun tiba – tiba memeluk Ziyu membuat anak itu bingung sendiri._

"_Appa kenapa ?"_

"_Appa juga menyayangi Ziyu." Tutur Sehun._

_Ziyu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun, Ia mengecup pipi Sehun sayang_

Seperti _déjà vu_, film pendek itu berputar di memori-nya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya berputar ke samping tempat tidur, biasanya Ziyu tengah berada disana sekarang. Entah itu berbaring di tempat tidur ataupun mencoret – coret dinding dengan kalimat '_Ziyu sayang Eomma dan Appa'_, tetapi kini tidak lagi.

"ZIYU! _Hiks."_

Sehun menjambak rambutnya kesal, nafasnya terengah – engah dan dirinya benar – benar menangis hari ini. Terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang dilaluinya bersama Ziyu, walaupun itu tanpa Luhan di luar, terisak hebat mendengar teriak Sehun.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ sayang, _hiks hiks. _Aku bukan ibu yang berguna."

* * *

Suasana lainnya berbeda di _mansion_ Oh, para pelayan sedari tadi saling berganti – ganti untuk sekedar mengintip di lubang kunci tentang _'cucu haram'_ majikan mereka. Pasalnya setelah Sungmin membawanya kemari, Ia segera menarik tangan Ziyu tanpa mempedulikan rintihan cucu-nya itu dan memasukan ke dalam sebuah kamar, menguncinya tanpa peduli rontaan bocah itu.

"Maaf, aku memberi kalian makan untuk bekerja, bukan untuk mengintip anak itu."

Sungmin yang entah darimana datang dan menyindir para pekerja dirumahnya dengan kasar. Mereka berlalu meninggalkan tempat, tak lupa dengan memberi hormat pada majikan mereka dan akhirnya benar – benar lenyap dari tempat itu. Setelah memutar kunci pintu, Sungmin menekuk knop pintu dan menarik sedikit. Mengintip Ziyu dari celah pintu. Ia tidak tau, sudah berapa jam Ziyu meringkuk di ujung ruangan. Menangis dengan memanggil _Appa _atau _Eomma _walaupun hatinya sempat tersentuh tetapi ego-nya lebih tinggi dari itu semua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menepuk bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan menghela nafas ketika menangkap Kyuhyun disampingnya, "Kasihan dia, kita pulangkan saja pada Sehun dan Luhan." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melebarkan pintu, matanya menangkap Ziyu yang masih meringkuk diujung ruangan. Walaupun di ruangan itu ada ranjang untuk tidur, Kyuhyun tak habis fikir mengapa bocah itu terlalu seperti itu.

"Dia idiot?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Bukan, aku tidak tau hatimu akan tersentuh atau tidak. Tetapi anak haram itu mengidap Autis, lemah otak dan Syndroma Down." Jelas Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafas, "Bagaimana jika kita mengembalikan anak itu saja dan merestui Sehun dan Luhan ?"

Pria itu tercekat ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Oke. Kita lupakan saja."

"Tapi ini semua salahku, jika waktu itu aku tidak mabuk dan tergoda dengan Siwon mungkin semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Jadi aku—"

"Jangan membahas itu lagi. Aku tidak suka dengan sikap anakmu itu tadi pagi. Aku sudah menghidupkannya dengan harta berlimang, sedikitpun dia tidak dirinya berterimakasih ?" Potong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu beberapa detik kemudian merasakan Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya lembut. "Ayo pergi dari sini."

* * *

Dentingan peralatan makan dengan piring mendominasi keadaan sekitar. Makan malam Sehun dan Luhan berjalan begitu hening dan sunyi. Lirikan mata Sehun sedari tadi sedikitpun tak pernah lepas dari pergerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan Luhan. Setelah siang ini, mereka belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Sehun menghela nafas, pandangan was – was diberikannya pada Luhan ketika meneguk air mineral.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Interupsi Sehun.

Luhan duduk kembali, dan menatap Sehun bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tau Siwon _Ahjussi _?" Tanya Sehun.

Siaga satu, entah bagaimana Luhan tiba – tiba mengingat surat yang ditemukannya di lemari itu, Dan itu berbicara tentang Siwon. Mata _doe_ itu menatap Sehun ragu – ragu.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba menanyakan itu ?"

Sehun diam sebentar, mencari alasan yang cukup logis. Ia meneguk segelas air mineral dan otaknya masih melakukan proses mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Siapa tau dia bisa membantu kita-kan ?" Sehun memastikan.

Kakaknya menghela nafas, "Namanya Choi Siwon, dia adalah CEO di LaBouche _Cooperation_. Dia sepupu _Appa._ Tapi kita tidak bisa bergantung kepadanya Sehun-ah."

Pandangan Sehun dan Luhan beradu, nafas Luhan tercekat ketika Ia menyusuri _manic _mata Sehun. Ia tau, arti tatapan itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia paman kita?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Siwon _Ahjussi_, semenjak…."

Luhan mengantungkan ucapannya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ayah mereka berbeda.

"Sudahlah, jangan berharap banyak padanya."

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengaduk – ngaduk isi mangkoknya, Luhan terlalu cemas. Makan malam mereka terasa hampa, sementara Sehun terus mencuri – curi pandang pada Luhan. Gelagat aneh di dapatinya semenjak membuka pembicaraan tentang itu.

"Aku selesai. Aku ingin tidur sendiri."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, terperanjat kaget ketika kalimat pendek itu keluar dari bibir Luhan. Ia baru saja hendak bangkit, namun Luhan dengan cepatnya berlari meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Anak itu aneh sekali."Gumam Sehun mulai membereskan meja makan.

"Atau dia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu ?"

Lagi – lagi Sehun bertanya sendiri.

"Tapi apa ?"

* * *

Oh Sehun menghela nafas sebentar. Ia melirik kasir supermarket di depannya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang tunai. Lalu tak beberapa lama keluar dengan menjenjeng kantong _plastic_. Entah mengapa, pagi tadi Luhan tidak mau sama sekali keluar dari kamarnya. Jadilah Sehun sarapan sendiri, dan juga persediaan bahan mentah di kulkas sudah habis. Dia mungkin bisa membelinya sendiri tanpa merepotkan Luhan yang entah mengapa masih saja bersikap aneh. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju parkiran, dengan berbagai fikiran bergelimang di dalam otaknya. Hingga fokusnya sama sekali terabaikan, pria itu membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika Ia menabrak sesuatu—seseorang— yang memekik kesal. Sehun memindahkan seluruh kantong _plastic_ berada di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanan dijulurkan pada seseorang dibawah sana.

"Yak! Kalau tidak bisa berjalan, tidak usah berjalan!" Pekik orang dibawah sana.

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak seng—Baekhyun!"

Pria berkulit pucat itu menarik kembali uluran tangannya ketika menyadari siapa dibawah sana. Minggu ini benar – benar sial, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kemana dewi fortuna itu? Baekhyun dibawah sana berdecak tidak suka dan bangkit dari bawah sana degan menepuk – nepuk pantatnya.

"Hei teman lama!"

Sehun berjengit tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan sedikit meninju lengan kiri Sehun.

"Oh ya, Ngomong – ngomong tentang perasaanku waktu dulu, hm. Aku sudah membuangnya." Ucap Baekhyun spontan.

Sebenarnya situasi apa ini? Sehun ingin bertanya, tetapi tidak jadi karena Ia akan terlihat sangat bodoh sekali. Pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Baekhyun terkekeh renyah.

"Perasaanku memang sudah tidak ada padamu. Tetapi dendam-ku masih ada, percayalah! Anak haram-mu itu sedang bersama Sungmin, kurasa nanti malam mereka akan membuat hidangan lezat ."

Baekhyun ingin berteriak, Ia mengeram sedikit ketika jemari kokoh Sehun meremat rahangnya dan mendongakan kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk rentang waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar, Baekhyun masih terkejut tak percaya dengan pergerakan tiba – tiba yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Kau!" Kata itu terdengar menusuk di telingga Baekhyun.

"Kau yang membocorkan seluruhnya kepada kedua orangtuaku?!"

Sehun tidak percaya, mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan nada yang tidak bisa dikatakan lemah. Sementara orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka hanya mengabaikan moment itu dan memilih meninggalkannya.

Pria yang lebih pendek terkekeh, "Orangtua-mu? Maksudmu hanya Oh Sungmin? Astaga! Bukankah kau anak haram Oh Sungmin dan Choi Siwon?"

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!"

"Aku sialan? Oh, kau apa? Keparat? Membiarkan anakmu bersama nenek-nya sendiri. Huu… kasian Ziyu-mu yang malang." Balas Baekhyun

"Kau memberitau sesuatu kepada ibuku ?!"Tanya Sehun tajam.

Baekhyun menyeringai,"Sesuatu? Seperti apa maksudmu?"

Tatapan tajam Sehun seolah mengutili Baekhyun. Lalu tak beberapa lama, pria yang lebih pendek kembali buka suara. "Oh, aku hanya memberitau anak haram-mu itu kepada Sungmin. Apa itu salah? Sakit hati juga dibalas seperti itu-kan?"

Baekhyun kembali meringis ketika cengkraman Sehun di rahangnya semakin mengetat. Namun beberapa waktu kemudian, Sehun tau ini sia –sia akhirnya pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya begitu saja. Dan berlari cepat meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan.

* * *

"Dimana dia? Dimana anakku ?!"

Luhan bertanya dengan nada membara, nafasnya terengah – engah. Sementara seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di bangku taman melirik Luhan sekilas, menggeser tubuhnya guna alas duduk untuk Luhan.

"_Eomma_! Aku tidak butuh itu, dimana Ziyu?!" Tanya Luhan lagi, dengan emosi yang mencapai ubun – ubun.

"Duduklah dulu Luhan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Jawab pria itu, Sungmin.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, akhirnya pantat Luhan menempel juga di bangku taman itu. Ia menetralkan pernafasannya yang memburu, dan jantungnya yang terasa ingin meloncat keluar.

"Mengapa aku harus kesini? Dimana Ziyu? Jangan katakan kau tak membawa anakku? Dimana anakku? _Eomma!_ Mengapa kau diam saja? Anakku dimana?!"

Sungmin mendesah dan menggerutu, Ia melirik kearah Luhan yang celingak – celingukan mencari Ziyu.

"Tutup mulutmu Luhan! Anak-mu berada di rumah. Aku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya."Balas Sungmin.

Luhan terpaku beberapa saat, lalu kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Lalu? Apa yang _eomma_ inginkan?"

"Aku bisa mengembalikan anakmu, dengan syarat setuju untuk menikah dengan anak kolegaku. Anakmu itu akan bersama Sehun jika kau menjawab iya."

Luhan manggut – manggut dan menganggukan kepala. "Aku setu— Apa katamu?! Menikah dengan orang asing?!"

Mata Luhan bulat sempurna, entah mengapa niatnya untuk membanting sebuah batu ke wajah Sungmin kembali membludak. Menikah? Menikah? Menikah? Satu kata itu bahkan tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya, kecuali dengan Sehun. Lalu orangtua-nya ini datang dengan seenak jidatnya dan memaksanya menikah, menculik anaknya? Orangtua macam apa di depannya ini?!

"Dia bukan orang asing, dia kenalanku." Balas Sungmin sewot.

Pria bermata rusa itu menggerutu kesal,"Aku tidak mau, jangan jadikan anakku untuk mengancamku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau sangat mencintai anak idiot itu." Tanggap Sungmin enteng.

Luhan menggerang, anaknya tidak idiot! Ziyu tidak idiot!

"Dia darah dagingku. Baiklah, intinya saja. Mengapa kau mengajakku disini?"

"Kau ini sejak kapan menjadi tolol? Intinya? Aku mengajakmu untuk menikah dengan anak salah satu rekanku, dan mengembalikan anak haram itu kepada Sehun. Dan kita impas."

Cengkraman Luhan di tangannya sendiri mengetat. Ia menatap nyalang kearah Sungmin, pria paruh baya itu meringsut ke belakang.

"Apa? Impas katamu? Aku yang menderita, kau katakan impas? Sebenarnya aku ini anakmu atau tidak?"

Dada Luhan kembang kempis, nafasnya terengah – engah. Emosi berada di puncak akhir tetapi Sungmin tetap diam seolah tidak terjadi apa –apa. Namun, tak beberapa lama Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Anakmu itu tidak baik – baik saja di rumahku." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku mau. Tapi jangan sakiti Ziyu, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Ziyu dan Sehun bahagia."

"Cih! Menjijikan. Aku pergi."

"Datang ke tempatku besok sore, jika kau mau." Ucap Sungmin.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sungmin melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Jemari lentik itu menyeka sudut matanya yang tengah beranak air. Ia tidak boleh diam disini, sementara Ziyu tidak tau apa yang terjadi disana. Harus melakukan sesuatu, Luhan harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Oh Sehun membalikan halaman buku bacaannya, Ia manggut – manggut sendiri ketika mulai memahami isi buku. Hari mulai gelap, namun sedari siang tak ada niatannya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia telah memasak untuk makan malam nanti, dan rasanya itu cukup. Sehun hanya menunggu Luhan berteriak memanggil namanya. Menurutnya, belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Luhan kembali renggang. Entah kali ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ziyu atau apa. Berkali – kali Ia melirik ponselnya, akhirnya pria itu meletakan buku bacaannya dan beralih pada ponsel pintarnya.

Pada kotak _search engine_, Sehun mengetik kata_ 'LaBouche Cooperation'_ sembari menunggu memuat data, pria itu mengetuk – ngetukan jari panjangnya ke meja belajarnya. Beberapa gambar tampak tampil di layar datar itu, mulutnya mengangga melihat gedung _LaBouche_, lebih megah daripada '_Oh Enterprise' _Ini tidak apa – apanya daripada milik Kyuhyun. Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan meneguk saliva-nya kasar, apa benar Ia ingin kesana?

Bagai fikiran buruk berputar di poros otaknya. Bagaimana nanti jika Ia di tendang dari sana dengan memalukan. Terlebih lagi Choi Siwon itu sama sekali tak mau mengenali Kyuhyun, apalagi dirinya. Lagipula sejak kapan anak haram diakui identitasnya?

"Sehun! Ayo makan malam!" Seru Luhan dari luar.

Sehun menghela nafas, dan menutup buku bacaanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas. Menyeret kakinya menuju ruang makan. Disana Luhan tengah duduk dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman bodoh di mata Sehun. Pria yang lebih muda menarik kursi di depan Luhan dan menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja. Sehun melirik lama pada kursi kosong disana, biasanya Ziyu duduk disitu.

Luhan yang menangkap itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Makan malam kali ini masih sama seperti makan malam semalam. Terlalu hening dan dingin. Keduanya sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Luhan berkali – kali melirik risih kearah Sehun yang masih makan dengan tenang.

"Ada masalah Lu ?" Tanya Sehun menghentikan acara makannya, meletakan sepasang sumpit yang di kenakannya.

"Tadi sore aku bertemu dengan Ibu." Cicit Luhan kecil dan memasukan sebingkah nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Pria bermata rusa itu dapat merasakan pergerakan Sehun berhenti, Ia memberanikan diri melirik kearah Sehun yang kini entah mengapa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ibu ?"Tanya Sehun tajam.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kilatan mata Sehun, ini sudah siaga akhir.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ibu, Ia ingin mengembalikan Ziyu kepada kita dengan syarat, aku harus menikah dengan anak kolega mereka."Ucap Luhan.

"Aku sudah menyetujuinya." Cicit Luhan sangat pelan.

Pria itu tercekat ketika dirasakannya Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia merutuki lidahnya yang bergerak membentuk kalimat itu. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun semarah ini, benar – benar buruk. Dengan sedikit keras, Sehun menepis tangan Luhan yang menggengam sumpit dan menarik kakaknya dengan sedikit kasar. Bagaimanapun juga Ia benar – benar mencintai Luhan.

"APA KAU BILANG?! KAU MENYETUJUINYA?!"

Luhan sedikit meringis ketika Sehun dengan begitu kasar menghantam punggungnya ke dinding rumah mereka. Pria itu mencengkram ujung bajunya dengan erat, bahunya ditekan oleh Sehun. Tatapan mereka beradu, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun berada di mode ini sebelumnya. Benar – benar marah dan merah.

"Kau anggap apa aku hah?! Kau memutuskannya sendiri! Dan asal kau tau, ini adalah ulah Baekhyun. Seharusnya kau tetap bersamaku Luhan! Harusnya tetap bersamaku!"

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Cicit Luhan kecil.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, "Maaf katamu? Ziyu sudah pergi dari sini, hanya kalian harta satu – satunya yang aku punya! Dan kau juga pergi meninggalkan aku?! Dimana otakmu Luhan?!"

"Aku sudah terlanjut menjual harga diriku demi Ziyu. Bahkan aku sudah memutuskan untuk setuju menikah dengan anak kolega Ibu. Seh—"

_Plakk_

Tamparan itu benar – benar keras terasa di pipi Luhan, perih. Bahkan pipinya dan tangan Sehun benar – benar terasa sakit bersamaan. Harusnya Sehun melakukan hal yang lebih, bukan hanya tamparan saja. Itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan! Jika kau benar-benar berniat ingin menyiksaku, sebaiknya kau mengambil pisau di belakang dan menghunus jantungku. Apa otak udangmu benar–benar tak mampu bekerja?!"

"Se—Sehun, _mian."_

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan _hyung_, aku tidak lagi peduli." Lirih Sehun.

Luhan ingin kembali mencela, namun yang Luhan lihat kali ini hanyalah punggung tegap Sehun yang berjarak semakin jauh. Meninggalkan dirinya dan pipinya yang memerah. Ia tidak mampu berteriak atau sekedar menahan Sehun agar bersama dirinya. Pergerakannya terasa kaku, rahangnya kaku. Lalu tak selang beberapa lama, cairan beling mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Sehun-ah."

* * *

Oh Sehun berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung, pria itu melemparkan penglihatan pada sekeliling ruangan. Ia mendesah kecil dan mengulum sebuah senyuman ketika membaca sederet kata yang terpampang dengan angkuh di salah satu dinding disana. Seorang resepsinois tersenyum kepadanya, Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?"

"Aku ingin betemu dengan presdier Choi Siwon, apakah ada?"

.

.

.

_**TBC/END?**_

_**A/n: Ada yang menyukai double update? Berikan review di kotaknya ok? Aku akan berusaha untuk Chapter 14 lebih cepat. Terimakasih untuk mengikuti, menambahkan favorite, review kalian yang bikin aku kadang ngakak dan pada protes aku tau aku salah :3 apalagi 'mita' kamu ga login kan? kamu lawak bener reviewnya LOL.**_

_**RCL chagi :* /ga**_


	14. Feel Bad

**Bad Bro-14**

**Author: Vixeneis **

**Cast: HunHan and other(s)**

**Genre : Family, Incest, Romance.**

**Standard disclaimer apllied**

**.bad-bro-14!**

Oh Sehun berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung, pria itu melemparkan penglihatan pada sekeliling ruangan. Ia mendesah kecil dan mengulum sebuah senyuman ketika membaca sederet kata yang terpampang dengan angkuh di salah satu dinding disana. Seorang resepsinois tersenyum kepadanya, Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?"

"Aku ingin betemu dengan presdier Choi Siwon, apakah ada?"

Resepsionis itu memandang Sehun dalam kurun waktu cukup lama sebelum berdehem sedikit.

"Setau saya, presdier Choi sama sekali tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini. Sebelumnya, apakah anda sudah membuat janji?"

Pria itu meneguk salivanya, giginya bergemerutuk serta dahinya ikut mengerinyit. Berfikir untuk melayangkah sebuah kalimat yang terasa cocok untuk membungkam mulut resepsionis di depannya. Kembali ke awal, sebenarnya Sehun belum membuat janji dengan Predier Choi. Kenal saja tidak sama sekali.

"Belum."

Kata singkat itu terdengar begitu pelan, tak selang beberapa waktu resepsionis wanita itu berdecak lidah serta memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf, tetapi sebelum bertemu dengan presdier anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu."

Sehun mengumpat ketika wanita itu terfokus pada monitor komputernya. Ia mendesis kecil dan menghela nafas serta membalikan tubuhnya. Pria itu sedikit meremas surai rambutnya dan mendesah berat. Ia bahkan rela bolos kuliah hanya untuk hal ini, bagaimanapun juga ini menyangkut Luhan serta darah dagingnya. Dan Sehun tidak boleh melewatkan sejengkalpun.

Pria itu mulai menjauh dari arah respsionis, dapat di dengar oleh telinganya bahwa wanita tadi sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebuah jas hitam legam membalut tubuhnya. Sementara Sehun kembali melempar pandangannya kearah depan.

"Anak muda!"

Langkah kaki Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia hanya diam dalam posisi membelakangi suara seseorang dari arah resepsionis.

"Ya. Kau, anak muda." Ujarnya.

Sehun sedikit mengigit bibirnya dan jemarinya menunjuk kearah dirinya tidak yakin.

"Ya kau! Oh Sehun! Kudengar kau tadi mencariku."

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Sehun, membuat pria itu mengambil langkah lebar dan terkesan berlari kearah seorang pria paruh baya itu.

"Namaku, Choi Siwon."

"Kudengar kau mencariku, bukan? Dan margamu, Oh?"Tanya Siwon menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas meja berbalut kaca itu.

Sehun meneguk salivanya berat, otaknya berputar bagian mana yang harus diberitau-nya terlebih dahulu. Memilah apakah langsung menceritakan apa yang menimpa-nya atau berbasa-basi terdengar bagus juga.

"Ya. Namaku Oh Sehun, putra bungsu dari Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin. Tetapi kurasa, margaku bukan Oh lagi mulai sekarang."Jelasnya.

Terlihat dimata elang Sehun bahwa Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya dan jakun itu bergerak risih, persis dengannya ketika sedang gugup. Poin pertama, check! Siwon mendesis sebelum menjawab kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia bergerak tak nyaman di dalam posisi duduknya.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmun telah pulang dari Jepang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?"

Sehun mengerinyit tidak suka dengan kalimat tanya itu, kenapa? Kembali pada porosnya, sebenarnya siapa yang membawanya meluncur ke dunia yang bahkan begitu kejam kepadanya. Bukankah orang di depannya dengan segala kebodohan yang terjadi bersama Sungmin yang juga sama bodohnya kala itu.

"Well, Kyuhyun membawa lari anakku, hanya karena mereka tidak berhasil membawaku serta Luhan kembali ke rumah. Logika saja, orangtua yang meninggalkanku dalam rentang waktu cukup lama kini datang dengan seenaknya dan mengambil alih hak-ku."

Siwon menaikan satu alisnya dengan kening berkerut, Sehun mendesis sedikit. Ia harus membuka sebuah lembaran kusam ketika menceritakan kembali hal itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga ketika dia baru lahir dari dunia hinga beberapa hari yang lalu itu masih bestatuskan saudara kandung Luhan—dalam artian satu ayah dan satu ibu.

"Jadi, apakah kala itu posisi otakmu telah bergeser hingga menyetubuhi Luhan yang notabene adalah saudaramu? Bahkan menghasilkan seorang anak?"

Pria bertubuh jakung dan berkulit pucat itu menatap Siwon nyalang, tidak suka dengan kalimat pedas pria paruh baya di depannya. Ia mengetukan jemarinya di meja berbalut kaca dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Ya. Aku benar-benar gila. Tapi sebenarnya tujuanku kemari hanya untuk meminta bantuanmu."Jelasnya.

"Dan menanyakan beberapa hal yang kurasa penting."Sambung Sehun.

Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi kerjanya, topic akan berlanjut ke dalam fase serius yang lebih jauh. Ia menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas meja dan menunggu Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Kyuhyun—haruskah aku memanggilnya Appa lagi? Ah begini, beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengunjungi tempat tinggal kami—persis di rumah yang sama sebagaimana mereka meninggalkan kami dahulu. Mereka memaksaku dan Luhan kembali ke rumah mereka dan aku menolaknya dengan lantang."

Siwon menyela, "Jadi, apakah Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu tentang statusmu tentang anaknya?"

Pria itu menjentikan jarinya,"Tepat! Dia bahkan mengatakanku tidak tau diri dan segala macam lalu berkata bahwa aku adalah anakmu dan Sungmin dari hubungan gelap kalian. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana ekspresinya ketika dia merasa jijik dengan aku memakai marga-nya."

"Gila."Umpat Siwon.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mendesis sedikit dan memiringkan kepalanya. Kakinya dibawah sana bergoyang-goyang kecil.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku kesini bukan untuk memintamu mengangkatku menjadi anakmu. Aku cukup tau diri bahwa kehadiranku sama sekali bukan kehendak kalian. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bantu aku membawa Ziyu bersamaku dengan Luhan. Itu saja dan kufikir kita akan impas."

"Impas katamu?" Tanya Siwon tak terima.

"Oh tuan besar Choi, kau dan Sungmin melakukan hal itu tanpa sedikitpun mengharapkan kehadiranku bukan? Dan aku-pun sebenarnya jika tau begini lebih memilih tidak lahir di dunia. Kasarnya, kau dan Sungmin 'membuat'-ku dan menelantarkanku. Kufikir ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah aku tumbuh remaja seperti sekarang, jadi sekarang aku hanya meminta-mu membuat kehidupanku setidaknya sedikit tenang."Jelas Sehun panjang lebar, dalam hati Ia merutuki kalimatnya yang benar-benar terasa pedas sekali.

"Dengan menikah-kanmu dengan Luhan lalu mengirimu ke Perancis atau America?"

"Tepat! Tetapi kufikir daripada mengoporku ke Perancis atau America, aku lebih memilih menetap di Seoul. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku masih melanjutkan study-ku di Yonsei."Aku Sehun.

Alis Siwon terangkat, "Yonsei? Jurusan apa yang kau miliki?"

"Kedokteran spesialis anak." Jawab Sehun mantap.

Siwon mendengus dan merenggangkan otot jarinya."Aku tidak tau bahwa tampang sepertimu ternyata menyukai anak-anak. Aku berfikir malah sebaliknya."

"Jikalau begitu, lebih baik aku tidak perlu repot-repot meminta bantuanmu untuk meloloskan anakku dari rumah Kyuhyun."

"Dunia masih membutuhkan pemuda sepertimu, kau terlalu teguh memegang hak-mu. Luhan serta anakmu itu. Aku bahkan benar-benar salut kepadamu. Kuakui kebodohanku kala itu memang benar-benar tak dapat di tolerir. Aku dan sungmin dalam pengaruh alcohol kala itu. Pribadi, aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah menemuimu, aku bahkan tidak tau ingin meletakan wajahku dimana."Jelas Siwon panjang lebar dengan raut wajah penuh sesal.

Sehun yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Ia menganggukan kepalanya paham, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak boleh egois.

"Tetapi, aku harus menanyakan hal ini kepada istriku terlebih dahulu."Balasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu. Tetapi aku benar-benar berharap agar kau membantuku, setidaknya untuk membawa Ziyu kembali bersamaku dengan Luhan."

Siwon mendesis, "Nama anakmu Ziyu? Nama yang bagusnya."

"Ya, malaikat kecilku layaknya Luhan."

"Mungkin kau bisa meninggalkan nomor ponselmu agar aku dapat menghubungimu dengan cepat bagaimana keputusan yang tepat."

Sehun tersenyum di tengah tangannya yang mulai merambat menggenggam pulpen bersedia menuliskan sederet nomor disana.

"Kau benar-benar baik Presdier Choi."

"Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kita harus bicara! Hey! Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku!"

Pria bertubuh jakung dengan suara berat itu mendesah ketika Baekhyun—yang tak lain telah menyandang 'Park' sebelum nama panggilannya tak mengindahinya. Bagaimanapun juga sikap Baekhyun seperti ini benar-benar tidak bisa di tolerir. Chanyeol fikir, jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun adalah sosok yang tepat. Setidaknya dia mampu mengambil alih perasaan pria mungil itu hinga tidak ada lagi bayang-bayang Sehun di kepalanya itu.

Namun, jauh dari spekulasi itu, Baekhyun justru malah menyusun berbagai siasat untuk membuat Sehun hancur. Membuat Chanyeol yang tak mengerti permasalahan mereka—setaunya Baekhyun pernah mencintai Sehun tetapi Sehun menolak.—malah ikut ambil pusing.

Matanya menatap nanar pada pintu kamar mereka yang baru saja dibanting Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol bertanya tentang kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering keluar rumah dan pulang larut. Karena sekeras apapun Chanyeol berusaha untuk memikirkan hal-hal positif tetapi satu persatu fikiran negative pun tak dapat dienyahkan.

"Baekhyun, keluar sebentar. Aku benar-benar perlu bicara denganmu sayang."

Chanyeol berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar yang tertutup itu dan membujuk Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang lembut. Jika Chanyeol mengedepankan ego-nya maka dia akan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, karena Ia tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengunci pintunya.

"Baek—"

"Tidak mau! Kau seolah menunduhku melakukan yang tidak-tidak!"Bantahnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas, tangannya mengenggam knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mendorong pintu kamar mereka hinga memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang tengah menelungkupkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya. Ia mulai mengambil langkah mendekati pria mungil itu, duduk di ranjang mereka dengan kaku dan perasaan was-was. Memikirkan banyak kemungkinan buruk. Terlebih lagi dia tengah berada di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu melakukan yang kau fikirkan itu. Aku hanya bertanya Baek, karena akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat sibuk."Jelas Chanyeol pelan, telapak tangannya menangkup pipi tirus Baekhyun.

Ia menyibak poni Baekhyun yang berserakan di dahi itu dan mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan. Setidaknya itu adalah ritual yang dimilikinya agar Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Pria bertubuh lebih mungil tanpa sadar menjatuhkan setetes dan tetesan air mata berikutnya, membuat Chanyeol kaget dengan segera mengusap ujung mata Baekhyun.

"Apa aku terasa menuntutmu banyak hal?"Tanya Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengintropeksi dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng, Ia terisak dan Chanyeol kewalahan tentang hal apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku tidak hiks melakukan itu hiks. Aku hiks kembali mencampuri masalah hiks keluarga Sehun. Hiks hiks aku bahkan mengadu hiks hiks domba Ibu Sehun dan Sehun. Hiks, aku terasa hiks seperti iblis. Kekanakan."

Chanyeol mendesah getir dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan beberapa waktu pria berstatus 'suami'nya itu tenang di dalam sana.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, bukan masalah besar untuk-ku. Berhenti menangis ya?"

Karena bagaimanapun juga, sebesar apapun amarah Chanyeol, Ia tak akan pernah mampu untuk meluapkan kekesalan dan amarahnya pada Baehyun. Pria bertubuh jakung itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil di depannya.

Dengan telapak tangan besar itu, Chanyeol mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan membisikan berbagai kalimat agar Baekhyun tenang.

"Aku bodoh."

Chanyeol mendesis dan menyalahkan spekulasi milik Baekhyun, "Kau tidak bodoh sayang. Yang terpenting biarkan Sehun mengurus hidupnya sendiri dan kau jangan lagi untuk menyentuh kehidupannya. Paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatap nanar kearah Chanyeol, merasakan hangatnya bibir milik Chanyeol mendarat di dahinya.

"Terimakasih Chan. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga."

"Luhan, aku pulang."Sorak Sehun menurunkan tas di punggungnya.

Sedari tadi bibirnya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, karena bagaimanapun juga Presdier Choi adalah orang baik. Pria itu bahkan tak sabar untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada Luhan, ouh ini adalah berita terbaik yang dimilikinya setelah berita pertama tentang Ziyu adalah anak kandungnya.

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung ketika tak mendapati sahutan yang biasanya Luhan lontarkan kala Ia memanggil. Raut wajahnya berubah cemas ketika telah mencari kemanapun tidak menemui Luhan. Buru-buru Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghubungi ponsel Luhan. Ia mengigit bibirnya kalut dan juga diiringi perasaan cemas.

"Luhan, jangan bercanda. Ini sudah mendekati waktu senja, tetapi kau belum pulang. Angkat telpon-ku Luhan."Desisnya seorang diri.

Sehun mengumpat dan melempar ponselnya kearah sofa ketika mendengar deringan ponsel Luhan berada di atas meja makan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Luhan tidak mungkin pergi keluar tanpa membawa ponselnya. Itu mustahil sekali. Pria itu berjalan mendekati meja makan dimana ponsel Luhan berada dan menggeledahi sesuatu barang petunjuk.

Karena firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang buruk.

Selesai dengan itu, pria bertubuh jakung tak menemukan sesuatu petunjuk dari ponsel Luhan. Tidak ada hal-hal yang janggal dari biasanya. Hingga sebuah tulisan panjang berada diatas kertas kuning pucat yang tak jauh disana menarik perhatiannya.

"_**Terimakasih telah membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi ini gila, aku menyerah dan memilih tawaran Ibu demi kelangsungan hidup Ziyu, anak kita. Jangan bersedih^^. Aku akan menemui lagi. Tenang saja, aku telah melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, sesuai perintahmu. Terimakasih Sehun, kau benar-benar berharga untuk-ku. Aku mencintaimu, dan anak kita pasti mencintaimu. Kau adalah sosok ayah yang sempurna. Sejauh apapun kita melangkah, aku sadar bahwa kita hanya beralas sebagai saudara. Apakah kau telah mengetahui tentang paman Siwon? Ya, kita hanya memiliki ibu yang sama, Sungmin.**_

_**Tetapi itu masih terhitung sebagai saudara kandung, adalah hal gila jika kita masih bersikeras untuk selalu bersama. Terimakasih Sehun, aku tidak tau ingin berterimakasih seperti apa. Aku mencintaimu, suamiku."**_

_**p.s:jangan lakukan banyak hal, percayalah kau akan bahagia tanpa aku.**_

Bola mata Sehun memanas membaca penggalan kalimat di kertas itu. Tangannya goyah dan akhirnya membuat sehelai kertas itu melayang jatuh kebawah. Tubuh pria itu seolah goyah dan terjembab diatas kursi. Pria itu menggerang kesal dan juga diringi sebuah cairan menetes diujung matanya dalam waktu yang sama.

"Luhan."Gumamnya pelan.

Pikirannya layaknya kosong, Sehun tidak tau lagi apa yang akan dilakukannya. Layaknya orang dungu, pria itu menyesal di akhir. Menyesali kalimat pedasnya yang seharusnya jangan keluar guna untuk Luhan agar tetap bersamanya. Karena demi apapun, Sehun sama sekali tidak berharap menyuruh Luhan pergi dengan kalimat 'lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan.'

"A—aku bodoh."Sesalnya.

Sehun terisak kecil, terhitung langka pria itu menangis beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Ia mengusap sudut matanya, dan meremas erat surai rambutnya.

"A—ku tid—dak berguna. Luhan."

Siwon melepaskan kacamata baca-nya dan beranjak pergi dari meja kerjanya. Pria itu menghela nafas dan berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan diiringi langkah kakinya keluar. Sejumlah pelayan disana membungkuk hormat kepadanya yang hanya dibalas Siwon dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum melesat menaiki tangga.

Masih dalam balutan jas kerjanya, Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Keningnya berkerut rumit dan pikirannya menerawang, hal itu menyebabkan beberapa pelayan yang menyapanya sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan darinya. Tentang bagaimana Oh Sehun—apakah sekarang seharusnya menjadi Choi Sehun? Ia fikir, dirinya akan sedikit bertanggung jawab apabila membantu Sehun.

Masalahnya datang ketika semuanya mengkaji realita, disana Siwon mempunyai seorang istri—tidak juga dikatakan istri karena dia menikah dengan seorang pria. Dan juga seorang anak laki-laki dari hasil pernikahan mereka.

Siwon bahkan bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya, jika Ia berada di posisi 'istri' dan juga anaknya, jelas tidak akan menerima kehadiran Sehun ditengah mereka. Pertama di dalam posisi 'istri', Ia tidak akan membiarkan anak dari suami-nya bersama orang lain tinggal bersamanya, walaupun hal itu terjadi sebelum pernikahan mereka dan rasa benci mungkin akan tubuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Terlebih lagi Ia tak pernah bercerita tentang ini sebelumnya.

Kedua di dalam posisi 'anak', sebagai anak tunggal, jelas perhatian yang dari dulu selalu bertumpu padanya kini dibagi untuk orang lain. Hal itu juga akan membangkitkan rasa cemburu, ego yang mulai menguasainya dan juga perasaan lainnya.

Siwon lagi-lagi menghela nafas, karena semuanya ini benar-benar membuat otaknya kusut. Semuanya terlalu rumit, terlebih lagi Kyuhyun adalah saudara kandungnya. Entah mengapa ini terjadi dua kali, Siwon dan Kyuhyun dahulunya juga begitu.

Saudara kandung berbeda ayah. Tetapi dalam kasus lain, Siwon dengan marga Choi mempunyai seorang ayah yang menikah dengan ibunya, lalu beberapa tahun kemudian ayahnya meninggal dan Ibu-nya menikah kembali dengan pria lainnya yang tak lain bermarga Oh. Dan Siwon yang kala itu—hingga sekarang—masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran ayah tirinya itu tetap bersikeras tentang marga Choi di depan namanya.

Dan lainnya, saudaranya itu adalah Oh Kyuhyun. Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan, ditambah juga hubungan yang dijalinin-nya bersama Sungmin di belakang Kyuhyun sehingga menimbulkan Sehun yang sekarang.

"Yeobo."

Tanpa sadar, Siwon telah sampai di lantai berikutnya di rumahnya. Ia memutar kepalanya ketika suara halus seseorang memanggilnya. Pria itu mengulum sbeuah senyuman dan mengambil langkah menghampiri sosok itu. Ia melingkari tangannya di pinggang Heechul—'istri'-nya—yang tengah memotong jamur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hm? Aku tidak tau ingin meletakan wajahku dimana jika Zelo melihat kita dalam seperti ini."

Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil,"Anak itu sudah beranjak dewasa, dia tak akan mengganggu kita."

"Dewasa dalam pikiranmu yeobo. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti bocah menurutku."

"Hal yang bagus bukan karena aku mempertemukannya dengan Hayoung? Mantan kekasihnya itu? Setidaknya ketika Zelo bersama Hayoung dia akan bersikap dewasa, atau berpura-pura bersikap dewasa."

Heechul mengangguk setuju, tak beberapa lama Ia membulatkan matanya kaget ketika Siwon dengan cepat menepis pisau di tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya. Menghempaskannya dengan pelan ke tembok dapur yang dingin.

"A—da apa?"

Cengkraman di lengan Heechul menjadi lemah dan akhirnya terlepas. Ia menatap mata pria yang telah lama mendampingi hidupnya. Tak rela untuk mengiris hati kekasih hatinya pertama kali ini. Karena setelah kejadian memalukan itu, Siwon selalu menjaga perasaan Heechul dengan berhati-hati.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan serius, kumohon untuk jangan membenciku setelah ini."Harap Siwon dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat dipungkiri terlihat kerutan cemas.

Heechul menatap Siwon bingung, namun Ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jujur, ketika malam pertama kita setelah pesta pernikahan. Sebenarnya itu bukan yang pertama untuk-ku."

Nada ucapannya menjadi pelan, namun Heechul malah terkekeh. "Hal yang konyol jika kau masih perjaka sebelum memasuki yeobo. Karena aku masih ingat, kau waktu itu sempat menentang keras perjodohan kita. Apa hal ini yang ingin kau bicarakan hm? Itu lucu sekali sayang."

"Heechul."Panggil Siwon pelan dengan nada suara dingin, membuat Heechul seketika menghentikan kekehan di mulutnya. Ia berdehem sedikit dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan serius.

Tak dapat dipungkiri-nya, karena ini adalah kali pertama Siwon terlihat begitu serius seperti sekarang ini. Ada hal yang berputar di kepala Heechul, tentang hal baru apa yang menghampiri otak kekasih hatinya itu.

"Sebelum kita bertemu, dahulu aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin, suami dari Kyuhyun yang kala itu mereka telah menginjak usia pernikahan ketiga tahun. Dengan otak bodoh-ku, aku bahkan tergoda ketika Sungmin menarik-ku ke suatu ruangan di sebuah pesta teman kami. Dan aku yang saat itu juga dibawah pengaruh alcohol sama dengan Sungmin juga ikut dan melakukan suatu hal yang memang tak harus kami perbuat."Jelas Siwon secara rinci, karena bagaimanapun juga Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk menjelaskan hal ini, yang mana juga membongkar memori lamanya.

Heechul menghela nafas dan menatap Siwon datar,"Baiklah, aku cemburu. Lalu, dimana letak hal yang membuatku akan membenci-mu yeobo? Lagipula itu terjadi sebelum kita bertemu bukan? Dan itu terjadi karena kalian terlalu banyak minum."

"Dan karena kebodohan itu, lahir seseorang setelahnya. Seorang pria yang tumbuh dengan baik walaupun minim kasih sayang—namanya Sehun, umurnya menginjak duapuluh satu tahun sekarang. Dan dia datang, hari ini ke kantor dan memintaku untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah dengan Kyuhyun serta Sungmin. Karena hal yang membuat hubungan saudara tiri-ku dengan Kyuhyun semakin memburuk adalah perbuatanku dengan Sungmin kala itu. Jadi, aku berniat membantunya."

Setelah kalimat panjang lebar itu selesai melontar dari bibir Siwon, hal pertama yang dilakukan Heechul adalah melonggo bingung. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa masalah Siwon dengan Kyuhyun serumit ini, kening pria berparas manis itu berkerut rumit sebentar.

"Baiklah, pada kasus ini, kau benar-benar bersalah. Dan kau juga harus membantu Sehun yang tak lain adalah darah dagingmu."Tukas Heechul mantap.

Namun Heechul kembali menambahkan,"Sebentar, lalu letak masalahnya dimana? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan marah meskipun Sehun yang kau katakan itu bukan anak kita, melainkan hanya anak-mu. Memangnya kenapa kau mesti membantunya?"

Siwon menghela nafas, Ia memijit pelipisnya dan mulai menceritakan hubungan Sehun—anaknya dengan Sungmin—dan Luhan—anak Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin—serta Ziyu—anak Sehun dan Luhan. Semuanya terdengar sangat rumit. Tentang ukuran perasaan Sehun kepada Luhan serta anaknya, intimidasi Kyuhyun kepada Sehun dengan Luhan dari mereka kanak-kanak, juga pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, dan lebih terpenting kondisi Ziyu yang kini berada di tangan Sungmin serta Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghela nafas setelah mendengar cerita Siwon yang begitu sangat panjang dan juga menarik baginya. Disisi lain Ia merasa iba dengan Sehun,Luhan,Ziyu dan disisi lain Ia juga salut dengan perjuangan dengan kesetiaan Sehun. Namun, beberapa hal yang tidak Sehun ceritakan pada Siwon adalah pekerjaan laknat Luhan kala itu dan juga penyakit yang di derita Ziyu—karena Sehun fikir jika Ia menceritakannya maka Siwon tidak akan membantunya dan malah mengejeknya dengan kalimat 'sia-sia untuk mempertahankan anak idiot.' Hanya takut kalimat itu saja.

Wajah pria berkepala empat itu berkerut rumit karena masalah bertubi-tubi yang diderita dua orang itu. Sementara Siwon menatap Heechul dengan pandangan bersalah.

Pria berparas lembut itu diam beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya,"Kau benar-benar harus membantunya hingga hidup mereka sempurna."

"Sehun, Luhan serta anak mereka itu tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal apa yang kalian lakukan dahulunya. Kyuhyun juga bodoh jika menumpukan kesalahan pada Sehun. Kasarnya, ini murni kesalahanmu dan Sungmin."

Siwon masih menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan dilontarkan Heechul,"Seperti ceritamu, Sehun dan Luhan terlihat saling mencintai. Jadi, pindahkan nama Sehun berada di keluarga Choi dan nikahkan mereka segera."

Dan detik berikutnya Heechul dapat melihat betapa bodohnya tampang Siwon di hadapannya sekarang, dengan mulat mengangga lebar atas kalimat panjang dari Heechul.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tetapi semua omonganmu tidak semudah itu."Lanjut Siwon.

Seseorang membuka sebuah pintu ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa, memperlihatkan raut wajah cemas dan rindu yang bercampur aduk. Luhan menghempaskan pintu begitu saja ketika melihat sosok mungilnya tengah meringkuk diujung ruangan. Air matanya pecah, akhirnya mengalir pelan disudut matanya ketika Ziyu telah mengetahui kehadirannya dan memanggil-nya.

"_Eomma_ disini sayang."

Pelukan itu benar-benar sangat erat, membuat Ziyu menangis dalam diam serta kerinduan yang membuncah. Luhan mengusap kedua sudut mata Ziyu, mengisyaratkan Ziyu berhenti menangis. Bocah kecil itu hanya diam terisak di pelukan Luhan. Menyebut-nyebut _'Appa'_ beberapa kali. Mengiris hati Luhan di dalam sana.

"_Appa? _Dimana _Appa_?"

Luhan bungkam seketika, hatinya menjerit. Tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya telah meninggalkan Sehun. Ia memutuskan berpisah dengan Sehun, menjauh dari pujaan hatinya. Jemari lentik Luhan mengusap kedua sudut mata Ziyu.

"Kita akan pulang."Kata Luhan pelan.

"Bertemu _Appa_, Ziyu suka?"Lanjut Luhan, Ia sedikit meringis.

Ziyu menganggukan kepalanya membuat Luhan mengulum sebuah senyuman. Anaknya tiba-tiba mencengkram pinggang Luhan ketika Kyuhyun serta Sungmin hampir bersamaan melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki kamar itu. Membuat Ziyu seketika terkesiap dan Luhan dilanda kebingungan.

"Dan Luhan, kau harus menceritakan ini semua kepada kami. Tentang bagaimana bisa anak cacat ini lahir di dunia."Paksa Kyuhyun.

Pria bermata rusa itu menatap ayahnya sebentar dan mengerjabkan matanya. Sementara Ziyu masih mencengkram pinggangnya erat. Luhan menarik nafas, Ia harus membuka semuanya. Semuanya, agar hal-hal semestinya berjalan dengan baik. Mata Luhan terpejam, membuat memorinya kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu. Menghunus hatinya dengan belati beracun.

Luhan menghela nafas ketika cerita berakhir, Ia memeluk anaknya dengan erat diatas pangkuannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ia tidak ingin ketika Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin secara reflek menyakiti Ziyu. Cukup sudah tentang apa yang pernah Ia lakukan pada Ziyu dahulunya. Jangan ditambah. Kyuhyun jelas sekali tampak tersulut emosi, sementara Sungmin membuatnya menekuk bersalah.

"Brengsek. Jadi anak ini lahir juga karena Sehun terlalu banyak minum? Dan kau juga tidak menolak?"

Pria bersurai madu itu mengigit bibirnya dan memeluk Ziyu yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun benar-benar tersulut emosi.

"_Yeobo, _sudahlah! Jangan menyalahkan Sehun dan Luhan! Lebih baik kita tinggalkan Luhan dengan Ziyu!"

Mereka melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Luhan dan anaknya. Walaupun terlihat jelas bahwa SUngmin menyeret Kyuhyun keluar karena entah bagaimana emosi itu belum mereda. Tanpa sadar setetesan cairan mengalir turun dari sudut mata Luhan. Membuat Ziyu tersadar dan berdiri dari pangkuan Luhan. Bocah itu dengan jemari rantingnya mengusap sudut mata Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Ziyu.

"_Eomm_a, jangan menangis. _ Appa _nanti sedih."

Luhan tau betapa bodohnya Ia kala itu.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam ?"

Sungmin mengangkat pandangan dari ponselnya. Pria itu melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop-nya. Sungmin menghela nafas dan meletakan ponsel diatas headboard ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi ujung kepalanya. Dan hal itu membuat kalimat Kyuhyun tak mendapat respon, pria yang bersangkutan melirik Sungmin yang kini mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua sisi laptop yang menjadi fokusnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Langkah kakinya membawanya berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang dan berbaring disamping Sungmin.

"_Yeobo_."Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin di dalam sana merespon dengan sebuah gumaman. Membuat pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang. Ia menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar mereka. Dan Sungmin seketika menurunkan selimut dari kepalanya karena tak menangkap kalimat berikutnya dari Kyuhyun. Keheningan mendominasi ruangan itu, baik Sungmin serta Kyuhyun tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

Sebelum Sungmin menghancurkan keheningan itu,"Kumohon untuk jangan lakukan apapun pada Sehun. Aku mencintainya, kita datang ke kehidupannya dengan Luhan layaknya iblis."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama.

"Apakah kau sadar bahwa kita tidak pantas untuk melakukan itu? Kau juga tidak pantas membenci Sehun berlebihan. Ya, aku tau bahwa itu sepenuhnya salah-ku."

"Alasan kita pergi ke Jepang adalah untuk itu bukan? Kasusku dengan Siwon terbongkar dan kau marah besar. Dan kita tanpa sadar menelantarkan Luhan dan Sehun begitu saja. Dan murni kesalahan kita."

Mereka menghela nafas bersamaan, Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan meminimalisir jarak yang menjadi tembok pembatas mereka. Sungmin meliriknya sekilas dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. Membuat sepasang suami itu saling melempar pandangan. Sungmin mengulas sebuah senyuman diiringi dengan pelukan sempit dari Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka bangun dari ketololan yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

"Ayo kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Siwon."Ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, ouh rasanya ingin menangis.

Mentari terbit dari timur, membelah bumi yang awalnya gelap. Membuat manusia satu persatu bangkit dari ranjang yang mereka tempati dari semalam. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang bangun atas deringan ponselnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ ranjang dan memandang hampa ke sisi sebelahnya yang terasa dingin. Pria itu merindukan Luhannya. Oh Luhan pujaannya.

Harus bangun dari dunia semu yang baru saja diciptakannya, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas gusar. Ia mencapai ponselnya, menemui nomor yang tak dikenal tengah menghubunginya. Pria itu mengerinyitkan dahinya lalu menerima panggilan telepon itu.

"Sehun-_ssi_, ini aku! Choi Siwon, LaBouche _ Cooperation_."

Bola matanya melebar, membawanya ke arah kesadaran lebih dalam. Choi Siwon!

"Hallo. Ini Sehun, _presdier_ Choi!"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari _line_ seberang,"Okay. Aku telah membicarakannya dengan baik bersama _'istri-ku'"_

Mengerjabkan bola matanya sebentar, lalu mengangguk paham mengerti akan maksud serta tujuan Choi Siwon.

"Ouh syukurlah. Terimakasih."

Siwon berdehem, "Ngomong-ngomong, tolong kemasi pakaianmu dan aku akan segera berangkat ke tempatmu sekarang. Ouh mungkin dalam satu jam kedepan. Kau tentu harus memiliki waktu, bukan?"

Mendadak otak Sehun seketika kosong, sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang kalimat panjang lebar yang baru saja dituturkan oleh Siwon. Ia hendak membalas namun nada terputus di panggilan itu membuatnya urung dan menjatuhkan benda persegi miliknya diatas kasur. Ia menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Pria itu berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan menjumpai ruangan lainnya yang begitu terasa hampa. Sehun benci ini, tentang kehampaan tanpa Luhan serta Ziyu. Ia menghela nafas dan terus melangkahkan kaki untuk mencapai tujuan. Mengabaikan rasa khawatir berlebihan kepada kedua orang itu.

Ia tau ini terlalu pagi. Embun bahkan masih terlihat dengan kasat mata. Ouh, Jongin kenapa mengambil penerbangan di jam tidak baik _sih_, mau protes seperti itu sebenarnya.

Tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Perasaan bahagia dan segalanya bercampur aduk ketika kakinya baru saja menginjak bandara Incheon. Ouh, Kyungsoo masih menangkap pemandangan yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya setelah kelulusan sekolah dahulu. Dengan Jongin berada disampingnya, mereka mulai melangkah. Lalu perusahan yang memindahkan Jongin di perusahaan inti di Seoul, bertepatan dengan surat praktek Kyungsoo yang menyatakan bahwa pria itu di terima untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit umum ternama di Korea Selatan.

Menyapa Seoul kembali adalah salah satu hal yang membuat hati Kyungsoo bahagia. Yeah setidaknya, tunangannya yang mesum itu tidak lagi melirik-lirik para gadis-gadis pekerja pantai dengan bikini ouh. Lebih mending di Asia karena hm, tidak sebesar di Negara bagian barat sana. Okay, pipinya memerah dan berharap besar agar Jongin sama sekali tidak menggodanya.

"Kemana kita harus pergi terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat memasuki kendaraan yang tak beberapa lama datang dengan perintah orang tua Jongin.

Mata tajam pria itu melirik Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Ia diam sesaat, memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Rumah Ayah dan Ibu. Dan juga Orangtuamu."Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil dan menutup matanya. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengar gumamam Jongin.

"Kalaupun tidak hari ini, entah mengapa aku ingin mengunjungi Sehun dan juga kakaknya secepat mungkin yang aku bisa."

Yeah. Setidaknya Jongin masih mempunyai hati kepada Luhan yang dahulu dengan suka rela menjajakan tubuhnya. Hati terbatas tipis dengan perasaan. Kyungsoo tau itu. Dan dia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan buruk, aura negative lebih menguar daripada proton.

"Bertemu dengan bocah itu hm?"Kyungsoo balas bergumam.

Jongin bungkam dan melirik Kyungsoo lirih sebelum mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil, lalu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Dan menyandarkan pria bermata bulat di dadanya.

"_Bagaimana cara kita pulang Hun? Eomma dan Appa pasti akan marah!"_

_Sehun menatap datar rintikan hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Ia melempar lirikan pada Luhan yang terlihat cemas tak jauh di dekatnya. Mereka baru saja usai dengan sekolah mereka. Luhan di tingkat menengah di kelas atas, sementara Sehun baru saja menginjak tingkat awal Junior Hig School. Bahkan pikiran Luhan kala itu masih sama dengan Sehun. Kekanakan, bahkan melebihi Sehun._

"_Eomma tidak akan marah hyung, percayalah."_

_Luhan mendesis, "Appa bagaimana?"_

"_Appa tidak akan memarahimu percayalah. Paling hanya aku yang merasakan imbasannya. Ayolah tidak apa-apa." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas._

_Mata doe itu melirik seluruh pergerakan Sehun. Pria itu hanya berlaku tenang dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam sakunya blazer-nya sementara Luhan yang cemas bukan main. Apa sih isi pikiran anak tiga belas tahun? Bermain sepak bola bukan?_

"_Kau benar-benar tidak membawa payung hyung? Tumben sekali." Tanya Sehun heran._

"_Aku rasa sudah memasukannya tadi!"_

_Sehun memutar bola mata jengkel, "Ya, dan payung meloncat dari tas-mu. Begitu?"_

"_Oh. Sialan."_

_Laki-laki berusia lebih sedikit terkekeh dan mendekat kearah Luhan yang menggosokan telapak tangannya. Memeluk sang hyung dengan erat, walaupun masih berada di tingkat awal sekolah menengah pertama, tinggi Sehun sudah mencapai pangkal hidung Luhan. Entah mana yang benar, pertumbuhannnya yang cepat atau Luhan yang tidak tumbuh dengan benar._

"_Sudah merasa hangat hyung?"Bisik Sehun pelan._

_Luhan hanya terkekeh dan meremas sedikit ujung seragam Sehun. Menandakan Iya._

Menggeliat tak nyaman sebelum membuka mata dan terduduk tiba-tiba,

"SEHUN!"Pekik Luhan tiba-tiba.

Jantungnya berpompa dengan cepat, dadanya naik turun diiringi dengan nafas yang menghela seakan begitu terdesak. Pandangannya kembali, melihat hanya ruangan kamar berisi peralatan lengkap dan disampingnya hanya ada Ziyu yang tidur dengan menghisap jempol tangannya.

Luhan menghela nafas sebelum membawa punggungnya bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Pria berparas manis itu mendesah kecil ketika mata rusanya menangkap pukul enam pagi. Sudah waktunya bangun.

"_Sehun, bangun."_

"_Sebentar lagi Lu!" Suara malas itu terdengar dari balik gumpalan selimut tebal._

_Pria dengan mata rusa mendesis malas dan menyibak selimut itu dengan sedikit kasar. Menemui Sehun dengan mata terpejam._

"_Masih pagi Lu, kembalilah tidur."_

_Garis-garis kerinyit berlomba-lomba muncul di dahi Luhan. Matanya berkali-kali melihat jam dinding dan juga keadaan langit dibalik gorden. Mulai berfikir, jam berapa adik di depannya ini tidur semalam. Luhan ingat sekali pintu kamar tertutup pada pukul sepuluh malam. Astaga, Ia malah merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Terlebih lagi Appa, dengan itu Sehun segera bangun. Bukannya malah menutup mata semakin rapat._

"_Bangun Sehun!"_

_Sehun mendesis dalam tidurnya, "Diamlah Luhan! Jika aku tidak tidur dengan waktu cukup akan timbul keriput mengerikan di wajahku."_

_Pria itu memutar bola matanya malas dan menarik selimut itu turun dari ranjang. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingga Sehun, "Ini sudah pukul tujuh, adikku sayang. Hati-hati tumbuh keriput di wajahmu karena akan dimarahi oleh gurumu."_

"_APA?!"_

"_HYUNG! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU LEBIH AWAL!"_

_Luhan hanya diam dan menatap datar kearah Sehun yang begitu saja meloncat dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Pria bermata rusa itu menyeringai dan duduk di ranajng adiknya. Mari kita berhitung._

_Satu…._

_Dua…_

_Ti—_

"_HYUNG! AKU LUPA MEMBAWA HANDUK! BISA KAU TOLONG AMBILKAN!"_

_Dug!_

"_Argh! Ember sialan! Dimana matamu ember!"_

_Pria yang memiliki umur lebih banyak memijat dahinya sendiri, terkadang orang seperti Sehun bisa lebih gila dari orang yang tak waras. Ia baru saja mengumpat kepada ember._

_See?_

"_HYUNG! HANDUK! BANTU AKU! ASTAGA!"_

_Luhan menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangkat bokongnya dari tempat tidur Sehun. Adik kecil yang menggemaskan, gemas sekali untuk Luhan tendang bokongnya._

"Eomma."

Luhan bergumam kecil, menandakan keberadaannya tak jauh dari sisi Ziyu. Membuat sebuah lengkungan kurva kecil di bibir bocah polos itu. Membawanya ke pangkuan dan Luhan memeluk anaknya begitu erat.

"Kapan kita bertemu Appa?"

Salah satu pertanyaan yang ingin dihindari.

Pria bermata doe tersenyum lirih, "Secepatnya."

Bocah itu mengangguk paham, Ia berdiri diatas kasur yaitu tepat di depan Luhan. Jemari rantiknya menusuk-nusuk pipi Luhan dalam diam, membuat sang 'eomma' menatap bingung kearah anaknya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Ziyu mengigit bibir, "Aku ingin bertanya."

Sementara Luhan hanya bergumam membalas ucapan anaknya. Matanya menatap lembut mata sang anak.

"Kenapa dahulu Eomma membenciku? Kenapa Eomma sering bertengkar dengan Appa? Bukankah Appa baik."

Kedua, anaknya sudah tau bahwa Luhan terlihat tolol kala itu.

Mengulas senyuman tipis, membawa Ziyu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Berusaha menghentikan ocehan tak jelas dari bocah lugu itu. Ya, ini tidak mungkin salah Ziyu. Salahnya yang terlalu tolol dan mengakibatkan banyak hal. Payah.

Kendaraan beroda empat itu bergerak membelah jalanan Seoul yang entah mengapa menjadi sepi pagi ini. Siwon duduk dengan tenang, sementara Sehun beberapa kali bergerak gesisah entah mengapa. Ia benar-benar pindah dari rumah lamanya, meninggalkan banyak kenangan. Sebenarnya Siwon yang memaksa dengan berlandasan bahwa Sehun akan terancap oleh Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada perbincangan yang berarti diantara keduanya. Menanyakan kabar tentang sarapan, belum memasuki topic serius yang membuat panas kepala. Hingga Siwon memutuskan melakukannya pertama kali, membuat kendaraan itu berbalut aura mencekam.

"Apa kalian benar-benar saling mencintai?"

Sehun sungguh tidak tau. Rasanya Ia, atau entah karena rasa kasihan kepada Ziyu hingga Luhan melakukan hal tadi. Namun Sehun tetap mengangguk, walaupun dimata Siwon terlihat itu ragu. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat pertemuan makan malam dengan Kyuhyun, hanya berempat. Kau tetaplah dirumah malam ini, buat senyaman mungkin nantinya."

"Terimakasih Presdier Choi."

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

_**a/n: Maaf mengabaikan ff ini terlalu lama. Aku kembali dengan konflik membuncah, apa ada yang setia menunggu ini? Thx. Berikan kritik dan saran demi memperbaiki ff-ku berikutnya yaa. Sejujurnya aku dalam masa-masa sempit untuk bermain. Ternyata kutilas benar-benar demokrasi ya-_-" ga nyangka bakal punya waktu belajar sepanjang ini. Dan juga aku akan memfokuskan pada Bad Bro yang hampir ending(ya walaupun banyak plot kasar yang berkeliaran di kepalaku), target sih ga bakal lewat dari chapter 20. Walaupun satu satu ff lain juga bakal aku update.**_

_**Review akan kubalas lewat pm. Btw buat yang nanya contact bisa invite pin aku kok 54F8793D atau line mutflor. Buat yang nanya aku Line berapa, aku 00Line, apakah terlalu liar ya buat 15tahun seperti ini? Kkk~ cukup maklumi karena banyak bergaul dengan para sesepuh #LirikParaSunbae.**_


	15. Pengumuman

Hello. Anyeong. Hi!

Vixeneis balik nih! Aku Cuma bawa pengumuman yang menurutku sih penting ehehe. Genap setahun aku menghilang dari peredaran. Ya ternyata sekolah aku beneran sibuk gaees, sampe aku leave dari dunia erpe. Dan menelantarkan sejumlah cerita aku yang rata-rata _ON GOING_, _fuck_-aff-Vixeneis! Ini bermula sekitar bulan januari, teman sekelasku yang ikutan jadi _fujoshi_ mendesak gue buat _complete_ Bad Bro dan Pagala_."Cencorang! Setaan! Lo lanjutin ga Bad Bro sama Pagala?! Fxxk ingin berkata kasar gue!"_ Ya, dia udah berkata kasar itu, pinter.

Lalu, masa kelam aku selama tahun pertama di SMA yang membuat aku hiatus dalam menulis. Gatau ngapain aja aku setahun belakangan ini sampe gabisa nulis apapun, ya kecuali satu cerpen dalam rangka tugas Bahasa Indonesia yang bisa aku lahirkan. Dari situlah aku mendapat hidayah(?) dari guru tercinta, _"Jangan kelamaan hiatus! Capek sat, diksinya ntar kaku kaya __ perawan __lho"_Ga lah, bukan guru aku yang ngomong, itu dari trio bangsat dikelas.

Bacot. Dan sekarang tugas aku mulai selo, "Lah lo kan mau naik kelas tiga nyet? Selo dari mana ah ampas" Ehehehe,btw ada yang minat aku lanjutin ff lagi ga? Ya walaupun rata-rata gue hampir lupa itu ff endingnya mau dibawa kemana kaya hubungan gue sm doi yg digantung trs diputusin gitu aja.

Kalau masih ada yang minat sama ff aku alasan dong kenapa masih minat karena walaupun doi udh gada aku butuh penyemangat. Ini bukan Cuma Bad Bro aja kok, tetapi semua FF yang ada di ffn aku, kecuali Eternity Pleasure karena aku lost contact sama Aidyo /sedih/ Kita vote ya! Mana yang paling banyak itu duluan aku kejar sampe ending.

Mungkin mau baca ulang, sok baca ulang. Mungkin pada lupa ini cerita dulu kek mana. Thank you so much guys, I miss you so much!

Oh iya, kalau temen-temen mau ngobrol sama aku, kuy lah. Line:vixeneis atau instagram:mutiaflrz (mention aja, ntar aku follback)

Hug

Vixeneis


End file.
